The Storybook of Hogwarts
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: You notice this book's odd title on a fifth shelf when you use your permission slip to check out books in the Restricted Section. You decided on sneaking this mysterious book out without letting Madam Pince discovering what you're doing, and decide to read what's inside in your common room. You are surprised at what's written inside. Each little insert have ratings from K to M.
1. The Index List

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. I also do not own anything else related in crossover scenarios. And I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating. **This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

**July 13, 2010:** Title changed from "The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets" to "The Book of Hogwarts Stories", and then on **October 12, 2011:** Title AND Summary changed for a better audience attraction from "The Book of Hogwarts Stories" to "The Storybook of Hogwarts". Now complete with an intro story, written below. **January 30, 2012:** Ratings Tag added.

* * *

"Huh? What is this?" you whisper to yourself as you reach up on the shelf, and take out a book that had a very familiar spine.

The book turns out to be The Book of Hogwarts. It looks just like what some students you see carry with them, hardcover, color, right down to the appropriate thickness. However, looking at the front of the book, you are surprised that the cover instead reads "The Storybook of Hogwarts". The initials confuse you: D.L.A.S.M.I. And the small etched symbol next to the initials is not like any seal you recognize. It was a gold circle, black filling the inside with a small stylized S curve, with a white slash mark crossing it at a ninety degree angle.

"Attention students, the library will close soon. If you have any books you wish to take with you, please have them checked out at the desk," spoke Madam Pince's voice magically amplified like a muggle speaking into an intercom at a muggle school. You decide to slip this into your book bag, and charm it sealed before grabbing the three books you originally were looking for regarding your studies, and wait in-line to check them out.

Finally, you leave the Hogwarts Library, and head to your common room, where some students are still awake but are planning to turn in for the night. You are still awake, needing to finish some important essays and after two hours, you're the only one left still awake with the fire place burning warmly, offering its own light. A small pulse of magic is felt, and you put your quill down. You blink towards your book bag, where you pull out the book you forgot. With a near heavy thump, it's on the table.

"I wonder what makes this different from what my friends carry with them," you say to yourself. And as you turn the cover open, you stare at a blank page, "that's it?"

And then, in spider-like crawling, ink begins to fill the whole page complete with a decorative art of leaves and curling vines. In a written fancy calligraphy, this message states to you an ominous warning:

_Take heed, reader, as you open this book. Each memory interwoven into each different page is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you desire to call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you. You have been warned..._

You stare at the strange book for a couple of minutes, debating on whether or not you wish to turn that hardcover page, before finally, you turn that page, unaware you accepted its unwritten oath of taking care of the book's pristine condition.

You begin to read...

* * *

**~ The Index List ~**

**Page 1:** Gunslinger (T)

**Page 2, 3:** The Day List of Severus Snape (K), An Interesting Jelly Bean Flavor (T)

**Page 4:** Harry and Alicia Potter (M)

**Page 5:** Wands and Duel Monsters (T-M)

**Page 6:** The Black Dragon Twins (T-M)

**Page 7, 8:** Advent Potter (T-M), Warrior of the Chozo (T)

**Page 9:** Storm Chaser Harry Potter (T)

**Page 10, 11:** Trouble Magic (T-M), Transfer Students (T-M)

**Page 12, 13:** Harry Potter and the ZX Warrior (T), Bounty Hunters (T)

**Page 14, 15, 16:** What Every Teenaged Witch Loves the Most (T), Agent Potter (T), How I Became Kagamine Len (K)

**Page 17, 18, 19, 20, 21:** Hermione's Writer's Block (K), Dumbledore's Random Event (T), The Oh So Many Ways to Hurt/Maim/Embarrass Delores Umbridge (T), The Alternative Death of Voldemort: Legend of Zelda Style (T), A Boy and his Twilight (T)

**Page 22, 23:** Reflections of the Mirror (M), Brotherly Affections (T-M)

**Page 24, 25, 26:** Potter and Greengrass: Bounty Hunters (T), Flying Rats (T), When World Wrestling Entertainment and Harry Potter merge together (T)

**Page 27, 28:** American Gangster Potter (T-M), Bebop Potter (T)

**Page 29, 30, 31, 32:** Hedwig's Bacon (T-M), Apparently the Earth You Know Is Not the True Earth (T), Harry and a Dementor (T), A Radically Different Harry and Hermione (T)

**Page 33, 34, 35:** What if Sirius Black's Brother Did Something Worse? (T), All Trash Goes to Incineration (T), Snape Buggers Who!? (T)

**Page 36, 37, 38:** The Belmont Descendant (T), The Ninja of Hogwarts (M), Draco's My Bitch (T)

**Page 39:** Harry Potter no Bousou (T)

**Page 40, 41, 42:** The Girl Who Kicks Ass (K+), The Foursome Lovers (K-T), Ki Fighter (T)

**Page 43, 44, 45, 46:** Me and my Darkness (T-M), Harry Potter and the Not Goblet of Fire (M), When Naruto Invades Harry Potter 1 (T-M), What Happens when Metroid: Other M Invades Harry Potter (T)

**Page 47:** Harry Potter and the Hunters (T)

**Page 48:** The Elven Warrior of the Lunar Society (T-M)

**Page 49, 50, 51, 52:** In Which Things Work Differently (T), Bolt 4 Life (M), Bukujutsu (K+), Another Metroid-inspired Oneshot (T)

**Page 53:** Harry Potter and the Neko's Adventure (T-M)

**Page 54:** Harry Potter and the Other Timeline (T)

**Page 55:** An Alternative Technological Universe (T)

**Page 56, 57:** Harry Potter's Paper Mario (K), Namikaze Harii and the Summons of the Alternate End (T)

**Page 58:** Magician Girl of Black Chaos (M)

**Page 59:** A Law & Order: SVU/NCIS/Harry Potter Quick-Shot (T)

**Page 60:** The Neko, The Reaper, and The Mage (T-M)

**Page 61:** How the War turned Bloody (M)

**Page 62, 63, 64, 65, 66:** The Denpa Wizard of Japan's Echo Ridge (T), Double Dragon Magic? (T), Harry Potter Black Ops (T-M), Orochimaru's True Identity (T-M), Minister Squiggles (T)

**Page 67, 68, 69, 70:** On Borrowed Time (K-T), If Harry Potter was a Ninja (T), Harry's Harem Funtime! (T-M), Undertaker's Apprentice (T)

**Page 71:** Magic vs. Chi (T)

**Page 72:** Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans: Celebrity Edition (K-T)

**Page 73:** This Is Why You Don't Hire Assassins (M)

**Page 74:** Harry Potter and Pokémon (K+)

**Page ****75:** Something Final Fantasy Random (T)

******Page 76**: War Rages Magical Ki! Tom Riddle's Threat (T)

******Page 77, 78**: Incest and MILFs... WTF!? (T), An Intro to Harry Potter: Azkaban City (M)

**Page 79:** Omakes of Past Pages Part 1 (K-M)

**Page 80:** Lara Stephanie Taylor (T)

**Page 81, 82, 83, 84, 85:** Walkers in Europe (T-M), When Magicks Alone Decide Harry Potter Isn't A Martyr, It Is Best If You Don't Drag Him (and other look-a-likes) Back Home (T), Kagayaki no Seijōna Hane, Midori Hime (輝きの正常な羽、緑姫 Shine Brightly on Graceful Wings, Green Princess) (T), My Girlfriend Anko Mitarashi (T), Gotham's Newest Cat (T)

**Page 86, 87:** The Green Eyes in Black (T), Hello, I'm the Son of the Doctor (T)

**Page 88:** This Is The End (T)

**Page 89:** Strange Magic, Borders, Yukari, and the Pinkie Sense (T)

**Page 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97:** She's Not a Redhead (T), What If the Dursleys Didn't Take Care of Harry Potter? (K), Sanībēru Mahō Akademī (Sunnyvale Magical Academy) (T), The Fire Elementalist: Leo Flame (K-T), An Introduction of Technology to Wizards (T), Harī (T), Harry Gives Up (M), Harry Potter: Other M (T)


	2. Page 1

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Gunslinger**

_Enter a world where the planet known as Earth is divided into two separate worlds. You see, this second world is hidden. It is completely unknown to the human race... well, those that are normal. There exists a race of humans in this hidden unknown world who have a gift. A type of gift which allows them to perform anything imaginative... in the dictionary, they are given the term magic. Which in this case is the gift these people are granted with, allowed to live using this gift, born with the gift... the gift of magic... however; this force has both the good and the bad._

_And when used for evil intentions, causes pain, suffering... this force can easily grant life as well as claim it. And also, these people who have the gift often find themselves superior to the humans who can not use it. Thus, leads to bigotry to those of the "lesser status" or the mundane, people who many of these believers think should not exist. In this world, criminals, terrorists, and corruption exists just as well as the other world, and also existing in this world are creatures, various creatures of legend and myth, that have true form in this world where in the other world are considered fictional belief, legend, or silly superstition..._

_Some of you may think I am just talking bullshit, but I know for a fact that this world exists... I am one of them. My name is Harry Potter, and I am a Gunslinger. Who, or what, is a Gunslinger, you ask? Heh... We are trained warriors that hunt down the injustice in the world... both the muggle world, and the wizarding world... From bodyguard, to bounty hunter, a Gunslinger does the job he or she is/are required to accomplish. We hunt down or guard against those who cause injustice, whether human, or in some cases, demonic creatures._

Rapid footfalls rush down this dark alley, as someone was running for his life. Behind him, catching up but at a calmer pace, was another figure. This hunter was hunting the bounty, one which this man soon found himself in: trapped. He turned around, fear in his eyes. Before him was the hunter, lifting up a gleaming silver pistol barely illuminated by the crescent moon of this particularly cloudy night. In the darkness of downtown London, a horrified scream sounds the air, before the bang of a gunshot silences all. The last thing the killed target saw were eyes that glowed like emeralds.

_My name is Harry Potter. A Gunslinger is what I do for a living, what I have been doing ever since that day I was found and saved... from the injustice..._

The shell casing fell to the ground, and shatters like glass, as the body slowly slumped, blood slowly dripping from the hole made between the eyes of the victim. He turned around, as he pockets the weapon away. However, a soft gurgle echoed, before slowly, the body began to tear apart, flesh ripping as something exploded from him. The demon which had held its form within the now shredded flesh of a human screams as it races towards him. The green-eyed Gunslinger spun around on a heel, and fires...

* * *

**I got bored. I have two other similar storied ideas like this called MASTER's Folder, and A Series of Different Naruto Doors.**


	3. Page 2, 3

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**The Day List of Severus Snape**

1) Wake up.

2) Prepare My Potions.

3) Strengthen my mind so the bloody codger Dumbleass doesn't mind-rape me.

4) Coddle the Slytherins.

5) Prepare my emergency Batch of Potions incase of Potions Mishaps.

6) Piss off the Potter boy.

7) Deduct large amount of points from all houses but Slytherin.

8) Reward large amount of points to Slytherin and only a point to Gryffindor.

9) Make sure Lord Moldy-shorts doesn't mind-rape me.

10) Find a way to kill Dumbleass for forcing me to become his spy for Lord Moldy-shorts.

11) Have Moly-shorts and Dumbleass kill each other and free me from this double life.

12) Find a good wife and get away from these dunderheads I have to call Hogwarts students.

So, whatever happened to this list? Well, it's locked away in his vault at Gringgots, left untouched. One might find it interesting that this was made a year before Harry Potter started his magical education at Hogwarts.

* * *

**An Interesting Jelly Bean Flavor**

Sekai went and gathered information from nervous people, who were said to be first years at a magic school. Magic of course was all smoke and mirrors, but being kind he didn't say anything. He was able to get some more in-depth information from older students, and when questioned he lied that he was just detected and was missed somehow, and that he would be starting as a fifth year. As he would soon find out, it's the same as the famous Golden Trio. Sliding into another compartment which would be the final three, he looked around, seeing it was devoid of children. Smiling, he went to sit at a random seat before looking out the window, as the train went along its way past the forest grounds of England to its small farmlands.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the doors slid open and his gaze transfixed on some people that had walked in. First was a young teenager with black unruly hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses. The second was also a male teen with flaming red hair, and some freckles on his face. He appeared to be a bit shorter than the first young lad, but he didn't notice much. The next two were both girls. The third was a mousy brunette that seemed to radiate knowledge; the fourth was a smaller girl who had the same freckles as the boy and long red hair. He assumed they were siblings. The final two were identical twins, again, same freckles and hair color and both beamed bright smiled, although with a mischievous grin hidden behind the smiles. Again, he assumed they're siblings.

His gaze immediately went back to the window, where he then closed his eyes. The group noticed the other person sitting there, curled up and gazing out the window. "Hello," the mousy haired girl greeted. Sekai feigned snapping awake and fully sat up to look at the small group that stood surrounding him.

"May we sit here?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

She smiled, as everyone found seats.

"I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Hm, nice to meet you all," Sekai greeted back. He noticed that the boy named Harry Potter was going to flinch, as if expecting him to say something. He calmed down when he realized he wasn't recognized immediately, "I'm Sekai Ishtar. I'm... a foreign wizard from Egypt, which explain my tanned skin and gold jewelry."

"Oh, but you seem too old for a first year," Fred said.

"Yes much too old," George said.

"Well... I apparently haven't been heard of because your school missed my name. In truth, I was traveling the world since the age of eleven. Due to my... age, they explained I would begin my first year as a fifth." They accepted that explanation, and right away he was given more information about the school, which was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After a few more minutes the doors slid open and in stepped a teen with bleach blond hair, and two large looking teen thugs.

"Well, the usual group Potty-boy?" The bleach boy taunted. Then his gaze fixated on Sekai, "And who is this mudblood?"

"Hey, leave him alone Malfoy!" Ron cursed.

Then, Sekai surprised both groups as he stood up form his seat, and calmly walked up towards Malfoy. He glared into his eyes, and Malfoy tried to match his glare, but couldn't. "Get out of my face mudblood!"

Then he screamed in agony as Sekai grabbed his wrist and twisted it, close to breaking point. He shoves him back, and the two thugs seeing their Slytherin Prince assaulted and in pain, attacked. Harry and the others were about to jinx the two but Sekai backflipped twice before landing a roundhouse kick to Goyle's head and he struck the floor like a ton of bricks. Sekai launched his leg into a high kick into the other teen's face before slamming it back down into Crabbe's shoulder before ducking and slamming an uppercut, which had him landing on top of Malfoy.

Malfoy growled, hurt but he save his dignity of being beaten by a mudblood by yelling at his two goons to run back to the Slytherin compartment. The got up, hurt, but ran with their leader. Sekai walked over to the compartment and slammed it shut. With a soft grunt, he collapsed into the chair nearest the door, and closed his eyes.

"That was bloody wicked!" Ron yelled, amazed. That made a smile tug on Sekai's lips. Ron ran up and sat down behind Sekai, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's nothing really... one of the joys when you travel the world; you get to learn the different cultures that exist on Earth, and different mannerisms of self-defense and offense."

Sekai smirked, as Fred and George, with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went to sit closer to their new friend.

"Usually we either had to threaten them with hexes or jinxes, or hope they would shut up and leave."

"Although it was interesting seeing you stand up to them, physical muggle fighting is not allowed at Hogwarts."

"Says the girl who clocked Malfoy in year three," Fred and George sang, which earned the twins a glare from the girl before she buried herself in her books.

Soon, the trolley cart came, and Sekai frowned. He didn't have any "wizard money" and lie saying that he only had the necessary amount to buy his supplies, and that was it. They were happy to buy some stuff for him to try, such as the chocolate frogs, and Every Flavored Jelly Beans.

"Here, try one. You'll never know what you get," Fred said.

"It's every flavor, so be forewarned," George spoke.

He popped the oddly fleshy peach colored jelly bean into his mouth, before he made a face that caught the group's attention.

"You said EVERY FLAVOR, right?"

"Yup," the twins nodded, "What did you get?"

"... No offense Hermione and Ginny and I apologize in advance... I got... uhh... let's just say what we males have the females don't have." The girls' faces went red, while Sekai semi savored it before swallowing it. Fred and George were on the verge of giggles, and Ron, well, he was just rude and howling in laughter. Harry had a shocked blanched look on his face, understanding what flavor their new friend just tasted.

"Oh my... you mean you just had a..." He never finished his sentence as his blushing sister bashed him over the head, and Hermione did the same, both girls telling him to stop laughing. Yup, Sekai Ishtal, last of the Ishtal clan, just tasted a flavored jelly bean of a female.

"What kind of senile mind would have every flavor, including male and female genitals? My Ra... That is just... insane!"

"I know... when I tried one, the headmaster once said he tasted earwax flavored."

"Earwax, now that's crazy... ugh, I just thought of something gross... human feces... I don't think I'll trust brown colored jelly beans ever again."

"Now that I heard that one mate, neither will I," Ron said, having gotten over his giggling fit.

* * *

**Don't expect something from the second one. It's something that would not ever work, and was something I wrote out of boredom, other than the one at the top of this chapter page.**


	4. Page 4

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry and Alicia Potter**

Ever since she gave birth to her twin son and daughter in December 27 of 1996, she and James, and their oldest and firstborn son Jeremy, have heard nothing but muggle things from Harry and Alicia. Growing up (for two years in a Voldemort-terrorized world before his eventual death), they were interested little in magic, and more into the muggle things that came from other parts of the world like America, or even off to the Oriental lands; hell, they were in love with the muggle world, and acted more like muggles than a wizard or witch (untrained for that matter). As of right now, her twin fourteen year olds were still asleep in their shared room of the house. However, ever since her children discovered this muggle thing called Vocaloid, the house during the summers when they are not in school is filled with Japanese songs, with a mix of English songs from other English-speaking countries. Speaking of Vocaloid, her son and daughter when they turned thirteen years old, somehow managed to get permanent tattoos branded onto their right biceps, number twenty-seven (27). Those tattoos were practically the only thing magical about it (and they somehow got it from a shady tattoo parlor that was hidden in downtown London run by a former wizard in exile).

Harry had long locks of raven black hair. He had a few of his thick hair locks that arced outward slightly along his right side, highlighted and permanently dyed emerald which were the same shade as his eyes. Before he would have worn glasses, but since technology was advancing more and more (other than world problems occurring today) and since he spent quite a hefty sum of euro to correct his vision via laser eye surgery, the only need for glasses is slim aviators with a green tint over the lens (but even then he rarely wears those). His right ear is pierced, and the earring wore was feminine in design; five orbs in emerald with a small white feather hanging at the end. As for clothing, he wore fitting pairs of leather jeans that have a slight flair on the pant legs around the ankles, brown strap-on sandals, and a loose white V-neck tank. Other accessories he wore were his fishnet stocking worn on the forearms, which also included black wristbands and would remain on his arms, and he wore a black belt with quite an extra long piece of belt hanging off his right hip. His sister, Alicia, wore a pair of pink jeans, a comfortable baby blue tee and unzipped black leather vest with the collar rimmed with fluffy faux-fur, and a pair of ruby red and white sneakers. Her eyes were a shade of sapphire blue, hidden behind small pink framed glasses that could bring out her natural beauty only Harry can see. Her hair was shoulder length, in flowing curls of raven black with a hair broach clipped along the left, which was a white lily flower with the center a sapphire gemstone. Other accessories she wore was a gold chain necklace with the locket charm of a gold heart, which within has the photos of her and Harry when they were three. And she wore a slimmer extra long belt with the extra length dangling around the back.

The two siblings shared the same room, bed, and dresser each having one side for him or her, and the bathroom that is connected to the room which was next to a small table that had the computer printer. The bedroom was also large enough for the two siblings to have enough space to lounge around. They had the best computer there could be on the market, high speed internet, and a stereo system with two medium-sized speakers that was also hooked up to the TV, and DVD+VCR combo, and numerous gaming consoles limited to the Metroid-skinned Wii, PS3, PS2, Xbox 360, Super Nintendo, Gameboy Advance, DS, and a Vocaloid-skinned PSP. Basically, the entire east wall hugging near the north east corner of their large bedroom was the Entertainment Center for the twins, complete with a sectional couch and a rug carpet and coffee table. Behind the couch with some leg room is the shared bed. Near the wall running the opposite room was where their computer desk and all other computer-related desires were located (it's also where the main door leading out of the bedroom). Other than that, the walls have various installed shelves containing DVDs, figurines of various cartoon and anime figures, music CDs of various artists both English and Japanese, and some non-magical photos and other oddities tying with anime or Vocaloid.

Of course, there was another thing between Harry and Alicia. They were in love with each other, and their bond as siblings was much deeper than that.

The Winamp on the computer just finished playing the song, Kanashii Kareha (I Can't Deny A Broken Love) by Kagamine Len, and since it was placed on Shuffle, started playing another song, which was of non-Vocaloid origin, Voices by Rev Theory. Harry and Alicia shared a deep wonderful kiss, before they heard a knock on the door. Harry and Alicia separated from each other, and got off the couch as Alicia headed to hide behind the wall, as Harry opened the door, now clad in his boxers and extra large t-shirt that has the artwork of the mainstream Vocaloids Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi.

"I made lunch," Lily said, bearing a large plate of pizza rolls, something Lily learned that her son and daughter liked.

"Thanks mother," Harry said, and he gently closed the door after taking the large plate from Lily. She heard the door lock, and she sighed softly. She could never understand much of the stuff her son and daughter enjoy, and maybe never will. But she still tried her damn hardest to keep herself in the lives of her two youngest children. The song then switched to a Vocaloid song that Lily herself was somewhat familiar with; Heart Miracle if she was right (Kokoro Kiseki).

"Now Harry, I want to admit that you are a shouta, and if you do, I'll admit that I'm a loli," Alicia tells her brother with a giggle.

"What? And why would I do that?" Harry questioned.

Alicia just smiled, and kept staring at her twin brother with those emerald eyes of hers.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it..."

"... N-No..."

"Fine... then you'll have to admit that I'm better than you."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Then admit that you're a shota."

Harry mumbled.

"What was that honey?"

"... Imashuta..."

"Eh?"

"I'm a shota. There, happy?"

"Yup, because now everyone knows." She clicked on the mouse, saving the file and sending it elsewhere, making Harry gape.

"You little sneak!" Harry yelled and grabs Alicia, making her squeal in protest before she's thrown against the bed, which he then climbs onto and pins her to the mattress. With a cheeky grin, he leaned close.

"Say it."

"Say what?" she asked blushing.

"Say it sweet sister of mine," Harry whispered hotly.

"Fine... I... I... I'm a... l-lo... loli..."

"I think I didn't hear you loud enough," Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm a loli!" She shouts, before Harry silences her with a passionate kiss.

"I thought so," he said, before kissing her again. Alicia managed to get herself unpinned from her brother only to kiss back with equal passion. The song continues to play in the background as the brother and sister duo never relinquish their hold on one another.

* * *

**I do not own the song Voices by Rev Theory, nor do I own the Vocaloid franchise and any known Vocaloid songs.**


	5. Page 5

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Wands and Duel Monsters**

The year is 2009, the spring months. Sixteen year old Harry Potter was bored out of his mind. There were few duelists who played the game here in London, and the card game Duel Monsters, despite having knowledge about the history of the shadow magic and the Sennen Items. Okay... so he was not alone. There was Cassandra Black, Uncle Sirius' only daughter, who had to raise her ever since Claire had passed away when they were young. But still, there were few duelists in the United Kingdom, about 500 tops, unlike the rest of the world which is past that number or higher. And, he and Cassie were the only two duelists who were also a wizard and witch of the half-blood status. Other wizards and witches who played the game were mostly muggleborns and so far, only one pureblood who enjoyed the game...

_Bored again?_

Harry turned to see his Duel Spirit, Pretty Girl Maya, smiling brightly as she floated next to him.

_Yes! I am so fucking bored out of my damn skull!_

_Well, there's no more business about the whole Shadow Magic business and the items had been sealed away for two years now... Yugi has been getting along fine now that Atemu was allowed to rest after his final duel._

Harry grunted, as he got off his desk chair, only to fall backwards onto his bed with a weary sigh.

_Ever since I had met Yugi and the others, I had gotten involved in more affairs that the rest of the Wizarding World can ever understand..._

_And finding out you are a reincarnation of your past life, a faithful servant/friend named Leo is also shocking._

Harry agreed with her on that subject. But, the world is safe, and Duel Monsters still is the hottest game on the planet. He turns on the TV, just in time to notice a commercial describing the World Championship Tournament, which will for the first time be hosted in the United Kingdom.

"Holy shit!" He screamed, catching the attention of the house occupants, aka his family.

=0=0=

"Oh my god, we'll be able to see Yugi-kun and the others again!" Harry exclaimed happily later that afternoon. No one else knew what to say or how to speak up, but Sirius' daughter, who in a past life was a faithful servant/friend to the Pharaoh named Karasu, just squealed in a fangirl way.

"The Yugi-tachi back together again?" She asks.

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Damn! E-mail them Harry! Tell them that if they're coming to the UK we'll have them holed up here instead of some hotel!"

Harry cursed rather colorfully and rushed upstairs, before soon coming back downstairs with his laptop, and had it switched on. Once he had connected wirelessly to the net, he opened his Microsoft Outlook, and began writing up the emails.

"Hope to see Mokuba too. I heard he's become such a great duelist."

"Son, who are you talking about?" James asks, feeling very confused about who these strangers were his son and friend's daughter were talking about.

"Our friends from Japan!" They yelled.

"Sheesh Harry, your family just will never understand what we had to go through..."

"Well, they're ignorant," Harry said, hurting his parents' feelings. The next sentence he said was in Japanese, "they will never know what we had to go through when Bakura nearly got his wish two years ago." Silence lingered, and the only sounds were the clickity-clack of fingers on a keyboard, while Cassie settled her nerves by shuffling her cards without even looking at her deck.

=0=0=

Three days later, the United Kingdom, more importantly London, have been getting wave after wave of foreign people from all around the world. When Harry and Cassandra opened the door, the house had all magic removed so it resembled a muggle home, and no one in the house could do magic at all, which meant having to shut down all Floo Traffic going in and out of Potter Mansion. Of course, that was just because Harry's family thought Yugi and the others were muggles. They were in a sense, but having been around and having experienced magicks much more ancient and powerful than today's magical society...

"Yugi!" Harry and Cassie cheer, running and hugging the slightly taller teenager.

"Hey, what about us?" complained a blonde Japanese.

"Shaddup, Jonouchi!" They yelled but hugged every one of them. It was a happy reunion for them, after all.

Ever since Harry and Cassandra got hooked to that muggle card game, the two Ravenclaw students had since then introduced a card game concept into the Wizarding World. Lily could even remember that Slytherin student named Draco Malfoy had made himself a rival to her son in the Duel Monsters card game, which its first name was Wizards and Magic, or something along that former title. He was also the only pureblood student at Hogwarts that has taken such a high interest in the game. Now, while technology of muggle workings would simply flat-out die when in areas of magic, such as Hogwarts where the land is saturated with magical energy, a simple metal chip from a goblin shield is all it takes to protect it from magic, and even make it a nice magical shield.

"So, anything happen the past two years?"

"Harry and Mokuba are close buds," Cassie said with a Marauder grin.

"Kaiba's brother?" asked Anzu.

"Well, Mokuba has become a great duelist recently."

"Yeah, I also invited him here as well... so he should be arriving soon. You guys are a bit early though."

"We took an early flight," said Honda, "so, Harry, Cassie, what kind of foods you British usually enjoy?"

Everyone was led into the living room, while Lily, who had heard the Japanese boy ask in passable English for some food, went to prepare a muggle lunch. While they all were discussing the things that has been happening over the past two years since the Ceremonial Duel, there was a knock on the front door. Harry got up to answer, and cried out and glomped a now smirking Mokuba. Cassandra came rushing out, only for her to also attack Mokuba. The younger Kaiba was returning the hug to his two friends. The teenager was close to Harry's height, being just three inches shorter. His dark hair was still its same style as when he was much younger. Mokuba wore clothes that were his new trademark outfit.

The clothes the teen wears consists of a pair of satin silk pants, a grassy green with canary yellow stripes, and over that sturdy rugged orange jean shorts. The shirts was a bright yellow tee and over that a fishnet jersey. The shoes were made for mountain hiking, brown and black, with an orange cowboy vest left unzipped/unbuttoned. On the right breast was a buttoned pocket, which holds the emerald green KC logo stitched in Bradley Hand ITC font. He still carries with him his card locket around his neck, but now the leather cord is replaced with chain. The accessories on him was his Duel Disk, a chain connected to his belt which holds his Deck Case that is connected to the right loop on his pant leg, and his silver blue IPod.

"Harry! Cassie!"

"About damn time you showed up!"

Mokuba grinned cheekily. "Thanks for inviting me here. Seto didn't think I could be alone, but once I told him that you were offering me a place to stay, he agreed, just as long as I call him every so often."

"Well, come on in. Your room is next to mine. Say hello to everyone else."

"Wait, everyone else?"

Upon walking in, Mokuba got a greeting from the Yugi-tachi.

=0=0=

It was a great start to the city-wide tournament. It was like Battle City. In fact, the rules were the same, except the whole forfeit the card from the loser thing. You had to win a certain amount of points. When sixteen slots have been filled, the finals would then begin at Millennium Stadium in Wales. Each duelist with a USB Flashdrive starts with a single point downloaded into it (can also be kept for that person's own use when bought). The higher number you have, the more points you can wager, however there are certain rulings about point wagers before a duel such as high versus low. Unless both duelists accept, all points can be wagered. Each duelist would also start with eight thousand Life Points, and you can only have a maximum of fifteen Fusion-type monsters or less. Your deck can only be used if it's past the realm of thirty, but cannot exceed past sixty. You can attack with fusion monsters on the same turn summoned unless rules state otherwise. Other than that, kick ass and have fun.

That is exactly how Harry, Cassandra, Mokuba, and all others were doing. Even Draco Malfoy entered the tournament, a boy who Cassie had a crush on despite their school houses. Jonouchi had entered the tournament, hoping to be the best, and as usual, Yugi, who had grown more in his skills since Atemu's passing, still had the reputation as King of Games. In fact, there are various other duelists who have entered the tournament. Just now, Harry had finished his duel against Pegasus, and it was one of the more fun fuels he's had. Of course Pegasus is still in the duel as he only has two more points left, having lost four to increase Harry's four count to eight. Now, normally Harry and Cassandra would be back in school, but since the tournament was on, they couldn't very well just vanish otherwise it would be noticed. Besides, the tournament also shut down all schools in the area so that gave Harry, Cassie, and by proxy Draco, the excuse to not return to Hogwarts, which was a magical school. Dumbledore did not like it at all. And since half the muggleborn population was gone as well (many using the same excuse to duel either officially or just to skip out)...

Harry just wished the old man would kick the bucket already. Anyway, it's a Sunday afternoon on this tenth of May. Weekends are used to rest because weekdays are the Dueling Days during the tournament. Duels can still be issued, but they will not be official. And today, it felt like summer. An early heat wave is what it was described on the news. The occupants of the house were fighting ways to stay cool. Harry was in his room right now, clad in his large orange boxer shorts and one of his Shawn Michaels shirts (the one that's split at the sides with no sleeves). He was playing Metroid Prime 3 on the Wii, and trying to stay cool under the AC that Harry had put in his window was Mokuba, who was also down to the undershirt of his new trademarked outfit, and boxers that fit comfortably he had stolen from Harry's dresser. Harry was cursing his mouth off because Hyper Mode was basically kicking his ass. He was still stuck on Bryyo's first Leviathan Seed. Thanks to Mokuba of course, he now owns an AC Unit. There is also one in the living room, where everyone else was, playing Street Fighter IV on Cassie's Xbox 360.

"Damn it all!" Harry swore as he had gone into Terminal Corruption, for the third time just as he was about to finish the boss off.

Mokuba just watched, chuckling softly. "You should have stuck with Veteran Mode after finishing Normal Mode, before tackling Hyper Mode."

"Bite me, Mokuba-kun," he muttered, as he tries it again, only for Mokuba to grab his hands and hit the Home button on the Wii controller.

"You need to calm down," he whispered, making the slightly taller teen to blush at how close the smaller teen was. Considering their state of dress (then again, they're both guys and there's a heatwave in the middle of spring), Harry couldn't help but nod softly. He did need to clam down; he was close to breaking his wand out and cursing the game system. So, Mokuba snatches the controllers from him and Harry pouts, as Mokuba takes over the Wii. However Harry sits down, knees tucked close to rest his chin upon while the younger Kaiba is now playing The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

Downstairs, Honda was cheering after he had beaten Jonouchi of the sixth time in a row, this time using one of the female Street Fighters. Cassie, wearing one of her sports bras and comfortable-looking shorts, looked towards the stairs. "I wonder what Harry and Mokuba are doing..."

What they were doing is getting together after a full year of no contact. While Mokuba was playing, he had scooted up close to Harry until the taller teen was able to wrap his arms around the smaller teen. Mokuba was leaning up against Harry, just enjoying the feel of his lover. Harry and Mokuba two years ago met during the whole business with the Orichalcos. And beforehand, had a brief tango with a Malfoy adult who considered himself Lucius Malfoy's brother exiled from the family. Last year, they started dating, though both were still a bit shy on their feelings as they felt attracted to each other. But right now though, being alone in the room, door closed and locked, they took advantage of the situation. The game had been abandoned soon enough; on pause when Harry wanted just one kiss from the younger Kaiba... this kiss which Mokuba turned into a full-on snog session.

=0=0=

Harry's parents returned the next day, only to find an empty house. Then, Lily remembered that tournament was still going on. Right now, it was weird because half the school was missing its student population and only purebloods and halfbloods remained. The entire student muggleborn population but herself were gone. Oh, and that Draco Malfoy child as well.

"James dear, I'm going to the local mart."

"Okay Lily-flower," he replied, giving her a small kiss.

She carried with her the white purse with the stitching of lilies on it, and left the house. One block from the house is as far as she went, before she felt a cloth move over her mouth, and the towel soaked with chloroform knocked her out. The unknown figure then drags the unconscious woman into the alley. No one saw a thing. Somewhere in one of the busier sections of London, with traffic down except the highways, and many streets closed off due to the tournament, there was one such duel going on right now. Mokuba was in a duel against Insector Haga, or rather he was finishing up this duel. Injection Angel Mokuba flew across the field, with double the power, and had eliminated Haga's most prized insect card, thus dropping the points down to zero.

"No! Damn it!" The Japanese insect lover cursed, as the crowds cheered for the spectacular duel.

Mokuba grinned, as Haga's points he's wagered on a dare left him with nothing, and boosted Mokuba up by twelve points. Harry smiled as the two walked off, leaving Haga on his knees crying in his defeat. He soon pulled Mokuba into an alleyway, hidden behind one of the clean dumpsters and brought his lips to the other teen's lips. Mokuba moaned, and stuck his tongue out, as the green-eyed teen let his hand drop down to Mokuba's crotch.

The two part and Harry opened his eyes, the bright green staring into dark orbs with its own hidden light. "Mokuba-kun... I can't wait until later..."

"I know, but we can't do it out here, someone may catch us and we'll get in trouble. If the news media finds out that the upcoming heir to the Kaiba fortune is caught in a relationship with another guy... they'll harp on this-"

He was silenced by another kiss, and Mokuba melted into the taller teen's embrace. "Then, just a small treat... please?" he begged, lust lingering in his voice.

"Harry-kun," he groaned, panting a bit.

He was starting to get really warm deep inside. His teenage hormones were starting to wild up again. Harry smiled unbuttoning the pants and then undoes the zipper. Mokuba closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations running in his body now that they were going to get really adult here. Before Harry could slowly, with a tease, begin to fully get into the action, his cellphone beeped, causing Mokuba to scowl at the interruption. Harry pulled away, licking his lips while pulling out the cellphone. If someone was nearby, Mokuba had now gotten himself looking presentable with Harry getting up from his squatting position. Harry nearly swore loudly, though now Mokuba could see a spark of anger in his lover's eyes. He looked from those green eyes to the cellphone screen, displaying a text message.

_I have Lily. - C.M._

=0=0=

"Charter Malfoy has my mother..."

"Malfoy? You mean that guy who was arrested for trying to get Mokuba?"

"Have no clue, but he has abducted my mum... can you guys help me, like old times sake?"

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry Harry, we'll help rescue Mrs. Potter."

"Yeah, no evil bastard's going to get away with this!" Jonouchi exclaimed, Honda agreeing.

"Good. I heard that Otogi and Rebecca are in London, part of the tournament. Can one of you guys contact them and Mai as well?"

"I can do that," said Jonouchi, since he had Mai's number.

"Rebecca wouldn't be much of a problem, same with Otogi," said Anzu.

"I can also call Seto if you want me to," Mokuba pipes up.

"Th more help the better... can't really trust Charter to pull off something dangerous that resembles a Shadow Game..."

Meanwhile, a similar conversation took place but it was between members of the Order of the Phoenix. It had been two hours since Lily had left, and then he had received a black letter that told him that Lily was captured, and once the kidnapper had killed Harry and his friends, he would then kill his wife. He had immediately gone to Dumbledore, who had assembled the Order of the Phoenix. Two different companies would meet head-on, and the only person who could ultimately save Lily Potter was her own son... the young man who had a hatred gazed on him by the deranged exiled Malfoy.

=0=0=

Night has fallen in London, but Seto was able to make it to London, using the Blue-eyes White Jet of course with the Hyper Engines used. Mai, Otogi, Rebecca were all there, and even Malik, Isis, and Rashid were there, having come to be a part of the tournament. Harry had his friends from Japan, and people who would support him. After all, both he and Cassie were once tied to the whole Sennen Item business... it's like old times... He also had Mokuba, who silently gave him all the support he would need. On the other side of the abandoned multi-floor warehouse, was the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now Lillian," spoke an aristocratical voice, "do not fret. Your son is the one person I am truly after. Using his mother as bait just speeds the process."

"What do you want with my darling little Harry?" She yelled tears streaming down her face. She was shackled up, and below her was a bed of sharp blades, ready to skewer her if the chains were to ever unlock.

"Your darling little son is the cause of my first defeat... two years ago... then again; you, your husband, nor the rest of your friends and family ever knew what he had gone through, and what he did to me two years ago. Tell me; are you familiar with the Orichalcos?"

"No... What is that?"

"I am sure you do know. After all... two years ago the world was nearly wiped out by the green magic and the giant beast that rose from the ocean depths itself. Your son was there... he was ultimately involved when both he and your friend's daughter had defeated two unnamed men to save their souls, before being saved by Yugi and his friends. However the reason I want him is because of what he did to me. Two years ago, six months after the Orichalcos incident, stopped me from killing the Kaiba's younger brother. I was arrested and put in prison, but now I had finally escaped. I want my revenge, and this time, he shall fall!"

The laugh that left the deranged man brought shivers down Lily's back.

The Order had to disguise themselves because muggles were in the area. The only reason Moody did not immediately cast Muggle-Repelling Wards was because James and his oldest son Chase, caught sight of Harry, and Sirius saw his daughter with them. And then, several robed men burst from around, and attacked. The muggles however fought back, as James saw his son, Cassandra, that Mokuba boy, and the other teenagers slip past the surprise ambush, heading up the nearby staircase. They followed with invisibility charms over them.

Upon reaching the doors, they were kicked open, and Harry, with an anger James, his brother or his uncles, ever heard from the sometimes quiet Ravenclaw, scream with vengeance. "CHARTER MALFOY!"

The now identified Malfoy, which was a complete surprise to the invisible Order of the Phoenix, merely turned around, revealing himself. He looked almost like a clone of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater who is still rotting away in Azkaban to this day.

"Harry Potter... I am glad you made it, and look; you brought your friends and your boyfriend too. How are you, dear Mokuba?"

The people who stuck with Harry were Mokuba, Anzu, Yugi, Rebecca, Isis, and Cassandra. The ones left to fight the ambushers were Seto, Malik, Rashid, Mai, Jonouchi, Otogi, and Honda.

"Boyfriend?" Yugi questioned, now looking between Mokuba and Harry.

Lily was stunned at this, but Charter merely chuckled.

"Didn't think I would know? I have been watching you for two years, just waiting for the right time to strike..."

Harry just glared even more.

"Let her go..."

"I don't think so... after all... you have to win her freedom..." He removes the black robes he wore, revealing a dark green and black suit with crimson tie. Also, he wore a Duel Disk, "you have to defeat me in a duel..."

Harry switches on his own Duel Disk, despite his mother's warnings. She was after all gagged with a handkerchief. Charter smiled. He too was armed with his wand tonight, but it would be much sweeter to end this boy's life with one card he holds in his deck.

"Hey Cassie," Anzu spoke up, "why not just use your magic wand and take him out or something?"

"No... I'm still under the law of my world underaged. Until I turn seventeen next month, using my wand unless it's in self defense and I am attacked first is a punishable crime against me," Cassie told the young woman, much to the shock of their invisible audience behind them.

"What about the power of Karasu?" Yugi questions.

"After the Pharaoh was laid to rest, Karasu and Leo's inner power seemed to have faded away. We still however have our Duel Monster spirits Kochi and Maya."

Harry and Charter stared one another off, Duel Disks ready, and Life Points reset to eight thousand. Both had drawn five cards from their decks.

**Charter's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"I will go first since I have all the control. Now, if you win this duel, which I highly doubt, your mum is free. Lose, and the chains will release, and she gets skewered, while below you, the bombs I rigged will cause an explosion... and if you don't die from that, getting a thick spike tearing through your chest from the floor below WILL!" He cackled, as he places two cards facedown, and had summoned **Freeshooter of the Mind** (4/1600/1800) in attack mode, "oh, and your mother will still die."

**Charter:** 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown,**  
Charter's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Fucking bastard!" The sixteen year old yelled, "My move!" He drew.

_Excellent! This will help me. This combo never gets old..._

"Now, first I activate these cards. **Cost Down** and **Monster Reborn**! By discarding one card from my hand, I can then summon a level reduced monster to the field, and I choose my always helpful mage, Maya!" The younger sister of Black Magician Girl emerged with a flourishing entrance, taking stance before her partner.

"And now, you're very lucky. I had just finally received these new cards to upgrade my deck, and you are the first to see it in action. With Monster Reborn, I bring back to the field **Salazar's Cunning Slytherin** (7/2500/3000)!" Charter Malfoy's eyes nearly bugged out from his head, as in a swirl of green magical dust emerged the fourth founder of Hogwarts School, Salazar Slytherin himself. The handsome young mascot of Slytherin House smiled a devil's smile, slowly taking out his finely crafted wand. He turned to Harry, and flicked his wand, and a card pops out from the graveyard slot, which Harry takes and adds back to his hand.

**Charter:** 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/1600**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Salazar's special effect allows me to take back one spell or trap card from my deck, and add it to my hand... and now... I attack your monster! Maya, eliminate that fiend of his now, and Salazar, follow her attack with Bombarda!"

Maya smiled and unleashed her Heart Slash attack, eliminating the fiendish monster.

"Bombarda!" Salazar chanted, unleashing a blast of orange light which impacted Charter, sending him to his knees. But, Charter smiled grimly and revealed one of his traps.

**Charter:** Trap/Pain Split, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 4800  
**Harry's LP:** 5500

Harry grunted as an invisible force strikes him, also sending him down to one knee. Charter cackled softly. "**Pain Split** redirects the last battle damage directed to me, and you suffer equal damage to your Life Points, Harry... but you know what?" He stands up, and pulls out his wand. With a wave, the Order was revealed to everyone on the roof, "Let's make sure none of our other guests hide from you and your magic-dealing friends, hm? Now, LEO, try and defeat me now that the rest of your family is here, questioning if they truly knew who their son was."

"Fuck you!" He swears.

Charter draws a card.

"Back at ya, bitch. Now... you all remember the Orichalcos? Right?" He turns one card in his hand, and revealed the dreaded green circle, causing the Yugi-tachi to gasp in horror, "I activate its magical power! **The Seal of Orichalcos**! Let its ancient magic be reborn once again!" He laughed insanely as a sudden pulse of dread radiates through the air. A green glow slowly emerged as a runic circle, until it spreads into a large circle to engulf the playing field. Lily was dangerously close to the field's edge, and everyone else got sealed out of the duel now. The star had formed its dreaded icon on the ground, and flashes once more before the same seal now marks the man's forehead, turning his eyes a soft red.

"What is going on here?" James muttered. He, and the other Order members, was very confused. Severus who stood next to a shocked Minerva didn't know what to make of the only Potter that he very much enjoyed having in his Potions class, and the same went towards Black's daughter Cassandra.

**Charter:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 4800  
**Harry's LP:** 5500

"No... Not this again," Harry whispered in fright. He and Cassie had barely escaped the Orichalcos the last time its troubles brewed, and involved them into the whole bullshit.

"Now, I summon to the field **Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige** (4/1600/1300) in Attack Mode!"

The monster appeared, and cried out with power as the seal, its ancient magicks that still filters from the card that Charter has in possession increasing the Fiend's overall attack strength. Next, Charter activates Black Pendant, and gave his monster five hundred more points.

**Charter:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, Spell/Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige ATK/2600**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 4800  
**Harry's LP:** 5500

"How? When the Orichalcos was destroyed, all of those cards should have been gone as well!" Yugi yelled.

"Well Yugi, its quiet simple, really... finding a sealed off warehouse with few copies of these cards, I got them all... I was hoping to spread them in the tournament after I had killed Harry Potter for putting me in prison two years ago. Now... however, I can't make sure all of you leave here with your lives intact... Beiige, destroy his bitch now!"

The armored demon roared, as he leaps into the air, ready to cleave the mage in two with its wicked blade. All of a sudden, Salazar takes his wand, aims, and fires a reddish black spell, which shattered the necklace it wore. Harry, with the trap's effect **Illegally-Made Wand** now done for, watched as Maya counter attacked, and eliminated Beiige.

**Charter:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 4600  
**Harry's LP:** 4500

"That was just luck, but that won't help you next time around, fool!"

He ends his turn, allowing Harry to draw. "Good. I activate **Cross Out**! I now tribute from my hand Sir Metaknight, allowing Maya access to Cross Mode: **Knight Cross** (8/3300/3000)!" Even after the flashy transformation sequence, Maya was now decked in her new armored form, wielding Metaknight's fabled sword, the wind gently fluttering her cape. Just for fun, she even takes out the Star Warrior's mask, and wore it.

**Charter:** Field/The Seal of Orichalcos, 0 Facedown,**  
Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Knight Cross ATK/3300, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500**  
Charter's LP:** 4600  
**Harry's LP:** 4500

"You are done for!"

Harry commands the attack. Charter didn't have any cards to counter, and thus lost. And as the result, the spell's ancient magicks pulled, ripping his soul out, but not before he had pressed a hidden button on his modified Duel Disk. Lily screamed as the chains released, but she stopped before Dumbledore could save the woman. The one who stopped her fall was Salazar himself, who levitated her away from the bed of spikes before the seal shrank from his position, thus returning him back to a corporeal hologram form. The seal faded, and Malfoy is now comatose...

The card which now holds him in bondage forever was caught in the wind, and flying against one of those sharp swords, cleaves it in half. The duel Disk shuts off, and Maya returned to being but a spirit next to her partner as Harry and the others ran to Lily. Isis, who luckily kept several extra hair pins, creates a skeleton key to try and unshackle one of the other chained shackles that still kept her bonded. The others had showed up, but then James turned Harry around as Sirius did to Cassie.

"What the hell is going on, son?" The man demanded.

"Something you will never understand," Harry replied coldly, making James take a step back.

"Harry, it is over. We'll find the rest of these cards and turn them over to the authorities. Pegasus will wish to also know as well," Isis tells the teenager. When Mokuba grasped Harry's hand in his own pair, the emerald-eyed teen calm down and then looked back to his mother. He could see the questions she wants to know. Yes, Charter was right about one thing: his family and relatives never knew the real Harry Potter and Cassandra Black, and Charter, through his spying, had unearthed one of his secrets that he was gay, and currently dating Mokuba Kaiba.

"Harry..."

Harry turned around and held Mokuba close giving him a light kiss.

"Charter may be done for, but there's still his partner in crime, Gregory Rain..."

Cassie flinched, which her father noticed. "Him? Damn it..."

"What about this Rain person? How do you know of him?" Sirius questioned his daughter, "and why did you break the statue of secrecy to the muggles? We have to destroy their memories now."

"You will do no such thing," spoke Isis, as she now stood, helping Lily off the ground now that she was free from the shackled chains, "because we all have dealings with magical forces long before you ever knew. My family has existed for generations, tracing our ancestral heritage to the days of Ancient Egypt. Besides, Bill Weasley here knows me well, right, Mr. Weasley?"

The Gringots Curse Breaker nodded softly, still not believing that this was the same woman he had met in 1993.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes... she works as a curator at one of the museums in Cairo. Back then, she was much younger, but I do remember her face anywhere..."

"Back then you wanted to find out about any ancient magical sources your evil sorcerer may take an interest to, but thankfully he never did because it would have been bad of your Tom Riddle had ever gained the powers of the Shadow Realm, however so... none of you will not do us any harm... The pharaoh may be gone, but Leo and Karasu still remain even with faded power."

She then looked to Harry, who kept Mokuba close in his arms, ignoring the light glare coming from his father for being a pouf.

"When did you meet these people? I want an answer now," James said.

"Two years ago, when we snuck out of school... we met these two nobody duelists who wanted to prove something to their master by taking our souls with the Orichalcos... that was when not only our spirits saved us, but our powers awakened, and we gained the strength of Leo and Karasu, two faithful servants and friends of the Ancient Pharaoh... through them, we left, and located the Pharaoh, who at the time was but a spirit within Yugi... and then six months later while we were still classified as missing, Mokuba here was attacked by Charter, who I had met a year beforehand, and saved Mokuba while putting Malfoy in prison..."

"We got to know the Yugi-tachi from then on, and for two years, we have been friends since. I knew Harry and Mokuba saw something in one another so I said nothing. I told him that I understand and would fully support his decisions, as he would for me..."

"Though why have a crush on my rival is beyond me." And she smacks him upside the head, blushing.

"Don't talk about Draco-kun that way!"

"We had a long night... we should head back to your place Harry and get some rest... still got more tournament battles to win and all."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"NO! I will not have you come back home, Harry! I will not allow it!"

Harry turned around, and so did all of his friends. "Hey... even if it is a bit of a shock, I don't think you should-"

"Quiet! He is no son of mine!"

Harry stared in shock, as he suddenly felt a stabbing pain inside of him. Mokuba grasped Harry now, as the green-eyed teen looked ready to buckle. Seto glared dangerously and got right up into James' face.

"Look you... for two years, I had a feeling that my little brother was going to be more than just friends with your son... and I accepted it. But to say such words pisses me off."

"I will not accept that my son is gay. He's supposed to be dating girls, not boys."

Seto's lips curled into a tight frown, and you could just see that spark of anger in the older man's eyes. "Then your son is welcomed to stay at our mansion back in Japan. Harry, pack your things, I'll have then stored away in the jet when I return back home. In the meantime, I'll also contact one of the hotels for you folks to stay at until then."

"T-Thank you, Seto," Harry whispered, as he tried to get rid of his tears, but could not. He was afraid this would have happened... he knew all along that his father would not accept him for who he was.

"Cassandra, we're going home," said Sirius.

"And we still need to obliviate their memories," said Moody, taking his wand out again. That made Harry snap. A vivid aura of power sprung around him, just as a similar one erupted around Cassie, before the waves of magic rolled off them, smashing into the Order, but leaving their friends unharmed.

"You will do no such thing!" Harry spoke, his voice etched with a deeper meaning, a tinge of power.

"You will not harm those we protect, long after the passing of our king!" Cassandra commands.

Both raise their hands, facing the adults.

"With our protection, shall our powers shield our loved ones and our friends from the magicks of which you wield; may our love forever weave our life strings together, to shield us all from your suffering! Wizards, be gone from our sight! Your magicks shall harm us no longer!"

A brilliant flare of light erupted, blinding all. When Dumbledore first regained his vision... the Order of the Phoenix were somehow back in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The teenagers however were not there...

=0=0=

The next day, the tournament was up and running yet again, like a business day. However, in the homes of the Potters, Lily was hoping to talk to her son, but found his room completely empty. Nothing except the carpeting was left. Her son had indeed left the house. She had screamed and yelled at James for his foolish action, blaming James that he had driven their youngest son away from their life. Kaiba did live up to his promise. He had several workers from the English branch of Kaiba Corp, which was built after a hostile takeover of this drill company once owned by a Vernon Dursley six years ago, come and take much of Harry's other belongings that would not fit into his jet, and was to be shipped to the Kaiba Mansion in Japan, while he took many of Harry's other personal belongings and held onto them himself until Harry was able to come to his new temporary residence. For Cassandra, she had packed up her suitcases with her clothes, belongings, and all other things, before leaving as well. She too would be living with Harry in Japan. However soon enough, the tournament ended with all slots filled. The tournament was stopped for a one month break, before all final participants are to return and head to the Millennium Stadium in Wales.

Harry woke up with a yawn, and noticed Mokuba clung to him. He smiled softly. He had to get use to Japan... sure he knew Japanese, but it was rough-going for awhile, especially since he and Cassandra dropped out of Hogwarts. They only had one more year until they would graduate, but they couldn't see that coming now. Thankfully, there was another school here, the Imperial School of Magical Arts. This was a school that Draco recommended to Cassie when she asked Draco if he, or his mother Narcissia, would know of any magical school they could attend in Japan. Draco got a bit of a watered down version, and didn't show any disgust when he learned that his rival in the Duel Monsters game was dating the younger brother of the multimillionaire Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation. In fact he ranted about Harry's father being too damn stupid going overboard over one little detail about Harry's love life.

The Imperial School of Magic was more than happy to accept Harry and Cassie. As all magical schools were different, they had a bit more school days than Hogwarts, but they did follow after the schooling days of all oriental schools public and private. Not to mention those dress codes...

"Mokuba," Harry whispered softly, leaning close and began to kiss the boy. Mokuba responded to the kiss, though once their lips part a yawn escaped.

"Mmm, that was one hell of a wake-up call," he muttered, a smile on his face.

Harry grinned, as he moves his hand down Mokuba. "I would say... someone's really happy to see me."

"Harry, don't tease me," he whined cutely. Harry swoops down and kissed him, and Mokuba returned it, using a bit of tongue while he himself dug into Harry's pyjama bottoms and grasped his morning wood.

"It's been so long since we last were able to physically be together... I need you right now," Mokuba commanded. And Harry obeyed his lover.

Soon, the room is fulled with lusting passion.

"A full year... god I missed this feeling," Harry groaned.

"Oh yeah Harry... oh..."

In the bedroom across from Mokuba's, Cassandra woke up yawning almost unlady like. Of course, being a bit of a tomboy, she wouldn't care less. What did wake her up was the cries that Mokuba was letting loose.

"Mmm, can't a girl get any sleep here?" she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

**And that is enough from this alternative world... once again, some good HarryxMokuba shipping.**


	6. Page 6

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**The Black Dragon Twins**

The people of London felt the need to move out of the way of these two teenagers.

The first teen was female. She wore a short ocean blue battle shirt and a green belt with a small kunai-styled dagger strapped to the back of her belt in a sheath. Hooked to the belt was a fanny pack which kept inside a supply of small shuriken. The ocean blue clothing she wore was that of ninja design, but the sleeves were short and designed to look puffy, with the sleeve rings a lighter blue and metal-made. Her forearms were covered with cerulean arm warmers, weighted with a silver blue band. The cerulean boots strapped were to knee height, covered and stitched with a silky fishnet material. Her blonde hair was long, most of it tied into a small ponytail in the back with a royal blue hair band, with her hairstyle that of curls accenting her young youthful-looking face that also brought out the glow in her sapphire eyes. She wore a long cerulean scarf that was tied around her neck, covered the lower half of her face, and the double ends of the scarf rested to elbow length which was currently fluttering in the soft winds. She reached up to fix the green shuriken star that was also her hairclip, to keep it from falling out.

The second male teen wore a pair of camouflage cargo pants and an olive military-issue like belt with silver snap clasp, black sneakers and ankle socks, and the t-shirt he wore was fishnet made. Over that was a white and dark green basketball jersey with his last name written in football styled font, and the number 731 with the name POTTER beneath the three digit number on the back of the jersey. On the front of the shirt was a yellow lightning bolt symbol. His hair was in long locks, but not girly long, no; he had a few stylish bangs of black hair, but a top portion of his hair was snow white, resembling a cracked eggshell in some views. Strapped to the right thigh was a gun holster which there was four slits in the sides of the pocket it was kept inside. You see, the stylish silver gun placed in safety lock of course was hidden in the full-round zipper pocket which was where the gun was kept hidden from the view of the public. The pocket opens backward C style from the top. Clipped to the back was another styled gun. The weapons of course are magical.

They both wore winter-approve trench coats of their size. The male was two full inches taller than the girl, despite both being the same age of sixteen. It was a cool windy mid afternoon of October, and they were walking through downtown London. Following them was a female dingo with a large flannel plaid handkerchief tied around the neck. It had a thick white fur coat, and black paws. It also wore a tag collar around the neck, but it was cleverly hidden by the handkerchief.

"We need to find a warm place to stay, Harry."

The teen, reading a manga volume entitled Flame of Recca nodded. "I know, Hikari, I know." Their pet dingo, which goes by the name Roda, follows them silently. The trio stopped in front of a door of a local motel. Harry sighed, glad that they found a place that accepted pets. As Hikari unlocked the door and opened in, Roda walked in and lay down in front of the single large bed.

"So, now what?"

"Oh, I think I can think of something," Harry tells Hikari, as he shuts the door and locks it. Roda ignores the two as Harry moved Hikari over towards the bed, and began to kiss her laying on top of her. She moans into the kiss before flipping Harry onto his back with her straddling at his waist.

"Can't waste much time..."

"Glad we're finally on break. After that last job in the US, we deserve the break."

These two teenagers worked for an organization known as the Black Dragons. The Black Dragons are a group of licensed mercenaries who take care of corrupt Politian's, men, sometimes women, the cliché mad scientist, and the usual bastards who think that human devastation is an everyday occurrence that should be repeated against the rest of humanity. They also took care of supernatural events so that the rest of the world can sleep easier at night without any prior knowledge of said events happening behind their own backs.

These two teenagers, Harry Potter, and Hikaru Ryoushi, joined the Black Dragons at the young age of eleven. They were rescued by a young man from off the streets when they were being chased by a bunch of criminals from a small-time local syndicate which to this day no longer exists when they were both five and once part of the London Orphanage. Both found one another when they were left at the doorsteps of the orphanage. Harry and Hikari never knew their parents, only the fact that whoever they were, they weren't important enough to truly care for and love. They were trained in the arts of stealth and assassination. Both their occupations fitted the Black Dragons perfectly, but each agent had his or her own specialty that suited themselves as a single unit, or as a team unit of two, three, or even a five man cell.

In this case, Cell 118 which consists of two members, Harry Potter and Hikari Ryoushi, were considered the best in tactics, battle, and information gathering. Hikari's specialty was shinobi styled armed and unarmed combat, with ranged fighting capabilities. Harry's specialty was unarmed and armed combat of free-style range, with ranged fighting capabilities. Together, both had the tendency to complete any mission with little to no casualties involved. And both of them were so good, that dealing with the last Vampire Overlord that decided to try his hand at world domination of Transylvania, a Count Dracula wannabe nonetheless, their employer gave them a few months time off from their work.

This was their last month. In November, which was two weeks away, they would be back on assignment, and heading back to their base of operations. Their home base they would report to is in Tokyo, however the place they would consider their home city and country is Osaka, Japan. The Black Dragons have a major base site in every country possible. They had one in Ontario, Canada. There were three in New York, Las Vegas, and Chicago of the USA. London, France, and Italy each held an organization headquarters; there was one in Japan, China, Asia, and Australia. Hell, they even had a local, if not small building, located in Alaska. Oh, and let's not forget Russia.

The two broke their long kiss, and just cuddled together as sleep took them away into bliss.

=0=0=

There was a knock on the door. Harry grunts and gets up, and peers out the peephole as he cocked the gun silently.

"Yes?"

"Potter... a Dragon of Darkness releases his cry."

The locks are unlocked, and it opens, ushering the man outside to quickly get inside. Harry locks the door just as Hikari peeks out.

"What is it that you wish, Agent?"

"We require some small assistance. Have you heard of Tom Riddle?"

"This world's supposed Dark Lord Voldemort?"

The man nods, not even flinching at the name. He was a wizard just like the two teenagers were.

"The halfblood will be attacking via ambush against this group of freedom fighters known as the Order of the Phoenix. You see, they are a crucial part in this war that has been brewing. If many of the members die, the world may soon fall into darkness, even though we have the manpower to destroy the Dark Lord and his group of fanatics."

"So, in other words, stir up chaos and freak out the evil bastards?"

"In a nutshell, yes," the man replies, "they will be attacking at this location. Do what you can to take them out, unless they panic and run away scared."

The two nod. Well, so much for having a nice relaxing vacation.

=0=0=

It was fifteen minutes after the designated time, and already the Order was suffering from heavy attacks brought upon them. They were all ambushed, and already they lost one Order Member who was just a new recruit. They were all injured, and needed to escape, but this time they were out numbered and overpowered. A young woman with red hair and green eyes was looking fearfully, as a Death Eater leveled his wand upon her. Her husband screamed, but his legs were broken, and his wand lay some feet away.

"Time to die, mudblood," the young man hissed. It was such a shame that most of these attackers have just graduated Hogwarts last year.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke a voice before rapid gunshots rang out, and twelve heads of the masked young men and women exploded in a shower of brain matter, blood, and bits of human remains, as the bodies themselves collapsed.

"What's going-"

BANG!

The man who held Lily under wand point got shot in the skull, as his brain, unlike the rest of the headshots, had his brain blown out the back of his skull. Shuriken was flung, piercing the necks of some Death Eaters, while the rest concentrated on now protecting themselves against this new threat that emerged. The werewolf named Fefnir Greyback howled as he was drenched in molten silver, and died a very excruciating and agonizing death, after the grenade that struck him over the head exploded and released the pure silver liquid that burned into the ground itself.

Harry and Hikari revealed themselves, dropping out of their cloaking devices. Only one man saw them, and he held a magical eye that saw through their invisibility charms. However with his crippled hands he was unable to do anything. The remaining Death Eaters, which was a total of seventeen out of thirty, all crowded, ready to attack. However, they did not. They all dropped their wands in total fear, when the these two sixteen year olds simply lifted their right hands up, and exposed a black jewelry wristband shaped after a Hungarian Horntail. The Order when they saw these jeweled bracelets all held their breath in fear as well. These two were Black Dragons.

"B-b-black Dragons..."

The young man smirked, twirled his muggle weapon, and fired, killing one more Death Eater with no mercy. The group of Death Eaters was now one man short.

"Prepare to die. Your lives are forfeit to the Black Dragons."

They turned and ran for their lives. The two teenagers open fired, taking down as many as they could. In the end once the gunfire stopped, only one man survived and lived to tell the tale of his near death experience against the Black Dragons. The rest were either dead, or in distress since screams of pain was evident in the air.

Harry looked back, and green eyes locked with green.

"Harry?"

Harry looked back to Hikari, and both nodded. Touching their black wristbands, both Portkey away...

Lily and James never liked the idea of having to leave their son at a muggle orphanage, however because Lily's sister would never wish to do with anything involving Harry, or her for the matter, chose to leave her son at the orphanage. Big mistake. She never knew it was the last she would ever see of him again, especially in 1991 of August 1, when his Hogwarts letter never reached him. At that time, Harry and Hikari have been taken in by the Black Dragon, and ever since trained to become worthy agents. Their official swearing into the organization was when they turned eleven. And now, Harry and Lily finally met, and it was only briefly. Her son was indeed alive, and... And he was a Black Dragon. This shock to her system put her into a state of unconsciousness, causing her husband to freak out.


	7. Page 7, 8

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Advent Potter**

The night Harry Potter was born was the night the One Winged Angel was reborn. The power of the One Winged Angel was locked deep within the young infant. It was the power that protected him and his twin brother Henry, yet the magical residue had left a scar on Henry while Harry whose wing of black that sprouted from his right faded away. No one knew that Harry Potter was the child who Voldemort was destined to fight, yet because of the One Winged Angel's protection, Harry survived death.

Dumbledore found the two when the parents of the two children were revived, and was glad they were alright. Harry was fine, without any marks, but Henry had on his right temple a lightning bolt-shaped scar. This was Harry's tale of walking a lone man's path. He grew up being abused and hated. James and Lily were reluctant to hand Harry over to the Durlseys while they focused on Henry. However, by the time the twins turned eleven, Harry Potter has vanished.

=0=0=

Sixteen year old Harry Potter walked along, down a dirt path across the vast lands of Scotland. His jet black hair was long and shimmers like a curtain down to his lower back. Around the front he had several spiked fringes sprouting like curved fangs, and his emerald green eyes glowed softly. He wore a black trench coat with several belt straps wrapped around his biceps, a white tank that clung like a second skin with a fishnet sweater worn over that clothing. His shoulders were protected by silver oval gauntlets. His black leather boots were knee length, two thin black straps around the ankles, with a pair of tight leather pants and a thick armor-plated belt. He wore fingerless leather bracers with silver bangles. Attached to his left hip was a six foot long sword he had found deep within the Yakuza territory when he was twelve years old.

As he past through the trees, he looked over the distance of the mountains. There, he found a small village with several windows and lights twinkling. Further on was a large impressive looking old castle situated near a large black lake... to Harry, it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

_This area... it is filled with darkness,_ the voice spoke to Harry.

_... I can feel it..._

_... The town is being attacked,_ the voice spoke up. Through Harry's eyes it can see the monsters that were storming the village in the short distance. Harry sprinted off, as the following wolf watched on where it sat.

=0=0=

It was the middle of day, and children were screaming as Dementors flew in trying to steal the souls of anything it would come across. They were being repelled by silver white creatures shot out from stick-like twigs the adults had. However the forces were too much.

"Dumbledore, there is too many Dementors," a short kid, in truth a man, shouted to the tall wizard with a long white beard, half moon specs, and violet robes with star bursts all over.

One Dementor got past the Phoenix Patronas and flew down at Dumbledore, before a six foot long sword appeared from no where and impaled it in the skull. It shrieked as it slowly evaporated into black fyreflies, and vanished. The sword clattered right into the ground, which then jerked and flew off to the top of the roof of the Three Broomsticks. Almost immediately all battles stopped, as the Dementors slowly turned towards the figure, whose emerald green eyes seemed to glow. The Death Eaters that also attacked looked up at the figure, before he seemingly vanished. He then appeared in front of the Order of the Phoenix, and the sword pierced through the chest of one Death Eater, and out the back.

"Hn..." Yanking his sword out, the Death Eaters tried to kill the newcomer but he evaded them with cat-like speed. The Death Eaters cried out as blood spilled the cobblestones of Hogsmeade.

When the last Death Eater had fallen, not counting those the Order of the Phoenix had stunned unconscious, he turned his attention to the Dementors, just as Aurors popped in. One Dementor swooped down on him, but shrieked as the silver blade sliced through it, causing it to disintegrate into black fyreflies. Voldemort watched from the shadows as the figure laid waste to the Dementors, doing what none could ever do: kill a Dementor. He fired the Killing Curse as the last Dementor fell, but the black haired figure angled the spell off the sword and it reflected into a barrel of rum, exploding.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded in a quiet tone, as he stepped out. Everyone had backed away in fear, wands up and ready. Harry however did not falter.

"I am the one destined to kill you, Tom Riddle."

He screamed out at the name he hated, firing several Killing Curses at once. Harry deflected each spell which slammed into several summoned barrels Voldemort conjured. "NEVER! EVER! Call me that name!" He screamed angrily.

"Oh, sorry Mr. He-Whose-Anagram-Name-Frightens-All," The sixteen year old mocked.

"You dare mock the great Lord Voldemort!?"

"I dare," he said with a grin, "besides... you should remember me. After all, I killed you in the first place."

Voldemort stared long and hard at the teenager, before he fully recognized the glowing green eyes. "Yes," Harry dawdled, as he extended his right arm, prompting his black wing to fully sprout from him. Voldemort gasped, recognizing the child.

"... Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered, as everyone else still alive gasped in shock. As Harry lowered his arm, the black wing closed in.

"The lost child... so, had no choice but to go after the fake Boy-Who-Lived, hm? I heard much about you... how you taken Henry Potter during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and used his blood forcibly removed to resurrect your foe... too bad it wasn't mine or else you wouldn't have the need of Horcruxes... that, and we would be the only two in the living realm with the power of the One-Winged Angel."

Voldemort screamed as he fired several more Killing Curses and a Crucio, but Harry folded his wing over him and vanished in a whirlwind of black feathers. The spells crashed into the empty Hogs Head bar.

"Yup..." The sword pierced through the back and through Voldemort with the blade's sharp point protruding through the chest, "too bad you're not at full strength. The blood of the true prophesized child was needed. Without my blood, you're nothing... at least to me." The heart was skewered. He slowly pulled it out and watched as the world's feared Dark Lord collapsed to the ground, dead to the world.

"Hmph..." A sudden roar forced Harry to turn his head to a lumbering Hungarian Horntail dragon. It growled lowly at Harry, under the influence of dark magic as it caused an explosion to form when Harry was struck by a searing blast of flames. To the shock of the witches and wizards in attendance, Harry only stood up, as the flames danced around him. He leapt into the air and with a fast swing, blood spilled like a curtain to the floor, as the dragon was now without a head and a few inches of thick neck. But he swung again, and halved the dragon before swinging horizontally, splitting it into four pieces of blood and gore.

_Good work, Harry,_ the voice complimented. Harry swung the six foot long blade, releasing the spots of blood before he elegantly sheathed the blade in its scabbard.

"Harry?" The teen heard a woman's voice quiver. His eyes casted upon a lady with long red hair, and startling green eyes... eyes like his, "Son... I'm sorry..."

These were the words that mad him seethe in hatred. "If you were sorry," he hissed, "then you should have never given me away sixteen years ago!"

"NO!" Lily cried as Harry's wing extended out and the teenager took flight, and flew off into the distance. James ran up to his wife as she collapsed and started sobbing. It was sixteen years ago Harry Potter was given away since Voldemort tried to kill their children...

=0=0=

"The fools that they are," Harry muttered in cold hate, "it is their fault I am who I am..."

A trail of silver hair cascaded around him, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around the crouched teen.

"The truth has been let into the light now. However fate has allowed things like this to occur..."

"... They were my parents, and they willingly gave me up," Harry said, as a tear trickled down his face.

A pale hand reached up to wipe the tear away, and Harry simply snuggled further in the man's embrace. Cat-like eyes glowed softly, as Sephiroth held the teenager closer. The power of the One-Winged Angel, the power the Dark Lord knows not. As the crystal slowly crept up around him into its solid cocoon, the last thought Harry was his fallen angel.

"Sephiroth..."

A name once feared in a past life, now saving grace for a lonely child.

* * *

**Warrior of the Chozo**

He was given their life blood. His wish to be taken away and be loved was answered. An avian-like race of creatures found him as they were exploring this planet, finding that this planet indeed would become famous in the years to come... they took him away from the pain and suffering, and spirited him away back to their home world in the reaches of space, far away from the planet Earth, where no other human (not for several hundred years or so) can never reach. Here, he was trained, taught to survive.

The Oracle of the race saw him as a protector of justice, a protector of his race. So they gave him their blood, gave him the ability to survive on the planet known as Zebes. And when the hatching was ready to leave, now at the age of human adolescence, it was not surprising when a bird that even they spoke of in legend of honor so greatly spirited the child away back to homeworld, on the wings of the soaring bird of legendary fire.

Harry Potter, Warrior of the Chozo, was not the same wizard the Wizarding World shall sought to believe in the many stories spoke of the boy. No... they, as much as the evil that still clouds the hidden world, shall learn that Harry Potter will bring forth the shining light of hope form the deepest pits of darkness and despair, and he will do all of this in the next seven years relying little on his magical heritage of his wizarding genes, and more on the heritage of the proud and noble race of the Chozo.

* * *

**Someone requested to me for a Harry PotterxMetroid crossover. There was one that another author was doing where Harry was whisked by the Chozo, and raised by them much like Samus was, and I did not wish to make a story that copied somethign so similar to what my requester wished, so I made something that still followed the concepts. I hope this MetroidxHarry Potter one-shot is acceptable.**

**Ja ne~**


	8. Page 9

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Storm Chaser Harry Potter**

"And you want me to do what now? Drop everything that I am doing... and go back to England with you?" Harry asked a group of adults and an old man whom had drove into the field where he and his team of spotters were currently maintaining several of their weather instruments. Harry had unruly black hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes hidden behind small framed glasses. He wore a polo sweater currently unzipped which revealed the fishnet shirt he wore under and under that was a green t-shirt. The panst were slightly dirty and were beige cargo pants, and black military-issued boots.

The people included before the sixteen year old was the old man with white beard and hair and half-moon specs, a man with black greasy-looking hair, a pink-haired woman, a scruffy looking man with dark hair, one who had the proud eyes of a feral beast or a wolf, and a man who appeared to have fought in a war and survived. They were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody.

"Sorry old man, but I have no time to go to a school overseas."

"But Harry my boy," Dumbledore tried to convince Harry, but Harry slammed the hood of his green truck down.

"I am not your boy Dumbledore sir," Harry said.

"Harry, something's wrong with the camera here."

Harry pushed his glasses back in place while going over to his friend who had platinum blonde hair and green eyes, and wore jean shorts, a white shirt, with a cowboy-styled brown leather vest.

"What's wrong with it now, Ronald?"

"Not even working..."

Harry checked, and blew grass from the small area in the camera. "Well, you gotta check it often. Unless you feel like sketching tornadoes..." He handed the camera back, before returning to his task, which was taking a quick report of a flanking line to the south-southwest where a line of storm clouds appeared to be active, if the darkness and lightning flashes was indication.

"Besides, I already took all of my grad courses and all that. I went and graduated from school early, and also graduated college just to do the job that I love most: chasing tornadoes. I graduated college two years ago at the age of fourteen."

"Hey! Harry!" A young woman called over to him. She appeared to be the second youngest of the group of young adults, eighteen, and had curly honey brown hair with whiskey-colored eyes. She wore a pink polo shirt, a ruffled dress-skirt and black shorts under it with sneakers and knee high socks, "I just got a report from the National Weather Station! There appears to be a breakout of super cells that can possibly produce tornadoes just south from here."

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, who looked like he wanted to do anything to take him back to the United Kingdom. For what reason, he may never know, because he gave the order to deploy. Everyone rushed around, gathering things, and putting things away into various different vehicles. A bus changed into a mobile weather station operated by a man named Dustin, a station wagon owned by a former priest-turned-storm chaser, James, along with Jamie, a dark haired girl in her mid twenties.

There was Harry's truck, Ronald's truck with his sister Tori with a loaded mobile home bolted and strapped to the truck. Then we have the van with the other weather operating machines, driven by Jonas, and passenger buddy Eddie. Alicia, the whiskey-eyed girl, was partnered with Harry as she jumped into Harry's truck, this time taking his keys. And the Order watched as the group of storm chasers scrambled off, and drove away to chase after a bunch of dangerous storm clouds. Oh, if only they knew just how dangerous Harry's job really was...

* * *

**I was watching the movie Twister on DVD, and well... this popped into my mind.**


	9. Page 10, 11

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine. These next two uploaded... long one-shots are more like failed stories that never truly got off the ground. Edited material from original documents from August 31, 2007 to sound complete... warning, contains some mature content. If you ignore this warning, it's not my fault.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Troubled Magic**

Jade green eyes scanned the crowds of busy London. The sixteen year old teenager wore a pair of dark blue jean overalls, a green turtleneck sweater with a pair of large sneakers and long socks. His black hair was in messy untamable locks, and he had this odd scar on his left temple of the forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

The girl next to him nodded. She wore a pair of black jeans with mini skirt, and a crimson red t-shirt with gold bracelets, knee length black socks and large sneakers. Her dark hair was long, wrapped in a silky ponytail. Smoke was exhaled, as they put lit cigarettes to their mouths. Her silver blue eyes scanned the various activities occurring before them. "So, now what are we going to do today? I mean, of course we have decent jobs at the Povenmire Pizzeria, but I wish there was something else we could do."

"Well, we could always return to our family."

She scowled and punched him hard in the arm. "You better be joking Harry!"

He laughed hard. "Of course, damn it! Like I want to go back to those people who neglected me."

"Yeah..." She slid her arms around Harry.

"Mia, we'll always remain together, won't we?"

"Of course. Even if we were related by two bloodlines, I'll never love another guy, just you."

They flicked their fags away and shared a sweet kiss. Harry checked the time on his watch, and helped Mia up before they went back into the building to resume their second four hour shift.

=0=0=

The house was warm and cozy. There were two sixteen year old teenagers that lived in this flat. Their names were Harry Stenson, and Mia Kennedy. The warmth from the kitchen elevated the scent of a cooked dinner, and if there were others here, they would grow hungry.

"Harry, check on the mashed potatoes, please?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

He went over from mixing the gravy and checked the mashed potatoes. He took a small nip from the wooden spoon, and nodded. He conjured a bowl over with a wave of his hand, and emptied the contents into it before bringing it to the table in the next room. He returned a minute after with a gravy bowl and ladle. Mia came out with their dinner, and they settled in with the food, and began digging in. At times they would feed one another, and halfway through dinner Mia found herself on the carpet floor, her legs over Harry's shoulders, and the teen fucking her brains out.

The soon retired to the bedroom after a nice shower and leftovers put away in the refrigerator. They cuddled up, and drifted off to sleep.

Life was perfect for them. They had each other, their magic of the elements, personal training from the race of elves of the Shadow Realm, and the love of a family who took care of him, as they did for the Great Merlin. Harry and Mia grew up together, and they then fell in love together. At the age of thirteen, they were finalized in their training of magic and physical combat. They had left the Shadow Realm, and returned to the Earth Realm.

At thirteen, they attended a school in the States. They attended a magical academy hidden in California. Legally adults now in the Wizarding World after a year, they traveled the world. Age fifteen they began writing up novels and fictional stories. Soon Mia went on a collection do doujins, and they drew their own and sold them for money. Now, here they were, back in the UK, London; The Wizarding World of Britain, where Harry's nightmares began when he was little.

Age sixteen they picked up the habit of smoking, and regularly smoked. On other times they attend night clubs, mostly those where sex in public was allowed, and with fake IDs able to drink when they wish to get wild. They got themselves a job, and have been working at a pizzeria for five months. Just Harry and Mia; noted as the best couple by the customers who come regularly.

=0=0=

"Hello, Harry Stenson here." Harry was on the cell phone, as the person before him made an order for a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. He wrote it down while his girlfriend made the transactions.

"Sure... fine, whatever." He hung up.

"Baby, is everything alright?"

"No, we have to leave early to grab our things we own. Our landlord was arrested for possession of child pornography."

"Great, we're homeless again." She sighed.

He pocketed his cellphone into the large pocket on the front of his overall jeans. The next person there made his order before leaving, and left to us the restroom. There were no more customers to tend to, so the couple went from behind the counter and sat down at an empty table outside. Entering, he locked and placed a silencing spell with a strange stick of wood on the men's loo.

He pulled out a mirror from his pocket. "Albus Dumbledore."

In a minute, the mirror blacked before the face of an old man in strange robes appeared wearing half moon specs. "Remus, is everything alright?"

"I found them Albus; Harry and Mia. They're at downtown muggle London working at the Povenmire Pizzeria."

"Oh dear, well keep an eye on them. I'm going to alert the Potters and Sirius." The mirror blacked out, before the man named Remus Lupin saw his reflection in the glass again.

As he exited, his pizza was ready at his specified table, but Harry and Mia had already left with their boss' permission.

"So, now what Harry?"

"Well love. We'll get everything we have, and then some. Then, we'll find a place to camp out, like we did that month in the forest in the outskirts of Colorado long ago."

Harry and Mia arrived at their home, and were able to get everything packed up, before leaving as it was locked up later that afternoon. They were homeless, and to make it worse it started raining. They found a large bridge with a place to stay under, and made a shelter there.

"This bites," Harry hissed, kicking a stone into the flowing river.

They had an emergency tent kit, which they took half an hour to put up and move things right in. It was cold and they also stolen the blankets from the house they had to leave from two hours back. With sleep overcoming them, they cuddled up under the thick covers on twin futon mattresses in their undergarments, and fell asleep for the night.

=0=0=

James and Lily Potter, parents of the Boy-Who-Lived, Danny John Potter and lost son Harry James Potter, and Sirius Black, father of lost daughter Mia Black, left the building after searching through.

"Damn, they're not here."

"Hey look James, a fire pit!" Lily pointed out to the nearby bridge. There was a light from under it, and the three, with Albus Dumbledore, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks went under. Under the large bridge next to the soft flowing small river was an erected tent. There were sounds of a couple asleep within.

The sound of a phone ringing caused a guy to groan in his sleep, as the teenager within fumbled around for his overalls before grabbing the cell, and flipping it open.

"Damn it... hello? NO, I don't want any fucking bullshit you're selling." He hung up, and growled.

"Harry?" Mia woke up, yawned and looked to him. She reached over to the lamp, and turned the electric lamp on so light can be visible.

"Damn people scamming on the phone."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Shh... don't fret about the phone wanker, Harry."

He grinned, and pulled her closer. "Well, I can't sleep now. Let's pack up and go somewhere else. Since that house is abandoned we can just break in and make our home there."

"I don't want to get in trouble with the law again."

"Oh you little minx, we won't get in trouble. I can just see to it that the landlord loses ownership of that house to us."

"And you curse people who try and scam you. You bastard!"

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard Mia."

She purred, and they locked lips together. "Mmm, Harry, you feeling happy or is it the cold?" She wiggled her hips against his crotch, feeling his straining erecting through the green boxers of his.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me the difference love?" He teased, his hand already sliding down and going between her legs. The tent door unzipped before two stunners shot at them, and they were greeted with pitch blackness.

Tonks and Kingsly dressed them in separate blankets and carried them out of the tent. Their parents, Sirius and James, especially Lily, were sad to see their children like this, especially in the roles of incest.

Over the next week after the failed meeting the pair of teens refused to talk to any of the adults and would blow up when their respective parents would try to talk to them, as they remained there at Grimmauld Place. They did talk with the kids their own age though. The parents found some stuff out from their children this way. Such as the two were sleeping with each other, and once had a home before their landlord was arrested for possession of child pornography. Also, they were smokers as there would be tobacco smell wavering in certain rooms, and they would drink and at times go to late night parties, as proven when they broke out and attended a club a mile from the neighborhood partying, and caught having sex with a bunch of other teenagers at the club. The adults, James, Lily, and Sirius could clearly see they weren't as innocent as they were eleven years ago.

Lily still blamed herself because they had always paid more attention to Danny than Harry, and when he and Mia vanished that night of Danny's birthday, the Wizarding World searched for the next four years for Harry Potter and Mia Black. When they were brought to Hogwarts, and eventually sorted (through complications that the two start up), Lily was further separated form her son since he was Slytherin. Danny was insulted because his asshole of a brother was goody-goody with the "enemy", but that earned him a kick to the crotch by Mia, and the same to Ron Weasley for the hell of it by Harry.

=0=0=

Mia and Harry grinned, as Draco was in the common room with them.

"Sorry we couldn't stay, but as you know, Mia and I were happy with our lives uninterrupted."

"But I now know you are a Potter and a Black."

"Those fuckers neglected me. They are not my family. If I knew I was going to be neglected, then I am now regretting killing Voldemort when I was a toddler," Harry hissed.

"So I was right. I knew that Harry Potter defeated the dark lord, not Danny. Look, Harry, Mia, we're still friends no matter what."

"Thanks Draco." He and Mia snapped their wands into tiny pieces and dropped them into the roaring fire pit, "I'm sure you heard from your dad when Harry Potter and Mia Black had vanished from the Wizarding World, and our location was unknown, right?" When Draco nodded, Mia continued, holding onto Harry who was starting to gain tears.

"Well, I was there, and it was their fifth birthday. When I looked at Harry, he was sad because James and Lily never paid any attention to him. I noticed Harry get a look at the birthday cake no one else was to see until it was time. It only had the words, Happy Birthday Danny. His name was forgotten."

"Oh... that's harsh," Draco muttered.

"I know... Harry was heartbroken. I saw him run from the room back to his bedroom, and I snuck away to follow him. No one ever saw us. He was crying real hard, that tears stung me bad." Harry was looking down at the floor.

"I kept repeating that I wished I was never there, and that I was somewhere else where I can be loved, and my magic reacted, and Mia and I disappeared from Potter Mansion. There's a reason we displayed wandless magic tonight at the feast. It's because where we ended up was the Shadow Realm of the elven tribe outside the House Elves."

"They adopted us because we were the last two humans they were in contact with other than Merlin himself. We stayed there until we turned thirteen. By then we had discarded our old family names, and picked new ones. We fell in love, and though our so-called parents and Dumbledick view our relationship as incest, they can fuck off."

"We're going to get out of here. Look Draco, is there anyway your dad could help us escape from here? I heard much about Malfoy Sr. though a few times in the papers when he's not being slandered by the Daily Prophet." There was a hint of a growl in Mia's voice.

"Yeah. He once sent me an emergency Portkey and a small bag of FLOO Powder. Hold on." He ran to his dormitory, and then returned with a bag of powder and an object that looked like a toy broomstick.

"Lucius Malfoy; Malfoy Manor." He called, tossing the powder into the pit.

"Draco, what is the problem?" Lucius called out as his head appeared in the emerald green flames.

"You heard that Harry and Mia were found right? Apparently they are the same teens I met two years ago. They want to get out of Hogwarts and away from Dumbledork."

"I see. You have no resentment to the Potters and Black?" Lucius asked Harry.

"I killed the dark lord, yet it was my brother who was praised. If I knew this would have happened, I would have wished to never kill him as a toddler."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Take the portkey Draco still has, and it shall take you to my library at Malfoy Manor. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. We just want to get away from here and return to our previous lives away from our so-called family. I rather spit at the name Potter than return to a place that has brought me so much heart ache, tears, and pain."

Lucius nodded before his head popped out, and the fire returned to its original colors. Draco gave the two a quick hug before they grabbed the portkey, and they vanished from Hogwarts, and were inside the library of Malfoy Manor.

=0=0=

With Malfoy Sr.'s help, he was able to find a ritual to permanently burn away both Harry and Mia's magical cores. They wished to still have ties with the Wizarding World, but remain as squibs. Mia, who was a pureblood, would be the ultimate insult to the Black Family name, and Lucius was happy to help, including having dirt to rub into James Potter's face when his lost son turned into a squib.

"Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. If you see my father again, can you punch him out for me?"

Lucius held a grin. "Of course Harry, and please call me Lucius."

"Thanks again Lucius." With enough muggle money to last them for two years, they went off to leave the country, with promise to keep writing and keeping contact with their only close friend Draco. Lucius and Narcissia watched as the house elf Apparated them to an undisclosed random location of the United Kingdom.

"Finally we're free from their clutches!" Harry grinned. It was a month later and they bought a flat to share in the countryside of Paris, France.

"Yeah," Mia moaned, as she clutched the couch cushions. Their clothes were missing, the window blinds shut, and Harry was kneeling behind Mia, pounding her pussy.

"What do you think is happening in the Wizarding World, Mia?" Harry grunted.

"Oh...! Maybe they're... AH!" She trembled, and her vaginal walls contracted and squeezed his cock, and Harry slammed himself further, his semen mixing with her juices as they reached a star-blowing orgasm together.

"What were you saying, sweetheart?" Harry said, leaning down over her, catching his breath.

"They are probably upset. Or they are embarrassed because of the evidence we sent to the Daily Prophet and the woman Rita Skeeter we got into contact with."

=0=0=

The Wizarding World was upset at the Potters for what had happened. A week later the Daily Prophet released papers directly written with the words of Rita Skeeter, and Harry and Mia equipped with a Pensive Memory woven into each newspaper. When everyone reading them tapped their wands and said the paper's name, they were thrown into Potter Mansion eleven years ago.

What upsetted them was how the lost son of the Potters was neglected, and the ultimate insult, forgotten when Danny's birthday was acknowledged, but Harry was not. Many wrote and screamed Howlers for neglecting their son, and how most of them could see why Harry refused to return to a family that never loved him. There was another pensive memory included, and it showed in Harry's vivid view that it was him that truly defeated Lord Voldemort all those years ago. It was this where Danny's fame started to die. There were few who hated this fact, but seeing as it had truly crippled the Potter name, decided to overlook this fact.

_"I have my own reasons for being with Harry, and also falling in love with him. Yes, Harry and I are related due to our blood heritage, and yes that is considered incest, but we have been together for more than eleven years. Harry disowned his name and I joined him. Because of Harry's painful childhood, I made a promise to never leave him when we vanished on that day. That is when we had fallen truly in love." – Mia Stenson._

_"My so-called family always praised Danny more than me. When Danny would have nightmares, he was allowed to sleep with them. When I had them, I was told to toughen up and sent back to my small bedroom. When many of the Wizarding World's fans of Danny Potter praised the fucker, I was left forgotten in the mass media, pushed away. I remember when I was only four years old. There were many who met my brother when we went to Diagon Alley. In the window of Quiddich Supplies and what-not, I saw a Golden Snitch on display. It was a personally signed Snitch, GS80. I wished to have it, but I knew my parents would only buy it for their true son, and a week later, I watched as Danny played with the Snitch I wished to have._

_"I never had any love shown to me. I was lost, forgotten. That day on my forgotten fifth birthday, my heart was wretched with pain when my name was left out of the birthday cake. I wished to myself on my birthday to be taken away to a place where I was shown real love, where no one will not neglect me. Mia went up to me, and held onto me, pulling my crying form to her chest. It was similar to that of the pull of a Portkey when we vanished from my bedroom together. Where we ended up, I lived with those who trained us, kept me happy. With Mia there, my life was better, especially when Mia and I shared our only kiss together and the many kisses afterward when we disowned our names and picked new ones. With help from a friend of ours' father, we have left the Wizarding World. This is our final mark here._

_"Here, I hope this has reached out to my so-called parents, the ones who failed to love me. I spit at the name Potter. The only person I have is Mia, and I will never leave her for anyone else, as she would for me. I love her with all my heart, and as you finish reading this, we have already gotten married..." – Harry Stenson._

Harry and Mia were in the front yard of their flat, both under the shade of two trees where a large comfortable hammock was tied up to. Harry had Mia spooned up to him, as they slept in the warm breeze of that mid summer noon, the young man's arms around Mia's stomach, where their child was growing. Once and awhile, bits of sunlight would filter their sleeping forms, the light catching onto the gold rings they wore. Mia's was thick, with her birth stone displayed and smaller diamonds of four on either side, Harry's was a bit smaller the gold decorated with small intricate designs.

Harry still wore the same overall jeans, but would alternate between different shirts depending on the season. Summer was the season so he wore either t-shirts, tank tops, or no shirt at all. Mia was wearing a sundress a size larger around the stomach, and no knickers underneath.

The sound of Apparition was heard, as Harry woke up from his sleep. He stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco... hey."

Draco grinned. "I read the Daily Prophet. Other than a few of my family relatives angry that it was you who killed the Dark Lord, they were happy when you wrote that you spit at the name Potter. Those memories you presented had really diminished the Potter name. Danny is no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, even though Dumbledore said otherwise."

"Well it's all true Draco. If I knew I would have been neglected like this, I would have just protected myself while letting Danny be killed. But enough of it, that's not the reason you're here, right?"

"Nope, I'm here on a visit. So, how's the wife?"

"Pregnant. She conceived my child a month ago. Since we're now squibs, it would be a five thousand in one chance our newborn would have any sort of magic. Even though the Malfoy Family follows a pureblood rule, I hope you consider... being the godfather of our newborn when he or she is born."

Draco raised an eyebrow, before smiling. "I'll let father know. Magic or not, I would love to be the kid's godfather."

Harry smiled and clasped an arm around Draco as he gently got off the hammock. "Thanks Draco. Want some tea?"

"Some Earl Gray would be swell, thank you."

He nodded and entered the two-story Victorian home, as Mia slowly woke up from her slumber. Draco noticed the small table and picked up a muggle doujinshi. Looking through it, a blush trailed on his face, as he looked up to see Mia's grinning face.

"Like hentai?" She teased. He put it down and blushed more.

"What is hentai. You know I don't have much knowledge on muggle ethics."

"Hentai in the eastern language means pervert. Also, it's used to describe pornography when it's drawing in an artistic anime style, like what you just saw earlier. Those are my doujinshi by the way."

"So, I heard you got pregnant. Congrats on the child."

She smiled, as Harry came out with Draco's tea, and handed the warm cup to him, as the teenager took a sip. Harry grabbed the doujins and brought them back into the house before returning.

"You're not wearing knickers are you?" Draco asked.

"Nope. I like to keep bare." She ignored Draco's faint redness, and Harry shook his head and shrugged, "I decided to stop wearing knickers when Harry and I once fucked on a muggle bus going through downtown Paris."

"You what?" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. We we're the only two who were in the top deck of the bus. It was more fun and sneaky because the teacher or the kids from a muggle school on the lower deck could have climbed the stairs and caught me pounding her pussy standing against one of the seats near the back end of the bus."

"Harry stop, you're getting me aroused," Mia complained, blushing. Harry flashed a smirk and kissed his wife.

"Listen, I was able to get a FLOO connection between here and Malfoy Manor. If you need anything, let me know. I can help you get to St. Mungos when the child is about to be born in the upcoming months."

"Thanks Draco. It would be very high chances our newborn is born a pureblood, lower chances half blood, or end up a squib or muggle. We may think about returning to the Wizarding World, but we may decide to take a magical school in the states as teachers in maybe history or something. Our wizard magic is gone, but we still have some shadow magic to use."

"Yeah. Dumbledore lost some credibility after the papers; the Potters lost their fame but are still respected much like the Malfoy and Longbottom family."

"We got tracked a week ago after we made our final mark. While there were those who felt sorry that I had to go through such pain, I burned every single howler sent by my bastard brother, and returned Lily's letters unopened. One was dropped and the owl left. I opened that one before tossing it into the flames."

"She was apologizing wasn't she?" Draco asked.

"Yes she was. No apology could ever heal this wound in my heart Draco... and James... well I heard he died from over intoxication."

The Slytherin Trio as they were dubbed that day Harry and Mia were forced to attend Hogwarts chatted the rest of that day, Draco learning a bit more about the muggle things and how muggles were able to get along without the ethnics of magic. He learned just how good Harry and Mia lived without magic, even before his father helped permanently burn off their magical wizard core to that of a squib. Once the clock rolled around seven, Draco left the house, and the married couple was snuggling on the couch, watching the telly.

"So, should we move away after our child is born?"

"Yeah. I want to start our family life in the US."

She looked up to him, and their lips locked together.

=0=0=

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself. Our twins are getting ready for school."

"Ahh, good. I made your coffee love."

She sat down at the table, and smiled, enjoying her brew.

"Morning dad," the twins called. They were a boy and a girl. His daughter Aimee had her mother's hair, but more of a blue-green as the eye color. His son Malfoy, who he named after their god father, had his green eyes but they were more of a jade green than emerald, and his intangible messy black hair.

"Morning kids. You ready for school?"

"Yeah dad," Aimee said, as she and Malfoy dug into their breakfast. The adults smiled, and when their children were off to school on the school bus, they retreated to the living room. They had a mention on the Malfoy tapestry, but only connected through Draco Malfoy because of his god father status. Life was good now, especially when they both turned eleven when that five thousand in one chance delivered the children letters to attend the Magical Academy of California.

* * *

**Transfer Students**

They looked, and there was a man no older than Harry's age. He had shaggy unruly dark gray hair in untamed locks. He had a large scar on his face, shaped like an X. The central point of the scar rested above his nose. His eyes were an unnatural shade of violet, and his left ear had a small gold ring earring. He wore the traditional Hogwarts school uniform, but the cloak was tied around him like a billowing cape. The other thing of him was that his right hand was covered by a glove; while most of the hand and thumb was covered, the fingers were exposed from the knuckles. The glove itself was woodland camouflage, with the palm covered by some sort of rubbery hide, as was the base of the thumb.

Ever since Voldemort was killed a year early, Harry and friends could go to Hogwarts without worry for any death or darkness. The Wizarding World has returned back to normal. Now, about the young seventeen year old man, he was the only one standing there near the doors, arms crossed over the chest and leaning against the wall on the left side of the Great Hall's doors. Also, he had a large broadsword near him. As for the young lady next to him, she had short blond hair that made her look boyish than feminine. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she wore the female uniform, cloak also draped over her like a billowing cape.

"Transfer Student Abbott, David."

The man now known as David Abbott lifted the heavy broadsword and resting the blade against his shoulder and walked up to the stool. Upon reaching, McGonagall clears her throat.

"Young man, we will confiscate this weapon." He frowned before it seemingly vanished with a pop. He ignored the stares the teenager received, and the hat instantly bellowed out GRYFFINDOR upon reaching his hair.

"Transfer Student Zobell, Rebecca."

The woman named Rebecca Zobell was also sorted into GRYFFINDOR, just like David. The two kissed each other briefly as they sat two seats from Harry and Hermione.

"So, what do you guys think of them?" Hermione asked.

"They seem to be nice," Ron said, stuffing his face full of food.

Rebecca reached into her knapsack, and took out a muggle laptop, and turned it on. They had pushed their plates of food aside, as David leaned close to Rebecca, as she typed away on the keyboard after it fully booted.

"So, what are we going to do?" David asks her.

"He's here, no doubt about it."

=0=0=

David and Rebecca ignore the looks everyone was currently giving them. What they were doing worked against every single law known in the universe: they were kicking of the walls of the staircase climbing higher towards the floor to the Gryffindor Tower. How this started was they had no choice but to follow the first years to the tower. After being told where the floor to Gryffindor was, the two took a few steps back, went into a full dash, jumped into the air and kicked off the wall, and continued this routine until reaching the desired floor. They were awake once everyone was asleep. They had changed out from their school uniforms, into different outfits.

David was still wearing the glove in his right hand and the cape-like cloak, but now he wore a black jumpsuit, Kevlar vest, three silver bracelets on his left wrist, and sleek leather boots. Rebecca wore a similar outfit, only the glove she wore was on her left hand, and the bracelets on the right wrist, and boots knee length, leather and sleek. They had gold shoulder gauntlets clamped, belt with accessories and weapons attached, and both armed with katanas.

They quietly snuck out of the common room, and sneaked across the darkness of the shadows in the hallways.

"Harry, do you hear that?"

The two teenagers froze and pressed themselves against the wall, and snuck up with their wands drawn. David and Rebecca nodded to each other and jumped off the banister, and landed in near silent crouches. Harry and Hermione, both Head Students for their seventh year, saw this and ran as fast as they could.

David and Rebecca sprinted, silently put the front doors, down the steps and up the path leading to the nearby town. Harry and Hermione burst through the doors, just seeing them vanish beyond the dark horizon. Without another word, the two left to alert the nearest professor.

=0=0=

David and Rebecca crouched in the darkness of the alleyway. Knockturn Alley was still as dark as ever, even with Voldemort dead. However it wasn't Death Eaters they were after. It was a follower of a dark being from America.

"There he is... ready?"

She gripped the handle of her blade and nodded. "Grab him."

He sprinted out, grabbed him with an arm twisted, and hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He tried to free himself, but David's grip was stronger, and he was dragged into the darkness of the many dead ends of Knockturn Alley.

They seemingly vanished into nothingness.

=0=0=

"Well that sucked."

"Yet another dead end... but we both know he's escaped here into England after we destroyed his last HQ in America."

David sighed, running his hand through his unruly locks of black hair. "Once we find him, he's dead."

She was brought into a comforting hug by David, before they shared a kiss. This chaste kiss grew deeper, more needing, and more passionate. They broke apart when they heard voices nearby. Their sharp minds returned, and they snuck away into the shadows, to avoid professors trying to look for them. It would seem their presence was found missing. They found the tower of Gryffindor and climbed before sneaking through the mirrors, stripping and packing their outfits away before running naked into the nearest restroom. It was morning anyway, and they slammed the door just as the portrait door opened.

"I heard the door close here," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione walked in, and saw the light from the crack of the bottom door of the boys' loo.

"David... we're going to be in a lot of trouble..." The two leaned close to the door.

"Like I care Becky. If they don't like the idea that we've been dating for more than three years, it's their problem, not ours."

"Mmm, hands are as soft as ways against my back."

He chuckled, as the two stood together in the shower. They shared a kiss, before he grabbed the bottle of their shared shampoo. He yelped when she slammed him up against the wall, grinding herself against him.

"Sweetie...? Are you that horny you need me?" He asked huskily.

"Oh yes David... I really need you right now."

She moans softly at his caressing touches.

"But Becky... what if others hear us? We don't have our wands..."

She giggled, and gripped him. "But Mr. Abbott, what about your other wand? Eight inches, Horse Heartstring?"

He let out a laugh, one of seduction. "But Miss Zobell, that wand can only be useful for another type of magic."

She giggled, and the two shared a deep passionate kiss. "Let's finish this shower before we head off somewhere to have pleasurable unadulterated sex, hm?"

"Oh, alright David. But it better be good..."

He purred at her, and she purred back. "Oh believe me; you'll definitely enjoy it..."

He grabbed the shampoo bottle, and began massaging his lathered hand into her hair, enjoying the fine scent of vanilla and cherry. After thoroughly cleaning her, she did the same to him, once and awhile they would get carried away with small little make-out sessions. The two soon stepped out of the shower, dried each other off before she left to go get dressed, covered and wrapped in her pink bath robes. He stayed behind to shave his face. Rebecca smiled softly, feeling very refreshed. Though... with the lack of sleep they could take Pepperup Potions to get through the day. David left the loo five minutes after Rebecca did, and saw Harry and Hermione sitting there. They looked up at him, as Harry spoke up.

"What was Rebecca doing with you in the bathroom?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter, sorry I'm a little busy." He slipped to his dorm room, and closed the door.

Rebecca soon bounded down the steps, past the couple and ran up the boys' stairs.

"David! Oh, sorry, didn't know you were just getting dressed."

"S'ok, just get in love."

She purred. "Oh David..." She giggled, walked in since the dorm was empty, and the door slammed shut rather loudly.

Harry had enough, and ran up the stairs, and started banging on the door. "David, open the door now!"

The door unlocked and opened, showing David just zipping his pants up and buttoning up before strapping the belt with the silver clasp.

"What the hell Potter?"

"We would like to know where you and Rebecca went off to last night. We saw you during our rounds."

"We were asleep Potter..." David sighed, as Rebecca got up off his bed, kissed him and left sliding past Harry. He ran his hand through his hair, before reaching his hand out, catching the shirt, buttons it up, straightens his tie, slide the jumper on, then grabs his cloak and dons it.

"I need to get to breakfast Potter..." He held his hand out, and his knapsack that has everything he and Rebecca shared flew into his hand. With a nod of his head, he brushes past the Head Boy of Gryffindor, down the steps, into Rebecca's arms after she escaped Hermione's words. The two kissed, and left, leaving Harry and Hermione standing there, brushed off like cold turkey off a plate into a trash bin.

Things would be very different with these two here in Hogwarts.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me your thoughts. Got somethign you'd like for me to write as a challenge/one-shot, tell me. Ja ne~**


	10. Page 12, 13

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the ZX Warrior**

Strangely shaped guns were wielded by a young teenager with long spiky black hair, and his hard emerald green eyes casted a glare upon his enemy. Raising the strange gunmetal gray weapons he fired, ending the life of his enemy. Spinning them on his fingers he slotted them onto clamps on a large metal-armor belt that seemed to fit snug around his waist. The black cargo pants were baggy around the legs, with boots with armor plates around the toecap area and heel, and the black tank fit tight like a near second skin, with an unzipped emerald green vest with the symbol of a emblem on the back – the letter P with the line jagged into a lightning bolt sign.

"Hmph... enemy deceased," Harry spoke into a com set-up on his vest's right side of the collar.

"Roger. Unknown recipients have been detected; however we believe them to be invisible... If they show signs of hostile force, take them out and escape."

"Right... Raven out. Damn it... just what I need..."

He unholstered his weapons and squeezing his palms against the cylinder-like handles charged up the energy capacitors, holding them out in his Degree Style, as he named it. Cardio workouts and various Yoga exercises helped with the Degree Style, able to shoot in a full 360 degree range once he takes a second or so to aim properly. Suddenly like curtains of water more of the black robed men with the white masks appeared and fired jets of light at the teenager, who had aerobically dodged the lights with a bit of dancing flare, and returned fire, killing three of the enemies. The final two were ripped down easily like the rest of the team.

"Prepare a warp for me now," he called to base.

He pulled the triggers just as a series of pops echoed, and a group of people arrived. They were known as the Order of the Phoenix. He looked up after holstering his guns when he noticed an old man with a white beard staring at him with a stunned look. He however paid no attention as he closed his eyes, and feel the wash of energy atomically break him down into data and teleport him away.

* * *

**Bounty Hunters**

He wore a pair of camouflage cargo pants and an olive military-issue like belt with silver snap clasp, black sneakers and ankle socks, and the t-shirt he wore was fishnet made. Over that was a white and dark green basketball jersey with his last name written in football styled font, and the number 731 under the name, reflecting the month and the date he was. It cost a bit of money to customize the jersey, but the store he bought it from did so, which was in a clothing store in Florida of the US. On the front of the shirt was a yellow lightning bolt symbol. His hair was in long locks, but not girly long, no; he had a few stylish bangs of black hair, but a top portion of his hair was snow white, resembling a cracked eggshell in some views. Concealed in the back tucked away is a silver and gunmetal gray action Desert Eagle hybrid, with the etching designs of lightning bolts engraved along the barrel piece of the weapon. This person own two sets, with the initials HP on the bottom of the handles.

The person that walked next to him had long locks of dark hair. The clothes he worn was a set of black leather pants and a dark blue belt, with a large cargo-style pocket over the right pant leg with a medium-sized silver zipper. He wore a black tank top, and over that was a baggy dark green jersey. The sport sneakers were dark blue with white lightning bolts and silver-blue shoelace. He wore a locket styled after a Duel Monsters card around his neck, and this light blue handkerchief tied around his neck. Concealed inside the large pant pocket was the same gun that the other boy carried, but only restricted to one gun use. The initials MK was engraved on the bottom of his gun handle, and the etchings along the barrel and the sides around the trigger were styled in dragonic lines.

These two boys haven't been home ever since they met three years ago. They were Harry Potter and Mokuba Kaiba. You may be questioning the idea of the brother of the world's riches man of Japan, and owner of Kaiba Corporation, would become a bounty hunter, one that chases after bounties that are vampires, werewolves, and at times demonic forces, with a young man who was considered a wizard. Well, after Mokuba's rebellious phase has come and gone, at the age of fifteen he made the decision to show those around that he was not the same weak defenseless boy that he was after the whole Sennen Item business. He left Domino City, Japan, and hasn't come home since. For Harry Potter, after living a home of abuse and neglect when even his own mother would give his younger brother more affection than him, well, even you would get tired of the neglect, the abuse, the torment, and the sadness, and just leave and never return. He left London, England, at the age of sixteen and never returned home. Both met in the train station in Chicago, Illinois, six months after and never left each other since. They were two completely different souls, and they fit perfectly.

"This place is weird." They had taken a long nine hour plane ride, and finally arrived in some place called Emanel City. This place reminded Harry of some old places of New York, London, and the houses they were passing in the west side of the neighborhood were Victorian-styled homes.

"And there are supposed to be demon sightings here?"

"Yup."

As they traveled into the city, it began to rain. And since they only have the clothes on their back, after losing their luggage at the airport which kicked them out (after Harry made a slight disturbing scene), they finally made it under a roof in front of a building located in a corner street.

"We would have had clothes if you didn't go and throw that real disturbing scene at the airport," said seventeen year old Mokuba.

"Bite me. How was I supposed to know there'd be kids there? Not my fault."

"You scarred a group of school kids for life!"

Eighteen year old Harry snickered a bit. "Yeah. Was funny..."

Mokuba sighed irritably and slides down the nearby brick wall.

"Oh baby, don't be mad at me," Harry coos softly, joining Mokuba on the ground as the rain continues pouring.

Mokuba still puts up the angry face, so Harry nuzzles the younger teen's cheek.

"C'mon, I'm sorry Mokuba-kun," he says positioning himself in the younger lad's lap.

Then Harry locks lips with the boy, and Mokuba groaned into the older boy's mouth.

"How can I stay mad at someone who's such a great kisser?" Mokuba asks in a soft voice, before the two kiss again.

"You can't. You're stuck with me," he whispers with an amusing tone of voice.

"Don't I know it," he says with a spoken smile.

Harry grins, as his hand snakes down his pants; only to both to look over to their right hearing someone close shut an umbrella. Mokuba forcibly ejected Harry's hand from snaking down his pants, as both boys were now noticed by the girl with blonde curls.

"Are you here looking for a job hiring?" She also wanted to ask why these two were in such a compromising position, but thought better of it.

"Oh, no, we're not. We lost our things at the airport, and we just arrived two hours ago at this city. We have no where to go, and only about 300 bucks on ourselves."

"Well, it's cold out here, so come in."

The two smiled, got up, and followed the girl, who introduced herself as Patty, into the warm building. The living conditions were scarce, and up at the desk there was a young man with locks of white hair asleep, with a guns and ammo magazine over his face.

"Who owns this place?"

"That lug over there. His name is Dante."

"Dante, eh?" Harry asks, looking over to Mokuba, who looks back.

"So, where did you two come from?"

"I left Domino when I was fifteen."

"I left London when I was sixteen."

Mokuba smirked. "I've been stuck with this idiot ever since we met at a train station in Chicago, Illinois in North America."

"For two years we stuck together." Harry one-arm hugged Mokuba, smiling.

"A Japanese boy and a British boy. Odd combination," said Patty.

The two boys could only grin.

"The things I have been involved in before I left Domino... well, you wouldn't believe half the crazy stuff that happened."

"Really? Try me."

"A three thousand year old spirit of a once deceased Pharaoh reincarnated a millennia later in the world, to stop a great evil from destroying civilization and saving the world, before being allowed to finally rest in peace."

"It's true," said Harry, "and with the bounties we go after, deal with things much more than just magic." Harry snickered, "like werewolves at times, and mostly vampires."

"And to think existing was a whole different world where most of our bounty exists..."

"You're bounty hunters?"

"We gotta make a living," said Mokuba.

"True," said Harry with a shrug, "for two years we go around, helping different people take care of different problems such as vampire attacks, werewolf attacks, and for the church, various demonic attacks."

"That last demon though was just horrible."

"Yeah... and we could only destroy it in a Duel Monsters duel."

Harry sighed. "Not one of our finer points in the business."

"Yeah." The two turned to one another.

The girl blushed hotly seeing these two older teens openly make out in front of her. Dante held a smirk under the magazine, since he was overhearing this conversation. He didn't bother to look. He had no quarrels with two guys openly expressive on their sexuality. He rather chase after the ladies.

"So... what brings you to this part of the world?" Dante had to ask them that question, slowly taking off the magazine that covered his face.

The door closes shut as the two boys entered the building with the neon sign that read these three words: Devil May Cry.

* * *

**So I like this crossover pairing. Sue me! Mokuba/Harry pairings have now invaded my mind.**


	11. Page 14, 15, 16

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**What Every Teenaged Witch Loves the Most**

You see... it became apparent, despite some people's objections to it, that every teen witch liked one thin and one thing only... yaoi. Or, in this case, Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin... though, one tends to get tired when girls scream yaoi in unison whenever Harry and Draco get the chance to snog openly in public and in view of the Hogwarts students no less. Then again, it's also strange to see girls who have yet to crack into adolescence scream yaoi (or in the matter of all things strange, KNOW what it means). And they say that guys are perverts...

* * *

**Agent Potter**

"Got him boss!" Harry yells, as he rushed over after the man failed to get back up after getting run down by a passing car when trying to sprint from the alley. Harry pinned him back down, ignorant of the man's broken leg, and proceeded to cuff him none too gently.

"You're under arrest you piece of shit," Harry told the pedophile.

"I'm gunna sue ya fucker for hitting me with that car!" The deranged child molester screamed, as he was hoisted of the ground by the unruly dark-haired, green-eyed NCIS Agent.

"You ran into the busy intersection, jackass," Harry replied, "Tony, come help me here," he yelled to the man, who walked over as a van pulled up. The intersection was now under a bit of a lock to asses any damages, and to make sure bystanders were not hurt during this minor scuffle.

Once the man was place din the van and taken away to prison, Gibbs walked up to Harry, and promptly smacked him up the back of his head. "Harry, never pull off that stunt again, understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"And good work capturing that man," Gibbs tells Harry.

"How did you survive that ten foot drop to the alley, anyway?" Tony asked Harry.

Harry just smirked. "Magic."

* * *

**How I Became Kagamine Len**

There was a girl in Japan who was in the hospital. She was going to die, unless she was used in a process that the company of Crypton called Vocalization. However, there was no one who she synced with... until he found me. Here I was, also dying because the painful neglect brought upon me by the people who never wanted me at all. I was found in the alley of London, surrounded by trash, when he picked me up, and took me to Japan. We both met, and then we were reborn once again. I never even knew my own name, because my former relatives would call me freak or boy, so they gave me a new name. They called me Len. They gave her the name Rin. Our surname is Kagamine, based on us now being mirror reflections of one another. Because of the Vocalization Process, I no longer had green eyes, or dark hair. Rin no longer had brown hair or blue eyes. We both now share blonde hair, and our eyes were a shade between my green and her blue. Rin wore a headband and a white bow, and I now have a bit of my hair pulled into a short ponytail behind me. In truth, we became related after that day, and yet... Rin became not only my closest sister, but also my girlfriend. Just feel a little strange, because somehow, MASTER found me in the past, and I live here now, in the distant future, as a Vocaloid. Maybe MASTER is magical... then again, I may never know. Both Rin and I love MASTER for bringing us together... for giving us a chance to live again.

* * *

**Original, NCIS crossover, Vocaloid crossover.**


	12. Page 17, 18, 19, 20, 21

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Hermione's Writer's Block**

"Ugh! This sucks!" screamed the voice of one sixteen year old Hermione Granger. She tossed her quill in frustration and slammed her empty book shut, and groaned, "I hate writer's block."

Ron was asleep, so this didn't wake him. The only other person awake in the Common Room on this cold Saturday night in December, the first week of the snowy month, was Harry Potter, the green-eyed wonder and proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived by the Wizarding World.

"You okay, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm not fine. My mind's all fogged up, and I can't find a way to start writing this little story that I wanted to do. No matter what I come up with, the words just don't seem right..."

Harry got up off the couch he was lounging in (where he was entertaining himself with a book he got from Hermione last month), and sat down next to the bushy-haired brunette. "You'll get it soon, Hermione. I know you won't give up on anything once you've set your mind to it."

This bit of cheer raised her spirits a bit, and deflated a bit of the anger she felt. She smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Harry."

He then surprised her by giving her a soft peck on the lips, before getting up. "Make sure you get enough sleep, Mione. Night."

Her cheeks tinted a light red, as she uttered a soft good night, before her mind seemed to slowly register the event that happened: Harry kissing her (albeit it was a quick but soft kiss).

For some reason, this had seemed to rid her of this little problem called writer's block, as she picked the quill up again. Dipping it into the jar of ink, she began to write... the tale was around a damsel in distress, before the brunette-haired princess was rescued from the evil snake-faced fiend by a heroic man who had the most dazzling shade of green eyes with a nice piece of arse.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Random Event**

In all his years of enjoying the treats, something such as this has never happened to him. Yes ladies and gentlemen, our prominent old wizard who is portrayed in varying different roles from good to evil alike... died while choking on a lemon drop.

* * *

**The Oh So Many Ways to Hurt/Maim/Embarrass Delores Umbridge**

There have been so many ways that Delores Umbridge seems to get herself in all sorts of situations that would harm her and provide amusement for Hogwarts students who absolutely loath her. Unfortunately, there are also a number of ways to hurt, maim, or embarrass the toad woman, that even if there was a list, it would be a lot. So... use your imagination as to what hell the pink-ogress gets herself into.

Although, I'm not pivy to having her drown in a boiling vat of acid... or Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! torture her in the Shadow Realm. Then again that almost sounds like cruelty...

Then again who likes Umbridge?

* * *

**The Alternative Death of Voldemort: Legend of Zelda Style**

The clouds that hung high above the air were as dark as the night. Lightning lit the cloudy skies as claps of thunder roared with a threatening visage. Death permeated the air, however, it was this moment that seemed to warrant one would call "The Ultimate Showdown". On one side, was the Dark Lord of Great Britain: Lord Voldemort, and facing off against him on the other side of this showdown was his greatest nemesis and ultimately the one that had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The Boy-Who-Lived: Harry Potter.

On each side were the forces of light (Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry Aurors led by Susan Bones' aunt, the DA, and other wizards and witches who would no longer tolerate the power of fear Voldemort held over the majority of the Wizarding World), and behind Voldemort were his army of darkness (Death Eaters). Each wizard held a sword. Harry wielded the magnificent Sword of Gryffindor, while Voldemort was armed with a sword of his own he himself crafted through alchemic means, wizarding metallurgy, and designing the blade to fully represent Salazar Slytherin himself.

"You shall perish, Potter. With your death comes the fall of many..." A sudden heavy hum echoes in the night-casted battlefield before Hogwarts, and a wide ring of black and yellow-mixed energy surrounded them in a large enough ring... completely cutting any hopes of help by either parties, however it was as Voldemort wished it to be.

A crackle of thunder lit the air along with the bright flash, and Voldemort came rushing at Harry. Harry countered by lifting the sword up, and both blades crash with a ringing sound and sparks of magic. Between both blades, the magic began to course off them as both struggled for dominance. But Harry then pushed Voldemort back, and he screams as the holy blade cuts into the evil man. He snarled and blasted Harry back with a swift wave of magic that came from his evil blade, and Harry got back up. Once again, their blades clash, and they parry through moves that would stun their viewers, neither once ever going for his wand. Instead, they were settling this all on a duel of swords, with little magic coming into act from wand use. Any magic used was a form of wandless magic or directed from the swords they wield.

But, as any great duel came and be witnessed, must it end... and end it did... when Harry jumped into the air, and came down onto Voldemort... the Sword of Gryffindor stabbed right through the evil heart of the Dark Lord. His death cry said it all as the rain, the thunder, and the lightning slowly disappear, and the heavy black clouds began to lighten, and then eventually part to let down the sunset skies, and the sun now fully blanketed by the mountains in the distance.

The war ended with Harry doing as prophesized: killing Voldemort.

* * *

**A Boy and his Twilight**

Sunset-colored eyes peer out into the night, before slowly settling upon a young teenager with raven black hair in unruly strides, and the brightest shade of green eyes she had ever seen. The imp-like creature with a female appearance floated next to this teenaged child, who was looking over the landscape that surrounded the castle the boy dwelled at.

She may not understand much about this world, but her world and this world was one and the same, and while a higher magic had one again binded her to this form, she now had to join this child if she was to survive. His soul has a power that she thought she would never experience again. That same power is what one resided in a world of the far past...

As she stayed next to him for comfort and warmth, her eyes glance at his left hand. There like some sort of strange birthmark, was a triangle. This was the mark of the Triforce... the Triforce of Courage, while the magic that she was blessed with was the Triforce of Wisdom, the same magic that came from Harry's soul.

"Midna, what are you thinking about?"

In response, the denizen of the Twilight Realm slowly gazed towards the green-eyed boy, a bit of a blush gracing her cheeks. "Nothing much, Harry."

Harry slowly moved his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She lifted her smaller arms to wrap around his larger ones as best she could... to hold onto him like a lifeline.

"I still question why if it that if I am not involved in some bullshit involving Voldemort, then why is it that where I have a power that would be the envy of power-greedy arseholes, the man who can only die by my hand, have the same power of different fate?"

"The goddesses can only do so much without directly interfering, Harry," Midna replied softly, enjoying the boy's warmth. It reminded the female Twili of Link...

"... Does it say anything about falling in love with someone who's not even human?" Harry questioned the chibi, looking down to her as she now directed her sunset-colored eyes to gaze into emerald ones.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Midna asked.

Harry's response was to pull her up close to eye level, before his lips press gently against Midna's own. And Midna... after getting over the minor shock responds by kissing back.

A Boy and his Twilight indeed...

* * *

**Enjoy reading these pages... and please review. Got any requests, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Ja ne**~


	13. Page 22, 23

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Reflections of the Mirror**

The Mirror of Erised... Harry once found this mirror as a First Year Gryffindor student, but now, in his final year at Hogwarts, he once again found the mirror. However... he did not see his parents in it. No, instead he saw a person who looked just like him. The person he saw in the reflection had long waist-length black hair, and a body that blokes would dream about. They both held the same emerald green eyes, and just like in a mirror, both held a lightning bolt scar on the fringe of their left forehead. Magic was indeed the mystery of life. You can never truly tell what magic can do, or how it performs. So, when Harry's wish of having someone to understand him came true, who better to understand him than his own reflection?

Harry and Jamie both indeed learned about one another, when magic forced them through their mirrors on either end, and left them in a third world where both can exist as one. However... it was a world where magic never existed. But for them, neither cared... They only wanted one another. They wanted the reflections of themselves that came from a mirror that granted deepest desires. They wanted one another... and eventually they got one another. They shared their pain, their anguish, and their sorrows, spilling the emotions each locked in their hearts, before they finally found warmth and healing in the form of each other.

The warmth was shared by contact of skin, shielded by silk tresses of cloth that caressed their naked bodies, and their souls lifted with each kiss they give to one another. Hands roam the other, fingers caressing the flesh, pants and moans shared, bodies moving, forbidden places touched, lust hazing their minds. However, in the end... Harry and Jamie lay in the bed, spooning one another. Unbeknownst to them, a second wish they desired was answered: from what came a person who understood them the most, also came the love they so much desired.

* * *

**Brotherly Affections**

So Harry and Henry didn't care what people though of them. They didn't even care what their family though. If they wanted to kiss and make love, then they can. Juts as long as their perverted younger sister doesn't keep on trying to spy on them. Now that got a bit annoying, especially that one time when Harry and Henry were getting it on in the shower and their little sister fell out of the bathroom closet trying to listen to the "fun" happening behind the frosted glass door.

Still... perverted sister or not, Harry and Henry did not care when Henry said the unthinkable: "Harry, I'm pregnant." Now, that certainly made their parents faint when he blurted that out one Christmas Dinner morning, their sister Jamie to giggle and squeal, all their friends to gawk in shock, the Weasley Twins to laugh and congratulate Harry and Henry, and launch Molly into an endless tirade. Oh, and send Albus Dumbledore to St. Mungos because it made him have a minor heart attack.

* * *

**Yeah... beware of the 'cest themes. But nonetheless... the second one is supposed to be funny at the end.**


	14. Page 24, 25, 26

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Potter and Greengrass: Bounty Hunters**

"Harry you dumbass! We were supposed to capture Caligula, not run him over with a fucking tank!"

"But it was C.J.'s idea to flatten him like a pancake!" Harry retorted to his girlfriend. The black-haired beauty simply cuffed her loving boyfriend up the back of his head.

"So how do we explain where we got the army tank from?" Daphne asked Harry.

An hour later, the cops came, only to find the army tank empty, and no traces could be found. It was as if it appeared there by magic. The only thing wrong with this was that it was somehow involved with the murder of Caligula, who was found just a walking distance from the tank, like a bloody human smear against the pavement outside the dazzling city of Vegas. Elsewhere, Harry and Daphne enjoyed their successful mission with a night on the Vegas strip.

* * *

**Flying Rats**

Harry saw it, standing there on the top of the street lamp, sleeping apparently. He smiled. From his pocket, he drew out a magnum revolver-type pistol, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

POOMFH!

The pigeon exploded into a mass of gore, fluff, and feathers. Harry immediately ran off into the night before any of the cops could emerge. A dog came by and ate the gory remains of the bird.

=0=0=

Harry blinked as one day, he was minding his own business when he saw three more flying rats, and there were people in the park. He took out a silencer...

POOMFH!

POOMFH!

POOMFH!

All three birds explode into blood and feathers, causing a bit of chaos as Harry acted innocent.

=0=0=

POOMFH! Another flying rat explodes... Harry quickly ran off before Hermione could see what happened to her car window.

=0=0=

It would be a week until he found his next few targets, and killed them. The day after he killed a bunch of flying rats with a rocket launcher...

POOMFH!

The flying rat exploded into gore, blood, and shower of feathers. Then he saw Ripper sleeping in that horrid woman's yard.

POOMFH!

The dog exploded into dog fur and blood... strange...

=0=0=

Throughout the rest of the summer, there was a slow decline of the pigeon population around London, until another year at Hogwarts emerged where there was just only one flying rat left in all of Great Britain. And as Harry and his friends began to eat, a pigeon flew in through the owl window and took refuge on top of Dumbledore's head.

POOMFH!

Harry calmly put his gun away, as Dumbledore's mind slowly began to take in what just occurred... while the rest of Hogwarts just gawked at Harry.

"Hey Daphne! I told you I can kill off the pigeon population in Great Britain and I did! Now pay up!"

Over at Slytherin Table, Daphne swore, rather loudly. "Damn you Potter!" she got up, strode over to the Gryffindor Table, and soundly kissed Harry... and as Dumbledore finally realized the strange killing of birds can now be traced to Harry Potter, Harry was snogging Daphne's brains out.

* * *

**When World Wrestling Entertainment and Harry Potter merge together**

Harry was busy eating his bacon and sausage cheese omelet when a young red-haired woman came downstairs. She blinked as at the stove was a monster fo a man with purple skin, curved devil horns, and yellow pupilless eyes. He was completely naked, yet had... no... distinguishing features visible, wore a black belt, and had what looked like metal plating on the massive torso in slate gray forming what would be his muscles. Not to mention, he wore black fingerless leather gloves, and short black boots.

Lily Potter than turned to look at her son. "Harry, who is this?"

"Beast. He, Vampire, and Prototype are staying here until the main event tonight on Raw between John Cena and D-Generation X."

The Beast returned to tending to two large steaks and some eggs. From the fridge, a strange-looking man with spikes jutting from his bald head looked up, yellow eyes staring at Lily before he returned to drinking out of the milk container, while from the doorway leading to the dining room was a pale blue-skinned man wearing a very expensive suit, and wore a monocle on the right side of his face.

"Hey Harry, uh... your TV went out again," said Vampire.

"Went out or did you break it with the controller after getting beat by Shawn Michaels again?" Harry questioned.

He left without replying to the reflected question.

"Hey Trips, is he being a sore loser again?" Harry hollered out to the next room past the dining room.

"Yes he is!" Triple H hollers back.

"Son, I think your friends should leave the house..." Lily said, as James came into the kitchen along with Harry's twin sister, Jamie.

"Fine... hey Cena, mom's kicking us out of the house."

The papers were thrown down, and sitting next to Harry was John Cena. Harry finished breakfast as Cena looked at Harry, then at the surprised Potters. "We're being kicked out? Oh c'mon!"

"Yeah... go grab your things... I'll drive us down to where they'll hold Raw tonight."

Cena nodded, gulping down the rest of his coffee before going to tell Shawn and Hunter they were getting evicted out due to Harry's mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked a confused Jamie Potter.

"Yeah honey, what's going on?" James questioned his wife.

"I have no clue..."

Beast left the kitchen after devouring the large skillet of meat and eggs, and Prototype followed after his Anti-Degenerate. Harry was the last to leave, and thirty minutes later, a large custom-made truck pulls away from the house, managing to house all six WWE superstars and Harry Potter (who owned the truck).

* * *

**This chapter has traces of Grand Theft Auto, and Smackdown vs. RAW 2010.**


	15. Page 27, 28

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**American Gangster Potter**

BANG!

Albus Dumbledore collapsed to the ground, shot dead. Sixteen year old Harry holstered the revolver as his girlfriend who had hair reaching down to her cute petite ass walked with him to examine the corpse. Harry was a bit trigger edgy when it came to dealing with the cops of San Francisco.

"Bastard," Harry told the dead body of Dumbledore, who still had disbelief in his fogging blue eyes, the bullet hole in his forehead allowing blood to pool easily around him. He took out the Elder Wand, and pockets the twig.

He whistles loudly to grab his gang's attention. "We're buggin'. The goat's group would probably look for the old fart, so we're outta here. Dig?"

Everyone nodded and went around grabbing their things, shoving drugs, money, and merchandise and electronics away, before the magical gang hightailed it out of their now abandoned base. The next day, Harry would read the news of America's magical papers that Albus Dumbledore was found dead in North America. Of course, Harry's gang, The Bolts, would have already left San Francisco, and moved to the next city to the north. The day after, Voldemort after finding Harry dies a humiliating death with a gunshot to the head, same way that done Dumbledore in for forcibly trying to take Harry away from his family. His Death Eaters are shot to death as well by everyone else in his gang.

* * *

**Bebop Potter**

There was discussion about what had occurred a week ago. Few claimed it was Voldemort who decided to use muggle weapons to conquer the Wizarding World, but it was dismissed as it would appear Voldemort hated all things muggle wise. That gave him the perfect edge when a group of Death Eaters destroyed an entire wizarding village with G-21 military grade machine guns.

The Bebop crew when they had learned about this, now knew that whatever the light was, they were apparently the ones who knew how to stop this threat. It was a Time Charm that was used. It peers into the future, and takes a weapon or objects from it and brought back to the past. However its unknown side effect was that it brings back a person or persons that know how to fight against this advanced threat, thus in entered the Bebop crew and Harry Potter, the boy-who-was-once-thought-to-be-dead.

There was also heated discussion with the muggles from the supposed future knowing the existence of the Wizarding World, but Dumbledore defended the Bebop crew, only on the behalf of Harry Potter. Since they were considered his foster family, except Edward who he was now dating, he even threatened to end the lives of anybody who would try to erase their memory or lock them away when he fired a warning shot.

Now came the issue of today...

=0=0=

"But why must I resume my wizard training? I hardly relied on my magic while I was with the Bebop crew."

"But Harry, you're a wizard no matter what profession you chose when you were with those muggles. Because you have returned, you can take the place of Neville and defeat the Dark Lord."

"Oh I can kill him alright, but since I'm a bounty hunter first you'll need to post a bounty reward up, unless he treats himself like a crime syndicate THEN I and the rest of my team can outright main the bastard and anybody who supports him." Snape flinched, but his flinch wasn't seen by Harry, "however it would be a waste of time. Since Wulongs don't exist here, placing a bounty won't work. And I don't know how much Wulongs I can get for a large sack of gold, silver, and bronze coins if I take them back with me to the future."

Without another word, he left the Headmaster's office, leaving the Order of the Phoenix behind. On a run-in with Filch, and knocking the guy out for being grabbed roughly, he exited the castle and sat down on the steps.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a slow drag from it. Exhale, sigh. His view turned to the Bebop, where there was a rail platform from the ship to the land a few walking distance from Hagrid's hut. He got up and started walking towards the lake, ignoring the students who were leaving the greenhouses in the short distance. He got close to the seventh year Care of Magical Creatures class of Gryffindor and Slytherin, who noticed him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry and the class turned to look at Spike who was waving at him from the deck platform. Harry smirked and headed up the walkway, flicking his cigarette into the lake.

"What up?"

"We got a bounty for you to go after. His name's Lucius Malfoy. I think it's that Draco boy's father or something."

All eyes from the class were trained on Draco Malfoy. "And what, they're going to pay me to hunt him down right?"

"That's about it. His last location was somewhere in a place called Slither Manor or something like that. All I know from this paper thingy some damn bird tossed in my face is that he's is to be killed if you cannot bring him back to the castle."

"Oh, I see... fine I'll bite the bait." He stopped and turned to Draco, and his emotionless eyes were trained on the platinum blonde's cold eyes. He turned, walked up the ramp and headed into the ship. Soon, a loud near deafening roar echoed as the G-Firebolt launched; which was a sleek aerodynamic X-winged green, crimson, and gold armored starship with an oval emerald green cockpit in the center of the ship's hull. The wings themselves were X-shaped and the top gold, the bottom green, the rest crimson. It held a trio engine booster, two on each side under the bottom wings, and the main engine on the back similar to the tailfin of the Swordfish. It had a spike shaped gunmetal gray cannon attached at the bottom, and two machine gun blasters on each side in front of the ship. Its main body was similar in shape of a teardrop.

It flew off amazingly fast, quickly vanishing into the horizon. Spike walked back into the ship to lounge around. For the rest of that day, the only talk occurring through the students of Hogwarts was Harry Potter hunting down Lucius Malfoy.

=0=0=

The G-Firebolt as stealthily as it could land, and Harry climbed out of the ship and locked it down before grabbing his Bolt Blasters and quickly sprinted up to the Malfoy Manor through the thick dark forest. There were a few men stationed outside, which seemed a bit too odd for normal people, but he switched his guns to sniper mode, and shot them down before sneaking his way up. He found that there was a requirement to enter, so he grabbed the arm of the dead man and pressed the Dark Mark up against the door and it clicked open.

=0=0=

Draco Malfoy was eating dinner, smug that his raven would get to his father in time to get him away, but he hadn't taken into account how fast a starship would go even if he knew how to pilot one.

"Draco Malfoy, right?" Spike questioned as he walked into the Great Hall and up to the teenager. All eyes bugged out when an abnormally large raven was tossed onto the table, onto Malfoy's plate full of dinner, now soaked in crimson fluid.

"Sorry, but we can't have distractions, even though for me it livens up the party." He spotted a nearby floating candle, and though he was still getting used to all the real-life hocus-pocus magic, he lifted the large parchment to the flame, and it caught fire. He let it drop to the stone floor as it quickly burned away.

"Oh, don't worry. Edward had already made a copy of your letter to your dear old father. Harry is similar to Jet, as he won't let go of a bounty once he sinks his teeth into one. If I'm right, you're going to join him either in prison or in death."

He calmly walked out, whistling a tune. Malfoy didn't dare to curse the "filthy muggle" since Spike could quickly wound him with a shot of a gun, or inflict an injury with his martial arts skills.

=0=0=

Gunfire and Unforgivables shot throughout the hallways. Harry cursed as he pulled around and shot down seven of them in a fell swish before ducking to avoid green lights and gunfire. He rolled across the ground, throwing a grenade at them, which deftly exploded two seconds after. Pained screams echoed as Harry ran through, his energy barrier installed on the coat deflecting the bullets well, but he still had to dive and dodge the Unforgivable Curses. "Take this you fuckers!" Harry slot his pistols in, before dragging out a pulse cannon launcher he found in a cache closet, and fired two blasts of electromagnetic energy balls. They collided with two of the Death Eaters, and those armed with weapons had their circuits fried up. He quickly reloaded the guns up and fired, taking them all out before rushing into the next area, right away diving behind a large pillar to avoid gunfire and spells.

He strafes around and fired before taking cover. His shots nailed a few down, but not kill them. He pulled out three bombs and pulled the pins before throwing them and then diving down to the ground just as screams roared out, bombs exploding. He pulled out two motion sensor bombs and threw them, both attaching to the double pillars by the door before running. Just as he busted down the doors into the stairs going to the dungeons, he heard the bombs going off when more Death Eaters followed him. There were few that met him on the stairs, and they were mainly wand users. Harry caught a few cutting curses, though the armor portion of his trench coat suppressed the damage to his body. He busted down the dungeon door, and quickly kicked a large grenade in, before slamming the door. Lucius managed to protect himself before the bomb went off, damaging the room, and killing everyone but him. He fired at Lucius, clipping the man in the legs before blasting his hand. Lucius yelled in agony and was cursing out at the man who shot him down.

"Hello Lucy," Harry taunted, his guns cocking and pressed against his forehead, "I'm back after six years... remember me? Mr. Harry Potter?" He moved back the locks of hair covering his left temple, and exposed the scar. Lucius' eyes widen in fear and anger. That was the last thing he saw when Harry's foot was sent colliding with the chin of the senior Malfoy's head.

=0=0=

The doors slammed open as Harry the before him Lucius Malfoy. "Call the Ministry and tell them I captured Malfoy Sr. And you, stay the fuck away!" He had already whipped his gun out and had it pointed at a frozen Malfoy Jr. who was running to his injured and bloodied father. He slot his gun away before pulling out a laser dagger, and slashed the robes off the man's right arm, exposing the Dark Mark for everyone to see: The symbol of Lord Voldemort.

"Crucio!" A spell crashed into him, and everyone watched. Many of the younger children screamed in fright as Harry broke through the torture curse, spun around with the gun drawn, and pulled the trigger. A bullet wound itself in Draco's chest, avoiding the important areas that would otherwise keep him alive, as the teenager sank to the ground, bellowing in sheer pain. The professors, Severus Snape mostly since he was the Head of Slytherin House, arrived as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Potter! While I condone Mr. Malfoy's misuse of an Unforgivable, he did not deserve to be fired upon!"

"He tries to save his bastard of a father, he pays the price. I'm sure Spike made it perfectly clear for him while I went hunting that Draco will join his pop either in jail or dead." He went over, shoving Snape out of the way, and slashed up the robe arms, and exposed the Dark Mark that was branded on the pale boy's right arm, "And right now I'm thinking like father like son."

Just then, the new Minister Amellia Bones who took over the job of former Minister Cornelius Fudge rushed in followed by several Aurors. "Hello. I did your job, killed those who got in my way, and captured Malfoy Sr. alive. Bring his son with him, little Draco is a Death Eater too and is to be charged for the use of Crucio. Need anymore hunts let me or my friends know."

He walked out, bypassing the stunned wizards who had arrived. Harry frowned when he stared over at Hermione, who was scared. She ran to him when he beckoned her to follow.

=0=0=

"Sorry you had to witness that... it's who I am now."

"I really can't believe you... you could really do that. What had happened to the innocent boy I met on the train on our first time to Hogwarts?"

"He died when I was beaten half to death and left bleeding in the attic of the Dursleys. I'm really sorry Hermione."

She was pulled into the teenager's arms, and she buried her head against his tough chiseled chest. He sniffled a bit. "I had to grow up quickly... many of the things I learned could never be used since the era of technology here is still in its early ages."

"I would have never thought you could be so... dangerous right now. It really frightens me right now."

"I'm sorry Hermione..." He gently kissed her cheek, squeezing her hands in his before letting go and walking away. Tears ran down her face as he exited the front doors.

* * *

**Please review guys... **o_o


	16. Page 29, 30, 31, 32

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Hedwig's Bacon**

Hedwig was a smart owl. People loved her. Just such a sham that Dumbledore had to deny her bacon by sending her and her master to that horrid house she calls a prison. Still, strange thing. She is eating bacon, and her master liked it. It's just strange that the Dursleys suddenly vanished without a trace. Then again, no one's supposed to know. After all... they did have good enough meat to fat ratio to be turned into bacon strips. Just glad her last contact was willing to turn them into processed meat. Oh well, what her master doesn't know will not hurt him. He's never been so happy at being able to eat real food. Now, as she plotted, her next stage would occur, and then they'll be allowed to leave. And surely enough, Harry Potter became an orphan under British law when news came about an unexpected assassination attempt on the Dursleys that left no remains except pieces of car shrapnel, and Marge Dursley being incinerated when her house blew up. Harry was adopted by a young family who had a daughter. Hedwig liked the attention. Plus despite being foster siblings, they fell in love. The adults did not care at all. Harry began to pay more attention to muggle school studies instead of his magical studies, while she decided to give her master a break from the old goat fucker's malicious plots, by calling an old contact from an old bar in Hogsmeade.

"So... find a way to kill the Dark Lord?"

Hedwig made a barking hoot sound.

"Oh yes, and kill my brother Albus. Fine, but you better deliver me the goods next week."

Hedwig nods, and flew out the window, leaving Aberforth to sigh softly before figuring out how to kill his brother. Even he got tired of his manipulative ways. After all, it was to help his sister get her own revenge of the rape when they were kids. Then he got an idea... two hours later, Dumbledore is found dead, having choked on a Lemon Drop that was in avertedly dunked in muggle super glue Aberforth tampered to react and turn sticky once saliva is introduced. In the following weeks, Harry decided to drop Hogwarts, and live the rest of his life without magic. As soon as he and his sister turned eighteen, they left England, while Voldemort soon perished when Hedwig, with a sack of Horcruxes Aberforth found, was dunked into an active volcano halfway across the world. And where Harry and his now fiancée lived, somewhere in Japan, Hedwig still had that supply of bacon from four years ago. Despite all the smart sadistic owl had done to give her master a better life, she was still very much fond of bacon. Just that she felt a bit ashamed that the treat that was delivered to the greasy piece of shit Hogwarts Professor known as Severus Snape, was a treat called sausage... a piece of "sausage" that came from Albus Dumbledore's corpse.

* * *

**Apparently the Earth You Know Is Not the True Earth**

Strange, how Harry thought Earth was in the advances of things, when the cold truth was that his planet was not the true Earth. It was in fact a copy of the original planet, along with the other planets. The real Earth was several hundred light years away, just passing by the Gup System followed by that right turn from the Cor Nebula, next to bypassing the Federation Space where Planet Norion is located, give or take three hours of space travel before arriving at the true original Earth and the real Milky Way Galaxy. Hell, the Earth he lived on was alien, because it is where the sub-species of humans migrated, those who began to exhibit strange energy flux from their bodies. Thus, he figure out was the magic in his body. He was half alien, as was half the rest of the world that consisted the Wizarding World's entire population. Now that would be such a kick in the ass if the entire Wizarding World was to discover that they were all in reality half alien freaks. He shook his head. He's best not looking into that pathway of his mind.

Still, helped that his mother Samus was liable of letting him go to Hogwarts (he chuckled a bit remembering when Fawkes flashed into the ship, and the gunfire that went off from the Paralyzer his mother kept always). Still, she had her duty as a bounty hunter for the Federation. Hell, they even made his adoption by his mom official when Harry (who fooled everything by hiding his smarts... except Luna, who truly knew but supported him), found a spell from his planet to transfuse some of her blood into his body, thus now making him linked to Samus by DNA. Of course it also granted Harry a bit of Chozo blood too. But, time to do his duty for his stupid home world. He hoped that after this, he can take Luna and her father, and they can live elsewhere in the galaxy... hm, he did hear about a condo being sold on Planet Big Blue. Then again, Samus would want her son living close to her residence on the human colony of the rebuilt KL-2. He shakes the amusing thoughts from his mind, and donned a maroon and golden yellow Armorsuit with an emerald green visor, portions of blue under-armor plating, and near-identical arm cannon of a moss green to dark green color. Besides, he had a job to do.

=0=0=

Hogwarts was under siege. The DA was surrounded, and their wands were broken or they had been disarmed by the Death Eaters. The Order and all Aurors willing to fight against the evil Dark Lord and his minions were outside or inside the school, fighting of the dark forces.

"Think little Potty will save you now? He hasn't been seen for quite awhile," Draco sneers.

"I have confidence in my Harry," Luna tells the bleach-haired Slytherin.

"Oh yeah Loony? Takes a freak to get along with one." He and his Slytherin goons laugh (well, those who actually fall in line with Voldemort's plots of destroying all muggleborns and muggles). Just then there was a loud whine, and Luna then pulled out something when she heard that familiar high-pitched whine. Draco caught this movement, but he yelped when a bolt of light shot from the muggle contraption, and burned his hand pretty badly. The rest of the captured DA could only watch as Luna fired more of those bolts of light at the other mini-Death Eaters.

"Good job, Luna," spoke a male teenager's voice, though it sounded as if it was behind filtered through some mask or something of the sort. The DA turned around just as the doors opened, and two adult Death Eaters saw the DA freed from their captive states. But before the two idiots could call for back up, the stranger lifted up what looked like a forearm concealed by metal, which then released a blast of liquid nitrogen. Basically the two DE's (Crabbe and Goyle Sr.) were frozen solid. Two missile blasts destroyed the frozen-to-death Death Eaters. Luna merely blinked as the others were horrified at what they witnessed.

"Oh, Hi Harry... we going to Big Blue after this, or is your mom still adamant on having us on KL-2?" Luna asked the armored being with that same dreamy tone of voice.

"Unfortunately mom will still want us on KL-2... or until we can prove to her that we can be independent."

"Oh... it would have been fun to explore the Sierra Beach on Big Blue... I heard that the Snorkacks' amphibian natives migrate to the shores at this time of year."

"True. Now Luna, remember what I told you about the Paralyzer?"

"Do not use it unless you are about to be killed."

"Good girl." And the person (Harry) left the room, while Luna smiled dreamily, and began to walk towards the edge of the Astrology Tower, where she got onto the ledge, and jumped onto... thin air.

"Holy shit!" Ron shouted, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. Then the rest of the DA slowly began to notice something shimmering, as if a giant Invisibility Cloak was tossed off. What Luna now stood on was a floating space ship.

"Well, do be careful incase those Death Munchers come back," Luna said, still smiling her smile everyone's known her to use.

Elsewhere, super-heated beams of fiery plasma were launched, piercing holes into the corpses before they could even hit the ground. It took several more followed by a few charged Ice Beam shots to take down an armored troll, followed firstly by disabling the troll via a Super Missile to the troll's testicles. Then Harry felt a bit of a colder chill, before mentally shifting the temperature of his armor a few degrees hotter. He saw Dementors coming at him, finding him to be a big threat. But Harry grinned. Having saved McGonagall and Flitwik, he then proved that Dementors can easily be destroyed... by turning into a buzzsaw of energy that rips through the skies, through the cloud of Dementors like tissue paper. Their death cries were so horrific, that some battles halted for a moment before Harry lands, snaps the cannon and fires a Super Missile, blowing up Lucius Malfoy into a gory mess.

With the Grapple configured and worked into the armoring on his left forearm and hand, he could use it as something akin to a lasso, and lasso up somebody close (an unsuspecting Death Eater), and fling the unsuspecting bastard into the trajectory of a Killing Curse that saved a woman with vibrant pink hair half morphed into flaming red hair with tints of curling purple. More Death Eaters seem to swarm through the corridor of the hallway, so Harry shuffled through the beam weapons he had, until he came upon a beam called the Sonic Beam. It was a beam that focused on emitting powerful shockwaves. He charged up, before letting loose a powerful sonic blast that shattered anything made of glass, and since the Death Eaters were the target, the high-pitched screech bust their ear drums and made their ears bleed painfully. Now Harry rushed past them, being not too caring when he knocked them down.

Now outside, Harry found himself facing off against a few hissing vampires. So, Harry simply switched to Plasma Beam, and released the hot-temp beams. The fiery glow itself was enough to frighten the light-fearing dark creatures. But when he released a charged Plasma Beam upon one, that vampire screamed horrifically before he disintegrated into ash. And then he trained his arm cannon on Voldemort, and a Super Missile smashes the barrier that the Dark Lord barely managed to throw up in time. A second one turns him into a gory mist of flesh, blood, and all other sorts of unmentionables.

"Harry! Can we go now?" Luna calls out to him from the gunship she was now piloting.

Harry sighed a bit. Luna CAN be a bit impatient when she's not wearing the mask she constructs to hid her true self. He's then remined himself abotu still being surrounded by vampires, and reyurns to killing them all, and exterminating the rest of the dark creatures.

* * *

**Harry and a Dementor**

Harry Potter, Year Six Gryffindor, sat at the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor Table, eating his breakfast, while making some light conversation with a human-sized Dementor sitting next to him. Wait... Dementor? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Harry Potter has met a new friend who is ironically his new girlfriend. A half Dementor human hybrid by the name Boton... Wait… you expecting much more? Well… let's just say that we now know it is remotely possible for a Dementor to get pregnant… since our halfa Dementor/Human hybrid got preggers by Harry Potter.

* * *

**A Radically Different Harry and Hermione**

It was a house that was located in a small lot of land in Oxford. Lamarsh Road was where this house is located, close to a place called Maplin Electronics, but more or less across a short distance from the Oxonian Rewley Press. With some permits and a lot of spending, the young couple that lived in this house built their home here. It had a three car garage, connected to a single story house with a basement. The car parked up front was an imported sports car from the US. Currently on this bright summer noon of July 7, 2002, twenty two year old Harry Potter was currently lounging in the chair. For seventeen years, he and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, have been together for a long time. Harry was made an orphan when his parents got murdered, and Hermione's parents shared the same fate. However when they discovered Hermione was left all the money her parents saved up, plus the rights for emancipation, Hermione left the orphanage with Harry, got him emancipated as well, and until they turned eighteen, had a guardian watching them until they were able to tend on their own.

Currently, Harry was wearing what one would call such a strange fashion of clothes, yet Harry liked them anyway. It consisted of a short top buttoned yellow t-shirt kept shut only by a short belt buckle, and a buttoned sea green undershirt that showed off a little bit of his toned lower stomach. The light blue denim jeans were of an American-brand, cargo designer shorts, and he was currently wearing his summer strapped sandals, made of brown leather material and durable for everyday wear. He also never gone anywhere without wearing this dark green bandana around his head, keeping his slightly long spiky locks of black hair from his face. On the front of the bandana was a yellow lightning bolt symbol. As he was currently reading his text book, a hand going to up to reposition a pair of reading glasses back into place, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. A warm smile filters to his face, before he looks up. A beautiful face, and hairs of honey brown curls descend his vision, and their lips lock briefly for a wonderful but short kiss.

"Honestly Harry... stay under the shade. You could get sunburn," Hermione told her boyfriend, as she moved to sit down next to him. She wore black biker shorts and a black and red plaid ruffled skirt. She wore a zipped up plum and cream mint colored hoodie with missing sleeves, and the undershirt was a baby pink tee. The sleeveless hoodie was half zipped, the lower half the pinkish green white, the tip half around the shoulders and the hood itself plum colored. On the right side was a skull and crossbones mark, yellow in color. She wore two colored pale blue and pink knee-high socks, and simple white sneakers.

Harry grinned, before pulling his girlfriend up onto his lap, his hands resting close to her rear. She giggles a bit. "Harry... we can't have sex out in the open. Remember when we got caught in the hot tub?"

"Can't it be a quick one?" he questioned. Hermione merely swats his chest playfully.

"Not outside, you pervert," was her response.

Both really loved their life right now. They had promising grades at the college they were in, and finding promising careers they wished to pursue. Both were much happier in this life instead of being a wizard and witch. Of course, they never knew they WERE magical... because both were what the hidden world of magic would call Squibs.


	17. Page 33, 34, 35

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**What if Sirius Black's Brother Did Something Worse?**

The lights, the sounds, the smog pooling, frothing from the mouth of the giant cauldron, plus all Death Eaters in the vicinity, plus Harry Potter, could only watch as the Dark Lord is slowly reborn into the world. However, upon the end of the magical pyrotechnics... what arose from the simmering broth of liquids was now a named man emitting evil intent and power, but... a giant six foot tall flaming red squirrel.

Pretty humorous to say the least... though, in the end (where Harry managed to escape, and Voldemort was too much in squirrely hysterics), there was still a solemn ceremony since Cedric Diggory's death. But in the end it was good, because a couple of muggles saw the giant squirrel, and captured it to be displayed in a freak show circus. And since Voldemort was reborn into the body of a squirrel, the ritual to reborn the Dark Lord was now a muggle animal. Well... until a werewolf broke into the circus and not only ate all the animals, but Fenrir unknowingly ate the dreaded Dark Lord.

Somewhere in the great beyond, Regulas Black was laughing his ass off at the chaos he caused for the idiot racist half-blood wizard. He not only switched out the Slytherin Locket with a fake, but also replaced the body of Riddle's father with a squirrel corpse transfigured with runic magic into Riddle senior's corpse. Oh, the chaos he caused... and elsewhere in the living world, a manipuative old man was fuming bcause now Harry Potter cannot be killed in a "final battle of good versus evil" and allow him to rise up to take the fame of vanquishing the evil Dark Lord.

* * *

**All Trash Goes to Incineration**

"So... what did you do again with the trash that House Elves clean up?"

"We sends them straight to the surface of sun. It works like fire place... only it burns up any and all we magically transport there."

"Hm... if only you can do the same to Voldemort and any and all Death Eaters that support his cause..."

Dobby heard that as Harry decided to get some sleep, since tomorrow was a school day. As Harry finally managed to sleep, Dobby decided to help Harry Potter... by taking out the trash, and sending that trash to the incinerator. He has heard of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. He made Harry Potter's life bad. He had a chance to make Harry Potter's life become better again.

=0=0=

"Harry Potter sir," called a House Elf named Dobby the next morning.

"Oh... hey Dobby, what is it?"

"I's taken out trash you despise. Dobby has taken evil Dark Lord and minions to the surface of the sun, and destroyed the trash like all house elves do when we's dispose of trash, Harry Potter sir."

"... Really?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied, smiling a bit as Harry too began to smile. Dobby had instantly ended a war, and now...

"Hey Luna, wanna skip class and have sex?"

"Can Daphne join us too?" Luna questioned Harry. Daphne perked up at this, and began to smile.

"Sure... I love threesomes. Thanks Dobby for making my life so much easier now."

"You's are welcome, Harry Potter sir," the elf beamed brightly before disappearing. The entire school was in shock, and none of the teachers sought to help Snape who was choking on a piece of sausage he was chewing.

* * *

**Snape Buggers Who!?**

"No... Wait a minute. No I know that greasy-haired git. He parked my car last week!" Harry shouted, "No, I'm serious, I gave him a big tip and everything."

"No, no... Wait... I know who he is... he is probably the most dangerous, yet toughest bastard we will both ever know..." The young Ravenclaw blinked, "He's uh..." He then leaned close to his friend's ear, and whispered something, which caused the green-eyed Gryffindor to spit his drink back out in complete shock.

After he sputtered and coughed a bit, he turned to his Ravenclaw friend. "He's buggering Umbridge?"

That caused a wave of groans and wails of disgust to ring out across the Great Hall, several students to spit their drinks in shock, Draco to start choking on the banana he had been chewing on, and Ron instantly losing his appetite with the images now popping into his scarring mind, as Snape who had been glaring more and more at the two trouble makers, now taken on a pasty white-like shade. The only person who found it remotely funny was Hagrid, who snickered behind his large hand.

"That's not what I said... at least, how I said it," mumbled his Ravenclaw friend who had long locks of blonde hair tied into a rope-tight ponytail.

"Dear Merlin, he is a tough guy. Ya know Sekai; I have always gone under the premise myself that if you are going to sleep your way to power, do it with somebody who at least weights less than you and isn't fugly."

"And you'd know for sure," said Sekai with a clap of Harry's shoulder, referring to Harry and Luna's little mini sex marathon they had last week, where halfway into the fun, Sekai and his sister Rin couldn't take it anymore, and joined the fun.

"Oh yeah..."

Luna certainly had a devious minx of a mind that Harry found quite attractive about the aloof Ravenclaw; the same Ravenclaw who has such a hidden Slytherin personality and sharp mind, and enough cunning to make the other Slytherins extremely jealous. Plus she was so damn flexible in bed... on the couch... on the floor... outside under the Quiddich bleachers... the Prefect Baths... Hermione's bed... and even in the girl's shower of the Gryffindor Locker Room...

* * *

**The last one... will probably give disturbing images within your mind. Not my fault you get traumatized... also the last segment emulates part of a segment place from an episode of Monday Night RAW where Snoop Dogg hosted the show for a night, and it was before the upcoming Pay-Per-View Bragging Rights with D-Generation X (leading Team RAW) talking about Team Smackdown and their members...**


	18. Page 36, 37, 38

**The Hogwarts Book of Ficclets**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

**WARNING:** Contains mature subjects not suitable for young readers on Page 37. I have edited it as of June 6 2012 to eliminate any lemon traces. Original content will be posted on AFF.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**The Belmont Descendant**

The sounds of heavy boots smacking against stone echoes as a young man with unruly dark hair performs what is called a wall kick. Right behind him, were several girls whom wore different dress-type outfits, and held an etheral glow around their beautiful mid-teen adolescent bodies. Of course, if you can ignore the fact that the flock of girls flew through the air, and held dangerous demonic glowing eyes: Sirens, Wraiths, and Element Maidens. These female devils were chasing the young man with emerald eyes as he finally makes out to higher and solid ground out of this underground cavern, just as the flock expels from the mouth of the hole, and then they all attack the young man.

The young man had a flaring robe-like silk cape held by gold and maroon shoulder pauldrons. The torso is covered by a chainmail shirt, over that an armored military-styled vest and protective silk sleeves that fit the forearm and biceps with armor plated gauntlets and gloves, and rugged pants with armor plates around the thighs and hips. A large belt wraps the waistline, and from the right hip a long magical whip is unfurled. A shimmering magical glow surrounds it and with expert precision, it slices through the trio of Fire, Water, and Thunder Maidens, cutting them down.

Their cries of death are like a loud shrieking wail, as they evaporate into a fiery mist. The rest all launch energy attacks, curses, and runic energy rings. Dodging the attacks, the young man takes his time to combat the flock, until the last Siren falls to the ground with a snarl. She tries to attack him, but the whip slices trough her completely this time. Her unholy cry echoes as she dies. The young man groaned, as the full moon shines down upon him on this cool August night, stars twinkling innocently in the sky with a few clouds lazily gliding.

"If it was the fact they are demons, I'd have fuck 'em all," the young man mutters. Then again, Harry Potter would rather screw Luna and Daphne in a wonderful threesome. As the descendant and last tie to the old Belmont Family Bloodline, Harry Potter-Belmont had a job to do: other than get rid of the Dork Lard Gigglesnort (as he now calls Voldemort), he had the task of ending the life of the reborn Lord Dracula (the original Dracula, not the few copies that pop up in several vampire clans over the years) before Dracula would attempt his task that his ancestors prevented so many years ago...

* * *

Two figures stood there on top of the tallest structure of Hogwarts.

The male figure wore a white and dark gray matching short kimono tops redesigned to vests with no sleeves, and a fishnet undershirt. The bottom of the vest closes up with a slate gray snap buckle attached to a small red ribbon sash. The arms from the wrist up to the bicep are covered by a mesh stocking. The forearms are covered by short blue detached sleeves held down by two black bands. He wears fingerless gray bracers with the backs of the hands protected by white knuckle plates. He also wore a tight-fitting, mesh shirt which cuts off revealing a light muscle-toned stomach, with black armor-padding short cloths that cover the hips and the front and back (held in place by the same belt). All of them wore short black shorts down to the knees with an emerald stripe down the sides. The feet are clad in blue sandals.

The female figure wore a similar outfit as the male, however the differences is that the female wore a short sailor fuku and the shorts are shorter (with the stripe running down the hips silver in color), with fishnet stocking covering the legs entirely held by leather straps around the thighs and ankles. However unlike the male counterpart, the arms have no detached sleeves; only fishnet stocking and spiked punk-goth wristbands. The male had unruly dark hair, and green eyes while wearing small rectangle-framed glasses. On his right temple was a scar of a lightning bolt, which was covered by the grown locks of dyed silver hair in zigzag form. The female had long blonde hair with sagging patterns of black dyed into several strands of her hair. More or less it was a mix of bleach blonde and coal black.

"We have exactly eight hours before the school awakens from sleep, Daphne. So we'll have to haste ourselves."

"I know, Harry," the girl replied, "but it'll be fun nonetheless."

In a blur, the two teenagers vanished.

**The Ninja of Hogwarts**

Harry yawned, as he pulls the curtains back that surround his bed. Glancing at a nearby clock, he groaned. Thankfully it was Sunday... however the time was close to noon.

"We need to stop cutting it close with megalomaniac creeps who delve into demonology arts," Harry mutters to himself, and winced as he felt a brief pain travel down his back, remembering then of the heavy hit he took from a summoned demon the fanatics of this hidden society who call themselves Akatsuki, tried to summon in the middle of London... practically inside Her Majesty's Royal Palace.

Thankfully they managed to save Queen Elizabeth and the Royal Family before any deaths could occur. He gets up, taking the time to down a healing potion to dull the aches and pains, and also heal any other lingering injuries, before doing about his business in the bathroom the room was connected to. And soon, dressed in casual clothing, heads off to the Great Hall to eat. There weren't many down in the hall, but Harry did notice a girl with blonde hair eating a sandwich while looking at her book.

"Hey," Harry greets her, stealing the sandwich from her hand, and taking a bite out of it. The girl glares at him.

"You could have gotten your own, Harry."

"Sorry Daph, but I am a starving man," he replies.

She huffed, but merely returns to reading her book that she took from a guy's corpse from last night's little scavenger in London. The two sixteen year old teens weren't stared at, though they did get a couple glances from hungry students who wander down to grab sandwiches, or fruit in bowls before leaving again. Some of the younger years would gaze at Harry, before scurrying off. Harry then scooted close to Daphne, who didn't move an inch. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand gently brushing her left knee, and felt his breath tickle her neck as he whispered sweet nothings at her.

"Harry, not now," she whispered back, controlling her blush that threatened to form. Harry however, being a sneaky little git, continues to pressure her by moving his hand closer to her center, until she subconsciously spread her legs a bit allowing his hand to slip under her school skirt. His fingers feels along the lacy fabric of silk knickers that she wore, and she hitched a breath when Harry's fingers pressed a bit at her private spot.

"Harry," she hissed again in a whisper. Harry had a slow-but-showing shit-eating smile, as he does the unthinkable. She resumed reading, as she hid her face using the book as Harry continues to eat a sandwich with his free hand. Daphne couldn't believe he was ding THAT to her, and in the middle of the Great Hall (although the actions were hidden under the table).

"Enjoying it, my sexy little minx?" Harry whispers into her ear with arousal lacing his tone. She bit her lower lip, before using one hand to steady her book, and her left hand disappears under the table. She snakes her hand right down his pants of choice for the day and boxers, and Harry now held back the urge to moan at her touch.

"As much as you are," she counters with her own smile. The smile was anything but innocent.

"Sneaky little kunoichi," Harry said softly, continuing to "tease" his girlfriend of three years (they met in Third Year, and secretly hooked up in the middle of Fourth Year).

Harry and Daphne controlled themselves, while torturing the other with sexual ministrations. The few that come down for food are completely unaware of what was going on with them (Harry had taken this chance to distract himself with a book of his own), not knowing that Harry and Daphne were "playing" with each other. They both stiffen about three minutes later, and school their faces wiht neutral expressions, using their ninja training to "hide" what they were really feeling at THAT moment.

Once both had calmed down, Daphne pulled her coated hand out of his pants, and then Harry watches, lust in his eyes as she licks her hand clean, even sucking on her index and middle finger with a cute mewl of a moan. Harry himself now removed his hand from between Daphne's legs, and licked his fingers and part of his hand, while swiftly removing her panties, causing her to glare as Harry brought the wet fabric to his mouth and sucked on the deep red fabric, causing her to blush.

"Pervert," she mutters, and then he shoves the knickers into his pants pocket, ignoring the sticky wet feeling in his jeans. The two grabbed their books, and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. They turned the corner, when Argus Filch made himself known around the bend. They made it to the seventh floor, and once the Room of Requirement made itself known, the teenaged couple slam the door shut and it disappears as inside the recreated bedroom of Daphne's, the two were ripping the others clothes off. They were horny, and want to itch that scratch they have still biting them.

=0=0=

Dinner was the usual affair when it comes with Hogwarts. Harry and Daphne still kept their relationship a complete secret, that nobody really knew they were dating, though they have been seen working together on more than one occasion. Then again, most students pass it off as projects or something related to homework. Another thing was these two were nothing but clones made of blood and sealing runes. The real Harry and Daphne were busy getting dressed into their ninja outfits, while Harry switched out his glasses for the slimmer frames. Of course, in the middle of Daphne pulling on her short spandex shorts, Harry moved up to her, and pushed her down onto his bed.

"Harry," she shouted.

Harry smiled at her, and leans down for a kiss. "Quickie, baby girl," he says with a throaty whisper.

"But make it quick honey," Daphne groaned out, "we got some low-ranked Akatsuki members to track down. The last thing we need is for them to join forces with the Dork Lard Gigglesnort. Oh fuck, that feels great, Harry!"

As the two continue their "quickie", the targets they were going to track down were just outside Hogwarts, and they rushed into the school with silent precision. The school was in for a rude awakening, as the Akatsuki members (low-level grunts with one captain) explode into the Great Hall, and two knifes fly through the air, and they impact two targets in the head: Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass.

"Now that those two are dead, kill all witnesses," said the man who wore a bone white mask with a red diamond mark on the forehead.

Harry and Daphne (the real ones) were rushing down, and two clones they made launched several shuriken, killing the lower-ranked goons as chaos and children screaming go on. The two ninjas, with masks to cover their lower faces, fought against the Akatsuki members, forcing them out of the Great Hall. The two did notice that their clone counterparts were "killed", and both now had to disappear for the time being. Once the Akatsuki was killed, Dumbledore and the other adults point their wands at them, finding them untrustworthy, but the two merely vanish with a swirl of wind and few scattered maple leaves.

They reappear outside Hogsmeade, and they run for it.

"We're dead to the world," Daphne told Harry.

"That was so not supposed to happen... this is so fucked up."

"Now what?"

"Deal with Akatsuki while also handling the Dark Asshole from the sidelines..."

Daphne sighed, but the two continue their footwork across Scotland heading towards London. This was certainly going to be interesting. And with "their deaths", especially "his", the Dark Lord will certainly wonder who killed him, while also pushing his evil plans ahead. The Hogwarts Ninja (as they had entitled themselves), however will not stand for evil attempting to usurp the world and/or destroy it.

* * *

**Draco's My Bitch**

"What? It's true..."

Disbelief on all faces of Hogwarts.

"He's my bitch," Harry clarified in a tone that said I-am-smart-and-you're-not, "and I'm his pimp."

Draco Malfoy merely looks away; trying to hide his reddened face as Harry feels the boy's ass once again, even squeezing it.

* * *

**Weird on the last one, but funny nonetheless! ~** :D


	19. Page 39

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry Potter no Bousou**

A type of upbeat fast-paced music played din the background, as a person on the television screen danced to the beat of the music. He twirled a staff with the ornament of what looked like a banana on top with a silk ribbon tied around the base of it in a neat bow. His unruly dark hair swayed to his movements, as did the ruffles of his half sailor fuku that he wore. The clothes of choice worn is a one-piece, blue Japanese swimsuit, with Japanese katakana spelling out his name out on the front. It hugged his body, as you would definitely noticed the boy's cute butt when he stretched the fabric back out so it wouldn't dig into his crack. A bright and large yellow bow is tied at the back, along with a little boy's sailor outfit around the neck. Add to the outfit a pair of black detached sleeves, and a pair that go from the knees to the ankles with black pointed short boots.

Now, the boy in question wore cute rounded glasses, had bright emerald green eyes, a shoujo-type smile as he dance and sung to a song (and in Japanese no doubt), while giving off the alluring appearance of a shoujo heroine and also feminine in appearance. However, at the end of the song when the boy identified as Harry Potter struck by giving the old-fashioned peace sign with the left hand near the side of his head, a wider smile, and positioning the banana staff in a way of throwing a magic spell at the audience... a couple of people held responses to what they saw. Which in question to what they saw, was Harry's notable erection against the "front" of the girly outfit.

Harry was horribly embarrassed. Red-faced, blushing, you name it; he tried to hide his brightly-lit face with his hands while turning away from what the others would think. Draco sitting next to him was drooling, and also blushing a bit (but at a lesser degree than Harry's blushing), and he was reaching for a box of tissues... while his right hand was moving a bit. Yes, under the table, he was fapping. Ginny and Neville both stared in shock at the screen which was now black and no longer showing the "anime ending", and while Neville too sported a minor blush, Ginny broke into a nosebleed. Hermione was looking at Harry with the classic WTF look etched on her face. Ron however was oblivious to it all as he was currently eating a large plate of ham and cheese sandwiches and several packets of crisps.

* * *

**... I have no clue what the hell I was thinking when I typed this up.** o.o;


	20. Page 40, 41, 42

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**The Girl Who Kicks Ass**

"Damn Hermione, you look like Lara Croft in those clothes," Harry said, his eyes wandering more than once to the toned and cute ass.

Hermione giggled. "That's the idea," she replied, twirling the same replicated guns that Lara Croft wielded in the movies.

* * *

**The Foursome Lovers**

Chiharu, Manami, and Yumiko. Three girls who have remained Subaru's friends ever since he was left abandoned in Japan as a baby. The four were raised in an orphanage before being taken in by an elderly couple who desired to raise children. The four grew up together, until the passing of their adoptive parents, and then became emancipated minors. Still, despite the loss, the four continues to support one another, honoring the memory of their lost loved ones. Subaru, Chiharu, Manami, and Yumiko all continued their education, studying upon their unique gifts of spiritual harness.

The three girls all loved their boyfriend Subaru equally, and he had grown to love the three as equally they do for him. Not many would accept it. One such man from England didn't, claiming him to be this Harry Potter person. The green-eyed sixteen year old today would once again sigh when the old man Dumbledore tried to send people to "whisk him away". That got old real quick, especially when this "Order of the Phoenix" interrupted him during a foursome with the three girls.

So a little bit of magic thrown here and there, some old magicks he and the girls learned from this old spiritual master named Genkai, and they were sent packing with injuries.

* * *

**Ki Fighter**

It has been so long. Dumbledore and those he trusted searched for so long to find the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Find him they did with help from Fawkes, however before Phoenix Travel, a ritualistic spell with Runic Scrying was conducted, and they found him on another planet so eerily like Earth. A planet Earth that was much more advanced, and where power surges was evident no matter where you looked. Not that they knew, but they traveled from their Earth, to the Earth of the Dragon Ball realm. And this is where they came upon the missing savior. Eighteen years old and packing a light muscle frame, with wind-swept jagged locks of hair in all direction, and oddly enough tuffets of hair forming a warped star pattern on the front most area of his head. He had the same green eyes, but they were highlighted with an intense aged look, like he had seen countless battles and fought in dangerous wars. He had a light scar that ran down his face in a slight left diagonal, which the top tip of the scar started just under his first scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. He wore military-styled pants with numerous large pockets, and wore a large belt with a small length of large silver chain dangling off the right hip. The missing Potter, at a guesstimated height of five eleven (5' 11"), also wore armor-encased pointed dark coal boots, the armor around the toes, ankles, and lining the front up to half point of the lower legs are gold-plated. The shirt was a simple black basketball Jersey made of a mesh-patterned stitching, though they didn't know the fibers were metal fibers made of Adamantine. Around the wrists were large gold thick ring bracelets, and hung off behind the back of his pants was a Scimitar.

Right now though, he was flying through the air at a fast pace, punches and kicks let loose upon his opponent who also matched him in speed, and thrown punches, kicks, and blocks. Both were also lit with a blazing fiery-like white aura that surrounded, making their clothes ripple from the wind generated, and also their power levels they were emitting. Also their hair was flying in all directions. But the two flying combatants pulled away. The other guy, who was older than Harry, and fairly dark-skinned with large lips, suddenly released a ball of bluish white energy like a type of thick beam or water coming out of a large hose. Harry however counters by unsheathing his blade, and with a fast swing, slices the beam in half. The two halves fly off into the distance, exploding harmlessly against any mountain terrain in the distance or the ocean. Harry then with a quick sheath releases a battle cry as he sweeps his right hand before him, releasing green-tinted energy in the form of fireball-shaped blasts. He mimicked the same attack technique with the other hand, and then slaps his hands together before him. The energy attacks all converge, and the man was knocked out of the sky by the sudden attack. Many cheered as he was knocked to the ground pretty rough. Harry Potter was declared the winner as he touches down on the marked arena platform, his white aura dissipating instantly, and that influx of his energy fading away.

"Man, that was a tough fight," Harry muttered, wiping the sweat from his face and forehead, as well as tearing his ruined shirt off his body. Cut to six hours later. The tournament was closing off for another night, with finals starting 7 a.m. in the morning. Harry was minding his own business, walking down the street as the night life on the island the World Martial Arts Tournament is held was busy.

But Harry knew he wasn't alone. Oh, he knew people were trying to be discreet following him. He kicked up speed, and shifted towards an alley. When this guy with a weird eye came after him, he knocked him out with a clear blow to the back of the neck. He groaned. He remembered this man...

_Again? Why must these people keep coming back? I am not going off to some strange faraway land,_ he thought. When they came and found him... well, actually they never did. They only found Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, knocked out in a dumpster, with Harry taking flight from the scene.


	21. Page 43, 44, 45, 46

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Me and my Darkness**

I gaze at myself in the mirror.

My reflection smiles back with ember red eyes.

In turn, I smile as well with a glinting emerald glare.

When you attempt to manipulate a child with a jaded soul like mine, things tend to go out of control.

You manipulated me for the last time, old coot.

The next time you attempt to spy on me with my so-called friends, blood will fly...

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Not Goblet of Fire**

"Fuck you!"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted, abolished by the use of excessive language.

"I never entered my damn name into that fucking cup, and I will not be forced to participate in the TRI-Wizard Tournament!"

"But it's magical binding. Nothing short of death will keep you from backing out. I'm sorry, but please head to the back, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Nothing short of death... huh?" He grabbed the knife he used to cut into his roast beef during dinner before the whole selection, "Fine." He brought the blade up fast...

SLICE!

The sharpness of the knife ripped a wide cut in his throat and blood immediately began to pour out, and Harry convulsed, falling to the ground as more of his blood spilt all over the stone floor. The professors reacted immediately, as many of the younger children screamed. Hermione screamed the loudest, as she tried to keep the blood from flowing. It was absolute chaos that occurred, and only one man, Mad-eye Moody, saw the Goblet glow, before the "magical contract" which binds Harry to it shattered, freeing the dying boy from having to enter the tournament. She was ripped away, the blood staining her clothes and her hands as Madam Pomfrey immediately did her healing spells to lessen the blood flow, and carefully sew the cut back up. McGonagall was already rushing to get medicals from Saint Mungos to come straight to Hogwarts. By midnight, Harry was in a coma, barely clinging to life because of what he did. But in the end... his life expired on the night Lord Voldemort was reborn into the world. And because of a stubborn old man who wanted to mold his "weapon" for the "Greater Good", Voldemort managed to fuck the world over in less than three years before the Wizarding World died when UN Leaders decided the wizards and witches were an absolute threat to the fate of humanity. Let's just say it would be seven years before Voldemort was the last to die, right after the muggles brought the holocaust to the Wizarding World.

* * *

**When Naruto Invades Harry Potter 1**

/The Dobby Scenario/

_**This incident occurred during the summer of 1992.**_

"Harry Potter sir must not go back to Hogwarts," the House Elf whined in a rather pathetic way.

Harii swiftly plunged a kunai into its throat.

"Annoying little shit," Harii muttered, taking the kunai from the throat and summoning a Kagebunshin to take care of the corpse, while he simply mopped the blood up with an old shirt, and tossed it into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room, "explains why my mail is blocked..."

An hour later, he and Naruto stand and watch the apartment burn down. The burning of the apartment also frees Harii from the mail block. When asked by Sarutobi, the simply explanation that the magic that he's learning at Hogwarts is partly to blame. By the end of the week, Harii purchases the land, and the small base of land is transformed into a Koi pond complete with a donated Bonsai tree by Hiashi of all people.

=0=0=0=

/Harii vs. Jiraiya/

_**This incident occurred during the summer of 1994.**_

"I don't get it! How can your books sell more than mine! It doesn't even have any pictures and art!" screamed the resident super pervert of Konoha, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"You spy on various woman of various age to write your filth. Mine, while lacking descriptive art, instead gives my readers the power to imagine the scenarios as they read my descriptive writing. A romance with the right touches of sex, and no images to graphically detail the scene. The reader can merely tap into her imagination, and see within her mind's eye... everything."

Harii then smiled. "Besides, if I DO need to do research, I do it properly, in a non-perverted manner. That's why I have a couple girlfriends in Kumo, Ame, Umi, Iwa, Suna, Kane, and three lovely ladies here in Konoha." Which, he of course spreads his arms out, depicting the three ladies who stood behind him: Mikoto, Kurenai, and Anko.

"That, and I'm just that damn good-ttebayo." He laughs in the end, using Naruto-otouto's usual punctuation at the end of his sentence, "So, when are you going to explain how you used Hokage-sama in your fourth book release?"

A large collected aim of KI targeted a now sweating Jiraiya.

"JIRAIYA! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" yelled the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin.

Jiraiya decided to run to best preserve his manhood, while Tsunade was chasing him down the street, civilians and ninja alike all jumping out of the warpath.

=0=0=0=

/Dumbledore: Meet Namikaze Harii/

_**This incident occurred before Harry was invited to Hogwarts for his first year, i.e. the summer of 1991.**_

"Shouldn't have walked in unannounced," Harii stated in defense.

The visitor, who came with the Sandaime, stood there with much of his beard burned off. The tips still showed signs of a fire jutsu having ignited the white hairs.

=0=0=0=

/The Troll Incident/

_**This incident happened during Harry's First Year at Hogwarts.**_

"Thought you should know," Quirrel whined before fainting. Harry's mind was racing. Hermione wasn't there; she was in the girl's bathroom because of the idiot redhead. As the children began to scream, Harry took this chance to make a stealthy escape and vanish. No one didn't notice his disappearance because of Dumbledore sounding off a cannon with his wand to restore order amongst the student body.

As for Harry, he was racing down corridors, trying to find Hermione before a horrendous smell hit him. He gagged, and pulled out a thick cloth that Kakashi wore, and tied it around his lower face. It didn't help much, but it did block out that stench, though he felt like hurling. He saw a troll lumbering his way, and heard the soft sniffles of Hermione in the girl's restroom to his left. He walked right in after opening the door.

He wretched the door open after laying time-delay Exploding Tags, grabbed a startled Hermione Granger, and Shunshin away just as the door was smashed down... and the door, part of the floor, the wall and sinks, and the troll, was blown to smithereens. Elsewhere, Hermione fell onto her rear with an indignant yelp as Harry stood up to full height.

"If it's Weasley who made you upset, then don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

The next day after the school was wondering about the latest rumors going around, Ron Weasley was found stripped naked, and trapped in a Plexiglas cage full of various different (non-poisonous) species of spiders in the Great Hall.

* * *

**What Happens when Metroid: Other M invades Harry Potter**

"You don't know what war is. You sit all safe and sound in your cozy warded homes, coddling your pathetic children," Harry said harshly, "while in my world I suffered through hell. By the time I killed Voldemort-" Harry rolled his eyes when the Order sans Dumbledore flinched or shivered at the name, "the year was 2027. Now, because of a freak wish, I've been pulled into a world that's even WORSE than mine, and a Wizarding World too pussy to even stand up and fight."

Harry may have been dragged into this world, younger than he was, by a freak wish concocted by magic, however... war and fighting has only made him hardened in defeating enemies. In other words... he's only calm and home when he's destroying evil for the good of humanity.

Plus, he was angry at his family in this world. They had gotten soft since having kids after his death in this world.

"If you're not fighting, then I will!"

"But you're just a child!" Molly shouted, not wanting to have any children fight in a war that looked to be unwinnable.

Harry glared more, before clenching his right fist and smacking it against his left pectoral. A rune shined brightly, as did a strange mark on his right hand. The glow intensified, before a brilliant flare of energy emanated from his person. The light had blinded everybody, however to Harry, he can see and feel the familiar metal suit form itself around him, bringing that sense of comfort to his war-battered soul.

And when the Order was able to see again, Harry stood there in a suit of aerodynamic green and blue armor, with a half crescent-shaped maroon visor. The shoulders were globular with the indentation of the lion head showing itself with a fierce roar. One look and you would say the armor looked... alien. The helmet's visor was translucent, and his eyes can just be seen if you looked more closely. And around his right forearm was a cylinder-shaped device, in the color of dark maroon. On the side of the cannon, was a rectangular panel that glowed a soft green color; the color of the Killing Curse. Inside the small space was the young man's (trapped in a teenager's body) wand...

"Then I'll do what I did in my world... and save you worthless people from a man who no one in the Wizarding World are too scared to stand up against."

* * *

**Yes! Updated at last! So glad I did...** XD


	22. Page 47

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Hunters**

"A group of crime-fighting muggles took out an army of Death Eaters?"

"Yes, that is what happened," Dumbledore, weary old man and leader of the light, spoke in a soft tone, "However impossible it sounds, that is what had happened. It's been only a month since this group of muggles fought Voldemort's forces."

"But muggles no matter what except those of muggle-born wizards or witches are to never know about the Wizarding World!"

Dumbledore sighed at Ron's outburst. "Mr. Weasley, be as it may, we tried to Obliviate their memories sneakily, but they stun our men and leave them before they disappear with Portkeys."

As the old man explained more about these odd muggles, elsewhere in the area once known as Gordric's Hollow, was the base where these "crime-fighting muggles" resided. The former home of one Harry James Potter was rebuilt, and structured with metal and cement construction, and the mixed muggle/magical neighborhood now vast rooms and hallways of the large metal-like building.

Most of the world except those living in solitude from human contact knew of this group. They were also known as violators in the Wizarding World; however the people that work in this organization fight for the greater good.

"Well, that's another army decimated," a young man with raven hair and green eyes spoke. The small team inside the room cheered and drank from their chosen beverages.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do about the Wizarding World?"

"Well Pandora... first we'll work on our battle plans on either capturing the rest of the Death Eaters, or if left with no alternative, kill them. However Voldemort remains off target until he's mortal again. We'll also focus on the double-edge of this war due to this Shadow who's been causing trouble in both worlds."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. The sooner we end this silly war, the sooner we can go with the plan of introducing the rest of Magical Great Britain, like the US did when they were attacked by terrorists from Iraq..."

=0=0=0=

A group of humans trekked through the small town in the area of Scotland. The town however looked more like a small city. It was the refuge for survivors of the ongoing war with Voldemort, extending towards the castle known as Hogwarts. It wasn't uncommon for those muggleborns to wear muggle clothing in a wizarding town.

Harry Potter, once thought to be dead, wore eye contacts that gave his eye color hazel green instead of rich emerald. His raven hair was long, now tied into a neat ponytail that flowed like a curtain of water with every small movement. He had sharp bangs fanning out. Of course, he wasn't recognized due to the other temple of his forehead also marked with a lightning bolt-shaped scar. To those who would gaze at him, would simply shrug it off.

Harry wore a pair of black bell bottom leather pants, two large bolt-studded belts criss-crossing over his waist, with a third holding them up. He wore a white undershirt and an emerald green leather trench coat with spiked-up shoulder cuffs and leather straps on his right bicep. Hidden and slotted into a gun holster was a mechanical gun; Harry's trusty Magnum Driver. He wore sleek combat boots studded with armor plating.

The others that followed Harry wore similar clothing styled of their own persons.

The male with long blond hair was Zero Wily. His eyes were emerald green, and he wore a red and silver shoulder gauntlet on his left. It was box shaped, with a golden styled Z emblazoned on its surface, and the greaves trimmed white. The shoulder gauntlet was attached to the crimson red trench coat he wore, unzipped and loose straps fluttering freely; white he had a series of black straps on his bicep – five straps total – and an oval red and white armored gauntlet on his right forearm. The arm gauntlet was mainly red, with the thick armored run cuffs white, as were the elbow guards embedded with a round sapphire gem. The clothing he wore was a black bodysuit padded with Kevlar, and he wore red and white knee-guarded boots, with gold anklets.

The second male was Loki Prometheus. Prometheus' wardrobe consisted of dark purple leather pants, a black belt with a metal skull belt buckle that had ruby encrusted eyes, and three chains with small metal skulls attached at the bottom that hung off the right end of the belt to knee length. The shirt was black, elbow length black gloves with purple colored flames etched as images, and a cloak that fluttered eerily like a grim's cape. His hair was a mop of black just like Harry's only the bangs and tips were highlighted an indigo purple, with two long scythe shaped hair locks dyed crimson, as were his eyes but more brighter. On the other end of the belt was an attached short cylinder stick. It was Prometheus' deactivated Hell Scythe.

The third male was wearing maroon and gold accented boots. The pants Axl Red worn were black with a white mesh stripe running down the side of the pant legs trimmed with glossy black. The pants themselves appeared to be made from a silk material, with the trims leather made. The shirt he wore was black, a sleeveless muscle shirt. He had shaggy unruly red-brown hair in untamed locks, several large locks accenting the forehead fiery red, the spurt of locks behind held by a wrap of a leather strap. He had a large scar on his face, shaped like an X. The central point of the scar rested above his nose. His eyes were an unnatural shade of violet, and his left ear had a small gold ring earring. The belt he wore had an oval shaped gauntlet hooked on the left, coal black with a gold accented barrel, and small wing-like extensions forming a small V.

The fourth male, Xavier Light, had short yet messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and wore dark blue boots, denim jeans with interwoven small chains looping through the two left belt loops, a blue t-shirt and cyan and white trimmed Kevlar vest, and his right ear pierced with an X shaped gold earring. The weapon concealed was a similar mecha-gun design, but based more on power charges rather than rapid-fire like Harry's.

The fifth male, Kenji Akamatsu, was a young man with long silky locks of platinum silver hair. His eyes were slanted, in a way that gave him the appearance of an aristocrat. The color of his eyes was a hazel green. He carried with him a short staff that was also a walking cane with the head decorated from silver a cobra head with small feathery wings. The cane itself was in reality a cleverly hidden katana blade. The clothes he wore were a pair of cargo pants, black sneakers, and a black tank top with trench coat. The necklace he wore was silver chain link, and his ears were pierced with a small gold dragon tooth earrings.

The first female of the group, Mayura Pandora, was a short blonde haired young woman with ice blue highlighted streaks. Her eyes shined a brilliant sapphire, and her ears were pierced with small blue gems. The clothes she wore were a pair of tight fitting ice blue jeans, with an ice blue t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, with zipped lavender vest, knee length white boots and she wore ice blue fishnet stocking on her arms from the wrist to the elbows.

The second female was Elena Pink. She had flowing blonde hair and glaring blue eyes. Her ears were pierced with dragon fangs, and her lips were a shade of hot pink. She had a choker on her neck, pink and white trimmed with a large blue tear gem embedded in the front. She had a necklace on with a larger gem attached at the bottom. The clothes she wore were scandalous and strange; she had a lavender frilly-laced bra-like pink shirt covering her breasts, held up by the shoulders. Around the back was the knot that held it all in place, flowing out into two long scarf-like wings that reached to the back of her knees. Her right arm had lavender fishnet stocking covering the elbow, and twelve different colored rings worn around the wrist, with a pink gem ring on her middle finger. She wore a bicep length lavender silk glove, with several gold-laced designs on the back of the hand. The skirt the woman wore was pink and lavender laced, a portion near the top embedded with an orange small gem. On the front was a silver diagram of a circle with a six pointed star pentagram, and she also wore thigh length lavender socks, and ankle high dragon hide boots with large ankle bands snapped on.

The eight traveled, holding discussion among their own, that is, until the outer city of Hogsmeade suffered from a powerful explosion that destroyed half the block.

The Order of the Phoenix, which resided in a building close to the block, had run out to see the unknown visitors run towards the sight of the explosion.

"Crap, another maverick attack. Hunters, subdue the target or targets," Harry ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The gang replied.

Prometheus deployed his scythe and flung it like a boomerang. It collided with something amidst the smoke and was sent back. The scythe wielding young man caught it swiftly and held it defensively.

An arc of lightning shot forward, and the hunters dodged the attack, though the current blasted into a fleeing wizard. He suffered from instant heart attack from the high voltage.

"You fools will have to do better than that!" A sneering voice called out.

"Hivolt..."

Hivolt the Storm Phoenix snickered as he flew into the air. It had large sparkling phoenix wings perched on his shoulders, with a full armored breast of electric blue and yellow streak feathers. Its forearms were oval shaped, electric blue with white grooves, with large segmented claws and lightning bolt claws on his back hands. The legs were a similar design of electric blue and white, with the feet shaped like the claws of a phoenix and eagle. Its head was designed to replicate a phoenix, with a more humanoid face, except the pointy beak, and it had tail coat feathers draped behind like a silk curtain.

"Maverick Hunters, you've been fighting a double-edged war. You can't concentrate on us and that wizard human who claims to be immortal."

"We've been doing this ever since Shadow had come from the darkness of human hearts, and we've certainly handled the likes of mavericks such as yourself. Hivolt, this time you shall not escape!"

For some odd reason the wizardry world cannot explain, a strange techno-based music began filling the hearing of those in the town, as Hivolt shot into the air cackling.

"Shock Voltage!"

He fired arcs of lightning, and Prometheus dived out of the path of the attack, and rushed the maverick.

"Hells Calling!" He roared angrily as he ignited in dark purplish flames, and rapidly flew into the air, scythe blazing through the maverick. He quickly vanished, as Zero jumped into the air and kicked Hivolt into the ground. X, Axl, and Harry had their guns deployed and fired energy shots. Hivolt close his wings and shielded himself, and kicked away from Zero's blade descent.

"Lightning Blade!" He rushed Kenji, but the teenager quickly slid the lower cane off, deploying a katana blade and caught the attack. They parried blows, Hivolt cackling as Kenji danced away from the rapid strikes.

Zero caught the bird off guard with a jump kick to the head, and Kenji managed to nail a slash across the armored torso.

"Magnum Blast!" Harry yelled, grunting from the explosive gunshot that sent Hivolt crashing into Honeydukes.

Hivolt flew from the wreckage of the front door, but Pandora and Prometheus met him halfway. Pandora glowed in a bright aura as she was floating in the air. Prometheus slashed rapidly with his scythe, waves of darkness flashing from each cut before he leapt back.

"Radiance from Beyond!" Pandora called, as energy beams from the sky rained down upon Hivolt. The storm phoenix bellowed in pain before crashing to the ground, smoking.

Pandora's aura faded as her feet touched the ground. The others crowded around her, Harry taking the lead. Hivolt cried as he unleashed an explosive wide-range electrical explosion that blew them back.

"I won't go down without a fight!" The phoenix yelled, but unable to take flight. He growled, getting a mental call back, and just shimmered away from the battlefield.

"Harry, you alright?' Pandora called to her commander and boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine Pandora," Harry replied as he got up, helping Axl up.

"Hivolt managed to escape again!" Kenji cursed, as he went over and picked up the cane scabbard, and slid the katana blade back in, and locking it.

Harry frowned. "He'll be back... I'm sure. He is one of Shadow's elite. We should head back to base."

"But... what about the castle?"

Harry frowned again. "No, after this, we'll be swamped. Teleport now!"

The Order had run onto the scene after first getting civilians to safety with a dozen Aurors. They had casted strong Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards.

The group had on their wrists large gold bracelets with a hidden button. They glowed in white auras, before disintegrating into pixels of light, and shimmering away.

A red-haired young man gaped. "We casted Anti-wards! How could they get away like that! It would be impossible!"

Dumbledore, old man of the light force, frowned. "No, there was no magical detection at all. That's how they escaped. It was muggle technology."

"Muggle technology cannot work in Hogwarts or areas permeated by magical forces," Hermione Weasley, wife of Ron Weasley recited from memory.

"Then... bollocks!"

Ron just gave up. There was no argument to be won since the Wizarding World still did not adept to the ever-changing future in the muggle world, except those of muggleborns.

* * *

**It was a plotline I worked on... it would have been a Harry Potter x Rockman (X/Zero/ZX) crossover, but... this was back in late November 2007. However, in a few days, I couldn't really see this going anywhere, so canceled it. I just recently found it and so decided to just tack it up here. Who knows... someone may like it; someone won't. I HAVE done odder crossovers that wouldn't have made sense but made it somewhat work out in the end... like** Mahou no Kagamine** for example (crossover of Harry Potter and Vocaloid).** o.o


	23. Page 48

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

Now, this story was based off an original universe idea I once had before I lost interest and was also partly discouraged from writing anymore, so I then took parts of my original universe and repackaged it for an HP-like fic. Also, as you may have noticed, **title was changed so it sounds a lot better**.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

Harry James Potter was not a happy child. No, Harry was alone, living in the shadow of his twin brother. Where his twin brother Nathan was spoiled with toys and loved deeply by his parents, Harry was neglected, with barely any toys, instead absorbed in many books with magical learning graded higher for those of fifth year students at Hogwarts. One day, the worst had occurred: Voldemort attacked the Potter Mansion. Voldemort tried to cast the Killing Curse but Harry, with his knowledge of magic from learning in secret, deflected the curse and it had killed the Dark Lord. Harry and Nathan survived the curse but Nathan was hit by the magical residue of the Killing Curse, resulting a scar forming above Nathan's right temple. Now, Nathan was adored more by not only his parents and relatives, but half the Wizarding World, while Harry was left forgotten in the shadows. Harry was the true slayer of Voldemort, but everyone took the scar as a sign that Nathan had somehow, unknowingly, killed Voldemort.

It was the twins' fifth birthday. Harry was upstairs, locked in his room while the party went on downstairs without his presence. Harry was tired of crying, because he learned long ago that nobody loved him. It was here; that Harry received an odd present sent by a strange a snowy white raven the size of a vulture. The raven's eyes were a brilliant sapphire, and its talons and rough skin on its feet were an ice blue. The white raven soon flew off silently into the night, as Harry read the card on the box.

_Greeting young child,_

_Within this box is the Lunar Stone. Treasure it well with a wish. We will always be watching you, child._

_~ The Elder_

Harry unwrapped the box and carefully opened it. Within was a crystallized stone roughly the size of his father's fist. It was a clear light pink gemstone, and in the light of the moon shining through his open window, it sparkled brilliantly.

=0=0=

Harry ventured downstairs quietly without letting anybody know. However, he couldn't bear to reveal himself, and went back upstairs with silent tears, hearing his parents and Nathan's friends celebrate his birthday. He was now a forgotten child. He held the stone close to him as he curled up in the rays of the moonlight, wishing on this night to be taken away to a place where he will be loved and cared for. The stone began to glow in a warm soothing light, which enveloped the child. In a blaze of sparkling lights, Harry James Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World.

Downstairs, Lily Potter fainted.

=0=0=

It was more or less half an hour letter when she woke up in hysterics, looking around the room, her eyes landed on Nathan and seeing that he was okay she started looking for Harry. When there was no sign of him she turned to James.

"James, where is Harry?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know, must have gone back to his room, love, are you okay?" he replied, he too with a tone of concern, but one directed to his wife.

Lily immediately tried to get up but was quickly held down by James. "Honey, you need rest, you just fainted for Merlin's sake. Lie down and don't move from there," he scolded to her.

"James I need to go to Harry, something has happened, I know it!" she cried worriedly.

It was then that James, trying to calm her down called for Harry. When there was no answer he then ran from the living room to Harry's bedroom looking for him. He practically knocked the door down entering Harry's room, only to find no signs of life. He knew that the only way to calm his wife down was to find Harry and fast, so with his knowledge gained from years of working as an Auror he cast a locating charm for one Harry James Potter on a piece of paper.

The results he received scared him.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_  
_LOCATION: UNKNOWN  
STATUS: UNKNOWN_

James was white. He had no idea how, but his body seemed to walk back, where now most of the people who were at the party were calming down a frantic Lily. Lily seeing the expression of her husband knew something was wrong.

"James, where is Harry... James please tell me, you have to tell me, JAMES?" she cried out again, all James could do was show here the printing of the location charm. Upon seeing it she gave one last cry before fainting again. Never in her life has she ever thought of losing her now forgotten son Harry Potter.

**The Elven Warrior of the Lunar Society**

Harry was generally a happy elf child. He remembered on his fifth birthday he wished to be taken away, and his wish was granted. The stone had melted into his body, and his blood has mutated due to the fusion of the crystallized magic. Harry was still human, the only difference was that his emerald green eyes changed to a hazel green, mixed with flecks of gold and silver, his ears were now at a pointed state, and his face was not slanted nor round, but perfectly elven in shape. On his forehead, what remained of the Lunar Stone was now the imprint of a crescent moon.

"Delian, are you alright?" Delian or Harry as his old human name once was, turned to stare at a pretty girl who he grew up with from childhood.

"Yes I am fine. Just some thoughts running through me."

She giggled and hugged him. "If you say so, Delian."

He smiled. "I am sure, Mia."

The teenaged girl named Mia was a young lady with moon kissed skin, much like him. Her hair was a silvery ice blue, reaching down to past her lower back. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire flecked with silver and pink, and she had the symbol of a small moon imprinted on her forehead which was a powder blue color.

"Mia Sapphire, Delian Ruby. What are you two up to?"

They looked up to see Delian's mother peering through his door.

"Nothing mother," Delian spoke. Delian's mother smiled softly.

"As long as you are not doing anything to frown upon." She laughed softly, seeing the two blushing. She closed the door, and the two blushing teenage Lunarians scooted away. After a minute or so, Delian scooted closer to his childhood sweetheart. She turned to face him, blushing still. He moved a hand over her right thigh, caressing it. Their faces leaned close, eyes slowly closing. She whispered his name, and then their lips slowly met.

=0=0=

Mia Sapphire and Delian Ruby were both happy with each other. That one kiss led to many more kisses, and romantic dates on the Moon Island, hidden far away from the rest of the planet in the Lunar Realm. The island was a luscious rich forest with beautiful calm waters and brilliant white sandy beaches. The main city in the heart of the crescent moon shaped island was something out of a medieval fantasy dream; white marble buildings, ivy covered walls and blooming wild flowers and exotic plant life.

This is the home of Mia and Delian, two content and happily dating, now sixteen year old Lunarians. Their love for each other was greatly expressed by both families of the Sapphire and Ruby line.

Today, the couple was in a secluded area of the beach, north of the city.

Mia was wearing a revealing thong like swim suit, with tie string top that accented her air of beauty. She was however currently topless, both under the large palm trees, shielded by its cooling shade.

"This was a great day to go swimming Delian," Mia said.

"I know Mia. I'm glad we were able to escape the city today." He reached over, and plucked a grape from the dish. She smiled and opened her mouth as he fed her the piece, and she chewed, savoring the sweet taste before swallowing. She plucked a piece before feeding Delian, and after he swallowed it, she moved over, straddling his waist and lip-locked in a saucy kiss.

"Mmm, I can never get enough of those soft lips of yours, Mia," Delian said huskily.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Those toned muscles from volleyball, and being such a sexy hunk of Lunarian."

He let out a soft growl that she loved, and she purred back before diving back into another few minutes of romantic bliss. Soon, they parted, both flushed. "Next year, I want you to come with me when I leave to return to the Earth Realm."

"I will my love. We are to be engaged in matrimony. We can go somewhere in the Earth Realm as our honeymoon or something."

He smiled happily. "Anything for the woman I love."

=0=0=

In the Earth Realm a year later, is the United Kingdom, England. Location: a place known as Diagon Alley, in the hidden lands of the Wizarding World. It was been thirteen years since the disappearance of Harry James Potter. No one knew where he had gone to, and no one ever knew the truth of the destruction of Voldemort. In the Lunar Realm, there was a prophecy that was sung from the Lunar Orb, within the inner chambers of the Elder Tribe; one where the defeater of Voldemort shall return to the land that forgotten him, and bring down the rebirth of the darkest man of the modern age. Delian's fate was tied to Earth, and its protection rested in his hands. Delian and Mia both left the Lunar Realm as promised, and were sent into the Earth Realm, both under the disguise of new students at a school for magic, a place called Hogwarts.

It was a taboo to speak of Harry's name, ever since the search for Harry Potter ended ten years ago. The Potter Family, and uncle Sirius Black, were at Diagon Alley, to buy the supplies for their son Nathan's final year at Hogwarts. They were also with the Weasley Family, their son Ron Weasley, best friends with Nathan, and Nathan's current girlfriend Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of this century. Though he was the first Potter to date a non-redhead...

"Delian Harold Ruby, you put me down this instant!" screamed a young woman. Lily, James, and Sirius turned their heads from watching Nathan fawn over the Lunar Stream, the newest single-found broom since the Firebolt, to a young teenaged couple.

"I will if you give me a pleasurable kiss," the man named Delian said, with a sly grin worthy of Sirius Black. She giggled and they deeply kiss each other. As promised, Delian let go, as she fell to her feet, but kept her lips glued to the teen's lips.

"So, what should we do, love?"

"Well, we have bought all that was requested on this list we got, so shall we head to that ice cream parlour?"

"Oh yes. I hope they have Sea Salt Ice Cream."

He grinned, as he took her hand and led her away from the busy streets.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked, concerned.

She blinked then turned to face her husband. "Yes, I am... I just caught a glimpse of his eyes... I thought he felt familiar."

"Sweetie, you should go with Molly back to the Burrow and rest. You look faint."

"Of course James..." She was led back to Tom's bar by Molly Weasley, and the two women Flooed to their destination.

=0=0=

"Hey, what's going on at Florean Fortescue?" Hermione asked, as there was a lot of activity at the ice cream shop.

The Golden Trio, plus a red-headed young lady named Ginny Weasley, and the adults walked into the store, where there was a lot of commotion about a new ice cream flavor of sorts.

"Wow Mia, you introduced to the world a new flavor craze," Delian said laughing, as he enjoyed his large cup of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Excuse me, but what is Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Ron asked tapping the teenager sitting in the chair away from the customers wanting to try the new flavor.

"Oh, just a new flavor my Mia just made in the back of the shop and sold the recipe under our name to the owner of this shop. Trust me its real good back where Mia and I live; the sea salt flavor and the delicate mix of sweetness in vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry."

"Maybe we should try some, since it's like a feeding frenzy in here," Sirius said, chuckling.

"You must. Everyone enjoys a good Sea Salt Ice Cream," Delian said with a joyous laugh, "Hey Mia! Finally gotten some for you eh?"

She kissed him deeply. "Of course, considering I created a large enough batch that will last the owner twelve years in shelf life."

He chuckled, as she spooned some chocolate into her mouth.

"So, you two are dating?" Hermione asked, as the Golden Trio and the adults were finally able to get their own samples of the ice cream.

"Married is more like it... ohh forgive our rudeness. I'm Delian Harold Ruby. This is my wife Mia Solstice Ruby. We're new and going to Hogwarts in a week."

"Wait a minute, you're transfer students, and married?"

"Of course. We got married when we were sixteen." He lifted his left hand up, to reveal a wedding band around his left wrist. It was decorated in brilliant stones of milky white, emerald, gold, and sapphire, which in the light gave off an unearthly sparkle. Mia showed hers, which was on the other wrist, in equally brilliant stones of silver, ruby, and jade that also sparkled unearthly like in the light.

Seeing their stunned expressions, he smiled. "If you think they sparkle now, wait when under the glow of the full moon. It will glow in a mystical aura. These bands represent the love we share for one another, and keeps us bonded as soul mates til our passing day."

"That sounds romantic," Hermione said, smiling sweetly, "I'm Hermione Granger. These are our friends and my boyfriend, Nathan Potter, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny. Nathan's parents James, his uncle Sirius Black, and that's Ron and Ginny's dad, Arthur."

"Oh, very nice to meet you," Mia said happily. Nathan was a little disturbed that the two did not fawn over his popularity, and Hermione definitely noticed the look of sadness flash in Delian's eyes briefly before it disappeared.

"So, how come you're not like squealing over Nathan for being the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ron asked, as if what just didn't happen wasn't normal.

"From where we're from, we never heard of Nathan Potter or his family," those who heard this were shocked, "but I did hear from the whispers of the wind about a lost son when I was seven years old... a lady's soul wishing for the lost son to return to her, for forgiveness of five years neglect." The shop noise has quieted down, so quiet one could hear a pin drop, "Please forgive me if I sounded sad for a moment, but it still makes me feel depressed yet angry for the lost child and his mother of emerald who feels lonely."

Mia immediately grasped his right arm, and squeezed it, looking concerned. Delian sighed as he got up, his half eaten treat left on the table with Mia's which had only three bites in. "Sorry, we have to leave." He took hold of Mia, and left the now quiet ice cream shop, leaving behind disturbed customers and a disturbed and confused group of Potters, a Granger, and three Weasleys. To say what occurred was disturbing, yet eerily sad, was words of truth. However, Delian almost slipped back there, and had to get away quickly. When they were followed, the group couldn't find them as they had vanished out of thin-air.

Now, it was a week, when the children of Hogwarts returned for another wonderful year of magic and fun. There was news that the only broom of the mysterious Lunar Stream, was sold to an odd man, who the shop owner says, "He had pointy ears like that of a House Elf, but was purely human." Now, Hermione when she read the papers on the train to Hogwarts realized that the man the shop owner spoke of was the same young man they met a week ago in Diagon Alley, with his supposed wife.

"I do not know why they must wish for us to wear clothing like this."

"Well, we have our own clothing. One made of the finest Lunarian Silk in the Lunar Realm," Delian spoke up, as the couple walked under the moonlight's glow, towards the castle.

Mia wore a silk lavender dress with a skirt covering up to her knees. A large white ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied into a decorative bow from behind and floats out to her ankles, with ribbon wristbands and around the ankles up to her knees, a single black band with Lunarian writing on her biceps keeping the short sleeves and dress held up, and black water-protected silk full-feet sneakers. Her hair was tied into a neat ponytail, in a way that it moves like a curtain of flowing water in the light of the wind.

Delian's clothing consisted of silver cargo shorts with a leather brown belt decorated with gold studs, and a black silk tank top that accented his body. He also wore elbow length black gloves with the thumb piece missing, and black boots up to knee height. His raven black hair was tied into a neat ponytail, length when loose reaching the middle area of his back, a few decorative locks of hair highlighted gold framing the front of his face in a mystical trance.

"It would appear we are a little late. By the sounds of children talking, they are currently having a feast of sorts."

She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Yes, let us enter and join the feast."

"In four months, we shall have our child..." He held his wife close, as he walked with his wife, pregnant of five months, to the giant doors, and slowly knocked thrice. Immediately all discussion ended. Dumbledore, albeit a bit confused, waved his hand and the doors creakily, slowly opened, biding the two Lunarians welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

=0=0=

"Oh... Lily, it's the couple we met a week ago in Diagon Alley after you left," James whispered to his wife, who was this year's Charms Professor replacing a retiring Flitwick. James Potter himself was this year's DADA Professor after Remus' retirement to settle down with his wife Nymphadora Tonks.

"And, who are you two?" Dumbledore questioned.

"We apologize for arriving late, but my wife and I had to return back home to check on the status of our five month old unborn child. I am Delian Harold Ruby, and my wife beside me, Mia Solstice Ruby."

Dumbledore was now visibly confused. "You two were our missing transfers from Beubaxtons. And you are married and conceived a child?"

Delian released his arm from his wife and clapped his hands twice. Almost immediately the enchanted candles which never flicker or extinguish out, brought the entire hall into darkness, and the stained windows became clear, allowing light to fill the Great Hall. The enchanted sky above slowly wavered thinning outward and allowing more light to filter in. The rays of the moonlight streamed right in afterward, illuminating the couple. In a way, they looked dazzling, stunning, and awe-inspiring and enchanted; a couple right out from the fantasy of a beautiful story.

What made it more dazzling was the jewelry Delian and Mia wore. Their wedding bands on the light of the full moon glowed in an etheral aura, sending waves of warmth and deep love and respect throughout the souls of everybody in reach, and the golden star pendant draped around the young man's neck, twinkling innocently, much like the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Even Snape with his usual scowl, couldn't help form feeling nothing but warmth and a deep understatement of love.

"Yes we are, and I would appreciate your companionship as we discuss our housing arrangements. Since my wife is pregnant, is it tradition in our home land that the father of the child remains with his wife until its birth, to aid her plight and protect her and the growing child."

Dumbledore flustered, as all original lighting returned, and that loving warmth faded back to normal. There was whispering all abound, but the couple remained unfazed by their pointed stares and murmured whispering.

"Yes, yes of course Mr. Ruby."

"If it is alright, may we discuss this now, perhaps your office? My wife and I are tired from our travels and afterwards wish to retire for the night."

"Yes, of course Mr. Ruby. Please follow me." Dumbledore rose from his seat, and soon left the Great Hall with the Lunarian couple following the great aged wizard.

"Oh my, she doesn't look like she's five month's pregnant."

"They are married and at seventeen?"

"Whisper, whisper..."

"I can't believe that guy. He ordered Dumbledore around," Nathan said in an accusing tone.

"Nathan, I don't know if I should agree, but you hardly know the guy. I mean, if he's from a different part of the world, then it could be true."

"The two had pointy elf-like ears! You think they're house elves?" One kid asked.

=0=0=

The students have by now been dismissed, and Dumbledore was just reaching Gryffindor Tower at the same time Nathan Potter and Hermione Granger had arrived with the first years and Gryffindor Prefects Ginny and Ron Weasley.

"Hm, what is this year's password Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Phoenix Fire," Hermione stated, and the Fat Lady portrait swung inward, granting entry. The adults waited while Hermione, Nathan, Ginny, and Ron led the first years up, and separated them so they can get used to their new home for the next seven years, while others piled afterward.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said, stepping in. Delian got up, and helped his wife in before going up the steps into a large common room with couches spread out, tables for homework, and a roaring fireplace.

"This is nice and cozy," Delian said, approving of the place.

"Now, this is your room for you and your wife, opposite of the Head Students portrait. Just set a password."

The portrait was the image of a silver wolf under the glow of the moonlight against a heavenly-lit forest.

"_Lunarian_," Delian spoke in the lunar language that visibly confused Dumbledore. The wolf howled as it vanished, replaced by a door. Delian stepped forward and opened it, revealing a second common room which was similar to the first, but a size smaller. The color tone was the same, maroon, gold, and red, with two large colored stained windows with large curtains covering them up.

"Because you are married, I have any doubt you have no quarrels sharing a bedroom."

"This is perfect Albus Dumbledore. Thank you for preparing this for us. Have a pleasant night and dreams of bliss." With a polite bow, he helped his wife in, and the door closed gently, vanished, and replaced with the portrait again. The silver wolf glanced at the Head Master, before it barked and trotted off into the painting's forest, and remained hidden.

Dumbledore soon left after speaking for a bit with Hermione and Nathan, and the couple was with their other friends on the couches by the fire. "Those two seem suspicious. He calls Professor Dumbledore by his full name."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Ronald, he was doing it with respect. I doubt no one in the Wizarding World has ever heard of Albus Dumbledore. He is after all famous for defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1947, around the same time the muggles have ended World War II."

"Must we dance soon love?" Delian asked, as he and Mia exited out from their room. The Golden Trio and Ginny all hide out of view.

"Not right now, but on the next full moon we can. You know how much mother loves my dancing. Or have you forgotten?"

"I have not forgotten the dance we shared when we were six during the Lunarian Society Festival."

"Oh yes. The adults having fun all over the city while the children of all ages dance or play with one another. I remember when I was dancing with a friend of mine when I saw you. I felt a connection to you right away after our eyes met."

"Yes, I do remember that moment. Ever since, I knew that I would be with you forever."

She smiled and gently kissed him. "Now, I heard from the spirit of the castle about a House Elf kitchen. Shall we grace our presence with our descendents?"

"Let us grace, my beloved." He took her hand and the couple left the Common Room, exiting the tower and heading towards the kitchens.

The teenagers found this highly suspicious, so Nathan and Ron went to grab the Invisibility Cloak, and draped it over the four, before following after minutes after.

=0=0=

"It is here..." The glow from the pendant became brighter, as the star within the golden ring spun around. He let his hands down and it relaxed, flopping back against his chest.

"The pear..." She pointed towards the pear in the painting, and he brought his hand and gently ran a finger against it. It transformed into a doorknob. Both nodding, he twisted around and opened it.

Inside, there were some elves still awake, just speaking to each other. Before the door shut, the four hidden under the Invisibility Cloak ran in and into a corner.

Right away, the House Elves looked to the two people that have entered, and to the Gryffindors, it was as if there was a drastic change in demeanor. Everyone one of them kneeled before the two new transfers.

"_Oh, it is Delian Ruby, the one spoken in lunarian prophecy_," Dobby spoke in a fluent, yet strange language that Delian spoke half an hour ago in the Gryffindor Tower.

"_Yes, it is I, Delian Harold Ruby. Please rise up my esteemed elves. How is your life here in the Earth Realm?_"

"_It is fine. We are but slaves to the wizards, but many of them are nice, except a select few who believe that pureblood dominance is greatest to all. The one known as Albus Dumbledore treats us with such respect since most of us were casted from the Lunar Realm._"

Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_I see. I have known much of the war between the goblin elves and the Lunarian elves. I am glad that the goblin elves have turn to the greater good. May my wife and I have some food to feast upon? We are famished, and wish to sample some Earthen and Lunarian cuisines._"

They all happily complied, as the rest of the House Elves were woken up to greet the two visiting Lunarians. In no time, there were dishes of food the Gryffindors mostly eat their past six years during Hogwarts, and other dishes completely foreign and unknown.

"Oh, Sea Salt Ice Cream and Starfruit Moon Custard!"

"The Earth Realm food has a good delectable taste," Delian complimented, enjoying the scent of the cooked fowl.

"We are humbled by your words great warrior," Dobby spoke on behalf of the school's chefs.

"Humble our food with bliss, under the name of our goddess of the moon," Mia and Delian spoke, before they began to eat.

"Mmm, this is so good. I missed the custard pie," Mia said, happily nibbling at a leg of fried Chocobo.

"Yeah. It's the same pie as mother made for us when we we're twelve."

"Oh I remember that time our mothers got into a fight about who made the best pie of all of Moon Island." The two shared a delightful laugh of old fond memories, "and our fathers, they would be stuck on the sidelines as test subjects."

"Father got sick from eating one too many slices of custard pie."

"Yeah. It was real funny, and all we did was sitting cutely on the couch and watch. Oh, if only we had some fizzy and popped kernels."

Delian smiled sweetly at his wife. "The shocker was when the city declared both our mother's for 1st Place at the Custard Pie Race that year."

She reached for a crystal goblet which was filled with a red liquid, and took a sip. "Mmm, wow, great Raspberry Starfruit drink."

"Really?" Delian grabbed his and took a longer sip, "Oh yeah, you're right. Great fruit drink. Just a hint of Solar Wine Flare added to it."

"Just hope we don't get drunk or anything. Well, I anyway."

"Oh, even though you are of the proper adult age Mrs. Ruby," Dobby spoke fluently, "we know what alcohol can do to the development of a growing Lunarian child, so we did not mix your drink with Solar Wine Flare."

"That explains it. Thank you kind elf." Dobby bowed and returned back to whatever he was doing, which was knitting up socks, a hobby Hermione taught him to do.

Half an hour later, they had finally finished with desert. "Thank you kind elves for this delectable feast. May good fortunes bring you bliss."

The House Elves bowed before Delia and Mia before they went off back to their own business, most of them returning to sleep. The door opened and Delian stepped out, holding it open for his wife. The four Gryffindors quickly followed, silent as they returned to the tower.

"Oh, the lady of the portrait is not currently here."

"Fear not Mia." Delian's crystal began to glow softly, as he brought his hand up, and with a wave, it silently opened inward. He helped Mia up before climbing in. The Gryffindors made in safely before Delian closed it shut manually.

They went up to their room, where by now the wolf had returned.

"_Lunarian._"

The wolf did not howl due to what time it was, but disappeared into the forest once again, as the door emerged in its place. They stepped in, and the door vanished of the night. The foursome of Gryffindor, they had things to tell Dumbledore the next day. Delian woke up around noon the very next day, unaware of a few voices outside where the door.

"Mia, I think we got some visitors," Delian spoke softly to his wife. She moaned softly, and yawned.

"Few more minutes love," she said. He kissed her on the forehead and prepared to get dressed.

He overlooked himself in the mirror; wearing a pair of silver silk pants, and another silver silk tank top, with matching white polyester cotton socks and slippers. He gently unlocked the door and stifled a yawn as he exited, and gently closed the door.

"Hello everybody," Delian greeted with a polite bow, "how is everyone's souls on this fine beautiful day?"

The Professors; McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Snape, and Dumbledore were in the common room looking at him.

"We feel fine, err, Mr. Ruby."

He smiled as he moved to sit down at a free chair. "My wife is still sleeping I'm afraid. She seems to sleep more by each passing month." He took out some jewelry and places the star pendant around his neck, and then put in his crystal moon earrings looking into a nearby mirror.

"Mr. Ruby, a few students have come to me saying that you and your wife had ventured last night to the House Elf kitchens, and all the house elves spoke highly of you as of royalty."

Delian arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure Albus Dumbledore? Well it is true my beloved and I have trekked on a late venture before we went to sleep, but we have not known about these House Elves... quite frankly, I am feeling offended. May I see this House Elf?"

Dumbledore nodded and clapped twice. "Dobby?"

There was a popping sound, and the goblin elf that Delian and Mia met suddenly appeared into existence. Dobby looked around, met Delian's gaze and knew what was going on.

"What does Dumbledore sir need?" Dobby asked, going into his act.

"Dobby, you can speak fluent English. I know what happened last night."

"Dobby does not understand, Dumbledore sir," Dobby asked.

Delian stood up from his chair, now into an act which Dobby felt subconsciously. "This is the House Elf? He is a goblin elf Albus Dumbledore. I told you the day before of my blood status. This sir highly offends me to see the lesser elf race treated as slaves for wizard kind."

Delian's eyes began to glow dangerously, and Dobby was frightened that he snapped his fingers and disappeared again without any dismissal. "But the House Elves enjoy slavery Mr. Ruby. To be free is the gravest insult to them," Dumbledore reasoned.

_I bet, with your kind treating them lower than a lunarpillar,_ Delian thought angrily, though what Dobby told him the other night that there are few wizards who treat them as equal citizens in life.

His eyes flashed dangerously now, before the angry spark disappeared when the door opened, and Mia, in her expensive Lunarian silk night shirt stepped out. "Delian?"

"My sweet Mia, are you alright?" Delian had run over to his wife.

"I am fine my dear. _I woke up because your lunar powers sparked._"

"I am sorry Mia, _just that someone or somebody followed us like dishonorable souls_," Delian spoke back in Lunarian.

She frowned, before she pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I am hungry. Can we go to the mid-day feast now?"

"Yes, alas Albus and company have more to discuss with us?" He turned to face the group watching.

Dumbledore shook his head sideways. Delian took this as an excuse that they were dismissed. Once Mia was dressed, the couple left for lunch.

=0=0=

September, October, and November passed on, and it was now the Christmas break in December. In the passing of the three months, there were increased Death Eater attacks, as the Ministry was unable to stop the attacks from occurring.

Mia watched from the distance as her husband made friends with a few Ravenclaws because of his knowledge, the Golden Trio and Ginny because they had made friends – though Delian and Mia knew they were suspicious of them – and a couple Hufflepuffs.

There was a Ravenclaw by the name Luna Lovegood, who knew who they really are, and that she was half-Lunarian. Her mother was a Lunarian that traveled to earth and fell in love with an earth wizard and got married.

"You shall not beat me in this sport!" Delian announced as he ducked in his snow fort from a barrage of snowballs from all sides. His crystal glowed, and the snow and wind howled as the snow fort he constructed broke into many tightly packed snowballs. With the wave of both hands, they were sent, smacking into each of his opponents, knocking them out.

"Hey! How did you do that! No one but I could do wandless magic!" Nathan complained after recovering.

"That was my husband's elemental magic Nathan Potter," Mia explained as she walked up to the fallen Gryffindor, who was helped up by his girlfriend Hermione, "Delian and I could do elemental magic. I am an expert at conjuring water, ice, and ever since my marriage with him and the bonding of our souls, can do fire, wind, and earth elemental magic. Delian however is somewhat different..."

"Because his ears make him look like the offspring of a House Elf?" One Hufflepuff said, laughing. His laughter stopped when Mia viciously slapped the third year hard across the face. There was a pissed off expression on Mia's face, and her eyes glowed dangerously.

"Do not make fun of our blood line Hufflepuff!" She snapped, "Delian is known as the Warrior of the Light. The crystal mark on his forehead marks him as the savior of our people, township, and bloodline from the Lord of Darkness and Sin! Where I am limited to few elementals, Delian is a learning master of all magical arts! Do not insult my husband, or you will find yourself in a world of pain, and not just because of my pregnancy hormones!"

She narrowed her eyes, and her angry expression softened when Delian placed his arms around her, just above her bulging stomach.

"_My love, calm down. Anger is not healthy for our child_," Delian soothed in the Lunarian language, his hands caressing her bulging belly. She closed her eyes as tears were known.

"I am sorry my sweet prince," she whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and led her back into the castle. Professor McGonagall witnessed Mia slapping the third-year Hufflepuff, but the couple completely ignored the old woman.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, what has happened?"

"He made a rude joke about Mia's husband being an offspring of a House Elf," Nathan said, "she slapped him and was angry. Her eyes seemed to glow though when she was angry."

"That bitch threatened me!" The Hufflepuff shouted.

"Thirty points from Hufflepuff for such abolished language, and a week's detention!" McGonagall snapped. The boy huffed and stormed off, his face still red from the hard slap.

No one noticed Luna sneak away after Delian and Mia, except Ron Weasley.

=0=0=

At dinner, a black raven flew into the Great Hall with the symbol of the Dark Mark on its tag. Everyone was silent as it pecked Delian hard and dropped a blood red letter.

He picked it up, and scanned through its contents, before he fainted, and Mia went into hysterics. Luna instantly bolted from her seat and went to aid the young woman as she tried to awaken her husband. Many were confused and some were in a bit of panic as Dumbledore rose to retrieve the letter, only to not make heads or tails of the language written.

In the letter was words written in Lunarian.

_We know your place Lunarian, we of the Death Eater clan shall take the stone within your body and resurrect our lord and master Voldemort from the ashes._

_~ Lucius Malfoy_

=0=0=

"Oh Mia... what happened?"

"Rest now my beloved."

"We would like to know ourselves, Death Eater spy," Nathan spat harshly.

"Do not threaten my husband!" Mia snapped. They couldn't raise their wands because she was pregnant with an unborn child. Nathan however tried to, but his wand and hand were encased in a solid chunk of ice.

"Mia... the Death Eaters know who you are. I think we should tell them," Luna said, her voice not dreamy as usual standing in the doorway.

"Miss Lovegood, why are you not in your common room?" Professor Evans-Potter asked.

"Mia..."

Mia sighed, as she turned to look at her husband. He knew what has to be done. "Luna, take Mia with you and retrieve the Elder Tribe from the Lunar Realm. They must know the prophecy has begun."

"Prophecy? What prophecy you speak of?" Dumbledore questioned with a regal voice.

"The resurrection of the Lord of Darkness and Sin, the Earth Realm's enemy once vanquished shall come back for revenge. The Warrior of Light shall appear when the Green Death emerges from their coven of darkness, to seek out the warrior's power. With his power the Dark Lord shall rise from the ashes, and spread fear and chaos through the Earth Realm, with the power of the Lunarian Magic and Earthen Magic fused as one." Everyone turned around to see Dobby standing there, walking up to Delian's bedside with a tray of a pink liquid.

"Thank you Dobby," Delian said politely, as he took the cup and took a sip of the pink lemonade tea.

"You are welcome Warrior of Light," Dobby replied before he disapparated away.

"Warrior of Light?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Yes, he is the Elven Warrior of the Lunarian Society," a quiet old man's voice echoed, as Mia and Luna returned, this time with a short old man who was a foot taller than past-professor Flitwick. He wore some sort of large blue fluffy overcoat, and sat on some sort of crystal sphere. The sleeves were large, covering his hands. He was bald, had a Confucius beard, and wore round black sunglasses.

"Hoo, hoo, you should be more respectable to the higher clan of the elf race Albus Dumbledore. I doubt Merlin himself would not enjoy the way wizards treat the lower elf species, the House Elves you call them."

"Elder Burgenhan!" Delian had forced himself up from bed despite Madam Pomfrey's order, and kneeled to the floor.

"Rise child of Earth. I am here because the Lunar Stone is at great risk, and the prophecy which has been pulled into action."

"Elder, I believe Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix will not fully trust us unless we tell them the whole truth."

Dumbledore and the few other professors flinched. "What is this Order of the Phoenix?"

"Do not lie Albus Dumbledore. Flinching says otherwise," Burgenhan said as he floated over to Delian.

"Well Delian... or should I say Harry, tell them the truth of who you really are."

"Do I have to...? I may have gotten a family who loved me, and a woman who I truly loved, but I still have not forgiven them."

"Harry...?"

Delian sighed, as he wrapped an arm around his wife and sat back down on the bed. "I am really Harry James Potter. I received a gift on my fifth birthday from the Elder across the two realms of Earth and Lunar; it was the Lunar Stone, which was absorbed into my body, and the rest revealed on my forehead, the crescent moon."

"You lie!" James yelled. He made to lunge at Delian, but Remus and Sirius held the man back.

"Mia, release my brother please?"

"Alright sweetie." At the snap of her fingers, the ice that couldn't be banished, or melted off, disappeared. His hand was still cold, and was placed under a mild heating charm.

"On my fifth birthday, my five year old twin brother got everything he ever wished for, where I got nothing. All I received was a pink crystallized stone. The neglect and the pain were too much. The moon casted a glow and I simply wished myself to vanish away from the Potter Mansion. I was raised with the Lunarians, and adopted into the Ruby family. The stone during my travel fused with me, infusing my blood with the Lunarian bloodline."

"... But, our son disappeared... Harry?"

"Hello Lily," Delian finally spoke. Lily's eyes welled with tears, because of the coldness that resided from his voice.

"You're back..." Nathan muttered.

"Of course, false idol. I am of the Ruby bloodline, so do not come close to me now that you know the truth," Delian said.

"False idol! I killed Voldemort!"

"No you did not. Young Delian here used the magic he's developed at such a young age to shield himself and his brother from harm. However the resulting effect was that the residue from the Killing Curse left an imprint on the temple of your twin son, a curse bolt." His oversized sleeves brushed against the long bangs on Nathan's forehead, revealing the scar, before said teenager backed away.

"Delian, you know how to project your memory soul. Show them."

Delian nodded as his forehead crystal began to glow brightly, as he held his hands out before him. The pendant he wore floated off his chest, and the star within the ring began to slowly spin, increasing in speed. A brilliant flare of light shined out from him, before it faded. They were now back in Potter Mansion, just as the doors were blasted down, and in stepped Lord Voldemort.

The wizards and witches raised their wands, however Voldemort walked right through Dumbledore, sneering at a sleeping Nathan. However baby Harry was awake, unable to sleep when he arrived.

"Ah, Potter... your parents are utter fools. Now after I kill you, and then your brother for good measure, I shall rule the world!"

Harry glared, as much as a toddler could, as Voldemort raised his wand, and shouted the deadly curse. A jet of bright green light was fired, but Harry used his untapped magic and projected a powerful golden aura. Voldemort screamed as the spell backfired, the residue green magic flaring and hitting the twins. Voldemort was nothing but black ash in the room, as Harry fainted.

The memory then brightened, as they returned back to the Hospital Wing. The pendant slowly stopped and returned to its original position, and his flare of Lunarian magic disappeared again.

"I killed Voldemort, and Nathan becomes a praised hero. A hero for something he never did," Delian spoke coldly.

"Delian..."

"I am sorry Mia, but the way my so-called parents never shown me love, I have every right to be angry. If it weren't for the prophecy, I would have allowed your enemies to revive their Lord of Darkness and Sin and kill you all."

"Delian, stop it now," Burgenhan said. Delian huffed and stormed off, but not after kicking his twin brother in the crotch. Mia was concerned and Luna nodded before she followed after Delian.

"I have ways to know what goes on in the Earth Realm. There was a prophecy your seer Sybil Trelawney spoke. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES," Burgenhan recited, "It could have been Neville Longbottom, who was born at eleven forty-six on the evening of July 31st. Nathan Potter was born next, at eleven fifty-five. But Harry was born only seconds before the clock struck twelve midnight, at eleven fifty-nine, as the seventh month died."

The two Lunarians watched as realization and horror spread across the faces of all in the room.

"Harry Potter... now Delian Ruby... is the Boy Who Lived."

Lily then started sobbing, as she fell to the floor, only supported by her husband and Sirius. Nathan was stunned speechless, as everything he had, the fame for being the defeater of Voldemort, was all because of his twin brother who was no longer his twin brother, but someone else entirely.

"And if I am not mistaken... that would make you the woman of emerald singing to the wind in sorrow tune for the lost child," Burgenhan spoke softly, as he floated away, "Come Mia Ruby. They have much to absorb before they are ready to rectify their thirteen year mistake."

Mia followed after the Elder. "Where are we going?"

"To find Delian, and returning to the-"

There was a powerful explosion, as the cries of children were heard.

"Delian!"

The battle has begun...

"Mia, remain with me. I shall keep you and the lunar child safe!"

Dumbledore had already left the hospital wing, ready to fight the Death Eaters that have broken through the powerful wards set around Hogwarts. The Lunar Stream broom that Delian had purchased in August, it was in reality the Moon Blade, a crescent shaped silver sword, with a large gold handle and rune encrusted hilt. There was a massive army of werewolves, inferni, and Death Eaters attacking the castle and slaughtering innocent students, while most of the Slytherin students turned to the dark side except a few who helped their fellow Hogwarts students. Delian cried out in rage as he wave his sword, and unleashed a blast of ice elemental magic forth. Freezing shards impaling many Death Eaters and werewolves, until a blast caught him in the back, and all went dark...

=0=0=

"Sweetie! Sweetie wake up!"

Delian's eyes snapped open and he bolted off the couch. Then, he soon noticed he was in a cozy living room.

"Oh Delian, baby, you're alright!" Delian's mother cried, hugging her son. Lily was tearful seeing this, as Delian, or Harry, was really HER son. She felt sad and jealous.

"Mother? Where am I?"

"Elder Burgenhan rescued you. Mia, a few Earthens, and a half-Lunarian were all that escaped before the Elder Tribe sealed off the portal highway between Lunar Realm and Earth Realm."

Delian looked around in the large living room. In the chess table near the window was the four Gryffindors Nathan, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. In the first large couch were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Sirius. The next couch housed Remus, Lily, and James. The third couch held Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Delian, one of the betrayers of the snake house struck you from behind. You still have half the Lunar Stone's power embedded within your forehead, but the rest was stolen. They retreated and I was thus able to rescue you. I am unsure of what has happened, and Albus Dumbledore keeps demanding that we send them back, however you know I am unable to in a time of crisis."

"Elder Burgenhan, now what shall happen?" Delian questioned.

"For now, we will take Mia to the Eclipse Hospice and sign her in for the birth of your child."

"Oh... yes, Mia, I forgot about her. Mother, where is she?"

She smiled sweetly now. "Mia is alright. She is with her family next door. They have moved closer since you and Mia were in the Earth Realm."

He blushed briefly, before he got up. "Mother, can you and father set up some tea for our Earthen guests?"

His father had gotten up and headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea, both Lunarian and rare Earthen brand. "Of course, son. You should go get the baby sack ready because we'll be taking Mia to the hospital in less than an hour."

"Sure thing, mother." He went off into the back somewhere, only to reappear back in his usual Lunarian clothes, and slipped out the front door.

"Hey Del! You're back! We heard what was going on."

"Oh, hey girls. Yes I'm back. So Tiara, Sarah, how have you two been over the past year and several months?"

Nathan, Ron, Hermione, and Luna looked out to see two young ladies had ran up to Delian, and were now walking to the house on the corner between the oddly star shaped palm tree.

Tiara Sayuri Gold had long fiery red and gold streaked hair in two long cocoon-shaped pigtails, tied together from the base with two pink thick ribbon bows that gave off the appearance of rose petals. Her eyes were gold in color, and she had crescent claw marks on her cheeks. Her skin was sun-kissed with a light tan, wearing a red silk skirt, light pink stockings up past her knees, the same sneakers Mia wore, and a red silk long-sleeved shirt with part of her cleavage exposed, two straps wrapped in an X shape over her flat firm stomach and in crisscross ties at the back.

Sarah Kangetsu Cherry was a female beauty that reminded the Gryffindors of a Lavender Brown clone, only this Lavender Brown clone had long lilac hair with ruby red eyes, a crescent mark in light pink on the left side of her eye, and wore a similar dress of Mia's, but with a black large strap that wrapped around her upper chest, silk stockings on her forearms, and slippers with the same milky white stocking worn on her lower legs.

"Oh, busy as usual," Tiara said, giggling, "how's marriage life?"

"Quit teasing me already Tiara. You're such a childish moonlight."

This time Sarah joined in the laugh, before Delian also joined them, as they knocked on the door. Mia's mother opened the door, and hugged her son-in-law.

"Delian, I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you mother. Where is my beloved?"

"Speaking with her father at the moment. Come, I got lemon tea ready to serve."

Tiara smiled and briefly hugged Delian. "We'll see you and Mia at the hospital Del. Lunasola!"

"Lunasola, girls," Delian replied, before he entered the home.

Ron suddenly freaked when some sort of ferret like creature jumped onto the teen's head. Nathan saw this and whipped out his wand, but Delian's mother snatched the creature. It was a white ferret and black paws, and the tip of its tail and ears were black. The eyes were a humanoid ruby red, and it had a collar around its neck with a set red sphere in the center, and two smaller gems on either side. On its forehead was the print of an upside down red triangle.

"Japelo! Now don't scare our guests!"

"Well sorry," the creature spoke back in a smug tone that oddly sounded eerily like a younger Lily Potter.

"I'm sorry about Japelo. She was Delian's ferret companion since he was six years old. She is a highly intelligent animal."

"Say, where is Delian? I know he was here just now," Japelo said.

"He went to see his wife, Japelo. I'm sure he's going to be happy to see you again." Japelo had jumped from her embrace and out the open window after hopping off Ron's head for a second time.

"She also likes to sing opera from time to time."

"A ferret singing opera? Yeah right," Ron said.

"Well, I am sure many of you have questions for us... I was told by one of the other Elders who you were and how you are connected to my son's past. Ask away."

=0=0=

"Hey Mia, are you alright?"

"Of course I am love. I brought your weapon with me."

He smiled, as he went over to the crescent shaped sword which was within a decorative scabbard. "Good. I thought I had lost it."

"Our child shall be here soon... I can feel it."

He smiled, as he went over and rested his hands on her large stomach. "Ready to be a mother?"

"I've been ready, Delian."

"I'm glad."

He helped her up, but as soon as he did, she groaned, and then the wet splash of water. "Oh sweet solar! Mrs. Sapphire! Mia's water broke!"

"What! Delia! Help her into the vehicle, quick! Jonathan! Tell our in-laws to get to the hospital quick!"

Mia started to cry out from the contractions. "Mia, hold on love!"

"Mrs. Ruby!" The door slammed open, as Jonathan ran in, panting, "Mia's baby is coming!"

"Oh fuck! David, hurry and get the car started!" Mr. Ruby quickly bolted form the couch to find the keys in the kitchen.

"She said to meet us ahead and get Mia a room ready!"

"Do not worry; I shall alert the hospital ahead, just get the girl there quickly!" Burgenhan said before he floated hastily out the door.

There was a mass scramble as all parties were shoved into cars, and driven off to the hospital. By the time Mia and Delian had arrived, Burgenhan used his magical strength to levitate her fast to the nearest room that was ready for her arrival.

"Delian!"

He turned around to see their friends Tiara and Sarah run up to him. "We heard that she went into labor."

"Yeah, she did. Oh... I'm so freaking nervous!" As he appeared to hyperventilate, Tiara gave him a slap across the face.

"Snap out of it! Right now Mia doesn't need her husband dead faint on the marble floor!"

"You're right... damn it..."

"Be lucky I got to them when I heard the commotion," Japelo said, popping up over Tiara's head, and then hopping onto Delia's shoulder.

"Hey girl. It's been a year. Thanks for getting them," he said.

She smiled. "No problem. Now get into some scrubs and get in there to coach your wife through those breathing exercises." Japelo hopped back onto Tiara, as Delian went into the closed room, leaving his parents, his in-laws, his Earthen guests, and his two other female friends outside to wait.

=0=0=

"Solleno, Tiara, Sarah," Luna greeted the two Lunarians.

"Solleno... you are one of the Earthens right?" Tiara asked.

"Half really. I'm half Lunarian."

The girls' eyes lit up with curiosity, and the other Lunarians from the Ruby and Sapphire families looked at the girl.

"You are, oh yes, I can see. I bet those Earthens say something about you have moon-kissed skin, right?" Mrs. Ruby questioned.

"That is right. Luna Lovegood is my full name. My mother died from an incident... she was a full Lunarian. She came to the Earth Realm, and one day she fell in love with my father, who is a wizard like them over there. I always get teased about being loony because my father and I write in the Earth Realm's Quibbler that we started up as a business."

"Oh really? That seems wonderful."

"Of course, like Crumple-horned Snorkacks." At this, the Golden Trio simply rolled their eyes. Everyone was used to Luna's ramblings of imaginary creatures... until they heard Mrs. Sapphire reply.

"Oh dear, I remember those little buggers. We had a minor infestation of them a week after Delian and Mia had come for an appointment to check on their child," Mrs. Sapphire said. You'd think they got whiplash at the snap of their heads in pure disbelief.

"What happened to them?" Luna asked.

"We captured them all, and then we brought them to an island one hundred miles in the north so they can breed and populate in peace without Lunarians interfering."

"Wait, they are real?" Ron exclaimed. A nurse shushed him as she walked past.

"Of course," said Luna, smiling in her special way, "everything I mention in the Quibbler all exist here in my mother's home realm."

"Mrs. Sapphire, you wouldn't happen to know where the loo is, would you?" Hermione asked, uncertain.

"Loo... oh, Earthen speak. Yes we have restrooms here. Just go to the end of the hall behind you. You'll see the marked ladies room." Hermione smiled and quickly got up, with Ginny following.

=0=0=

It was atleast up to seven hours, when the birth of Delian and Mia's daughter came to be, on the same minute it began to snow outside.

The child when she opened her eyes had hazel green eyes with flecks of sapphire. She had the tribal mark of the moon on her forehead, a pink crescent moon. And her hair was a bit of matted raven black.

"Mothers?" Mrs. Ruby and Sapphire looked up, as he opened the door for the group to enter. There sitting on the bed was Mia holding their baby daughter in warm cozy emerald blankets.

"Oh, she is so precious," Mrs. Ruby said.

Lily smiled a bit, although it is a sad one. When the child opened her eyes to gaze around in wonderment, Delian's heart fluttered. "She has your eyes," Lily said to Delian.

He nodded softly.

"Hey, when did it start to snow?" Ron asked looking out the window. Nathan wasn't much interested in the baby unlike the other adults, and there was laughter when little Lillian Sapphire Ruby reached and tugged on Dumbledore's beard, giggling.

"Solleno, have you determined the child's magic?" Delian asked when a doctor came walking in.

"Yes. She is going to be a powerful child, like her father. The main traits she gained from the parents are a mix of water, fire, and lightning magic. As she grows older, she is able to learn some earth magic, and though it could harm her, holy magic."

"Oh... holy? Are you sure she is able to learn holy in due time?" Mia asked.

"Yes. I had the Elders overlook this for me. The elders never lie. Your daughter has learned the rare trait of holy. However it shall be a very long time until she is able to."

Delian smiled brightly. "She'll be someone brave and wonderful, like her father." Sirius, who was holding the child, handed her to Delian, who walked over and sat down next to his wife's bedside.

"Tell me, where is Elder Burgenhan?"

"Uh, he is currently in a meeting with the other Elders, that much I do know."

"Thank you. Escort my family and our Earthen guests to the kitchens. I shall pay for any purchases."

"Yes of course, Mr. Ruby."

Both mothers kissed their granddaughter on the forehead, and their fathers congratulated them, before leaving. The other wizards were visibly happy, though some of them have mixed feelings about Harry Potter, who wasn't the same Harry anymore.

"Tiara, can I speak with you privately?" He looked over at Mia, and she smiled, understanding his request.

"Alright, Del."

The two teenagers got up, and Mia held onto the sleeping baby as they left.

=0=0=

Delian wrapped his arms around Tiara's shoulders as they exited onto the fourth floor balcony, into the falling soft snow.

"Tiara, remember when the Elders told Moon City about the prophecy on me?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I am wishing that Tiara Sayuri Gold will be honored to watch my child as god mother."

She widened her eyes and turned around. She cried and wrapped her arms around him happily. "Oh, I shall be honored, Delian!"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Tiara. Now, shall we head in?"

"Of course Delian."

He held her hand and guided her back into the building. Together, they descended the elevator to the first floor, and heading to the lobby, they turned to their left and into a cafeteria.

"Elder Burgenhan?"

The Elder looked up and smiled. "Delian, I am glad you are here. I have spoken with the Elder Tribe, and we have reopened the portal between the Earthen and Lunar Realm."

"I was questioning on what to do. I know I must train myself..."

"More like go on a journey Delian. Because of the stone's strength, Voldemort will not fall easily if you rush in heedlessly. You will need to gather allies from the Earthen Realm."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Mr. Burgenhan, if I may suggest, we should travel back and regroup some wizards and witches. Since Voldemort is alive again, and apparently we have made a drastic mistake thirteen years ago, we can initiate the Order of the Phoenix here."

"A wise idea, but alas it may be a bad one as well. Not many Earthens like you have ever heard of the Lunar Realm, or if it was known, is proven to be nothing but a myth. But if you as the Earth Realm's powerful wizard can use your magic to bind an oath to never speak of the Lunar Realm, then we of the Elder Tribe shall allow it."

"I want to have the rest of my family here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"As you wish Mrs. Weasley. We'll send some of our guardians with you as protection."

"Why do we need to be protected for? We have magic and we can defend ourselves," Nathan said.

"Nathan, even if we do have magic, these people clearly have magic that is different from ours."

Burgenhan chuckled softly. "Your soul mate is correct young Potter boy. Indeed we Lunarians have magic that is drastically different, for we use magic of all the elements that make up our entire universe. Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, Gravity, Ice, Wind, Holy, Dark. Only our warriors have such strong magic across the Lunar Realm, but our dear Delian, our chosen Warrior of Light, will be able to have full mastery of all nine elements."

"Also," Delian spoke up, "us Lunarians when we're trained enough would have new combined magic available for us to learn. Our magical skills are based on battle experience mainly, knowledge, secondary, and thirdly by any other means such as Luteria."

"What is Luteria?" James asked his former son.

"Luteria is small magical stones that the Lunar Realm brings forth from the elements. They are basically crystallized magic. That is the third main way of owning magic. Luteria has its own sub-magic properties of Fire, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Ice, Poison, Cure, Heal, Time, Seal, Shield, Barrier, and Mystify."

"Delian, I will have the warriors ready to aid your Earthen allies back, and rescue those they need. You on the other hand, shall head off to the west. The land of Kaida has what you will be searching for. However I am certain you will be in the aid of help for others as you search for a piece of the Ultima Stone."

"I have heard of the Ultima Stone... that is one of the three Star Pieces."

Burgenhan nodded gravely. "Go now. See your wife before you set off."

He nodded before he left the room.

* * *

**The story was a canceled one so... yeah, it's very long... as you may have noticed.**

**Sorry if it was so long but... hey... it kept you interested. But really, don't expect it to be finished.**

o_o


	24. Page 49, 50, 51, 52

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

Now, this first story is based off of the story called **The Substitute** (s/4641394/1/The_Substitute) that was written by **BajaB** (you should check the story out; it's a good Harry Potter fic). It was something like a plot bunny... well; I doubt it can be called a plot. I mean... it's a bit random. O.o Also, be warned; it has video game, music, and Vocaloid references. The second story contains gang-related material mimicking from the game Grand Theft Auto; thus, contains adult themes and younger readers should be warned not to read since it will also contain drug use, excessive language, and mature themes (not explicit). The third story is DBZ related. o.o

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**In Which Things Work Differently**

Fate had a rather... finicky touch...

Harry Potter, who wasn't the REAL Harry Potter, found out from a meddling old goat of an old man who ran a magic school in Scotland, discovered he was a fake; A magically-constructed Golem that was made of flesh and blood. Somehow, he was "born" through magic; given a soul of his own and everything that humans believed. But he wasn't human... he wasn't even Harry Potter... he was nothing more than a fake... something that shouldn't exist...

And the more Harry believed it, the more he felt that he should do them a favor... Dumbledore, the Potters who don't even talk to him, his former godfathers...

"Avada Kedavra," he would whisper to himself, as the sickly green curse impacted his chest. Other than the faint screech of the Horcrux within him dying, the curse ate away at the magic that kept Golem Harry alive... and he wouldn't be found until the day of the First Task, nothing more than rotting flesh and blood in a dark forgotten corridor of Hogwarts.

But, as said earlier; Fate had a finicky touch...

But so did whatever angel felt pain for the abused soul that was created by wizard kind.

So, Golem Harry died. The death also had pissed off many wizards and witches who desires to "see how he tick", especially the men and women in the Department of Mysteries. The only people who felt pain by Golem Harry's death was the real Harry, his sister, Hermione, Neville, Luna oddly enough, and to an extent, Sirius and Remus. The year 1997 was the year Voldemort was finally slain, and the Wizarding World of Europe could once again flourish without evil threatening the peace (after they had to have their asses saved by the American, Canadian, French, Australian, and Asian Wizarding World; yes, Voldemort's reign of evil and benevolent power was THAT corruptive). But, it was on this year, on March 4th that the soul of the false Harry was reborn. This time, Harry's soul was given a better chance at life for a newborn that was thought to be dead...

The year was August 31st, 2010. Harry Jamison Stenson, age fourteen, was traveling to London. His mother recently reestablished contact with distant relatives to the family. Of course, Harry didn't understand much about it. How his mother's cousin would vanish for so long, and then suddenly appear again, as if by magic. It was weird. However so, Harry and his one year younger sister, Alicia Stenson (who was along for the trip), were in London after one long plane ride from the airport in Kansas to the one in London. His sister was reading a manga called Hatsune Mix; a Vocaloid manga illustrated by KEI. As for Harry, he was reading some Barry Pottum book he got from his grandmother on his birthday written by an author who went by a three lettered initial. That of course was out of boredom as his PSP had dead batteries (he was playing Project Diva).

But, eventually, after a long flight that was passed by listening to random Vocaloid, Japanese, and English songs from the laptop using their headphones (hooked to a cable splitter), the plane finally touched down and the two siblings were able to leave the plane and hopefully retrieve their bags from the luggage claim. As they exit into the airport, Harry was holding his sister's hand so they wouldn't end up separated. They were wheeling their suitcases behind them.

"See anybody, sis?"

"Nope," she replied.

They looked around, until they saw a glimpse of red hair. A woman with red hair was waiting along with a young man with semi tamable locks of black hair. Both of them shared vivid green eyes.

"I see them sis," he said, pulling Alicia along with him.

Harry Potter was standing next to his mother when he looked back to the hallway leading from the departure area, and then everything seemed to stop around him. Walking towards him was a near identical clone of him minus the glasses. The young teen had green like his, his hair was charcoal black like his. Except the minor difference was that this clone of him had a splotch of white on the top of his head, as if he had a cracked eggshell on him.

_It couldn't be... he looks like..._

Harry didn't dare finish that thought. Ever since Golem Harry committed suicide (like any other human being faced with touch choices) things were rough. He still couldn't believe his parents didn't feel much sympathy for the death of his fake self, but it changed soon especially when he guilt-tripped his parents and godparents. It was more along the lines of what if he was the fake golem and they had given their love and support to a fake while the real him was in fact suffering from the Wizarding World's prejudice ways.

Needless-to-say, they thought differently, especially since the last probes of what remained of Golem Harry before the stuff began to break down further into what was used to construct it vanished. The last memory was of Golem Harry wishing Harry all the luck he needed to kill the man that made BOTH of them miserable, and that he was sorry he didn't stick around to prove them all wrong before committing suicide with the Killing Curse.

"Hi."

Harry was taken away from those dark thoughts as he gazed at his younger self.

"They better have internet... I wanna work with my Vocaloids," Alicia said.

"Heh... we'll see sis. If not, they should have Wi-Fi Cafés around London," he told his sister, who simply nodded.

"Don't forget to reapply your nail polish," she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a grin to match his sister's.

Did this Harry know? Was he reincarnated or something?

"How was the flight?" Lily asked her cousin and niece.

"Boring but we kept entertained listening to music," Harry told his aunt.

Harry Potter wouldn't know... and maybe would never know... if his younger clone knew what he knew...

"I want to see if they have any Vocaloid music albums in stores around London. Can we big brother?"

"Yeah, yeah... but for now, we have to go to Aunt Lily's place."

What he did want to know is what a Vocaloid was...

* * *

**Bolt 4 Life**

A near silent gunshot sounded off. Of course, as the weapon in question was muffled by a silencer attached to the barrel, no one would actually have heard the gunshot. With blood pooling from his chest was an overweight young teen with dirty blond hair. Of course, the young obese teen was alive due to the fat somehow.

"Silence the shit," said one of the gangsters.

Again, the one with the gun pulls the trigger, shooting the fat kid back to the dirty wet alley. He then silenced the wailing fatass with a bullet to the back of the head.

"Okay, we silenced the fataersed prick. Let's get the fuck out of here before the bobbies show up."

Clad in black ponchos, they quickly fled the area, leaving the obese teen to the local animal life that prowls the dirty allies of London.

=0=0=

_"... Sixteen year old Dudley Dursley, found dead with three gunshot wounds to the chest, right knee, and the back of the head. Once again, police have no leads-"_

The TV was turned off, as cold green eyes flickered briefly with emotion.

"Boss! Boss! They're rushing in! Those rival gangs from Whinging are coming to kill us!"

"Heh... Polkiss doesn't know when to stay the fuck out of high business, doesn't he? Oh well, his loss... get the others ready; time to show them just how freakish we can get. Incase anything goes down or the local cops get involved, move the shit to our next hideout."

"Sure Harry... what about Samantha?"

"Sammy girl can take care of herself," the teen identified as Harry, responds, "she'll be stubborn to leave even when I order her to."

Harry watched his best friend rush off to relay his orders, while he himself cocked his favorite gun.

Time to kill some assholes. And once this bullshit was taken care of, he can enjoy banging his girlfriend and getting high on drugs.

* * *

**Bukujutsu**

Sekai groaned. Here he was hoping to enjoy a nice day, and then some young man wearing a black robe (or was it a fancy cloak like Piccolo's?) was yelling at him about not riding invisible-charmed brooms in the middle of the day in view of muggles. So, Sekai simply bonked the idiot over the head (which had sent the person to face plant the ground) and told him to piss off before he jumped again, but this time onto the roof.

"Damn it... lost the energy signature because of that asshole," Sekai growled. Casting a glare down at the fallen wizard who was grasping his hurting head, Sekai flew off again, hoping to relocate the energy signature again. He briefly wondered if that guy knew or heard of bukujutsu, but didn't care.

Harry Potter, age 28, greatest Auror of his age, was now frantic as to what the hell happened.

* * *

**Another Metroid-inspired Oneshot**

Harry had been interested in video games lately. But, one thing that he found really cool was the Metroid games. Of course, being as there were only three in existence (thus far year production wise), Harry had taken to the concept of altering how he fights using magic. Especially since if Dumbledore was going to be such an asshole and believing "the Greater Good" bullshit that involves lying right to his face, keeping things hidden from him, having false friends or even being told that he'll learn when he's older. Merlin to Jesus he was sixteen years old!

Thus, Harry gotten strange looks when people started filling the Great Hall and Harry had muggle tools out, and was fiddling with some metal, a majority of it was large, cylinder-shaped, and sleek with a high gloss finish to its reflective teal metal-colored surface. Several crafted lines of yellow raced down the sides of it, and around the wrist portion were four lines which were in fact three shock buffer rings that was covered with thin Kevlar with the under skin a layer of that Basilisk hide he had some goblins come over to make a profit (a fifty/fifty profit split between them and a nifty fang crafted into his personal dagger).

Right now, he was working on the special compartment that when all is said and done, would house his wand which would be its main magical battery. He already had three phoenix feathers that he found on the Japanese Black Market (found for him by Gringotts since he and Gringotts were on a friendly basis now with the Basilisk profiting). The feathers came from an elemental phoenix; one of fire, one of ice, and one of electricity, and they were already sealed inside the metal object. The feathers themselves were also additional power adapters. He ignored what was going on, more focused on working on his special little project. Only a few muggleborns recognized somewhat what Harry was working on, however, but said nothing, simply dismissing that Harry was a fan of the game series.

The day came when Harry finally finished it. He broke all boundaries of muggle technology working in a magical-heavy area such as Hogwarts when he fired a bolt of magic from the arm cannon and shot down a dummy in the Room of Requirement. The second dummy was blown into splinters when Harry fired the cannon's magical equivalence to a Missile blast. Then he finishes his test by firing a jet of fire, then a blast of ice, and then finally a helix shot of electricity. It was perfect. The day Voldemort attacked the school, Harry single-handedly defends the school by taking out the Death Eaters, had to fight against some of the older students who shown their true colors and allegiance to Voldemort (which would be 23 from Gryffindor, 17 from Hufflepuff, 7 from Ravenclaw, and only 13 from Slytherin), and then killed Snape before he could murder Dumbledore, and took out Voldemort himself.

So... his reward was Azkaban because he willingly took lives. Instead, he took asylum in America, and Wizarding Britain fell from magical war from America, France, Russia, Asia, Australia, and Canada. Harry became a magical bounty hunter because of this radical turn... and his latest target was Albus Dumbledore because he was deemed too powerful to be left alone.

* * *

**Review please?** :3


	25. Page 53

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

The catboy neko's ears twitched in annoyance as he brushed a strand of blond locks from his face.

"What the hell do you want again?" He near yelled at the children. His shoulder length black and blond hair was disheveled from being grabbed roughly and shoved/dragged into an alleyway near an old pub.

"You need to conceal yourself more," the young female teen with brown long hair said, taking out what looked to the young neko as a stick. He batted it away with his tail and pushed them out of his way.

"I am late getting home you annoying kids. You may be a year younger than me, but I know what I can and cannot do, and what I can do is not listen to your crackpot theories about wizards and magic."

Ron gasped. "Crackpot theories?"

"Here's a solution: ditch the drugs if you all are high on them, and get a life, get three of them for each of you." With one scathing look and a cat-like hiss, he sprinted out from the alley and knocked down an old man with silver hair and beard, muttering a quick apology and caught the bus before it could leave its stop.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The three teenagers ran up to their Headmaster, who was getting up.

"Oh, who was that young man children?" He asked in his usual cheery voice, thinking the young teen was just wearing a cat outfit of ears and clothes with a tail sewn on or something.

"We saw him walking down the sidewalk sir. He's exposing us to the muggle world!" His twinkle faded.

Ron spoke up. "He's a cat Animagus, or I think half. He looked human, but he had cat ears and a tail."

"Oh dear... do not worry children. You should head back to the Burrow before it gets dark. I'll have a chat with the other wizards about this. Now go on children."

They nodded and left, and Dumbledore sighed. (Funny Omake: He inhaled weed. "Damn this is good (bleep).")

**- HARRY POTTER -  
****and the Neko's Adventure**

The young male neko had a swishy black and purple tinted tail. His black and lilac tipped ears twitched. While many stared at him, many also minded their own business. He was known world-wide for being the first human born with animal like characteristics. While more purists are hateful against him for being a hanyou, he did not care. Other than the ears, tail, and slightly sharp fingernails, everything else about him is completely human.

Once the bus made it to his spot, he left and watch it drive away. He sighed as a raindrop hit his nose. He looked up and purred hatefully as he began sprinting to the house down the deserted road. On his way he had passed what looked like a home made in the hills, and every time he does he thinks back to thinking the animal known as a groundhog, native to North America's prairie based lands, in the central states like Iowa.

However, while he was mostly concerned about getting home, he did not notice the same three children that were at the time looking out the window and spotting him.

~ 1234567890 ~

He mewled as he discarded his clothes, which were a pair of black cargo jeans, a white tank top, and kicked his Velcro snap sneakers at the door entering the front porch.

The door opened and the girl that stood there smiled sweetly. She wore comfortable clothes consisting of a short pink and white skirt and an ice blue t-shirt. She had flowing ice blue hair, and beautiful emerald eyes.

"It poured before you got home did it?" She asked teasingly.

His ears flattened and once again mewled disapprovingly as he entered the living room and sat down in his usual spot, the recliner next to the open window leading to the kitchen's diner. All he had on was a pair of dark green boxer shorts that appeared to hug his crotch and rear perfectly, something his girlfriend enjoys.

"I got held up by three teenagers who appeared to be high on drugs."

She frowned. "And?"

"They called me an Animagus or something like that, and told me not to expose myself to London. Damn brats, I swear half this world hates me because I'm a hanyou."

"Well I don't hate you, and you know that Yuriskah," She told him, moving to sit up and straddle in his lap, wrapping a dry towel so he can dry himself, which he did.

Yuriskah Kannyou was the neko's full name. "You know how much I love you, Yukina Suzuki." And Yukina Suzuki was the sixteen year old girl's full name. He purred and invited her for a sweet kiss, which she giggled and slid her arms around his neck, their eyes closed and their tongues dancing between their mouths.

~ 1234567890 ~

It was a month later, Yukina and Yuriskah left London to travel back home to Tokyo, Japan, JUST as Snape and several Aurors Apparated to the house where Yuriskah USED to live.

Now, back to The Burrow...

"The Animagus has left England I'm afraid," Snape reported to Dumbledore, who was also with several Aurors, Tonks, Moody, Mr. Weasley, and Remus. The children were kicked into the living room so they couldn't hear it, except Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What do you mean, he has left England?"

Snape put the note that was tacked to the door outside the house at the end of the mile dead end dirt road.

"Gone back home to Tokyo, Japan. Property held by Scotland Yard."

"This is grave... our unregistered Animagus is traveling in the muggle world freely, and every minute that passes, the muggles will learn more of our world."

"Then what should we do Albus?" Mad-eye Moody questioned.

"We'll contact the Japanese Ministry of Magic, and have them look for the young lad, and then once he is located, we'll go find him ourselves."

~ 1234567890 ~

Yuriskah smiled hopping off the ground and up the tree of the sakura tree.

"I miss this type of good weather," the neko said happily, already lounging back. Yukina smiled as everything they bought in London was moved into their home.

She tossed up a bag of sweet chocolates at him, and he caught the bag with his tail before moving it in his lap, and popped a piece into his mouth.

"Oh god, I love this chocolate," he mewled in pleasure, shivering happily.

She giggled, before moving over to the hammock that was ties between the trees Yuriskah was sitting at – one of the branches above her that has a view of the front gates – and the large oak tree in the corner of the temple-like front lawn. She laid down in it and sighed. Other than the chirping nature and the half mile walk towards Tokyo's busy section, it was peaceful here.

Her family owned this temple for over a century or so, but her parents were murdered during the time she was with her big sister in England. She inherited this home around the time she met Yuriskah at the age of twelve. He was in layman's terms a street rat, thieving in order to make out a living and survive. She found him passed out before their home one day and took him in, and nursed him back to health. Her big sister researched information on him, and though it took three years, he finally had a name and date of birth. It was also when they fell in love. Now here they were, in Tokyo, at the Suzuki Family Temple.

That peace was disrupted by a scooter riding up the slant hill to the gate. Yuriskah looked over and hopped down.

"Who is it?"

"Don't know Yuki," he replied.

He unlocked the gate as a strange man walked in. He sniffed him, and then hissed slightly as the fur on his tail bristled.

"I'm heading back in," Yuriskah told his girlfriend before heading into the house.

Once inside, he got a surprise from a blue haired, bubbly girl.

"Ahh... don't do that Boton!" Yuriskah yelled at the ferry girl of the Rekai world. The young lady had long light blue hair tied into a ponytail, and wore pink robes.

She frowned. "So this is where you went to, eh? I was looking for you. It appears there are oddly dressed humans searching for you."

"Hm, did they wield weird goofy looking thin sticks?"

"Yes they did," she replied, blinking as she sat there on her floating oar in the middle of the living room, "They Obliviated me, but I'm dead so I never lost my memory. Though I had to pretend I did until they had left."

"You know what they are?"

"Koenma knows more."

"... The toddler wishes to see me and Yuki-chan?"

"Yes he does. The other Rekai Tantei is waiting for you two. Where is Yuki anyway?"

"Talking to a guy who drove up here on one of those scooters."

The door opened and Yuki walked in, sighing after managing to get rid of the man, who was a wizard in disguise.

"Oh, hey Boton. Whatcha doing here?"

"She's here to take us to Koenma. Grab your blades Yuki."

"Sure." She ran into their bedroom, and after five minutes ran out dressed in a type of aqua blue oriental dress. It is similar to a Shenyi, but the dress skirt is split along the sides in a triangular shape, and trimmed with black along the edges with the sash tied around the waist. She wore a type of black cloth shorts that fit her figure, and the sleeves ending at her elbows. Along her forearms is fishnet stockings with spiked black bracelets and her hair were tied into a ponytail. She wore knee length white stockings and a pair of haori shoes. The two DSS, Demon Slayer Swords, are rune emblazoned and are curved scimitars with a silver and gold hilt and handle. The left blade has an oval sapphire embedded in the blade, while the right blade has an emerald embedded on both sides of the hilt.

"Well, I'm ready now."

Yuriskah decided to go as he was, his usual cargo jeans, sneakers, and white tank top shirt, only now he has gold accessory bracelets clamped on his wrists with the Japanese kanji for "neko" and "snow", which would read "snow neko."

Boton opened a portal leading right into Koenma's office and the trio traveled through. As it closed, they didn't notice a bunch of wizards Apparate right in the living room, and seeing a closing portal.

~ 1234567890 ~

"So those people are wizards?" Yuriskah and Yusuke both questioned the toddler prince of the Rekai world, before they both blinked noticing their odd synchronization.

"Yes. These wizards and witches live in a hidden world not known to the rest of the human race, or in their words the Muggle World. These three teenagers in this file spotted Yuriskah a month ago, and told the wizards in their world. Because of your half demon traits, you were mistaken for being an unregistered Animagus."

The file had their names and photos, the three Yuriskah immediately noticed. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger... what kind of names are those? And Hermione..."

"Mention the perverted spot in that name and I'll slice your cock off," Yuki threatened the lead Spirit Detective. Hiei, though he hardly ever smiles, cracked a smirk which vanished just as it appeared.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Right now, those wizards are going to try everything they can to drag Yuriskah back into the Wizarding World due to the fact that he has neko traits like Koto from the Dark Tournament. To them, that would signal that he is a wizard, though he does not have any sort of magical energy, just spirit energy."

Yuriskah's tail twitched. "So, what should I do then? I bet they will do anything to capture me I assume up to kicking my ass to the point I'm barely alive?"

"True. The Rekai Tantei will be around now that the Dark Tournament has ended. But you all need to keep the Ningenkai safe from demon escapees that try to cause trouble."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The doors opened, and the Rekai Tantei, plus the Yu Twins entered the temple's yard. Boton had left because there was a passing and she had to guild the soul to the Rekai world.

"Hold on... there are people here..." Yuriskah's sensitive ears twitched, and he tensed up.

Kurama looked towards the Forbidden Child. "Hiei?"

"Hn, your right. Ningen inside the home with a strange power, basically E-Class."

Yuri cursed. "Those bastard wizards? You guys know what to do, right?"

Hiei snorted and vanished into the trees. Yusuke and Yuki ran to hide themselves against the house away from the living room windows, while Kuwabara and Kurama moved around the back. Yuriskah followed after his girlfriend, and slid through an open window to their bedroom, and silently snuck in.

His ears twitched as he heard talking from more than seven wizards.

"What if they don't come back?"

"They have to Severus. I am sure they will come back. The young lad shows a lot of wizard potential, and if Voldemort finds out about this, he'll use the child against us."

_So, they saw Boton's closing portal..._ Yuriskah wanted to growl, but it would give away his position, so he lifted up a small stone he picked up from the yard, and chucked it. Snape yelled out in pain as it slammed into his back. Then the doors blasted in and Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran in and surrounded them.

"One move and I will not be afraid of slaying you down, even if your not demons, trespassers!" Yukina yelled, raising her blades into her Spring Rain stance; Right-hand blade curved sixty degrees before her, and the left-hand blade's tip barely scraping the ground in a slash-ready position. Yuriskah hissed angrily, snapped into an offensive stance, claws ready.

Snape was growling in pain, because of the stone that slammed into his back, which Yuriskah threw with good accuracy.

"Good chuck of that stone Yuri," Yusuke said with a smirk. Yuriskah smiled back.

Dumbledore and the others, aside from Snape who was on the floor in agonizing pain, held a tight grip on their wands, which were suddenly taken away from them by what looked like green plant like vines from the small tree planted inside the pot at the corner of the room nearest Kurama.

"Why don't you wizards get the hell out of here," Yusuke yelled at them, though only Dumbledore understood; the other wizards and witch only understood English.

_So, the muggles know of us,_ Dumbledore thought sadly, and made a mental note to have Aurors around Tokyo, Japan to have the muggles confronting them Obliviated.

Yuriskah gave Kurama a glance and the red-haired demon snapped the wizards' and witch's wands before they were thrown back at them.

Yusuke and Yukina cleared a way for them to leave the home, Sirius and Remus carrying a spine broken Snape with them, who still cried out in pain. Hiei kept a cold glare trained on the wizards as they soon vanished upon leaving the temple's premises.

"Weak ningen," Hiei muttered, before turning around as he jumped down the tree, "You didn't do anything did you?"

"Kurama stole their wands and snapped them before throwing it back at them. If I'm right, they'll think I did it and come back with even more of those people, and possibly with extreme force."

Hiei just grunted. "I think one of those ningen were half demons. The one with the short black hair smells like a wolf." And then he disappeared.

"You're going to be alright?"

"Sure, nothing but a few placed wards to keep unwanted and unknown visitors and persons away from even crossing the gate."

~ 12345678990 ~

And after the wards were placed up, the wizards tried to Apparate back, but were immediately kicked off the property. The two teenagers inside were in the living room eating dinner she cooked up, unaware of intruders that were booted out as soon as the wards kicked in.

"Now what Albus?"

Dumbledore in all his century was stupefied. And then, the Order of the Phoenix members heard exotic cries of pleasure. In the house, they finished eating dinner, and then made out, and it led to another night is blissful sex.

In another world filled with ninjas, a pervert woke up from bed, subconsciously grinning.

"Uh, let's just try tomorrow..." Agreeing, they Apparated away, back to England.

The couple turned off the stereo after clicking the stop and taking out the CD.

"Bastards," Yuriskah snickered, "I wonder if we see those three brats, they will try and hex me?"

"I doubt it. You're too fast with you agility and all," Yukina cooed to her boyfriend, and nipped his left ear. He purred and nipped her nose, and before they knew it, they were deep down in the couch trying to pleasure one another.

~ 1234567890 ~

"This is unacceptable," said a withered man dressed in a set of robes. Other men and women around the table nodded in agreement. "We all know the dangers of untrained magic. We have to get this unregistered wizard into a real school before they expose our world to the muggles."

"Minister Musashi is quite right," said a paunchy man dressed in pinstripe green robes and a bowler hat. "We must prevent this rogue wizard from performing his craft and showing his Animagus traits in front of normal people. Obliviators are working overtime without any rest."

"Also, those other muggles that were with the unregistered Animagus already knew the existence of magic, and any and all Obliviators sent to memory charm them has been sent back with injuries. Kokoro Hospital is overfilling quickly."

~ 1234567890 ~

"So, why are we here again?"

"Koenma sent us here to find that demon that's been kidnapping young children and harvest their hearts and souls. Also one of them was that girl you saw earlier."

Yuriskah sighed, as the Yu Twins traveled deeper into Scotland's countryside. Unaware that they were close to the magical school of Hogwarts.

They, mostly Yuri, followed the demon scent, which led into a dark and dangerous forest which seemed to grow even darker the further they walked in. They reached a cavern, where the cries of children can be heard.

"Let's go dear."

With a nod, the duo snuck into the cavern, and managed to free the children, mostly of which were witches or wizards. Just as they reached the entrance to the cavern, some ice shot out and hit the wall beside them, causing the young children to scream.

"Not so fast Spirit Detectives!"

The duo whirled around, Yuriskah carrying an unconscious and injured Hermione, and saw a humanoid demon, or one with mechanical limbs in several areas.

"Shinkatsujyra, so Koenma was right, it IS you."

The demon grinned, his right mechanical forearm shifting into a steel sword.

"Yuri, get the kids out of here!"

"Right! Children move it!" Yuriskah snapped, and they obeyed quickly, following the neko as Shin charged the Demon Slayer. She smirked and pulled out her DSS and blocked the chop while slashing across the demon's midsection, before spinning around to nail a kick to his head to stun it.

"Boton! I need your help here!" Yuriskah yelled into what looked like a white muggle watch to the magical children.

"Fine, I just finished transferring the last dead soul to Rekai," her voice rang out from the Watch Communicator before turning off.

In a matter of minutes, the blue-haired ferry girl appeared in her usual robes and floating on her large oar before the children. Just in time too, several lesser demons of Shin's burst through the surrounding woods, armed with swords, lances, or staffs.

"Shit, Boton, protect them for me. I got some demons to crack up."

"Where's Yuki?"

"Handling Shinkatsujyra, the Class SM demon."

"Oh damn! I hope she'll be alright! C'mon along children, let's get out of here," she ushered to the children. Since they thought she too was a wizard, they followed her directions, while Boton was handed Hermione. Yuriskah turned his attention back to the seven demons that surrounded him, and lashed out. He leapt high into the air, and glowed.

"Snow Blades!" He lashed out with energy blades of ice, either cutting through the weaker bunch, or generating chunks of ice on their limbs. He landed and sprinted around fast, slashing at them with his formed Ice Cutlass – an ability also used by Touya – when an opening was presented to his sharp keen eyes. Meanwhile, Shin was attacking the female Demon Slayer with Sword of Joust, which was a dark element wide slash imbued with drilling energy beams. She blocked the attack the best she could before returning attack with the Spring Rain Strike, a fast helix uppercut slash generated by both DSS.

"Sapphire Sword!" The blade with the oval sapphire gem shined brightly before blue energy beams shot out with each slash she released. Shin's limbs were hacked away, both arms from the shoulder blades missing and spewing blackish green blood.

The SM demon roared angrily as she high tailed it out of there, the demon's strength weakening as the souls of the children were spewing from the stumps of the demon's arms and through his mouth and eyes. When the last soul had left the demon's body, it shrank down to a lesser C class demon, but it still tore after Yukina, revenge burning in its cobalt eyes.

~ 1234567890 ~

Boton floated back to Yuriskah after the seven lower demons were slaughtered. The children were scared from the ordeal, and the Forbidden Forest wasn't helping much.

"You alright, Yuri?" The bubbly ferry girl asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch I suffered." A scratch it wasn't, more like a deep cut in his chest, but his hanyou abilities was able to clot it quickly before he lost anymore blood, and Boton wrapped the gauze and bandaging tape around his chest tightly after Yuriskah dug it from his pant pocket.

The bushes were slashed down as Yukina ran through, panting. "Yuri, are you alright?" She gasped, after seeing the wrappings on his chest.

"Yes I'll be fine," he replied.

Just then the three turned around as the same old man appeared, this time accompanied by a stern looking woman, the greasy haired man, and a giant man with a large girth. Yuriskah and Yukina brought their weapons up and turned around as Shin burst through the bushes, snarling.

"You... you ruined my power! I was to be strong to take down Urameshi! You fools ruined my plans!" The demon cried before jumping towards them. The green bit of the blood was acidic, and would cause a nasty burn. Boton flew high into the air as the Yu Twins jumped away. But the demon was heading towards the children.

"Snow Blades!" Yuriskah lashed out with blades of ice, freezing the demon's legs up and causing it to fall to the ground, "Javelin Spears!" Then using his ice energy, released spears of ice that pinned the demon to the ground.

"Emerald Rengoku!" The blade with the emerald gem shined brightly before she threw the sapphire blade into the air, and lashed out with near inhuman speed, a total of twelve times before she jumped high, grabbed the now falling blade, and sent it flying down, which with a sickening splurt, the head was cut cleanly from the body, and the second blade sent down to impale the demon's black heart, killing it.

She landed on its back, and pulled out both weapons and sheathed them.

"Well, that's mission accomplished... now what to do with those wizard people over there."

Boton floated over on her oar and landed on her feet, propping the large wooden oar onto her shoulders and held in one hand.

"Who... who are you three, especially the Animagus teen?" Dumbledore said, after he had recovered.

"I now believe that wizards and witches exist... but what in the seven trials of hell is an Ani-fucking-magus?" Then he groaned and sank to his knees. Yukina kneeled down and held him up, noticing the blood staining his white shirt.

"You aggravated your injury with that attack earlier. You need to rest Yuri-kun..."

Boton sighed. "Yuki is right Yuri, if only the others were here..."

Yuriskah wanted to ask if the children were going to be alright, but his vision began to cloud, and before long the darkness claimed his sub conscious.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Yuriskah moaned softly, before he saw two boys with red hair, and looked exactly alike, staring at him. Scared, he slashed their faces, like any normal cat would do when frightened, and they howled back in pain clutching their faces, which sports claw marks from his scratch.

"What are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey yelled at the two boys, before seeing the claw marks on their faces. She gave a stern eye to Yuriskah, who did not flinch. Harry and Ron, who were also there, only to visit their friend Hermione who was still in the Hospital Ward, watched, while Ron himself was getting angry at Yuriskah.

"They surprised me, what else could I do; scream and have a heart attack?"

He hopped off the bed, and tore off his shirt before looking at himself. He noticed the bandages were clean, and peeling them off, the wound was cleaned and healed completely. He then realized where he was.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

"Calm down Yuri, you're at Hogwarts."

Yuriskah blinked, seeing Boton fly in on her oar, with his girlfriend following after the ferry girl. The two boys of Gryffindor can never get used to seeing a witch fly on something other than a broom. The twins couldn't see because they had their faces wrapped in breathable bandages.

"I explained it all to the Headmaster, and managed to get everything cleared out with the Wizarding World, with help from a certain someone," she said with a wink, stressing on the word someone.

"Oh... lemme guess, the old man wishes to see me now?"

"As soon as you were up, yes, and then we have to leave because we have another mission to do, or rather you two have a mission to do. I have to head back to my job."

He nodded, discarded the bandages in the trash can, and decided to sit down in a cat like pose at the end of Boton's oar behind her. Yuki called him lazy and followed after the ferry girl and her boyfriend, not minding the two red-headed twins getting the claw marks vanished from their faces, though it is liable to leave tiny scars.

~ 1234567890 ~

"So, you and the rest of the Wizengamot ready to apologize for mistaking me as one of your own kind? I hope Boton explained how I was born this way..."

"Yes, and we all offer our deepest apologies Mr. Kannyou."

"Hmph, now if you mind, we must go. Now Boton, what is our next mission?"

She smiled and took out a manila folder from her right sleeve and handed it to Yukina. "You are to find this man's split souls. Once you acquire a piece of his darkness, destroy it. Once the split souls are destroyed, then find the man's original and kill him. He's eluded us before, but I am sure that with your spirit energy skills and Yuki's Demon Slaying skills, he'll be killed and his soul taken and sealed in the deepest levels of hell."

The duo nodded and she jumped onto her oar once again and vanished, returning back to the Rekai world, but not after taking them to their destination of course.

"Kutabare Mesuinu!" Two robed men were cut down ruthlessly with two clean slices that left their top halves separated from their lower halves. Not only did it mean 'fuck you bitch' in Japanese, but any persons offended would not get time to react due to being decapitated from the waists.

This made a troll demon attack from its hiding place. She took care of it with a Hiretsukan Slash (Mean Bastard Slash) and to make sure it was dead, several flung Ice Cutlasses took care of the beating heart problem, and the slicing of important blood veins; one of then the jugular vein.

And so, the couple went on the short adventure of finding five of the split souls, destroying them instantly. The sixth and seventh was nowhere to be felt with the Spirit Item "Soul Radar".

"I can't believe it... we have to do this..."

The couple had snuck back into Hogwarts, silently kidnapped Harry Potter, and had him tied and gagged. Even though he was awake, he couldn't do anything about it.

"So, the sixth soul is inside him..." The radar was beeping, which can only be heard by the Spirit Detectives, and it pointed towards the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Well, this is a predicament... how are we going to destroy the piece of darkness that was left inside Mr. Potter?"

Harry by now was in hysterics, as Yuriskah brushed a finger along the lightning bolt-shaped scar, and then screamed as the claw plunged into the head. After what felt like an eternity, the dark piece of the soul was lifted from the boy. However, it also took away the child's Parselmouth ability, and lifted the scar that marked him as Voldemort's equal. Yuki using her purifying abilities destroyed the soul piece before the boy's eyes.

"Sixth done for... now we need the seventh, and now we find the man we're looking for... what does it say for a name?"

"I finally have been able to unscramble the name here... Tom Marvolo Riddle... I am Lord Voldemort? So, Voldemort's the demon we need to kill eh?"

Yuri shrugged as he took out another Spirit Item while putting the radar away. "Well, time to get out of here."

Harry Potter broke free after being able to untie the robes to his wrists, ripped the gag from his mouth, and yelled and cursed. That brought Dumbledore and the other awaken professors down to where he was. Harry was free, but he's tied from the legs, waist, and each thigh. The Spirit Detectives however were long gone.

~ 1234567890 ~

The Spirit Detectives after a week located Voldemort's hiding place, and assaulted the fortress. They slain down each of the demon's followers, and taken down vampires, werewolves, and other nasty demonic creatures, until they blasted down the door leading to Voldemort's chambers.

"What the hell?"

The duo released several spirit attacks upon the decaying dark lord, who dodged the strike. Nagini, who was nearby lashed out with her poisonous fangs, but instead got sliced cleanly in half, destroying the final soul piece.

"The soul pieces are destroyed. Now Voldemort, time for you to die... You have eluded the Rekai for a long time, but for your crimes in the Ningenkai, you are to be banished into the lowest level of hell for all eternity."

Voldemort laughed and fired the Killing Curse but Yuri blocked the attack with an ice clone, and slashed the wand after sprinting forward. Now disarmed, Yuki brought the killing blow to the demon... just as unwanted guests from the Order of the Phoenix popped behind the two. Voldemort's terrorizing screams that eluded all extremities of pain were absorbed.

"There, Voldemort's soul is now imprisoned within The Blood Gem..." Yuriskah held up a blood red gem the size of a baseball, which pulsed evilly.

Yukina blinked, and turned around to see the wizards from the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic pointing their wands at them.

"What... have you done?"

"We completed our mission. Voldemort was a high ranking S Class demon whose soul never was judged. We accomplished this fact and now we will be taking our leave and reporting to our boss."

"But you cannot! You are under arrest for breaking into Hogwarts, kidnapping a student and torturing him!"

"Yeah right, we broke in, kidnapped him, and purified his soul from the Soul Split that was buried in that no longer existent scar. I felt his aura, but before I couldn't. He had two auras battling for dominance, one a soft warm blue, and the other a pale sick green." A portal appeared behind the Yu Twins, and they walked through, and it snapped out of existence.

~ 1234567890 ~

And so, the Wizarding World learned about the fall of Lord Voldemort, and all of the Death Eaters but Severus Snape. The children of the Death Eaters were homeless because their parents were killed during the barrage of two "ordinary muggles" and while many were in chaos that two muggles killed the unkillable, the Yu Twins were back in Tokyo, enjoying the peace with the Rekai Tantei... until Koenma called them in for another long-term mission. Harry Potter, who's name in the recorded prophecy that either he kills the Dark Lord or be killed by the Dark Lord, is no longer famous, and is treated as a regular ordinary wizard. All wizards that were sent after the Yu Twins have been taken out but not killed, as they remain to this day the only two spiritually-powered muggles to have vast knowledge of the Wizarding World.

* * *

**This was something I did a couple years ago, but it was just something random I felt like writing up. Well, I decide to just post up this crackpot story here, so hope you enjoyed reading it. If you're not familiar: it's a crossover between **Harry Potter** and **Yu Yu Hakusho**.**


	26. Page 54

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

He woke up, slowly opening his eyes and trying to dim out the light that flooded his senses, until he stopped receiving pain and looked around wearily. Flashes of a memory went through his mind, of his time in a castle he once lived at, friends, people who were like family to him, it hurt his head as he grasped his forehead, rubbing it to dull the ache that briefly formed. The door opened and someone walked into the room, hospital... a nurse it appeared, as she noticed he was awake. She set down a tray of food and a drink, and ran to an office. He could briefly hear the woman call out a name, "Dumbledore's Office".

He took a look on himself. He still had his accessories, the Tetra Elemental on his bicep, the Escort Guard, the second undershirt lining the vest he now wore, the leather gauntlets. He still had his Materia, thankfully, but the sword was missing, scabbard included. He held out his hand, and the door was blasted open as the familiar sword jerked from the hands of a man with greasy black hair and right into his awaiting hand. He checked the sword out. Nothing out of miss... the four red stones were in their place: Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh, and Titan.

Cover and Enemy Skill were linked, Time and All linked, with Revive and Poison linked on the Escort Guard. Gravity and Restore linked on the right leather gauntlet, with a single stone resting a Barrier Materia. On the other leather gauntlet were a linked Fire and Ice Materia and the last two unlinked slots holding Earth and Lightning. "Good, everything's not missing..." Except his pistol he had stolen off that bitch of a woman during the Calamity from the Skies fiasco, Scarlet the Witch, as he called her.

The old man that walked in, with several other people, were staring at the odd young man, wands held deftly in their hands incase he tried anything. The old man with half-moon specs pulled out a similar sword to the young man's weapon.

"I have tested to see if what you held was a carbon copy, but I am very amazed that they are both one and the same, although yours appeared to have been remade or reconstructed... I would guess after something that had broken a magical sword."

"... Where am I?" The young man questioned. His voice, Dumbledore noticed, held fear, as if he feared the answer he wanted to his question. He also noticed it sounded almost like James Potter, and this made him quite scared.

Nonetheless, he responded to the stranger's question. "You are in the Infirmary, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The young man stared for a few moments, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed in a dead faint, the sword sheathed in its scabbard clattering to the hospital floor.

=0=0=

His eyes opened sometime later, his emerald eyes darting to and fro, but everything was hazy, and he felt as if he was floating on a cotton cloud. Then, he heard a voice ask him a question. He wanted to refuse, but for some reason, something was wrong with his body as he responded in a monotone-like voice.

=0=0=

"Who are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked. The stranger was dosed with three drops of Veritaserum, and then reawakened by a spell.

"I am Harry Potter. I am the Lord of Wutai, Lord of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter, and the Lord of the Oriental Family of Kisaragi. I am the husband of Yuffie Potter."

Everyone in the Order murmured at this. It couldn't be possible, because Harry Potter was currently asleep in the Gryffindor Tower, and still at the age of sixteen.

"Who is this Yuffie character?" Albus asked.

"Yuffie Potter, maiden name Kisaragi, daughter of the late Lord Godo, the Lady of Wutai, Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and Lady of the Oriental Family of Kisaragi. She was a friend, a battle companion, a lover, and after the Calamity from the Skies, my loving wife."

"The Calamity from the Skies?" A man named Arthur Weasley questioned.

"The Ultimate Destructive Black Magic, Meteor. Summoned to destroy Gaia from an evil, homicidal, genocidal, psychopathic megalomaniac of a human who survived the intense currents of the Lifestream... Sephiroth..." Lightning flashed and thunder echoed ominously, causing many to shift about, a few others clutch their wands in their pockets. Odd thing was, the skies were clear and devoid of any clouds, and the moon was in its first quarter phase.

"What are you talking about? Who is this Sephiroth?" Thunder echoes again, "what is the Lifestream?"

"The Lifestream..." Harry began to speak, "That is what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. A never-ending current of energy that travels among the realms of life and death... you see, the Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live rich comforting lives... But wasn't that because we were stealing the planet's life force? A lot of people thought so... The Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way..."

He then continued. "You see, Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER. And all the SOLDIERs had JENOVA cells put inside them, with showers of Mako energy, extracted Lifestream used and morphed into usable energy. JENOVA was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet. JENOVA was an alien life form, who fell to the Cetra when they battled it and sealed the demon away... Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra. And then... over time..."

Harry was silent for a moment, as if stricken by a reoccurring memory. "... He began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them... Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much, wanted to make it go away. He found the Black Materia, the Black Magic that contained the power to summon an arcane meteorite from the stars above and casted it to destroy the world he sought revenge against. And the people who tried to stop him... those who defected from Shinra's tyrant rule, AVALANCHE, and a boy named Harry Potter."

The others stared at the older different Harry Potter, who sat there. He frowned. "There were a lot of battles, and overtime, someone I loved dearly as family returned to the Lifestream, skewered through the heart by Sephiroth's sword. And then it came. The Final Battle: The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon, and when it had burst out of the earth, all the fighting, all the greed and sadness... everything was washed away. Meteor was erased, and the war to save the planet ended... but the darkness came two years after. Geostigma... a sickness that began to infect many across the planet... Many died, and others became ill, clinging to life and outcasted from society, mostly children."

Then Albus noticed the potion was starting to wear off. "A new battle began, one to end the new sadness, where a man named Cloud Strife was forced to return, and be the hero once again, and defeat the man who returned from death, Sephiroth." Ominous thunder booms softly, "the battles were hard and intense, but Sephiroth eventually returned back to the Lifestream, stating he will never be a memory... and then it began to rain. The heavens opened up, and the rain had washed away the Geostigma forever, thanks to my sister Aeris... the woman I come to loved dearly, who I will never forget..."

His eyes focused once more. The potion had worn off completely. "... Aeris, with the power of the White Materia, the Ultimate White Magic, Holy, to stop the sadness, and the power of the Lifestream to heal the sick..."


	27. Page 55

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**An Alternative Technological Universe**

The Earth after the Second World War changed drastically. By now, many of you should know the events after World War II, and how history turned out afterward so I won't ramble on about it. However, what I WILL ramble on about is how this story goes. Technology began to have a high increase after the Second World War and the following Cold Wars. With the new technology being created, economies around the world were affected by the increase in a positive and negative way. By the 1980's when the wars have ended and a time of peace began to settle in, another war was still in effect and it wasn't made public; the only ones who did know were those who lived in the Wizarding World. However, that would end when this Dark Wizard perished. But because the muggle world was focused on technology, the Wizarding World was on a great decline. The only powerhouse of magic was the Europeans, parts of the Soviet Union, and small areas in America. Other Wizarding Worlds such as the one in Asia were fully integrated into the technological-heavy muggle world. By 1997, Earth was half connected to another world. It was known as the internet, or the Cyber World. The only ones whom did not follow with the rest of humanity was the Wizarding World.

Harry James Granger was seventeen years old. His best friend was a girl named Hermione Jean Granger, who was also his sister. They were smart teenagers. Harry came to the Grangers when a policeman was driving down Surrey, when he saw a basket on the step of Number 4 Pivot Drive. Finding it highly suspicious, his "trouble radar" was going off when he discovered a child in the basket suffering from the cold in a thin blanket and a gash on his forehead. By the time he got the child to the hospital, Harry was dying but the doctors and nurses did everything they could to save the child. In the end, they did. But Harry's death and revival destroyed the loose piece of Voldemort's soul. The scar healed completely, and soon Harry was adopted by a nice family. But Harry and Hermione would never know about the Wizarding World whatsoever. When it was 1991, Harry was never invited to Hogwarts, same with his sister. Because, when it was discovered: Harry Potter was a squib. And thus, he was forgotten by their world. Hermione was a plain muggle girl; she was never magical at all.

Harry and Hermione would grow up, living side by side with their NetNavi companions. Harry's Navi was known as ForteZero. Until he was 13, Harry never knew that his Navi was related digitally to the most feared NetNavi of the dark side of the cyber world: Bass. But even with this relevance by his father who worked with the best scientists of the international Science Labs Corp., Harry and ForteZero's bond only grew stronger. Hermione's Navi was a pink female ninja by the name of Marino. She was of the shinobi trait, and was one of the few honest ninjas in the cyber world; she was even respected by the greatest assassin of the night, Shadowman.

But, back to right now...

Harry's unzipped jacket disintegrated into data, as his pants and shirt compacted onto his body. The Navi symbol formed and locked on the center of Harry's chest, transforming the clothes into a black bodysuit with gold and red stripes running down the legs and curving around the torso. The shoes glowed and grew to knee length boots, with an oval shaped blue gem embedding into the blue boots, the knee guards a cross shape. Blue armored gloves strapped themselves over his forearms, with gold and silver sword hilts fusing over the tops, with white black fingered gloves. Triangular shoulder gauntlets formed on his shoulders, followed by a gold ring surrounding the neck, which more data formed around the torso, forming a gray and blue accented armor. ForteZero's battery pack collected, and snapped in place on his back, only it took on a curvier appearance, with two green gems lining the undersides. Ankles and wrists were surrounded by double-studded gold rings, green accents lining the armor of the arms and legs. His emerald eyes snapped opened as his glasses were swept away in a wave of data. Harry's hair compacted as data formed a circular helmet, which sprouted four snake-like fins from either side. A four pointed crystal cross formed on the center of the helmet, the inner-fins cerulean, with gold accents lining the helmet, and a clear visor formed before his eyes, heightening his vision. He spun around, clenching his fist and brought this left foot back, taking up his finishing pose.

Hermione's vest disintegrated into data, along with her skirt and the shoes. Her body below the neck was bathed in a white light, the pants and shirt fusing into the light which melted away revealing a black bodysuit that fit her frame. Her Navi symbol formed over the chest and snapped in place forming a pink bodysuit styled as a one-piece bikini with black sleeves and legs, with data forming two spherical shoulder pads embedded with a medium sized green orb. Pink armored boots formed over her legs, with gold orbs in the heels. Green oval gems inserted into gold armor acted as knee guards. The gloves and armor protecting her forearms were similar, the gloves pure white. A large white stripe ran down the gold neck brace to the crotch, where four Galleon coins pinned over her left breast. An armored belt snapped around her waist, equipped with beam saber handles. Her hair shifted and curled upward at the ends, defying gravity somewhat as the locks of hair jutting from the front changed to light green. A pink open helmet surrounded her head, with a white forehead guard, and gold accents lining the sides. A light blue visor slid down from the head guard before her eyes. She grabbed her beam sabers and deployed short blades, spun and somersaulted in the air, before striking up the final pose.

R ForteZero and R Marino stood there, having used their Perfected Synchro Chips to fuse with their NetNais. Harry and Hermione were in high school, yes, but they also worked with the Net Saviors of Europe. They were with two other teenagers from Japan's Net Savior district, whom had fused with their Navis as well to form R Megaman and R Protoman. The last Net Savior, from Russia, completed the cross-fused Saviors, as the young man forms R Searchman. The wave of viruses was paramount: Mettaurs, Fluffies, sheep viruses, and even the occasional Uranet Navi causing trouble. But, it was short work for the group until a new figure stepped forward. He was a sinister half-virus half-Navi who went by the name Shadow. Downtown London was in ruins from the virus attack. People have been evacuated by the military, while deploying cyber-incorporated weapons to delete the real-world viruses. Three years ago, Shadow came into existence after the death of the Darkloid known as Shademan. But, it appeared that, three years later, the attack on London would pinpoint to its origin of the attack; someone who everybody thought was dead.

"Shadow," R ForteZero yells, "you are supposed to be dead!"

"Harry Potter... ha! Unfortunately, you and your Net Savior buddies will never take me out permanently. If Bass couldn't kill me three years ago, what makes you think you could?"

"He's worse than Shademan, really," R Megaman said.

"I know... he's a real plague upon the Cyber World," R Marino agreed with the Japanese teen.

Shadow chuckled, as he lowers his cannon and immediately fires. R Protoman however had deployed a giant Met Shield that shielded them from the attack. When the helmet lifted, they sprung into action. Shadow cackles, generating from his powers of dark matter more viruses while he himself jumped away.

"Harry! Hermione! Go after him, quickly!" R Protoman yelled, slicing his Proto Sword through a Nightmare virus.

"Right!"

The two teenagers cut through the viruses that blocked their way and gave chase.

"I'll give them cover-fire," R Searchman told the two before fighting his way through to follow from a distance on the rooftops.

With Shadow, he smiled as the two teens were being led right into his trap. Soon he stopped when he came to a park in London, and R ForteZero and R Marino landed to face him off. Closing up behind not known to them was R Searchman.

"Hahahaha... you fell into my trap perfectly!"

With a cackle, a brilliant flash erupted, and a walled shield of energy sprung up. R Searchman from his position would scowl as he was cut-off from giving hidden sniper fire.

"Shit," R ForteZero growled.

Shadow grinned, before letting out a loud growl. A fierce roar erupts from his throat as he began to burst into data. The bands of corrupted data wrapped around the viral being with black energy orbs being absorbed into him. The data transformed, warping him from human, into something more devious. The form was that of a dragon. It was a vicious and evil dragon, with mainly colors of goldenrod and black, with glowing yellow eyes, red horns and claws. The wings spread out, sharp and wicked. The thin skin of the wings seems to even glow the same bluish green as his once-sword mounted arm weapon.

The dragon form of Shadow expels black fire from its mouth, and the two teenagers barely were able to defend with Met Shields deployed form their internal memory banks.

"**DIE!"** The draconic Shadow bellowed.

_"Laika! I'm detecting invisible cyber data. I believe it's what's keeping us from giving them back-up."_

"Show me now Searchman. They need our help!"

Searchman pinpointed the source, and R Searchman leveled his Search Gun into position. Pulling the trigger soon after, the shot zips through the sky. An explosion erupted as a Mettaur that was flying through propellers was deleted. The energy walls disintegrate like glass shattered by a thrown rock. Taking no hesitation, R Searchman immediately took aim and fired another sniper shot, which clipped the wing of Shadow. With a pained roar leaving the dragon's throat, R ForteZero and R Marino unleashed their strongest Battlechips. The ice and fire attacks washed over Shadow, but with a wave of its uninjured wing blasted the rest of the attack away.

It was at this moment they heard cracks split the air, and a group of robed people emerged. Shadow snarled.

"**Die you humans!"**

He expelled a blast of black fire. The Net Saviors leapt into action to save the people who suddenly appeared (they were going to find out how they did that after the fight) but one of them waved a stick and the flames strained to break through the light that formed a shield. R ForteZero jumped in just as the shield broke, and his last Mettaur Shield Battlechip was used to protect the robed humans.

"Hermione! Now!"

R Marino summons her five Navi Chip data, forming Flashman, Beastman, Flameman, Freezeman, and finally Shadowman. The summoned Navis unleashed their main attacks, followed by R Marino releasing her stored Cherry Blossom Blizzard attack. R ForteZero leapt past the shield when it lifted and attacked with a shout of Earth Breaker. R Protoman and R Megaman were finally able to join their European friends with R Searchman dropping a Search Satellite on Shadow's head. The duo attacked with a Double Hero strike. The dragon roared, as then a black explosion ruptures, sending them all back from the shockwave that sent cars flying, and toppled the buildings in a half mile radius.

Shadow was hanging on. However, his dragon form overloaded which forced him back to his humanoid form. "Bastards! You'll never stop me! I'll cover this planet with dark matter and suffocate the planet to death!" With a scream, a red bolt of lightning struck him, and seemingly teleport him away to places unknown.

"Ahh shit... what the hell hit me?" R ForteZero groaned, as he pushed a ruined bench off him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine, Hermione," R ForteZero said.

_"Harry, what do you think Shadow meant by suffocating the Earth with dark matter?"_

"Have no clue, ForteZero... but dark matter is what helped revive Shademan a year ago..."

The Net Saviors regrouped, as Net Officials and the European Military began to spread out to put out any burning fires and repair from the damages dealt by the attack that happened today.

Defusing, the teenagers and one young adult slot their PETs away.

"Oh crap! What about those people that showed up?"

"People that showed up?" Chaud questioned Hermione.

Harry ran over to where he last saw the group of robed individuals that suddenly appeared.

He found one person. She had pink hair and was next to a grizzled man with a wooden leg and a strange swirling electric blue eye.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Harry was going to find out how these people seemed to pop up, as if they used a Panel Out to warp.

Laika was calling for medical assistance to Famous who was in the city that month, while Harry and Hermione tended to the group of adults that appeared in the middle of the fight and nearly got themselves killed.

Tonks opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw the faded scar on his forehead, and green eyes.

"It's you!"

Harry blinked, confused, just as medicals drove into the area. Famous stepped out as medical personnel went to help the injured.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked, confused as to why this woman looked at him as if she knew him.

Little did Harry know, was that his day would get much stranger...


	28. Page 56, 57

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry Potter's Paper Mario**

Harry always knew that his special ability was something completely out of the world. A unique but unknown ability discovered when he was running from Dudley's gang who once again were doing a Harry Hunt. Of course, the last time they got lucky and caught him, they did something far worse than just beat him up; they raped him (and this was when he was just seven years old). Of course, often he would use this ability to get him places when he learned how to properly pull himself into the very shadows. It took him longer when he learned that through the shadows, he could teleport to places. It was also Harry's only ticket to traversing between realms: the Realm of Earth and the Realm of the Mushroom Kingdom. So... at age fourteen, Harry Potter was missing in the Wizarding World and it caused quite a bit of chaos. Some even went to blaming Harry's innocent godfather Sirius for the kidnapping (take note that Sirius was claimed innocent with Peter now serving time in Azkaban, and the only person who cried kidnap was former Minister Fudge).

Too bad at this moment in time, Harry was once again wandering through Rougeport, bypassing the sailor Toads and the pirate-looking Bomb-ombs... as well as all other residents of the sea-side town. He was here looking for one person in particular. She wore a pith helmet with a searchlight strapped to it, had a flare of long blonde hair, the cutest blue eyes, and was once a cute pink Goomba before the potion incident which transformed her into a human. And it wasn't his fault he wasn't looking where he was going that day two years ago! Still... she did forgive him, and he felt an attraction to the once former Goomba. Even though she had already graduated from the University of Goom, still, she enjoyed helping out the Professor from time to time. She had gotten a nice enough place to stay just off the path from Rougeport on its western path.

"Yo Potter."

Harry looked to the source of the voice, and smiled. "Mikey."

Mikey, the green-garbed Bandit was sitting on the top of the roof to one of the Toad Shops.

"Looking for your hunny?"

"Oh shut up," he said, cheeks betraying his thoughts about the girl.

"Won't find her in Rougeport. She left earlier this morning, man," he told the young teen.

"Wha? Knowing how far she travels... well thanks for the word-up, Mikey."

"Hey, no prob."

Harry then turned the other direction and headed east. The professor may know something about it.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Okay so the rambling old Goomba didn't know where Goombella went off to, just that she had something important to do.

=0=0=

Ping!

That would be the sound of a Spiky Goomba and his friends vanishing across the horizon.

Harry sighed, as the pole arms on his silver and purple staff shrunk into the double-end handle.

"Idiot gangs," Harry sighed.

Eventually, Harry reached his destination. It was a cozy small town in this part of the world. It was Goombella's home town. As he wanders through, bypassing the Goombas that went upon their lives, he stopped at a house. Three sharp raps across the door, and it soon opened. An old Goomba with white hair and wore glasses answered the door.

"Oh, hello dearie. You must be looking for my daughter."

"Uh, yeah. Is she here?"

"She was. She went on a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh... Huh, I see then."

"Yeah. I am sorry; however, since you know my dear Goombella, you can do something for me. When she left in a hurry, she had forgotten this. Her favorite pendant." The old Goomba mother went into the home, and soon came out carrying a pendant on the top of her head, which Harry claimed (**Goombella's Pendant: This was a gift given to her by Harry back during their joint adventure with Mario.**) and slip into his pocket.

"I'll deliver this to her."

"Thank you young man, and give her my love."

Harry smiled and left. He wandered the town until he found a dark alley between two close buildings. Making sure no one was around; he then channeled his shadows, and pulled himself into the withering mass of black, soon vanishing. First off, he had something to get back in his world to give to the girl he liked.

=0=0=

Goombella was relaxing. She went to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, and met with Luigi. Mario however was gone, off on some other short adventure. At this moment she was minding her own business as she left the library in Toad Town, when she bumped into somebody.

"Hey Bella," Harry greeted the surprised teenager, before she squealed and hugged Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled, pulling out a necklace. She beamed, recognizing the necklace she forgot to bring with her. Harry put it around her neck.

"It's so good to see you again..."

"Thanks," she said, "you got this from my home, right?"

"Looking for you, yes."

She blushed.

"Come... tell me what you have been up to lately."

She smiled as she began to tell Harry what she's been up to ever since the adventure against the X-Nauts and then the defeat of the Shadow Queen. Even as she talked and talked, neither did let go of the other's hand. If only, their grip was strong, fingers tenderly entwined with a loving gesture.

"So," she took a breather to collect her thoughts again, "what are you doing back?"

"Came to see you," he whispered, before claiming the girl's lips with his own. And as they kissed, the hidden gold bangle he had hidden up the sleeve gently slid off, and with their fingers laced together, it slid right onto hers.

She broke the kiss. "Harry?"

"Like it? I saw it, and I thought you'd like it. It's been charmed so that you can contact me whenever I'm not here. I have an identicle one on my other wrist."

She grins.

"I like it."

A beaming smile lights off his face.

"I'm glad, my sweet," he whispers lovingly.

Elsewhere...

"Hey bro! I just got mail from Parakarry!"

Luigi had walked back into the Mario Bros. home, only to find that his brother Mario wasn't in the house.

"Huh... I wonder where he gone to...?"

* * *

**Namikaze Harii and the Summons of the Alternate End**

Harii was minding his business, quietly listening to some pop music. It was here that Hogwarts would forever be changed, and somehow Harii would be considered "an evil wizard for talking to serpents." Of course, Harry was too absorbed to his favorite music artists, he never knew how utterly silent it got in the Great Hall during dinner until he felt a prod on the shoulder. Opening his eyes and immediately turning to Neville, he pulls his earphones out.

"What?"

"Harry... there's a-a l-large s-snake in front of you," Neville said, a bit scared of the serpent.

"Nani (what)?"

"About time you came to your ssssssssensssssesss," the snake said, in talking English.

"Oh... Kyoto," Harii said, the tone telling others that he was very familiar with the snake that appeared in a puff of gray smoke, "what are you doing here? Haven't you forgotten what we talked before the school year began?"

"Sssssssorry amigo, but it'ssss important. It hassssss to do with an emergency mission by the big-breasssted lady."

Harii snorts, hearing the nickname for the Godaime Hokage.

"What does the old hag want?"

"She needssss you to return to Konoha immediately. She requires you in an assistance mission to recapture the idiot Uchiha before he goessss to the pedophile in Otogakure."

Harry swore in Japanese, as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai from... somewhere on his person and stabbed it deep into the table's surface.

"I'll be there in seconds, Kyoto."

The snake merely hissed as it explodes into a plume of gray smoke, signaling it has returned back to the summoning realm.

"Got something to do old man," he yells to Dumbledore. Before the man could say anything, Harii vanished in a flash of yellow light. When he came back a month later just after the "announcing of the Champions", he found out he had somehow been entered into some dangerous tournament and Dumbledore did nothing to stop it. So Harry told Tsunade after a Hiraishin short-trip back home. Dumbledore would spend the rest of the school year in the hospital because Tsunade merely flicked his forehead that sent him smashing through the wall behind him, through the room crashing into the Durmstrang and Beubaxtons School Heads, through that wall, out the back hallway of an "once lost hallway", out a shattered stained-glass window, and they wouldn't land until twenty feet from the school.

Harry still competed however, but simply used his ninja tricks to win them all. Of course the Third Task, Harry's warning senses went off, and lobbing a stone at the cup just as Cedric came up behind him, it and the rock vanished with the swirl of a Portkey Apparition. Voldemort's baby homunculi would boil to death and he would once again become a mere spectral, soon exorcized by several priests when found to re-haunt the old Gaunt house in Little Haggleton. The Wizarding World would be spared from the whole "rebirth of Voldemort" scenario, and Harry this time quits going back to Hogwarts.

End of story.

* * *

**Well... I was in the Mario mood. Super Mario Galaxy 2, and then recently Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Of course having no Gamecube, the Wii sufficed for playing it (once buying a Gamecube controller and Mem Card). I wrote this out about four or five months ago... and yes: That was a pairing in the first oneshot of Harry Potter and Goombella transformed as a human girl.**

**Even I love Goombella.** :3

**The Naruto one was just a random skit I wrote because I got bored one day.**


	29. Page 58

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

**June 6, 2012:** I edited it to negate lemons. Original content posted off-site.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Magician Girl of Black Chaos**

She was a strange girl and many of the "normals" of Surrey often stayed out of her way. A few of the ruder people would call her a scarlet Goth, or a harlot, for the way that she dressed. To her, she ignored the idiots. After all, Harry certainly did not mind how she dressed.

She wore a short black leather skirt, and knee-high stiletto boots with red bangles secured around the ankles. Two double-end buckles secure the zippers in place on the boots, and she wore elbow-length black leather gloves with missing fingers and thumb piece, with red bracelets worn around her wrists. She has dark purple nail polish worn. A black choker is worn around the neck, with long black silk-like hair reaching down to her lower back. Another thing Harry loved about her was her D-cup breasts, barely held secured by her scantily-made top that showed a bit too much of her cleavage; one would confuse it for a bra and that she was wearing no shirt at all. At the front, the sexy top was kept secured in place by a round purple ring. On her lower back close to her right buttock was an almost-hidden tattoo of a heart which in small letters: H.P. + H.K. (Harry Potter + Hikari Kosuzaku). Black fang-like markings ran from under her eyes and end just to the lower jaw line.

Her equally green eyes glitter with enjoyment, as she and Harry were heading to a house that he secretly purchased before his fifth year at Gringotts. It was a way for him to get away from those freaks that he detested calling family. Still, he had to keep up appearances, and even after shoving the Dursleys three years worth of money that Vernon would ever make in a year working at Grunnings, they left on a round-the-world cruise leaving him to be with Hikari. Currently, the house they were going to once belonged to a family that lived on the outskirts of Surrey.

"That was a wonderful treat, Harry."

They had enjoyed ice cream at a local shop. "Glad you liked it."

She giggles. "And the skating at the indoor ice rink was also fun. I really loved today's event."

Harry squeezed his arm around her slim and sexy waist, prompting her to giggle again. Harry would have been a depressed emo teen since Sirius' unexpected death, but having met Hikari before his fourth year of Hogwarts changed things around for him. Not even his closest friends knew of Hikari, or as she was secretly known: Magician Girl of Black Chaos. And she was Harry's soul bonded, his Duel Monsters spirit, and his secret lover. With the Dursleys gone for the year, and thus far, Hikari's magical clone of him locked away in Number Four Pivot Drive to fool the wards Dumbledore setup when he was a baby, and also distract the Order of the Phoenix, he was able to dressed the way he wanted, and to also eliminate the runic glamours Hikari placed on him to hide his true self.

Without the disguise, the scar on his head remained there, except there was an "equal mark" on the other side of the temple. To the untrained eye, many would pass it off as a type of facial tattoo. He switched out his old goofy glasses for eye contacts. His jeans were tight-fitting, made of black leather that blooms a bit as it reaches the lower legs and ankles, and wore black and steel-plated boots. The belt was just for show, which the buckle was designed after a hissing serpent. The tank top was made of black fishnet which would show just how toned he was with notable muscle, and he too wore a black choker around his neck but from the front hangs a lightning bolt-shaped silver charm. His ears were pierced with small gold upside-down pyramids, a ring earring around the upper right cartilage, and his fingernails were painted dark red. He wears a gold ring around his left thumb, a small black belt strapped to his right bicep, and connected to the back and right side of his belt was a short but thick dirty silver dog chain.

Since his shirt was basically almost see-through, many can spy the tattoo of what looks like a red, black, and yellow Chinese dragon that takes up most of the upper left back and around the lower end, spewing forth emerald flames. The kanji written just above the finely-crafted artwork design translates: Health, Happiness, Spirit, and Love. And boy did he like showing the real Harry Potter to the idiots who believed all the lies his bastard caretakers fed the entire neighborhood. Of course, as far as anyone was concerned, he looked like some muggle punk from another neighborhood.

But he just knew that the moment he showed his true self, everyone would be saying that "he's turned to the dark side!" or that "Harry is evil!", and some other bullshit. As far as he knew, the Wizarding World never heard of "Freedom of Expression"; even most muggleborns who have gone to Hogwarts slowly convert to the wizarding ways of dressing up and such. Maybe it's just the British Wizarding World that he believed were still stuck with Middle Age ideology?

Oh well... all he cared for right now was getting to the house, and out of these clothes. And as he gazes over Hikari's form, she caught him, and gave a seductive smile of her own. They eventually reach the house, where with his specially-made key to the home, invites his soul spirit inside. Once the door closes he slams her against the nearby wall, and roughly kissed her. She gave a moan of content.

"You want to do it again, honey?"

"You're just so fucking hot and sexy, Hikari. Didn't you see how shocked those little boys were when we had fun in their out-of-order loo?"

Oh, she remembered. The men's loo had a side bench inside it for guys to change to their ice skates, and when those five boys walked in, they got a full view of them "getting it on" on the benches.

"You corrupted those five innocent twelve year olds," she said in a teasing way.

She had looked out the corner of her eye, and saw them just as Harry reached climax. She felt like a dirty slut when the boys had their eyes roam her naked body. She cooed a bit as Harry reached under her short leather skirt. She neglected to wear her thong after their quick screw after having fun ice skating. Maybe one of those boys has it now?

"Such nice breasts," Harry murmurs, sliding her scantalicious top up to expose them.

She kept herself against the wall, her hand grabbing the nearby counter table as Harry moves down on her body, planting kisses along her stomach. Then she felt her belt loosen up and removed, and then the skirt is hiked up to fully expose her lower region. All for him to enjoy. Her moans got louder when Harry used what Parseltongue skills he knew to make it even more enjoyable with the vibrating hissing.

"Couch, now," he demands his spirit lover.

Weak-kneed, she hurries to the couch, stripping off her skirt and her top, before Harry pounces her from behind, pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Ohh, someone's all ready to go," Hikari says with a mewling tone.

"I'm ready to inject my magical serum in you, sweetie... I just need to get moist..."

And the fun begins.

As this continued, at Number Four Pivot Drive, a black car pulls to a halt in the back alley. Parked, four men wearing identical black suits with fedoras stepped out and looked around.

"Good, no one's looking."

They snuck into the yard, and then they slip into the house, pulling out their guns. But they discovered that no one was home.

"The fat man and his wife and kid are gone," the first guy said, blowing a large amount of cigar smoke into the air.

"Rig the C4 to the vents and gas lines in the kitchen, as well as downstairs in their basement," the fourth man told the three men. They immediately went to work, rigging various appliances. As they did so, he took out a cell phone, and dials a number.

"Yeah, boss? The Dursley prick isn't here. I think he may have skipped town to avoid paying you for that loan he begged."

_"Blow the house up. I'll put a hit out on the Dursley Family. No one gets away without paying me back," _the voice on the other end said.

"Got it boss. We're rigging the house to blow. The bobbies will think it was accidental or sumthing."

He hangs up, just as the three guys returned.

"Let's go. The Dursleys are dead meat to da boss."

The four men left, and pile into the car. As they sped away fast, the guy in the back presses a button on a remote control, and the house behind them explodes. And as the house explodes into a giant fireball and spread debris, the Harry clone was vaporized, leaving behind small bits of ash.

=0=0=

The trinkets that monitored the blood wards on the Dursley home all exploded, startling Dumbledore from his sleep, and also disturbing Fawkes' sleep.

"What in the name of Merlin!" The Sorting Hat cried, as the vibrations of the trinkets blowing up caused him to get jostled off his shelf. The explosion of the blood ward trinkets also blew up the other trinkets that monitored Harry's wellbeing and magic and whatnot. In short, as Dumbledore now looked at the destroyed remains of his monitoring anchors, he believed the worse has happened.

A stricken Dumbledore frantically rushed out of the office. In no time, the Order all arrived through Arabella's fireplace, but already outside all the neighbors were blocked out as firefighters and the British police force were keeping the house cordoned off, as they were trying their best to put out the blazing fire.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, paternal instincts kicking in, but police held him back when he tried to cross the taped line.

"Sir, I found something!" someone yelled. One fire fighter exited the burning house. He handed over the destroyed remains of Harry Potter's old glasses.

The man swore. "Put that fire out! There's a body inside there!"

"My godson!"

"Sir! Stay back! It's too dangerous!"

In no time, the fire was contained, but during this time some of the more prominent members of the Order tried to get through the police line, but the cops held them back.

"Sir, I found human ash. Whoever was in the house when this fire started didn't survive... looks like it blew up. I saw no signs of tampering."

The other man cursed again. "Who lived here?"

"I can answer that," an officer said, walking up to the two gentlemen, "a Vernon and Petunia Dursley lived here at this residence. They had two children: A son and a nephew. But the family seemed to have left according to some of the neighbors who saw them leave at the beginning of the summer. But they said that they had a nephew who went to a St. Brutus School for the Criminally Insane, a Harry Potter."

"Go to this facility and find out any information. Now! And get the neighbors away from here! Make sure no one tampers with the crime scene. Until we figure out more, I believe this was possible homicide and arson."

Several British news stations had arrived, and were filming breaking news all around London about the house explosion.

=0=0=

They stayed together, even as they had collapsed off the couch during the brief moment they felt almost lifeless with such intense feeling rushing through their bodies and lifting their souls. Eventually she slid off him and to his side. Harry spoons the girl against him tight, his arms lifting her breasts up a bit.

"That was... wonderful," she whispers.

He kisses her shoulder, then her cheek. She turned around and they locked lips. Their hands began to roam again...

=0=0=

On a cruise ship in the Pacific, a large Russian man made sure no one was on the back deck, before he dragged his three bodies with him. With a large party going inside the ship, his contact who called him informed him of a hit on a Dursley Family. As luck would have it, the man's three targets were on his cruise. So, it was easy to drug their drinks, and then when they left, the slow-acting poison would attack their immune systems. Then he shot them with a silencer.

"Rot in hell," he whispers in Russian, as he lifted the three bodies over the back and over the railing, but not after with each body dump, he sliced their stomachs opened.

=0=0=

"Oh, hey Hedwig," he greets his familiar as he lets her inside later that night.

"Harry! Come here quick!"

He ran to the living room, where she points at the TV.

_"Our top news tonight: a house had exploded in Little Whinging, Surrey, England."_

"What!"

_"At approximately 3:23 PM, the first reports of a 999 where Number Four Pivot Drive, has blown up. Firefighters and police arrived to the scene, and taped the area of as they contained the fire. One firefighter had discovered the remains of what appeared to be eye glasses. With the fire contained, they found the remains of human ash in a completely destroyed small room where there was a cat flap installed on a tiny broom closet door, and metal bars on the small window. Police have questioned the neighbors of who lived at the residence._

_"A Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not home at the time of the explosion. Reports we have learned is that they had a nephew, where many neighbors said was at a juvenile correctional facility, Sain__t Brutus S__chool for the Criminally Insane, but police reports that no such person by the name Harry Potter was enlisted on their records. Police are treating this as negligent, child abuse, and possible homicide and arson due to the human remains found in the house. As of this moment, a world-wide search is being conducted in locating the Dursley Family for questioning."_

The TV was shut off.

"Oh my... the house... blew up..."

Harry's real side was so that he wouldn't be spied upon this summer. All he wanted was to be alone with Hikari.

"I'm dead," he whispered.

He had also left his trunk there, although he kept everything that belonged to what remains of his parents inside his new vault Hikari got him at Gringotts. His original wand was lost however, as he left it at the now destroyed house of Number Four Pivot Drive. Call him mean, but now he could have all the time to be just him and not get bothered by idiots who only want a fame that he never desired.

Hikari got up. "Let's visit Gringotts. If people believe you're dead, then this is a good time to vanish. That way, you can get stronger, kill that asshole Dark Lord, and then we can skip the country and live our lives."

"Yeah," he said, gazing at Hikari, "let's do that."

=0=0=

In ten minutes, they left Gringotts. Meeting Griphook again, he had informed the small goblin of what had happened. And in those ten minutes, a plan was crafted. Because Harry was their most valued customer – that and he was so respectful to thee goblins when the rest of the wizards and witches were rude – with the help of Ragnarok, the Director of Gringotts, all of the Potter vaults were drained, and moved into the new vault Hikari purchased. The keys to the old vaults were now invalid and through their magic, the keys would no longer respond while the original that Harry managed to snag from Dumbledore was melted down to create the new key for the Hikari Vaults. Two more vaults were purchased and used since the Potter fortune was that damn big. To the Ministry, with Harry's "death", the Potter fortune ended up theirs and could never be recovered.

"So... where do you want to go to, Hikari?"

"Let's visit San Francisco," she said, glomping his arm.

"What for?"

"I heard it's nice this time of year."

"How could I say no to such a beautiful face?" he asks, receiving a kiss in return on his cheek.

"Plus, there's supposed to be some sort of Duel Monsters tournament held in San Fran this year."

"Oh right, the Gold Crown Duel Tournament. Okay!"

Now "dead" to the world, Harry and Hikari vanished...

As they vanished, Dumbledore had just arrived via Floo at the bank, and rushed to the closest open teller.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore spoke up.

"What do you want," the goblin said with a glare.

He WAS on break.

"I need to check the contents on a Mr. Harry Potter, as his magical guardian."

He took the key Dumbledore handed over, and then promptly tossed it into the trash bin beside him.

"Sorry wizard, but we learned that Mr. Potter had died. As the only living descendant of the Potter Family, his vaults sealed up. All keys, original, and copied, are invalid. We are in the process of channeling the fortune into the bank as there are no more blood-related Potters alive."

This shocked the old wizard. Half the fortunes to fund the Order of the Phoenix, was forever out of his grasp.

_Oh my dear boy..._

Dumbledore never felt his true age before now that whatever last hope he had of Harry being alive was crushed. He never knew that on hidden cameras, Ragnarok was watching with a grin on his withered goblin-like face.

_The Wizard and his Duel Monster spirit could very well stop that demon wizard... I just know it,_ the Director of Gringotts thought.

The next day, for the Last Will of Sirius Black, Harry was named the Heir of the Black Family, and inherited everything else he didn't divide to everyone else (with Narcissia's marriage dissolved due to Lucius being a Death Eater, which also made Draco No-Name a bastard child). But since Harry was "dead", the Black Fortune that Harry inherited in death was also confiscated by the goblins. The house was also sealed up, with everything inside it stripped down to the bare walls. In two years, Death Eaters started to drop left and right. Not even the children of the discovered corpses were spared. By Harry's supposed Seventh Year, the House of Slytherin was at an all-time low of student attendance with only three Slytherin students who got sorted to the house that year. In the Ravenclaw house, seventeen were missing, in Hufflepuff, twelve were confirmed dead, and in Gryffindor, they lost twenty seven.

Snape was found dead in his home, poisoned by a single drop of Basilisk venom, and a muggle hypodermic needle in his right arm. The blood remaining in the needle was tested to contain the blood of a dragon. By the new millennium, the Ministry would have performed a raid on the now defunct Malfoy Manor, once dangerous wards were destroyed. They found Voldemort crucified to a black cross, and surrounding him were a broken tiara, a goblet, a locket, a ring with a broken red stone on it, his wand snapped into seven small pieces, a rotting snake corpse, a destroyed diary, and locked in a cage too small for him, was a drugged Peter Pettigrew with a Draught of Living Death potion next to him. It was administered so that it fed a tiny dose every time the effects wore off; and the bottle was almost empty. Somewhere in Japan on a deserted beach, Harry and Hikari were once again exploring each others bodies in an erotic manner.

Eventually, the fun ends when they grew tired of trying to beat each other in a game of "who can achieve more?"... hey, you can only go for so long until your body demands you to rest from the intense love action.

"Now what?" she purred.

"Mind transforming into a catgirl, honey?"

The magical girl just giggled, before a twirl of her ornamental staff, and she was now topped with cute black ears, and sweeping black tails giving a cute mewl.

She yelps as Harry attacks her newly-gained sensitive spot along her tail.

That secluded and deserted beach was going to get a lot more action again...


	30. Page 59

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own any other official known characters/locations/ECT from other TV/Movie/Anime/Manga/Game/Book series. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**A Law & Order: SVU/NCIS/Harry Potter Quick-Shot**

"So, who is she, Harry? Girlfriend?"

Harry gave Tony a minor glare. "She works for the Manhattan Police Department's Special Victims Unit, Tony."

"Ah. Sex police."

"Sex police?" Ziva questioned.

It was two hours since the sting operation gone bust. The man who murdered a Marine got away, but apparently hit a snag.

"Olivia Benson is her name. The Special Victims Unit deals with crime relating to assaults, murders, rape, and then some. There's also the occasional crackdown on hard crime bosses and such. I used to work with SVU before I resigned. I used to work part-time with Olivia and her partner, Elliot Stabler, before I decided to pursue a more active job, and thus joined NCIS as a Federal Agent."

"Ever dated her?" Tony asked.

Harry gave him the look, before the elevator dings and the doors swing open. He exits, Ziva following the young man, and Tony brings up the rear with the box of assorted doughnuts.

"Hey Liv, brought you coffee, just the way you liked it."

"Thanks Harry," she said, taking the cup offered, and sips the beverage, "so, you're a federal agent now, huh? Big step from working for Manhattan police."

"Yeah," he said with a bit of a smile on his face. He took Tony's chair from his desk just as the man was about to take his seat. Ziva snickered as DiNozzo merely grunted and sits on the edge of his work desk.

"Going to introduce me to your co-workers, Harry?"

"This is Ziva David. She also works for Mossad."

"Nice to meet you," the Israeli greets with a smile on her face.

"And this is the resident goof of my group, Anthony DiNozzo, and self-proclaimed knower of all things movie."

"You can call me Tony if you wish," he says with his charming smile.

"And the guy just exiting the elevator is our resident tech-man, Timothy McGee. He's also useful in helping me with some of my computer problems," he adds with a grin. McGee smiled himself.

"Very nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"So, Miss Benson, what were you doing here, all the way from New York City?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, been meaning to ask you that," Harry spoke up, turning his attention to his ex-girlfriend.

"Well... I had a lead on a man by the name Jamison McIntyre. He's the prime suspect for a rape and murder of 12 year old Nicole Abbott, but when we went to where he was hiding to make the arrest, he wounded Elliot with a gunshot to the shoulder and fled Manhattan and police gunfire. He was tracked down here to Washington. I was here under jurisdiction and co-operating with the FBI. We made contact online, and attempted to lure him to the abandoned warehouse, and then you guys came in. What was your business?"

"Jamison McIntyre murdered Petty Officer Daniel Abbott, fleeing from Washington for drug counts and also a charge of rape of the Petty Officer's niece, Michelle Abbott."

"I did a cross-check, and apparently the Nicole Abbott Olivia mentioned is Daniel's daughter," Tim said, looking up from his computer.

"Which means cross-jurisdictions," Harry said as he gets up from the chair, a bit of pacing, "great. Three factions are after this man: NCIS, FBI, and SVU in Manhattan. You know, Liv; you are lucky that it was us instead of another FBI team that sprung that sting operation," Harry told the young woman who worked for SVU, "they tend to be a bit hard-ass when working on a case."

"Trust me, Harry," Olivia said, "I've done business with the FBI before on another case outside New York. I know how they work."

"So you're working with Agent Fornell?" McGee asks, as he had snagged a bear claw from the box of doughnuts set on Ziva's desk.

"No. I'm working with another FBI Agent, Dana Lewis. Who's Fornell?"

Just as Harry was talking, in coming from behind the youngest NCIS Agent was his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the Director of NCIS Jenny Sheppard, and FBI Agent Tobias Fornell.

"Agent Tobias Fornell. Sure he's a good friend at times with Gibbs, but he's a bit of a hard-ass himself."

McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva wisely kept silent, although Tony's face was scrunches up with that of slight amusement, and he was darting his eyes back and forth to him and someone behind him.

"Ahem."

Harry froze. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Tony gave Harry a quick nod. "Yup."

"Hard-ass, Agent Potter?"

Then he got Gibbs-smacked behind the head. "Gibbs isn't the only one who does that, you know," Fornell said, having been the one who Gibbs-smacked the young man, "been saying anything lately, Jethro?"

"Nothing that isn't true, Fornell," was his wise response.

"Amusing as this is," Jenny speaks up, "Harry, mind explaining who this woman is?"

"Olivia Benson, she works for Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, and her prime suspect is related to the murder of our Petty Officer Daniel Abbott."

"Jamison McIntyre had raped and killed Nicole Abbott, who, by Mr. McGee's cross-referencing, confirmed that our rape murder vic is related to Daniel Abbott. I was here co-working with another FBI agent, Dana Lewis, and when we got into contact with him through an online sting, we attempted to lure him by pretending to be a thirteen year old girl looking for a good time. We would make an arrest when that scumbag would show up, then you guys pop in and he got away when he realized he was tricked."

"So that van that sped away?" Tony spoke up, before a new voice interrupted him.

"Was Jamison McIntyre," Dana walks in from the elevator, wearing a guest pass next to her badge, "hello, Tobias."

"Lewis?" Fornell confirms, "Dana Lewis?"

"You know this woman?" Gibbs questions his friend.

Fornell looks at Gibbs. "She used to work with my agents in a case that involved an operation against a group of Neo-Nazi supporters."

"They were a tough group, but they were only a small group out of a larger one that still exist in other parts of the world. So, Olivia, glad to see you're not into much trouble. I would have helped clear things up, but I attempted to track down Jamison. Unfortunately he disappeared again."

Olivia looked around, and then asks the important question. "Okay, I believe you. So, what do we do from here to catch this slippery bastard?"

"Yeah, what do we do?" Dana says aloud, "NCIS wants him, the FBI wants him, and he's wanted for the rape and murder of the twelve year old victim in Manhattan. Any ideas? Fornell?"

"I don't know. Jethro? Director?"

Harry was standing away next to Ziva, eating a doughnut. "How about a joint operation?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Besides, I wouldn't mind escorting Liv back to Manhattan, and work on temporary assignment back there. Agent Lewis and Agent Fornell could co-operate with NCIS, Miss Lewis acting as liaison with SVU while Fornell can stay back here with Gibbs and Director Sheppard handling the affairs with the FBI higher-ups... sooner or later McIntyre will make a mistake and we'll nail the snake in an inescapable trap."

He finishes his custard-filled chocolate doughnut. "The worse that this bastard can do is flee the country."

Gibbs sips his drink. "Which he may try and attempt if we put more BOLOs out on him, and red-flag his accounts."

"I can go and access Metro and see what I can do," McGee said, as he rushes to his work desk and gets on his computer.

"Well, we're working together, Fornell?"

"I wouldn't mind, Lewis," the man replies.

"Eh. What the hell," Gibbs says, "Harry."

"Yup. Already on it boss," he said.

"Good. Don't screw up," he says, snagging a doughnut out of the box as he followed Jenny to the stairs.

"I'll contact you when we arrive back in Manhattan," Dana told Fornell, as Olivia grabbed her coat, and Harry finished packing his field bag, holsters his gun, badge, and his laptop. The three left, taking the elevator to the lobby. Fornell headed towards the lobby staircase.

"I'm sure he's dated that woman before," Tony said to Ziva as soon as they weren't within earshot.

"And how would you know, Tony?" the young woman questions, an eyebrow risen in curiosity.

"The way he looked at her when he suggested a joint operation with the FBI and Special Victims. He had that glint, a sparkle in his rich emerald eyes as he suggested he would work on temporary assignment with her unit once again. I'm sure she's his ex-girlfriend; wants to rekindle an old flame that had died long ago."

Ziva just smiled in her own way, leaving Tony to come up with odd and unusual scenarios that involved Olivia Benson and Harry Potter.

* * *

**An odd quick oneshot... but I had ben watching episodes of SVU lately... and then I wondered about crossovers with SVU and NCIS... then I had a scenario that played out in my head, and I wrote it out. And I couldn't help but add Harry into it... thus... **:3

**Please review! Happy Holidays to you all, and a happy New Years, too.**


	31. Page 60

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own any other official known characters/locations/ECT from other TV/Movie/Anime/Manga/Game/Book series. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

This "chapter" contains a dead plotline. It's placed here for people to see some of my earlier works from 2005. I doubt I'll get back to writing this. Bold **=0=0=0=**'s represented a transition into the next "chapter" of the plot. The ending will basically suck for such a good decent plot, but... it's better than leaving it truly unfinished.

**June 6, 2012:** Lemon content removed and edited to lessen the effects.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

A man watched his three children play basketball in the backyard, sipping his tea. He smiled softly, one of his sons having a cat tail sticking out, and furry cat ears perched on his head. He remembered that day clearly, just three hours apart when he adopted the first two children, he had found a group of English people, a morbidly obese man and his son no less in the same weight range, and a woman with a horse-like face and neck dumping an abused child over the bridge before scrambling back into the car and speeding wildly away. He had leapt into the river to save the drowning child, and had since then adopted him, once the papers have been cleared through the Tokyo police.

The three soon quit playing their game, as he returned to the study to catch up on his reading material. Around this time, three owls flew towards the flat, which was located off in the countryside of London. Two owls went to the yard, while a third flew into an open window.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

"What the hell?"

A boy with black hair blinked, having three long scythe-shaped fringes tipped crimson red, with short fringes fanning outward tipped purple, stared at the letter he had received.

"Hey Pandora!"

"What is it, Prometheus?" A girl with pink hair looked at the boy from her hammock. Her hair was spiky in stylish locks, two locks of her hair sticking vertically upward from the forehead. Those two locks of hair were tinted ice blue, one larger and curled a crescent shape. A few locks of her hair from the left side contained a hairclip with the broach of a gem-made flower.

"Got any clue what this is?"

"Never did hear of Hogwarts before."

"This owl won't leave me alone..." The two children turned to see their long shoulder length, raven-haired brother with medium-length emerald green fringes covering a portion of his right forehead, "so I see I'm not the only one who got this."

"Yup. I'm surprised we're even known. We're not native to England," the girl named Pandora spoke, sipping her lemonade, "except you of course, Harry."

"I'm surprised we we're even known to Hogwarts."

"We should let father know," Prometheus said.

* * *

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_We have received your invitation, and we, Mayura Pandora, Harry Potter, and Loki Prometheus, feel obligated to intend this school._

_We were very surprised that we were to be invited to your school, as we were surely waiting for our next year supply list from Sanībēru Magical Academy in Japan (as we have briefly moved to England for the cultural experience)._

_We have some concerns and wish to speak with you if you have the time. If you wish to, our address is below our signatures. Good day to you._

_Pandora, Potter, and Prometheus_

**=0=0=0=**

"Hey Pandora, what are you doing?"

She wore a pair of ice-blue jeans with white shoes, and a cerulean t-shirt. "Flying, what does it look like Harry?"

The object she was flying on was not a broom, but a short white staff with an ornament object on top, which was something like a jar with curved handles on the sides filled with a large aqua gemstone. On the back was a gold oval-shaped gem.

Also, she was floating just a foot from the ground. Harry, in a pair of summer shorts and white t-shirt and sandals, just smiled at his sister as he laid down on the hammock. His black and purple-tipped tail twitched lazily, as he crossed his arms behind his head, his fingers of his right hand playing with the tip of his medium-sized cat ear, also black and tipped purple. He smirked to himself when it twitched at the light caressing touch.

Nearby at the basketball court, Prometheus was practicing his katas using a magic scythe. Prometheus was bare-shirted, wearing just a pair of leather pants with the bellbottoms, and crimson red and black stringed sneakers.

Their father exited the back porch leading from the kitchen, and looked over his three children. "Mayura, Harry, Loki, the Deputy Headmistress from Hogwarts arrived. Please come in."

"Yes father!" They said as they started running/flying towards the door, as he stepped aside, handing a towel and shirt to his scythe-wielding son.

The three entered the living room, where the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, sat sipping a cup of tea.

She nearly choked seeing Harry Potter with a tail and ears of a feline, another boy setting a scythe on the wall hooks, and the girl, their sister perhaps, making a metal staff disappear before her eyes, as the trio took their seat in the couch nearest the window. Their guardians sat down opposite of the three children.

"Mr. Lansing, are they your children?"

"No... They were orphans Minerva. I found Harry getting thrown over a bridge in Tokyo into the icy cold river. I jumped in and rescued him from a watery grave. These two I adopted from the local orphanage in that city. Together, I took care of them as they were mine. I found out from Harry he used to have a family, some relatives, but when I met them... lets say the Dursleys will never break out of prison ever again."

"I see... now in the letter replied, the children said that they have already received education from another magical school."

"The Sanībēru Magical Academy. Yes... it's a school like Hogwarts, but Japan, and also America is more civilized when it comes to half magical humans like Harry here. He's classified as a neko, and Harry here is known to the muggles, or non-magicals as well call them."

"What do you mean, known to the muggles?" McGonagall questioned. Harry yawned briefly and laid his head in Pandora's lap, and she played with his ears.

"My son got kidnapped from the playground by a group of Death Eaters that ran away to evade England's magical law enforcement. They decided to subject him to a potion known as the Neko's Curse. This is the result, half human, half cat. The curse isn't harmful as it should have been. Normally the potion would have transformed the drinker into a full cat of the rest of his or her natural life, irreversible."

"Oh my..."

"Yup. He has heightened senses for his neko traits. A few muggles made a note of this, and it was considered that Harry was human enough to live as any one of us. That's why he has a father and two siblings in his life, and of that I am glad."

He took a sip form his tea. "Now as for their educational status: They began classes when they were ten years of age. Surprisingly they all have the same birthday, July 31. So far, they only received their first year of magical education. I have informed Headmistress Lime from Sanībēru that my three kids received invitations from your school."

He handed the letter over to McGonagall, who took it to read through it. "Your Headmaster shall receive in less than three days their files, as she said that it would be an experience for them to get culture from England's magical school."

"I see then... if she is fine with it." She had read that if any incident occurs where a major threat occurs upon the three, as they are legally citizens of Japan plus Tokyo's Ministry of Magic has every right to pull them out of Hogwarts and return them back to Sanībēru. She folded it and pocketed it, as the copy was said to be forwarded to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Now, at Sanībēru, there is no uniform dress code or anything, so will it be a problem at Hogwarts?"

"As long as you attend Hogwarts, you shall be required to wear the Hogwarts uniform," she said.

"Alright. I believe you can escort us to Diagon Alley, so we can get the supply list over with."

=0=0=

"You're gathering attention." They had walked from the bank after Harry received his key to his vault, and two more were transferred from the Gringgots in Japan for Pandora and Prometheus.

"Oh well. It's not like they seen a witch flying on anything other than a broom or an oar."

"Flying oars are more used in Japan, but then again they are supposed to be something that ferry girls use when they guide dead souls to the afterlife," Harry said, his ears a tinge sensitive to the whispers and talking about him and his two siblings.

"Heh, well it was specially made for me, as I am more of a staff user, just as Prometheus is a very rare scythe handler, and you have your oar."

Harry grinned, as he was flying beside his sister on an oar. His oar was four feet ¾, Hardwood Oak with his emblem of a lightning bolt and a rune surrounding it, with a Storm Phoenix feather core and five Unicorn mane hairs. The secondary runes marked on it were for flight, protection, and summoning when needed.

Prometheus kept his mechanical-magic infused scythe deactivated and clipped to his belt. When deactivated, it looks like a grim's skull with a short bar attached with a gold orb on the bottom.

When activated, the pole would extend out and reach the length of three feet. The ornament that tops the pole staff was a metal grim's skull of silver-white with stripes of purple. Inside it was the fang of a Chinese Fireball dragon, with an octagonal-shaped amethyst gemstone on the forehead to balance the fire element of the magical core within the scythe. The secondary runes marking it were for protection.

Pandora's staff had two feathers of an Ice and Storm Phoenix contained in the ornament, and runes and charms for flight, protection, and summoning when needed. The gems on the staff balanced the ice and lightning elements.

"If you do not mind me asking, but..."

"Yes they own wands." He pulled his out and extended out. It was a smaller version of a muggle pointer, "these are tied to the object of their chosen if they are not a wand. This is Harry's though that I'm demonstrating with."

Harry snatched it with his tail and with a flick some woman suddenly received a beautiful bouquet of roses of red, blue, and white.

"So since they are eleven, they would have to go as first years, correct?"

"Of course."

Altec Lansing nodded. "They completed basic stances if put in a duel. They were the youngest to compete in Sanībēru's Dueling Club."

Harry's ears twitched as they had reached the wand shop. They had to get wands, as it is required.

Once leaving, Harry was holding his new wand in a wand holster on his right arm. It was eleven inches, Holly, with five long stands of his hair. Pandora's wand was ten inches, Vinewood, with a phoenix feather combo Unicorn hair. Prometheus' wand was twelve inches, Yew and Rosewood, and duo Dragon Heartstring of Hungarian Horntail and Chinese Fireball.

As they were custom Altec paid the wands. From there, Altec allowed McGonagall to get them fitted for their uniforms and robes, while he went and bought the books, and some extras on miscellaneous knowledge.

Harry frowned as the robes restricted movement in battle. His two siblings agreed right away, as they left. They were able to buy the rest of the supplies needed, Altec having some other potions ingredients he could add to theirs, as well as hand them his pairs of Basilisk-hide gloves.

"I am glad we have answered all of your questions. We hope to see you September 1st."

McGonagall disappeared using the Floo from the Leaky Cauldron, as they left the pub and into muggle London.

Harry was glad most of the human race was more willing to allow him to not be judged for the way he looked. He was perfectly human, but he only had cat traits of ears and the tail, which was currently flickering lazily.

Pandora and Harry had stashed their oar and staff into what the kids called a "sub-space" pocket, while Prometheus still had his hanging off the belt over his right thigh.

They went to an empty parking lot, and hailed the Knight Bus. Paying for the trip home, the bus vanished with a crack.

**=0=0=0=**

"Harry, get up."

"What is it?" A sleepy neko mewled.

"It's September... the train will leave in four hours. Father made breakfast for us, now hurry up."

Harry yawned again, stretching out his tired muscles before heading to his bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he finished he was getting dressed in the school uniform. Altec told the three that it would be easier to get dressed in the school uniform than wait until much later.

After breakfast, it took them three hours to get through traffic to the train station. Harry was given the task of taking care of Hedwig, the family owl, while making sure Pandora had enough cat food and treats for Keiko, her kneazle of four years. She was cotton candy blue around the paws, half the tail, and around the left eye and ear, while the rest of the body was white. It was a rare kneazle breed as its tail tip was a split, and was fox-like in form.

"Now, England may have a few problems, such as blood purity. Do not listen to them alright?" Altec told his three children.

"Yes father."

"They said that Slytherin is a house where wizards and witches are deemed evil. Do not allow the rest of the school to treat you as scum if you are sorted into that house." As soon as they arrived, they went to the platform, which was between ten and nine. Altec looked, before ushering his three children through just as a family of redheads came into view.

"Ah, hello..."

"Hello sir," The redheaded male adult spoke, "I'm Arthur. My wife Molly and our kids."

"Ah, so who's going to Hogwarts for his/her first time?" He was eyeing Ronald and Ginerva Weasley.

"You're a wizard?" Molly asked.

He pulled his coat sleeve up, exposing the wand holster strapped before lowering it again. "I just ushered my three children through the barrier seconds ago. My name is Altec Lansing."

"Ah, I see. Maybe we can meet some other time?"

"Yes of course. For now let's hurry up or the train will leave."

Molly and Arthur smiled as they ushered their children Percy, Fred, George, and Ronald through the barrier. The youngest child, Ginerva, would join her brothers next year. Altec handed over a small piece of paper with his address on it before he left the train station.

=0=0=

"Too bad Hogwarts doesn't understand what muggle stuff could do for wizards and witches."

"Yeah. We're the only ones with a stereo boom box that runs off magic." The three had a compartment to themselves, as the song "Missing You" sung by John Waite was playing. The train was well on its way towards Hogwarts. The door slid open, just as the song switched to "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister. The three looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair walk in.

"Oh, hello... is that Broken Wings?"

Harry nodded. "Yup. I'm Harry Potter. This is my sister Mayura Pandora, and my brother Loki Prometheus."

"Harry Potter? But you don't have siblings; it says so in the books."

"Well I doubt they're all true as I never gave any interviews to anybody of these books. I and my two siblings were adopted. My relatives the Dursleys ditched me in Tokyo, Japan, where some Death Eaters that escaped England kidnapped me from my father Mr. Lansing. They tried to kill me by using a very illegal potion called the Neko's Curse."

"The Neko's Curse?"

"It transforms a witch or wizard to that of an ordinary house cat, and restricts magic completely... thus you're easy to be killed. It instead had transformed me into a real neko, hence my ears and tail."

His tail reached over best it could and tickled her right hand, and she giggled briefly. "Please sit with us."

"Alright." She closed the door and took a seat next to Harry, finding him cute with cat ears as she pulled on one.

"Hey that kinda tickles a bit." She giggled, as Prometheus and Pandora smirked at one another.

The compartment opened, and the four looked up to see three redheads. "Eh, hi..."

"Are you three children to a Mr. Lansing?" Fred asked Harry, while looking over the other two sitting next to a muggle boom box stereo.

"He's our dad," Prometheus confirmed.

"So you're?"

"I'm Harry Potter, my sister Mayura Pandora, and Loki Prometheus."

"Wicked! Can we leave our ikkle brother Ronnikens here?"

"Sure. Come sit with us Ron."

Ron nodded briefly as the twins disappeared.

"So... you got that... scar?"

"Oh, yes, but I don't want to flash it out. I understand my celebrity status and all, but then again England was my home country..."

Ron didn't say anything. "So..."

"Might as well. My sister is a muggleborn, but my brother is a pureblood. We were all orphans until our dad adopted us."

"You're a pureblood?" Ron asked, looking at Prometheus.

"Yeah. My family was purebloods from Japan. They were murdered from a massacre by a Tokyo crime ring. Pandora's family got caught in the crossfire and we stuck together in the child orphanage."

Hermione frowned. "I'm so sorry that happened."

Prometheus waved it off. "It doesn't matter. We were surprised to go to Hogwarts, but Headmistress Lime sent the papers to the Hogwarts Headmaster."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Pandora spoke up, "last year the three of us were invited to Sanībēru Magical Academy. It's one of the magical schools in Tokyo, Japan. Schools across the planet have different age starts for those of magical status."

Hermione nodded. "Oh yeah. Hogwarts' normal years would be eleven years of age when you start."

"Yup. Father told us that England would have some people who care more about blood purity and all that. No matter what house we end up in father said that as long as we stick to our believes nothing bad will happen."

"From Hogwarts: A History, Gryffindor is of the brave, Hufflepuff is hard-working, Ravenclaws for books, and Slytherin is ambition," Pandora said.

"Quiet frankly I don't believe Slytherin are evil, but just that way due to that wizard who calls him Voldemort." Ron again flinched.

"You mind not saying his bloody name?"

"It's just a name, Ron," Harry said, "Fear in a name is fear in the thing itself. If you fear his name, then you basically allow the name to control you through fear and terror. Father always says that a name is a name, and a so-called feared name holds no value over your life."

Hermione smiled. "Your father is a very smart man."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." His ears twitched.

"... Why are you a cat?"

Prometheus and Pandora blinked, and snickered. "Our brother was kidnapped from father years ago when he was adopted. Escaped DE's from England tried to kill him using the Neko's Curse. It instead turned him into one before he was rescued. It's irreversible, but he's cuter that way."

Pandora slid into the seat next to her brother and started petting him like a kitten, and he started to purr briefly, causing Hermione to giggle. Harry however remembered how bad his life was. Abused, then abandoned and thrown over a bridge in Tokyo to drown in the winter river. He was rescued but then he was kidnapped by Death Eaters who left the English country and tried to get revenge for their master by using the illegal Neko's Curse.

=0=0=

As the sky faded and began to grow dark outside the train window, Harry turned to Ron and Neville Longbottom, a boy who came in looking for a toad, and was summoned in by Prometheus. "Do you know how long before we'll arrive?"

"Probably soon now," Neville answered, "Grandmother told me we should arrive in time for dinner."

"I should hope so! I'm starving!"

Harry, Prometheus, and Pandora took a moment to wonder exactly how fast Ron's metabolism was.

Hermione left the compartment to change quickly. The three siblings just put on their robes. Ron changed quickly into his robes, which seemed a bit short for him. Neville was already dressed up, he just put on the black robes.

By the time the train stopped, Hermione returned.

Neville, Harry, Ron, Pandora, Hermione, and Prometheus climbed out, leaving their things behind.

Then a light came bobbing over the heads of the students, and when Harry squinted he realized it was a lamp held by the largest man he'd ever seen. Both round and tall, he towered over everyone else on the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"I guess that's us..." Neville swallowed, and they made their way over to the gigantic, hairy man, as he kept calling out for first years.

Once the man seemed sure he had all the new students gathered around him, he led them down a steep, narrow path. To both sides the darkness was so complete that Harry couldn't make out if there were trees blocking the light, or walls. The huge man's lantern didn't light up the area far enough to tell. Neville sniffled nervously at Harry's side, and Ron gave the boy a comforting pat on the back, though he was probably just as anxious. The girls stayed together, and Prometheus brought the rear.

After what seemed for many of the students to be an eternity in the dark, though if you asked Harry he'd have estimated it at about two and a half minutes, the large man called back over his shoulder. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Many students started chattering to each other excitedly. The narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake, and the students spread out onto the shore, letting those further back on the path move forwards to get a good look at what had everyone worked up. Perched atop what seemed from this perspective to be a giant mountain, was a vast castle. Its windows were sparkling in the starlight, turrets and towers thrusting up into the sky almost in a statement of defiance against gravity; all in all, a castle that could only be seen in a dream fantasy.

There was a small fleet of tiny boats in the water against the shore, and their guide waved a massive arm at them and ordered genially, "No more'n four to a boat!"

The students climbed into boats, except Harry and Pandora. "Excuse me..."

"Aye, the name's Hagrid. Groundskeeper fer Hogwarts."

"Ah, alright. Is it alright if we just follow?"

"How yeh do that?"

Pandora smiled as she summoned her staff. Many of the first years stared in awe as it levitated off the ground sideways, and she sat down on it like one would a chair, and it floated up a bit. Harry got more praise since he was the Boy Who Lived; he summoned his oar and rode it side saddle.

"We can follow using our oar and staff. We got these from Sanībēru Magical Academy in Tokyo."

"Aye, are yeh sure you know how to fly?"

"We've been taught how to fly from father. It's very easy, better than a broom."

A few purebloods and those Quiddich obsessed took offense to that remark, but Hagrid shrugged, and commanded the boats forth across the lake. Harry smiled as he flew behind the boat Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Prometheus was in. Pandora floated closely by.

A large white tentacle from the Giant Squid rose from the water. Pandora noticed this and petted the large appendage. It squirmed briefly and slowly sank back into the murky watery depths.

"Heads down!" Their guide's booming voice called out, and everyone ducked as the boats passed under a curtain of ivy that covered a wide opening in the cliff face. Harry and Pandora waited until the boats passed before they followed in lower altitude.

The boats continued down a dark tunnel, which must be taking them to right underneath the castle. Shortly they reached something like an underground harbor, and everyone clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles that hugged the edge of the water. Prometheus scooped up Trevor, who'd hidden under a seat again, and carried him over to Neville, who thanked him several times.

Harry and Pandora floated onto the dry land and hopped off their oar and staff, grabbing them in reflex. The oar and staff then disappeared, causing some awe to return.

"Everyone here?" their guide asked, then turned and pounded gently on the castle door three times with a huge fist. The door opened, and an old woman Harry, Pandora, and Prometheus met a week ago appeared.

**=0=0=0=**

"Welcome to Hogwarts." the Professor began, as the First Years were in a room a bit compact together, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She glanced across the new students, her gaze lingering on Harry and his two siblings. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked pointedly at a few students with disheveled appearances, including Ron with his smudged nose. Ron rubbed self-consciously at the dirt with his sleeve again, finally getting most of it off.

"I'll return shortly." She entered a door and closed it.

"How do they sort us?"

"I heard it was using a spell or something."

"My brothers said we had to fight a troll... oh god I hope not," Ron moaned.

The three siblings remained quiet, other than screams by ghosts appearing.

"Move along now." McGonagall's voice cut sharply across the room, "The Sorting ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts floated out of the room through the nearest wall, and McGonagall addressed the students. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Harry slid smoothly into line behind Neville, with Ron and Hermione after him. He felt much more at ease now that the dead people had left the room. Dead things that still moved around and spoke were unnerving.

=0=0=

The line snaked its way out of the small chamber and across the entrance hall into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school waited.

If the entrance hall could have fit a house inside it, the Great Hall could shelter a small mansion. There were four long tables in the room, where all the returning students sat, and a raised area at the opposite end of the hall held another long table where the teachers sat, looking down upon the new first years. Thousands of candles floated over the tables, their light flickering and dancing over the faces of those seated a ghostly waltz of shadow and heat shimmer. Scattered around the room, sitting with the students, the dead people- ...Ghosts. The ghosts shone like soft silver mist. Ignoring their nature, they were almost beautiful in the golden light of the candle flames.

Harry remembered in Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling had an enchanted sky in the Great Hall. Following this advice, he saw the night sky above him, dark and speckled with faint white stars, seeming to twinkle far more than normal, likely due to the heat shimmer from the candles.

Harry let the thoughts about the sky drift out his mind and continued staring up at the enchanted ceiling. It was almost like there was no ceiling there at all; just the endless sky above their heads, and Harry felt his anxiousness at being crowded in with so many strangers ease away, especially since his brother and sister were with him.

Harry's gaze drifted down from the ceiling in time to see McGonagall silently set a four-legged stool down in front of the line of students. On top of the stool she placed a ratty looking wizard's hat. It was frayed, and very dirty, and covered in patches. A rip near the brim opened, and the hat began singing, with a surprisingly pleasant voice.

However, due to the breaking of the fourth wall, the author had used the TiVo remote to skip pass the hat's song. He then fixed the fourth wall with resuming time after the hat bowed to the four tables. Clapping went all abound, as he heard Ron mutter something about killing his brothers, but Harry paid no attention.

McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with pigtails stumbled towards the stool and picked up the hat, dropping onto the stool as she set the hat on her head. It fell down over her eyes, and there was a moment's pause before the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table was apparently the one to the right, since that was who burst out clapping and cheering as Hannah hurried over. Harry tuned out the names and houses in favor of again staring at the ceiling of sky above. He heard Hermione be declared a Gryffindor.

"Pandora, Mayura."

Pandora walked up to the stool, and put the hat on. After awhile, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered, as Hermione made room for her.

"Potter, Harry."

Silence, and then whispers. Many were whispering at him, more about his status as Boy Who Lived, and many confused that he was a half magical creature. He heard a disgusted snort off somewhere, from the Slytherin Table. He briefly saw a blonde haired boy looking at him with disgust. He ignored the boy as he sat down at the stool, with the hat on him. He flattened his ears though when it was set in place.

_Well... Harry Potter. I heard you had been inflicted with the Neko's Curse... you'll get a lot more girls after you for your kitten appearance._

Harry mentally groaned. "It's my minor weakness. Pandora does that to me at times when I'm angry: a cuddle and pet and I purr like a baby."

The hat chuckled amusingly. _Well, you will go on to do great things. Slytherin would be a good choice, but the will to keep your two siblings safe overrides that choice;_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheer, as his ears twitched at the loud noise. Dumbledore saw this and managed to quiet them all down, but many still cheered. He quickly made his way over to Pandora, and sat down with her and Hermione.

"Prometheus, Loki."

Prometheus went over and sat down on the stool. Harry's sorting took awhile, but Prometheus was longer. "SLYTHERIN!" Prometheus shrugged, and made his way over to the only clapping table, and took a seat nearest the Staff Table. The sorting went off with a hitch. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor when called, and after the last student, Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall put the stool and hat away.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before I begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down as the food spread appeared on dishes and plates everywhere. Students all around broke into discussion about usual topics, while filling up their plates with food. Of course it quieted down when Prometheus stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey Harry, got room?"

"Sure brother. Hey Ron, could you scoot over, please?" Ron did, after a few seconds. Silverware and a plate appeared for him, along with a drink filled with water.

"What's a Slytherin sitting here for?" A tall redhead questioned.

"Why does it matter?" Pandora asked.

"Slytherin are supposed to be dark," a student from Hufflepuff said.

Harry turned to look at the teen who spoke earlier. "Are you Ron's brother?"

"Yes, my name is Percy Weasley, Prefect of Gryffindor."

He shook Percy's offered hand. "Ah. Harry Potter. My brother Loki Prometheus and my sister Mayura Pandora."

Many couldn't believe him. "He's your brother? He's a damn Slytherin!" Wrong thing to say; Percy started screaming his lungs out when Harry raked his claws over his face.

"I heard a lot about the Gryffindor/Slytherin bullshit." McGonagall choked on her drink at the harsh language, "and it's what I just said, bull-fucking-shit!" With a glare shot at the arrogant prick, he continued, "I was adopted by father, and Pandora and Prometheus were then adopted by father from a local orphanage in Tokyo."

Those of pureblood status stared at Prometheus. He growled a bit. "Yes I'm a pureblood who has no descendants. My family was massacred by the wizarding crime family the Yakuza when I was an infant." Now the purebloods gasped, having known of the history of the wizarding world's most feared crime family that places them just below the tyrant Lord Voldemort, "Pandora is my magical-born sister. Her family got caught in the crossfire, and she and I stuck together in the orphanage growing up before Altec adopted us, and then we met Harry."

Harry took over. "My former relatives who lived in England abused me, and then dumped me into a freezing cold river in Tokyo, off a bridge in the middle of winter." Many gasped in shock, "father dove in to rescue me, and adopted me after my relatives were found, arrested, and currently rotting in prison. Then Death Eaters captured me, and subjected to me the Neko's Curse."

Severus Snape, Slytherin Head of House, and Potions Master, sprayed out his drink hearing of the very illegal Potion's name. A few eyes turned to the greasy-haired man as Dumbledore thumped his back so Snape could breathe again, since he was choking mid-gulp.

"Can we stop with the staring and return to dinner?" Pandora questioned loudly. Many returned eating their dinner but discussions had a bit of a switch around.

Harry sighed as Percy was already getting his face healed by Madam Pomfrey who had ran up to the teenager. _"He's a prick, isn't he?"_ asked Prometheus.

_"Yup, an arrogant prick at that. Father did say that most were prejudice against those who are Slytherin students; I didn't believe they would be downright nasty when my brother who's now a Slytherin gets accused of being evil."_

_"Father said that we must stick together, always. And you know I'm evil when it comes to pranks!"_

A few around were wondering what language they were speaking. Hermione just read her book while she took a bite from her roast chicken.

"What the heck are you talking in?" Ron asked.

"It's Japanese. Pandora and I are native to Japan. We both know Japanese, English, and a bit of French and Egyptian."

After everyone had stuffed themselves, what food was left vanished, leaving the plates as sparkling clean as before the meal. Several heartbeats later, dessert appeared. Countless flavors of ice cream, tarts and pies and chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding, and things Harry didn't even recognize.

"Chocolate éclairs!" Prometheus grabbed some bars, and Pandora just laughed.

"You have a weak spot for chocolate," She giggled.

"Hey, blame the creators. It's good!" There were some vanilla and strawberry éclairs, as Pandora took two and started eating along with some strawberry ice cream.

Harry filled his plate with ice cream, a side of vanilla caramel swirl pudding, and a small bowl of Sweet Snow, a eastern treat and started eating, deciding he really would enjoy himself here. With his siblings he wouldn't be lonely. He'd been worried that he wouldn't eat as well away from Altec's cooking, but Hogwarts obviously kept its students well fed, if this was even near typical for a meal here.

Of course his thoughts would be agreed upon by Pandora and Prometheus. Soon after, everything vanished, while Prometheus had snuck a few treats and hid them in his robe pockets. Harry had followed after Prometheus beforehand, and Pandora just shook her head at the boys' antics. The three ignored the creepy song that was played, before Dumbledore made more announcements, while also saying that the third corridor was off-limits to those who wished for no death. That bit the three siblings filed in their minds to tell their father tomorrow.

"Off you trot."

The three stood up, as Prometheus hugged his sister and brother goodnight before leaving. "Alright you first years, follow me," Percy said to the Gryffindors.

Pandora followed her brother Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. A few older Gryffindors left early, many first year Gryffindors followed Percy Weasley as they left the Great Hall, and soon to some staircases.

"Which floor is Gryffindor Tower located?"

"It's located on the seventh floor, guarded by a portrait of the Fat Lady, garbed in a pink dress."

Pandora looked at her brother and groans. "Harry James Potter you better not- HEY!"

Harry ignored his sister and sprinted fast. Percy and the other Gryffindors could only watch as Harry leapt high gracefully, hitting the wall before bounding away to the other stair wall and repeating the action. He Wall Jumped to the seventh floor and scampered quickly over the railing before rushing down the hall. He saw Fred and George Weasley from earlier tonight just going in, and he quickly squeezed himself through.

Down below Pandora summoned her staff and flew up on it, cursing her brother in Japanese, while her stunt caused commotion below, Percy yelling at Pandora to get down. She flew up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who wore a pink dress. "Harry I know you're behind there!"

"Dearie, no need to shout. Would this Harry be a half magical creature of a cat?"

"Harry Potter yes, my adopted brother." She hopped off her staff as it vanished on a quick command, "he was inflicted with the Neko's Curse."

"Oh my sweet Merlin... but he's the Boy Who Lived!"

"I know. England over exaggerates about his celebrity status, but I clearly understand he's done a good deed as a baby not remembering killing that Voldemort wizard."

She flinched a bit hearing the name. "You didn't hear it from me dear, but the password is _Caput Draconis_. Now get in before I change my mind." The Fat Lady opened the portrait herself, and Pandora bowed thanks before climbing in, just as Percy came up with the other first years.

"Harry! How dare you Wall Jump seven flights!" Harry's ears droop as Pandora went over and batted him across the forehead before pulling him into a hug. He purred a bit, as a few older years that were in the common room just watched on, "Just because you're a neko doesn't mean you need to scare the other children," she scolded.

"Sorry Pandora-chan," he apologized. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek as she sat down on the couch. The portrait swung open as Percy climbed in, with the other first years. Harry laid into the couch head in her lap, his tail twitching lazily. Somewhere from the girls' corridor Keiko, Harry, Pandora, and Prometheus' pet cat climbed down, sprinted over and hopped up into Harry's arms. Pandora caressed her brother soothingly listening to his happy purrs, while the Neko-Who-Lived cuddled Keiko.

"Alright, listen, this is Gryffindor Tower. This is where you'll be for the next seven years. Girls corridor is down to your right, while the boys are on the left." Percy explained some rules before leaving them where they are. Those who were exhausted left to their corridors, looking up their names on the plates and heading in to their new dorm rooms.

"What do you think Prometheus is doing?"

"I hope they are treating him fine... I don't think the school can handle a prank that can mentally scar children for life." Two identical sets of ears twitched on the word "prank."

Harry yawned briefly before turning on his back; Keiko curled up on the edge of the couch near his feet. "Prometheus has probably gotten himself a room. After all, _father did teach us how to ward our rooms using Rune Magic."_

She smiled as she bent down to kiss her brother on the forehead, watching his face split into a warm smile. Down in Slytherin's Common Room, after Snape left after explaining the rules, taking some time to glare at Prometheus, the boy was left alone with the other older Slytherins and few first years. He raised an eyebrow as they gazed at him threatingly.

"How long have you lived with Harry Potter?" the boy named Draco Malfoy questioned.

"Since we were five. Pandora and I were adopted at five, when we met Harry, father's first son. We lived for a good while before he was kidnapped and forced to drink the Neko's Curse."

Many flinched. It was one of the dangerous potions that could effectively strip a wizard or witch of his or her magic completely. "Instead, he's turned into a neko... I love my brother even if he is considered a freak by you people... and no I will not stop speaking with him. Father told us to always stick together no matter what house we end up in. No prejudice rivalries will separate us."

He left to the boys' corridor, and claimed a room for himself, slamming the door shut and sealing the door with a rune. He smiled as Malfoy ran up to the door in a chase, and got shocked with some magic. He had claimed the room singularly, and saw all his stuff packed by the bed.

"And I get my own bathroom. That's good."

=0=0=

Harry and Pandora met with Professor McGonagall, who was their Head of House. After explaining that he and Pandora had slept in the same bedroom with their other brother Prometheus, she gave in and shifted the first room on the boys' end to a unisex bedroom. Their things were immediately collected and placed by two beds.

Pandora had sealed the door with their Rune Magic when McGonagall left. Harry had found his stuff near the window, as it was fit for two people. "Hey Pandora, set the rune to allow in Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom."

"I already did."

He smiled as he curled up under the covers, just in his boxers now. Pandora smiled before she changed into her nightgown, removing her hairclip and setting it on the nearby table desk. She used her staff to transfigure it into a couch and applied a permanent rune mark so it would remain like the long couch out in the common room.

She packed away their brought clothing into the dresser drawer, and other trinkets and stuff they brought, which included a small color TV she levitated from Harry's trunk. It was a specially-charmed TV which had perfect cable transmission and ran off magic, much like the boom box sitting on the northeast corner table.

After everything was set, she climbed into the bed, and pulled her brother close. She smiled as his tail tickled her leg, and he yawned before falling asleep. She kissed her brother's cheek and curled up to sleep.

**=0=0=0=**

"So spill: why did you react that way during the feast?"

Snape growled, as there was a meeting with the professors and the headmaster in thee Headmaster's office.

"The Neko's Curse is by date one of the few potions that can strip a wizard or witch of his or her magic whilst transforming the victim into a muggle household cat of whatever species. It makes the victim more acceptable to be killed or left to live the rest of the life as a cat. The potion is absolutely forbidden to even brew, as the offense of getting caught making the brew is automatic death in countries such as North America and the eastern worlds of Asia and Japan."

"But then Harry Potter should be a cat, not a half-transfigured cat human."

"A neko is more acceptable, as muggles called cat human creature's nekos," McGonagall explained, "it is also a common naming in Japan."

"It would probably have to do something with Harry's magic. After all, he was able to defeat the feared Dark Lord. Minerva, what could you tell us about Mr. Potter and Miss Pandora?" Dumbledore asked.

"They have a room to share after they stated that they have slept in the same bedroom ever since they became a family with Mr. Prometheus. I got a complaint about Mr. Potter's reckless behavior of what Miss Pandora said was wall jumping... scaling the walls of the stairs up to the seventh floor."

"Is that possible?" Professor Spout questioned.

"I am not sure. I was not there when it happened but many of the first years were in awe when Mr. Potter displayed his more graceful abilities."

"Albus, my new Slytherin student Loki Prometheus wields a magical scythe. When I tried to confiscate it, it gave me a nasty shock, and I heard the cry of a dragon in my mind when the shock occurred."

"How could a student have such a dangerous weapon?" Spout nearly shouted in outrage. A few others agreed.

"It says here in Mr. Prometheus' file I received from Tokyo's magical school that his wand was the form of a magic scythe with the core of a Chinese Fireball dragon fang. The gemstone balances the Fire element of the scythe, and the scythe blade is solid flames. Our other two students Harry and Miss Pandora..."

He grabbed the other two files. "Mr. Potter's wand is a oar. It is four feet ¾, Hardwood Oak with an emblem of a lightning bolt and a rune surrounding it. The core is four Dragon Heartstrings. Miss Pandora's wand is a metal staff with an ornament design topping it. The gems balance the Lightning and Ice elements, and the core is two phoenix feathers; one is Ice-affinity, and the other is Lightning-affinity. Both species of phoenix are very rare."

"The wands they received from Ollivander's Shop were custom-made. Mr. Potter's wand is eleven inches, Holly, with five long stands of his own hair. Miss Pandora's wand was ten inches, Vinewood, with a phoenix feather and Unicorn hair strand. Mr. Prometheus' wand was twelve inches, Yew and Rosewood, and duo Dragon Heartstring of Hungarian Horntail and Chinese Fireball," McGonagall explained.

"I see... well it is getting late. And we have classes to perform in the morning. Severus, I believe you should not antagonize Mr. Potter just because he is a Potter."

Severus just remained silent as he left in a huff. The other professors were dismissed, and Dumbledore sat there sighing over the mystery of Harry Potter and his two adoptive siblings.

=0=0=

There was knocking on the door. Harry stirred from his sleep and lazily glanced at the door. The sun was rising from the mountains, signaling morning has arrived.

"C'mon, unlock this door! I don't know how you did it but you'll get in trouble!" He heard Percy yell, whilst shouting Alohomora only to not work.

"Let me try," He heard Ron say, before he turned the knob, and the door opened. The alarm clock was on, which was playing the radio.

Harry mewled lightly as he stretched out his muscles, hearing some joints pop, and looks over at the door, seeing Percy, Ron, the twins Fred and George, and two other boys he never met before. Right away, he had a feeling they were thinking he was sleeping with his sister.

"Morning..." He yawned, before climbing out from bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing sleeping with your sister?" Percy questioned in a bossy tone.

"What does it matter to you? Pandora and I can share a bed without having to like sleep and have sex or something."

He put on his school uniform before heading out the room, pushing the Weasleys and two boys away and closing the door; seeing as his sister was woken up by Percy's pompous tone of voice. He headed to the common room, and towards the portrait. Opening it, he was greeted by his brother, already dressed for the day ahead.

"Hey Prometheus. Just got there?"

"Three minutes ago. So, Pandora up yet?"

"She's awake what with the noise from the boys in the common room."

Said boys were staring at Prometheus as if he was evil when the two walked in and headed towards the stairs to the first door. Harry knocked.

"I'm getting dressed here, wait a minute," she yelled.

The two shrugged and headed back down, taking a seat in one of the couches, just as two girls, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell came down the stairs to see Prometheus in Gryffindor Tower. There were a few older years who were staring at Prometheus with keen glares, which he ignored. "So, enjoyed sleeping with Pandora?"

Harry responded to the shocking question by suddenly pulling out a large folded paper fan, and smacking his brother across the back of his head. Said Slytherin student ended up face-planting the floor. "Hentai..."

Prometheus sneered, rubbing the sore spot as he reclaimed his seat on the couch. "What, you two always sleep in the same bed."

His response was to smack his tail at Prometheus. "Ignoring it... So Prometheus, what's it like down in Slytherin?"

"Meh, it's an underground dungeon feeling, creepy and all that shit. The so-called Slytherin Tower is really under the lake. The ceiling has enchanted spells casted on it that shows the lake's bottom in the common room. I warded my own room to prevent anyone from coming in except you and Pandora... Although, they'll try harming you and sis before I can invite you down: mostly Pandora, as they have this hatred against magical-borns. Many of the older hebi-teme has such hatred towards you."

"Ah... please tell me they didn't make threats to you..." Percy decided to just leave, and the twins followed trying to change his hair color without being noticed.

"That Draco Malfoy was a bigger prick than Percy was last night regarding me sitting with you bro... blood traitor and all that bullcrap. _I think they may be aware of our other items we got when we attended our first year at Sanībēru."_

_"Eh... so far only the Groundskeeper knows about Pandora having a staff and me with my oar."_

_"My scythe was found out and Snape tried to take it. Although with the protection runes those who try and take it from me will get a magical shock."_

_"We'll need to hide them more carefully. I'll help apply a Summoning Rune on the scythe."_

_"Arigatou, Harry-kun."_

Harry chuckled a bit, stifling a yawn and not caring that they were being eavesdropped on. _"I wonder how Saki and Masao are..."_

_"Ano, probably bugging each other... I always knew those two would end up a couple."_

_"Hey, they're our age Prometheus,"_ Harry said.

_"And yet the way they fight at times they're like a married couple."_

_"Who?"_ came Pandora's voice as she descended the few steps with her's and Harry's knapsack from Sanībēru.

"Masao Kawano and Saki Kauai from Sanībēru Magical Academy," they replied.

"Oh, Kawano-kun and Kauai-chan, I remember them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's get. Hopefully they have some normal food other than the British kind."

"I do miss bento-boxed lunches," Harry implied as he and Prometheus got up. The neko caught his bag and slung it across his shoulder before the trio left.

=0=0=

"I'm just saying that we're not related by blood."

"And you're still acting like a hentai. Whatever business Pandora and I have is our own. Besides, you liked having a bed to yourself, or should I remind you of your dirty orange books...?"

Prometheus glared. "You better not threaten my good books!"

"Hentai," Harry drawled out, sneering.

Prometheus glared more and went off, muttering in mixed Japanese and Egyptian. Harry just laughed before Pandora embarrassed him by yanking on his ear towards the Gryffindor table. Many stared at Harry as the cat boy mewled angrily when Pandora had a good grip on his ear. She let go and Harry glared at his smiling sister.

"Hey! That does hurt you know!"

"I know, now sit down and eat your breakfast," she told him in a disciplined tone.

He just pouted in a cute way and sat down next to his sister, ignoring some of the muttering about how cute he looked as a half feline human. Harry polished his breakfast quickly before sneaking over to the Slytherin table, where he saw Prometheus with a little orange book out and reading it. He snatched it, hearing his cry of sorrow.

"Prometheus... I thought I told you not to read this book in public?" Prometheus snatched it and puts the book away. Harry just stood behind his brother grinning, his tail shifting back and forth.

_"Where's the scythe?"_

_"I have it stashed in my room. I'll grab it during lunch, and head up to the Gryffindor Tower and place it in your room."_

They switched to Egyptian here. _"The password is Caput Draconis. As long as you know the right password the portrait will have no choice but to allow entry."_

"Alright Harry," Prometheus switched back to English.

"No reading that perverted book Prometheus or I'll take it and toss it into the fire pit."

"You're mean, Harry," Prometheus fake-sobbed.

He hugged his brother. "Then again, you're a hentai."

The two were amused by the reactions from the Slytherins and Gryffindors, as Harry returned to his table and reclaimed his seat next to his sister, before Prometheus snatched his time table from Snape who walked around, and joined his two other siblings.

"Remember, at lunch." Harry nodded, and Pandora just finished her drink before they got up and headed off to class.

=0=0=

Throughout that month the Lansing Trio was getting used to the life at Hogwarts. It was very different than Sanībēru, as Hogwarts did not believe in the use of muggle electronics, or electricity of that matter. Harry got a lot of rap from Professor Snape, and got a bit of shielding when Harry worked on his potions with his brother Prometheus. Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes were classes he and his siblings enjoyed, although in place of Potions Pandora had Arthimancy. Diviation was crap, and Harry and Prometheus immediately quit when the professor claimed she was predicting his death.

Next came the flying lessons. The Lansing Trio was able to leave early after proving Madam Hooch that the trio could fly on brooms, and Harry sharing an oar ride with his brother and Pandora on her floating staff. Although he got in trouble for talking back at Hooch, and Prometheus just shrugged off the points taken from Slytherin.

They weren't around when Neville broke his wrist when he took off too soon, but luckily the boy didn't lose his Remebrall when Hooch escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Lunch came around and Prometheus had snuck away up to Gryffindor Tower. Most Gryffindors still haven't taken accustom to Prometheus when he is always with Harry and Pandora. His scythe was now after he left, warded with a summoning charm, so he had banished it away, to be called later. Harry went off to his next class.

There were encounters with Draco, a duel which Harry and Pandora did not go to. Draco thought they would get in trouble, but they arrived the next morning fine and unharmed. Though, the night before they had did a minor investigation down the third corridor, and found a Cerberus locked in the room. They relayed the information to their father using Hedwig.

Halloween, October 31st: It was an event also celebrated in the Wizarding World, rumored that the souls of the dead have a greater connection with the living on this day. Earlier that day, there were arguments that spread. Ron was fumeiyo towards Hermione, she was in tears, and hasn't been seen the rest of that day.

"Is Hermione still missing?" Prometheus questioned two Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, roommates of Hermione.

"That idiot Ron made her upset, she's still crying in the loos down in the lower levels of Hogwarts."

"Kuso... thanks anyway. Damn that Ron Weasley." The girls slipped away from the muttering Slytherin, as Harry and Pandora dragged their brother down into a seat next to the two Quiddich players of Gryffindor, Angelina and Katie.

"What's wrong?"

"That idiot Weasley," when Fred and George looked up, "Ron Weasley, pissed off Hermione and she's still down in the bathroom crying because of his hurtful attitude."

"Does Ron have an emotional range of a teaspoon Gred, Forge?" Pandora asked the Gryffindor Pranksters.

The twins have sobered up quickly to the Lansing Trio, discovering that Prometheus loved pulling of successful pranks. "Yes he does," they replied in unison.

"Hm, maybe gluing him to the ceiling of the Great Hall during the night will teach him a lesson," Harry thought out loud.

Halfway through, however, Quirrel came dashing into the Great Hall, turban askew and a look of terror on his face. Prometheus was about to comment on why Quirrel had not been at the feast earlier when the teacher gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons. Thought you should know..." Quirrel fainted immediately thereafter.

At those few seconds, it occurred to the trio about the troll, and the dungeons. "Hermione's in the dungeons!" They yelled, drowned out by the pandemonium caused by the troll appearance. Everyone immediately shut up when Dumbledore yelled for silence. Prometheus shucked off his robes and called his scythe. A flare of magic formed and his scythe appeared as it activated. The runes glowed as flames poured, solidifying into a blade.

"We need to find Hermione; she's down in the dungeons!"

Harry summoned his oar as it spun to a stop in the boy's hands, tucked in his arm, his robes somehow gone and now fluttering to the floor. Taking out his wand, "Stupefy." he stunned Professor Quirrel, knowing he was just playing an act (Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at this).

"Just like last year... let's go."

Pandora's staff materialized in a spiral of magical lights, as she slid her cloak off and grasped it. Harry got on his oar, helped Prometheus up, and flew out of the Great Hall, Pandora quickly following on her flying staff weapon.

"Prefects lead the children to their common rooms." Dumbledore hastily left the Great Hall, the other professors following as Prefects gathered the students.

"Kuso, how could a troll end up in here?"

"Who knows, but Hermione is in danger, and we have to save her. Trolls are very dangerous!"

"Does that mean we'll have to use our other wands?"

"Yup." They slowed when a disgusting smell reached their noses. They tried not to gag, as they bared through, hearing the scream of a girl in trouble. They broke the door down, and the hole in the wall shown the outdoor landscape. A tall troll was lumbering in the girl's restroom, armed with a thick club.

"Pandora, your staff! Cast a barrier spell!" Harry yelled at his sister. She flew and landed before a shocked Hermione, and spun her staff before her. The troll slammed its club down, and Hermione screamed before a blast of light brought the troll to its senses, via blasting the club off a shimmering light shield, Pandora's Dream Radiance.

"Time to kick some ass!" Prometheus' scythe blade flared with flames, before he swung, sending tooth-shaped missiles of fireballs at the troll. The attack caused some minor burns, before he rolled out of harms way. Harry had flow high to dodge the troll's club, however it tried again, and this time slapping Harry away. His fall was cushioned by Pandora, who had flown Hermione out and caught her brother, though they got hurt in the process. Hermione's body couldn't take much more, as the girl fainted.

Prometheus growled as he swung, and his fiery blade cut into the right knee of the troll. It bellowed in anguish and pain. Prometheus rolled, and slashed, cutting a small chunk of the wooden club before back flipping out of the restroom. "Hells Rolling!" Prometheus launched a wheel of dark cutting energy and it sliced up the monster's chest. The troll broke through just as the teachers arrived. Harry let out a cry as he jumped and smacked it clear across the head it literally snapped back from the force.

"Harry, boost me up!" Harry as he landed used his strength to boost his brother high, his oar used as a spring board.

"Slice n' dice!" He swung again, and cut the jugular vein in the troll's neck. Harry flew and caught this brother and backed away as the troll let go of its club to clutch its bleeding neck. It roared as it fell, blood flowing from the wound. The professors stood rooted in fear, as the troll bled to death. Prometheus sighed as he hopped off Harry's oar, and the boy followed suit. They crowded around their sister who was holding onto Hermione.

"She alright?"

"Yes, she just fainted. Just like last year when that wizard creep unleashed a Lenthifold at Sanībēru."

"Oh yeah... the three of us rescuing a few of our peers from getting killed, rewarded for bravery during a time of crisis."

Pandora looked up, and frowned. "Yes?" Harry and Prometheus turned around as well. The flames of Prometheus' blade dissipated, as he deactivated his weapon, and banished it. Harry however kept his, but now was sitting side saddle.

"How... oh my Merlin..."

Prometheus looked at his siblings. "You think they never saw a fighter before..."

"Minerva... I believe that Miss Granger should be taken to the Hospital Wing, as she seems to be unconscious."

"She just fainted. Harry and I can bring her up, and Prometheus is going with us..."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that twenty points can be given to Gryffindor and Slytherin for such a heroic act."

Harry levitated lower as Pandora sat on her staff, and rested Hermione's head in her lap. Harry shifted the weight and the two floated away from the dungeons, Prometheus following wand in hand.

"Twenty yen half the tower is still awake and going to complain about a Slytherin being in the tower."

"Nah, no gambling Harry," Pandora said.

The trio soon made it to the seventh floor, up to the portrait. "Caput Draconis."

The Fat Lady looked at the three, and just opened the portrait. Harry hopped off his oar, forcing it to vanish right away as he lifted Hermione into his arms. "She's pretty light."

Those who were still awake – fifth up to seventh – watched as Harry Potter climbed the steps to the common room. Percy went up to him. "What the bloody hell happened to her?"

"Saved her from a rampaging troll, all she needs is rest, she fainted from the ordeal. Professor McGonagall would probably be up here soon enough," Harry explained to Percy.

"Hey, what's a Slytherin doing in here?"

"Well, you were right Harry: they do bitch when I come around," Prometheus stated in a bored tone. Pandora just sighed.

"Our room is the first door to the left." Prometheus nodded and ignored Percy who was telling him to leave, and entered Harry and Pandora's joint dorm room. Harry on the other hand kicked off the walls passing the stairs, finding Hermione's room after passing the first twelve steps.

He kicked the door in a soft knocking motion, before using his tail to turn the knob. The girls inside screamed, seeing Harry. He just shook his head as Lavender and Parvati ran up to him. "Where's her bed?"

"Next to mine," Lavender said, pointing close to the window. Harry went over, and tucked the girl in after stripping off her robe, shoes, and tie.

"She fainted when Pandora-chan, Prometheus, and I rescued her from the troll. She just needs rest."

"Sure," Parvati said.

He reached into his pocket and took out a vial of smelling salts. Popping the cork, he wafted it just under her nose. Hermione moaned as the scent was inhaled, and she coughed a bit as he corked it up and puts it away.

"I need a small wash cloth, damp with luke warm water." Parvati headed towards the bathroom, and came back out with a damp wash cloth. "Hermione you just remain in bed alright, you had a terrible ordeal tonight, okay?"

Hermione moaned again. "Harry... th-thank you... thank you for rescuing me from that troll." McGonagall had just walked into the room, and was surprised to see Harry in the room.

"You should also thank my brother and sister too," Harry said as he placed the folded cloth on her head for comfort.

"Hey, how did you get past the ward on the girls' staircase?" Lavender asked Harry.

"I counted twelve steps, pass that it's male-free. I'm a neko; I'm agile and able to scale the wall via kicking off, plus wards don't have as much effect on me, not right now but when I grow older..."

The girls just blinked as Harry left the room, closing it. He went back down, the steps turning into a slice when he reached the warded section. He slid down gracefully and he headed off to his and Pandora's room.

"Tell your brother to leave," Percy ordered Harry. Before closing the bedroom door, he flipped the bird at the bossy red-head.

=0=0=

"This is strange indeed... a troll attacking the castle full of children?" Altec Lansing overlooked the letter mailed to him by owl. He looked at Hedwig, who was resting from her rush delivery. He walked over to her and petted her gently, running his fingers along the breast of her feathers.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest school... for some reason I am not believe to agree to the statement..."

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

=0=0=

Harry woke up the next morning. He stifled a yawn and stretched before climbing out of bed and turning on the radio, as it started playing Broken Wings by Mr. Mister. Prometheus was laid out on the couch still asleep, Pandora in bed. He went to relieve his bladder before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. A she left he started singing the lyrics to the song, just as he heard knocking. He went over to the door, and opened it after unlocking.

"Ah, good morning Harry my boy," Dumbledore greeted, and then the door slammed shut. Harry was just in his boxers.

Harry peered over at the digital alarm clock – which also ran off magic: 6:34. "Kind of early..."

"Yes I see... may we come in?" Dumbledore's voice came through the door. He headed back to the front after putting his bath robes on, opening the door wider as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stepped into the room, the young boy now in a pair of bath robes.

As he passed Prometheus, he tickled his tail, prompting the boy to wake up. He shifted over to Pandora and gently shook her. "Pandora-chan... wake up, our professors are here."

"Harry what's the deal, it's not even seven in the morning," Prometheus yawned as he moved to a sitting position on the couch, "father would let us sleep in until seven thirty at the least."

Pandora yawned a bit, as Harry's tail snaked and grabbed her hairpin. He stretched it over to her, as she felt it and snatched it before doing up her hair style, then sat up in bed, blankets clutched around her chest.

"Miss Pandora, are you-"

"No, I just do this because of two guys other than my brothers being in the room," was her quick reply.

"So, what are you doing here Headmaster?" Harry asked covering his mouth as he yawned again.

"We're here to discuss... the events from last night."

"Oh... a similar event occurred to us last year at Sanībēru. A cruel wizard thought it would be fun tormenting children by unleashing a Lenthifold into the academy. The three of us were able to fend it off before we found out to get rid of it. We were rewarded magical ribbons for bravery in the time of a crisis. They help repel the cold effects of a Dementor and a Lenthifold."

"A troll isn't much. We know how to use teamwork, Hermione was rescued before she got injured or killed..."

"Other than rushing in foolishly, yes it is a good thing Miss Granger was rescued. However we must tell you to not go into stunts like this again. Leave situations like that to adults."

"Sure."

Dumbledore smiled, before he and the other two got up and left. Harry gently closed the door, just as Prometheus went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Well, the bathroom is supposed to have four more shower heads, separate. Let's just jump in, eh?"

"Sure." She turned the TV on to the morning London news, as Harry disappeared inside the bathroom. Prometheus was inside one of the showers, Harry took the second one. After awhile Pandora jumped into the third. Idle talk was made, as the three got dressed, the boys inside the bathroom, Pandora outside.

"Today is the usual schedule for us."

"Also there's that Quiddich match."

"Let's stay indoors and play some games or something?"

The other two shrugged as they left the tower to go eat breakfast early. Soon once the castle was awake, classes begun again, through November. Nothing of interest occurred except Ronald getting pranked by having his voice silenced, and hidden behind the enchanted clouds of the Great Hall's ceiling, and that month died off leading into December.

**=0=0=0=**

Harry, Pandora, Prometheus, Ron, and Hermione were inside the Great Hall a month after November. A lot of things occurred in November, detentions, Hagrid and dragons, Nicolas Flamel, the Mirror of Erised, detective work on what's going on at the school, and suspicions on Snape and Quirrel. Ron would be staying with his other brothers. He had also apologized to Hermione a week ago for his disrespectful attitude to the girl, and the group became friends. Some of the Gryffindors have gotten used to Prometheus hanging around the lion's table, despite being a Slytherin.

Harry was dressed in his usual wardrobe: consisting of a pair of leather pants with bellbottom pant legs, Ripcurl sneakers and knee-length winter socks. The tank top was overlapped by a sweatshirt, and then a small winter trench coat. The boy was floating on his oar, despite a warning from Hooch earlier that morning. Prometheus's wardrobe was similar pants, only white and non-bellbottoms, belt with his magic scythe clipped on and in off-mode, black socks, purple hiking shoes, crimson bracers, long-sleeved shirt with a zipped hoodie.

Pandora wore her usual clothes of jean shorts, pink socks six centimeters above the kneecaps, white sneakers, and a women's pink tank shirt with the image of a kimono dragon drawn cartoon style on the front. Of course with the winter weather, the jean shorts were regular long jeans, and overlapping the tank was a lavender and white-sleeved hoodie, zipped. She was currently playing with Harry's tail, giggling as it twitched. The boy in question just smiled.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas break?"

"Well, we know you and your brothers are going to remain here. For us, we're going to Tokyo to visit our two closest friends, and then return a week before the second term begins. What about you Hermione?"

"Oh, usual trip with mum and dad, my grandparents and relatives," she answered.

"The gifts if you send any, would take awhile. Best if they are left in the room Pandora and I bunk in. Leave Prometheus' gifts there as well."

"Sure, I'll leave them there, mate," Ron told Harry. The cat boy purred a bit when Pandora trailed a finger up his spine, and he blushed briefly.

"Better get going. Later guys."

The Lansing trio bid goodbye before heading off. Prometheus and Pandora decided to walk, following their nekofied brother.

=0=0=

"And she said _can you handle a broom?_ And then I said _can you sit on a stool and drink?"_

"I still can't believe that you told a teacher if she could sit on a stool and drink!" Masao and Saki both laughed along with Pandora and Prometheus.

Masao Kawano was a short black haired boy, neat and tame. His eyes were onyx black, and he was four inches shorter than Harry, in clothes that consisted of a pair of shorts and a white shirt, with socks on. Saki Kauai also had black hair, shoulder cut, and brilliant blue eyes. She was the same height as Masao, and she wore a red and green skirt that had bells stitched on them in certain intervals, pink socks, and a warm sweater.

The Lansing Family arrived in Tokyo, where they were greeted by Masao and Saki and their family. The Christmas break was celebrated in the Kauai household: Big enough to fit three families and visiting relatives.

Currently they were in the living room with the television on, sipping mugs of hot cocoa and enjoying some sweet snow and a slice of pumpkin pie. The fire crackled merrily, as the adults were busy talking about adult stuff, magic or otherwise.

"So, how are things at Sanībēru?"

"Oh, it's strange that you three are taking magical education at Hogwarts in England. In a way it's kind of boring without Harry around."

"Geez, thanks for the warmth," Harry mocked, before he grinned, "maybe in our fourth year the three of us will stick around Tokyo and return to Sanībēru for a year."

Pandora and Harry got up to refill their mugs with more hot cocoa. Masao and Saki both looked at each other and grinned. Masao took out his wand and flicked it at the mistletoe, and levitated it into the air. When they returned and reclaimed their seat in the love seat, Saki giggled.

"Is that mistletoe I see?"

The two looked up, and then at Masao who revealed his wand which enchanted the plant. The two stared at one another, both blushing, as Prometheus, Masao, and Saki watched with amusement.

"Eh... guess we should just..."

"Yup..."

Still blushing, the two leaned close and shared a brief yet wonderful kiss. The three other kids burst laughing when they pulled away, now fully red-faced.

"Well, that is something good to remember," Prometheus teased, still chuckling.

Harry suddenly recovered, and grabbed his pointer wand (which was directly tied to his oar) out and magicked the mistletoe over Masao and Saki. Now it was the siblings' turn to laugh. The now blushing couple shared a similar brief kiss, and then everyone started laughing.

"Alright, who should we pair Prometheus with?" Harry questioned, his left ear twitching in a way that showed mischievousness, whilst his face splitting into a foxy grin.

"I doubt there's no one here for me... yet. Probably when the puberty fairy strikes me I'll get interested."

"Yeah, by a hammer," Harry joked, crossing his arms up to block the chucked couch pillow.

"Did you know that in the Magical Tokyo Newspaper, there are rumors of corruption in the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic?"

"Really?" Pandora caught the paper Saki tossed to her from across the room, and looked at the front. Where the Daily Prophet had moving photos, the magical papers of Tokyo did not, "Cornelius Fudge... there was some rap when Harry-kun disappeared from England."

"Unlike here, they were passing all sorts of laws that deny education to those with werewolf status, or those with the traits of a magical creature. But that is just utter crap."

Masao agreed with Saki. "Yeah, that means if they want to deny magical education to those who are not full human then they are also adding Harry to that list."

"Of course because of Harry's little fame, they can't really do that or else their little savior can not be as great a wizard as everyone wishes him to be."

"Pandora-chan, enough. It's Christmas break. Let's go to the park!"

Now Harry's suggestion was apparently a good option, as the four decided to dress for the winter weather. Once finished, Harry told Altec and the other adults they were heading towards the park. The four children left the house into the snowy afternoon. The wind was just a soft breeze, as snow fell down from the cloudy skies. They four spent time playing with other children, a snowball war what was occurred. The sun was soon setting, and the four kids returned back to the warmth of Saki's home. The four were banished to bed early, due to Christmas being the next day. While Saki was in her own bedroom, Masao roomed with Prometheus, leaving the last two, Harry and Pandora, the third guest room. Harry kissed his sister's cheek and curled up in the bed, yawning before he fell asleep. Pandora smiled, snuggling her neko of a brother, sleep soon claiming her.

=0=0=

A Harisen found itself smacking across a neko's face that morning when said person walked in on his sister who had just climbed out of the shower. The cat boy slipped away from the room, closing it while his face burned red seeing his naked sister.

"Considering the Harisen was found, you walked in on Pandora coming out of the shower?" In response, Harry swatted his tail after it had expertly snatched his beach sandal he wore that morning off his feet, and over his brother's head.

Prometheus growled. "One of these days that trick with your tail won't work."

Harry smirked. "Oh well, until then you're just going to suffer."

"Gaki..."

Prometheus headed downstairs, while Harry left the house. The snow was falling again on this cold cloudy day, and he was dressed in his warm winter clothing. He took a bus ride to their old neighborhood, and soon went up to a house. It was still for sale. He walked away, heading towards the park. When he finally got there, he went straight to the swings, and sat down in one.

/FLASHBACK SIX YEARS/

"You damn freak! This sis the last time you ever make our lives miserable!" Vernon Dursley yelled, beating the child into an unconscious state. They were in the middle of the bridge, a car parked to the side. It was an empty street, and Vernon decided the boy was out cold enough that he threw the child over the bridge, before forcing his family into the car quickly and they sped off with that part of their lives dead.

They however never noticed a man was just walking the sidewalk of the bridge, caught sight of what had happened, and dove over to rescue the child. When he finally fished him out, he grabbed his wand and took him to the Tsunade Medical Hospital, a wizarding hospital like the British Saint Mungos, and America's St. Lorelei Hospital.

"HELP! I need help!"

"Sir! What's wrong?"

While the available staff went to help the child, nourish his body with needed potions, and heal his physically abused body, Altec Lansing gave his description of what happened to the child. Harry however was just barely awake much to Vernon's chargin, but he was able to sleep when they slipped a Dreamless Sleep potion down his throat gently.

=0=0=

Harry groaned, as he woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around in complete fear, before remembering, albeit hazily, being rescued from his abusing relatives.

"Hello child," greeted a brunette wearing light blue medical robes, with a nurse outfit underneath. At her side he barely noticed was a pig, "you're in Tsunade Medical Hospital. I'm Shizune."

"Hi," he said weakly. When she handed him a plastic cup of iced water, he took small sips.

"A man found your relatives dump you into the river. We did everything to keep you alive, but you'll be making a full recovery."

"Where is he...?"

"He's getting papers ready to adopt you. He doesn't want to see you put into an orphanage," Shizune told the young boy, who smiled gratefully.

"I don't want to return to my relatives... they'll kill me..."

"Shh," she cooed, hugging the boy who broke into tears, "you're safe now, Harry..."

"Harry?"

"We found out your identity through some parchments... you're a wizard Harry Potter. "

"Oh... I never knew."

"It's okay... your new father will be back soon." She let go and wiped his tears away, "listen, why don't we read some books... do you know how to read?"

"No..."

She smiled softly and kissed the boy's forehead, and smiled more when he started to smile at the affection he always dreamed to have.

/END FLASHBACK/

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, to see his brother and sister standing there. He got up and ran to them, throwing his arms around them. They held onto him to prevent from falling.

"I'm glad I have you both in my life," he whispered, voice cracking with emotion. They closed their eyes and help their brother for dear life. "I love you both so much..."

"We know Harry," Pandora whispered, "We love you too."

**Chapter Seven – End Year One**

Harry laid there in the Hospital Wing. In over five hours close to the end of the school year, he had decided to go into that corridor, and find that someone had made their way into the trap door that was found. Bypassing what was noted to be trials, the Lansing Trio made it into the final room, only to find the DADA Professor Quirrel try and steal the stone from the Mirror of Erised. Harry laid there, his cat ears in a slight droop, as he remembered how it all happened...

/FLASHBACK/

"First was that Cerberus creature, then Devil Snare. Next flying keys, a hell-sized chess board, another troll, and potions..."

They ran down the dark dusty hallway running past some statues of gargoyles, before they held up their weapons.

"If I'm right, it's that guy I felt the darkness from..." His cat ears twitched, before Prometheus tore the wooden doors down with his scythe, as Harry zoomed down the steps, with Prometheus leaping two steps and standing beside his brother, and Pandora also floating on her ornament staff.

"So, I was right," Harry hissed, fur bristling a bit, "the darkness within you had me weirded out when I was near you, and when I see your eyes my scar seemed to hurt for some reason." Professor Quirrel turned around, "you must either be a demon in disguise, or you're this Voldemort asshole the English keeps bitching about."

"How dare you curse my master's name in such a manner!"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, before he crouched his legs and jumped off his oar, heading straight towards the possessed evil man, "Sankon Tesso!"

With his claws he slashed, the attack carving deep wounds into the chest, and he screamed out painfully. He was forced into the mirror, which tipped over when Quirrel crashed and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

"NO! You broke the mirror!" A dark evil voice bellowed, "Kill them all!"

Quirrel listened to the dark voice, and tore his wand out and casted a stunning spell at Harry, who was swept out of harms way by Pandora.

"Yajuutsume!" Prometheus swung his scythe along the ground, releasing a claw-shaped fang. Quirrel managed to summon a nearby statue into the path of the weird attack spell. The statue exploded into debris, "try and survive this! Karyuu!" Spinning his scythe, the blade head swirled in bright flames before a fiery dragon-like creature flew towards Quirrel.

The man screamed in pain before he managed to flick his wand, and sent a shield help by a statue flying. Pandora appeared in its path and the shield crashed into the Dream Radiance spell she brought up.

"Tsumetaikishi!" Concentrating, she formed a large knight-like ice statue. The chess-resembling statue then leapt into the air, but got shattered from an Avada Kedavra spell.

"Light's out!" Harry yelled, in the air as he held his oar in his hands, "Mikazuraisu Kiritsukeru!" Swinging the large oar, a crescent shaped wave of light was flung, and it cut the man's legs off at the knees. He bellowed in pain crashing to the ground. His dropped wand plus his wand hand was sliced to pieces from the Kuraireme spell Prometheus casted. Not to mention, it created a wicked crevice in the stone ground.

When Harry leapt at the professor, the man turned around to grasp Harry by the throat, only to scream unholy-like as his hand crumbled into ash. Seeing what had happened, Harry body splashed the man and watched as he erupted into burning ash. A dark spirit soon exploded, knocking all three out just as it flew out of the chamber. This is how they were found half an hour later by Dumbledore...

/END FLASHBACK/

Harry got up the next morning when he was woken up and then discharged. He was over-checked by Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch of Hogwarts, before release. His two siblings were there to get him. This year, Gryffindor and Slytherin had the (dis)honor of sharing the House Cup, as it ended up in a tie from last point rewards... until Draco Malfoy loudly yelled why Slytherin had to share the cup with a "bunch of mud-blood loving Gryffindors!" Needless to say that decreased twenty points from Slytherin, and Gryffindor was ahead twenty points.

"Talk about ironic... asshole Malfoy." And Harry's remark lowered Gryffindor twenty points, causing the trophy to be shared once more.

=0=0=

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Father's waiting for us..."

He nodded, as he, Pandora, and Prometheus left the school early. Pandora shrunk everything they owned into their trunks, shrunk the trunks themselves, and then at the Hogsmeade, they Flooed straight home.

**=0=0=0=**

Year Two at Hogwarts was something Harry enjoyed. Thanks to Pandora's staff, which had a way of detecting enchanted objects that reeked of darkness, stolen a diary Ginny Weasley had come into possession of. It was sent to their father, who after finding that nothing could destroy it, used the fang of a Basilisk Altec borrowed from Tokyo's Unspeakable Department – Department of Anti-Venom Potions. Harry, Pandora, and Prometheus never knew that through the early detection of the object, have single-handedly stopped an event that would have caused a lot of pain to Harry, his family, and close friends. The book was a sin against nature, known as a Horcrux. It contained the soul fragment of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. It also made Japan's Wizarding World realize that the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort in the European country wasn't technically dead.

The book and a note attached to it were sent to Amelia Bones of UK's Auror Department. Although Amelia questioned the note, knew that a Horcrux was an object of darkness worse than Azkaban... well, close to it. Year Three was the introduction of Sirius Black, Dementors, and the rescue of two souls through the event of a Time Turner and Hermione Granger. Sirius Black and Buckbeak, a Hippogriff who was accused of attacking a student (when Draco Malfoy was being his usual pricky self), had escaped after the year progressed. Scabbers, who was the rat Animagus form Wormtail, AKA Peter Pettigrew, was captured and sent to prison, where he mysteriously disappeared and was never found again... stupid UK Ministry; someone on staff "released" him.

"Harry!" The cat jumped from his window seat, falling onto his back and saw his fourteen year old sister staring down at him with a grin on her face.

"Koneko-chan!"

She giggled. It was July 20, 1994. This year the three decided to shift a year from Hogwarts to Sanībēru. They had missed being with their two good friends, and Prometheus was now dating a girl a year below his grade. Her name was Sakura "Rose" Bara, which her last name translates to Rose. She was a cute long magenta haired teen with two ponytail strands tucked behind the ears, with long styled fringes lining her forehead.

Harry around Third Year at Hogwarts in England soon began calling Pandora his koneko (kitten), and she didn't mind at all. It was a cute nickname she liked. She kneeled down, despite wearing a jean skirt and summer tank, and kissed his forehead before nipping his ear, which caused him to blush. Also, it appeared in third year as Prometheus, Fred, and George spied, they were starting to have feelings. Sure they're brother and sister, but they are not by blood relation... that or Prometheus thought they found the forbidden fruit tempting to enjoy. **The author blames Jiraiya's addictive Icha Icha Paradise books that made its way into his storyline plot.**

"Now get up hon, the summer fair arrived today." Prometheus was spending most of his summer with his girlfriend, which left Harry and Pandora to grow closer.

He smiled before rolling onto his stomach, and pushing up, surprising her into a glomp. Pandora screamed briefly before she smacked her brother for scaring her, which of course was drowned out by his laugher, soon aided by hers. The two left the house, after gathering some money, and took the rail to the countryside where the fair was being held at. The two fully enjoyed the fair, at times being mistaken as a young couple in love, up to watching the dazzling fireworks display.

On the train ride back into Tokyo, Pandora cuddled close to her brother resting her head against him, as he wrapped both an arm and his tail around her waist. Upon their arrival, it was only a two block walk to the house. Prometheus was home by the time, asleep on the couch. The two let themselves in, knowing their father would not return from a trip to the US until late August. They were left with enough money to go shopping for a whole month.

"So, this year we're sticking to Sanībēru, and return to Hogwarts next year?" Harry questioned.

Pandora nodded. "Yup. Of course we're back to our first wands and the pointer wands that accompany them."

"True." The three siblings had shifted to their room, ready for a good night's sleep. All in all, the rest of summer went well, with few to no wizarding and muggle crimes occurring... except a surprise visit from Remus Lupin.

=0=0=

It was two weeks before Sanībēru Magical Academy would return to session. Altec was off grabbing half the list for resupply in the Magical Tokyo District, while at the mall, the three were shopping for clothes for class.

"Harry?"

The teenager in question glanced up from snatching two packages of boxer shorts, to see a ragged looking British man.

"Professor Lupin!"

Remus smiled softly. "I'm not really your professor, Harry."

"Okay, Uncle Remus," he said, bringing a bigger smile to the werewolf's face, "what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"I'm here on vacation. Ever since that incident with Hogwarts, many parents don't feel that I am not adequate to teach their kids, even though many Hogwarts say otherwise..."

"They're only human. Magical or not, they're just human. They just can't help but be stupid over such bullshit."

"Harry... your father may allow you to swear, but I won't."

"Sorry, but it's true... HEY! Why don't you get a teaching job here in Tokyo?"

"Harry! Who are you talking to?" Pandora's voice called over as she pushed a shopping cart over, "Oh, Mr. Lupin. Hi!"

"Hello Pandora. Where's your brother?"

"He's shopping for some leather items. Lately he's been more in the dark leather to go for his punk grim reaper look," she replied.

"I was just telling Uncle Lupin if he would like to take a job at Sanībēru. You heard Headmistress Lime has been searching for a new Battle Magics Professor to help Professor Iruka."

"Hm... well, I am looking for a job."

"Headmistress Lime can help accommodate for your... furry times," Harry told him.

"Well, it can't hurt to check out the position."

"Great! When we get home I'll owl Headmistress Lime if she can come over."

"I really appreciate this Harry," Remus said, hugging the boy.

=0=0=

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced after the sorting. It was now September 1st, and school was in session at Hogwarts, except three students who were missing, "Before we go on with the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First of all is that this year, Quiddich will be canceled."

Those obsessed with Quiddich all groaned and voiced their complains. Dumbledore simply unleashed a cannon shot sound effect with his wand to silence everyone. "Instead, this year we will be hosting two different schools, Beubaxtons and Durmstrang, for we shall be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament!"

Whispers shot all around, but of course it silenced when the cry of a proud American Bald Eagle flew through the Owl Post, and glided down to a landing before the slightly startled Headmaster. The eagle dropped off a red Howler, before it took flight and left the Great Hall. The students gasped when they saw the red envelope. Dumbledore never gotten a Howler before, and was almost afraid to find out who it was that was angered. With his wand, he opened it.

Unlike the usual Howler of a person yelling at the top of his/her lungs and echoing loud, a song started playing which confused many, with the voices of Harry Potter, Loki Prometheus, and their sister Mayura Pandora singing the lyrics of the 1984 hit song. Only muggleborns recognized the song.

_(Insert song Lyrics to "Turn up the Radio")_

After the song had ended and applause was polite of the performance and scowls from Slytherin for the muggleness of the music, Harry's voice broke through. "Hope our singing was good. That was "Turn up the Radio" by a muggle band group known as Autograph: a hit singles in the 1984's... we're a fan of 1980's music. I am sure you have realized that we're missing this year, but there is no need for alarm. I, Harry Potter..."

"I, Mayura Pandora..."

"And I, Loki Prometheus; have decided to remain in Tokyo this year and attend Sanībēru Magical Academy."

"Yes, it sounds like a shock, but we miss our dearest friends. Not to mention my brother and Sakura trying to remove one another's tonsils."

"Hey, shut up about that you gaki!" Prometheus snapped, making a few younger years jump in their seats.

"It's not my fault you and Sakura are glued at the lips," Harry's voice echoed into a laugh, "surprised you're not glued at the hips."

"Harry, Prometheus," Pandora's voice scolded.

"Oh yeah, the voice message... forgot about it Koneko-chan." Pandora's voice giggled, as Prometheus' just snorted in amusement, "we are still enrolled to Sanībēru, we just decided to take classes from our old school this year, and we shall return next year. For those who think Hogwarts is the only school around, there are three major magical schools in the European countries, Hogwarts, Beubaxtons, and Durmstrang. Here in Japan, would be only one, Sanībēru Magical Academy. And America's magical school is The Salem Institute of Magic, among others."

Harry suddenly burped, rather loudly, prompting a few students to laugh, among them the Weasley Twins. Prometheus grinned. "You shouldn't have drunk seven cans of soda dear brother."

"As my lovely cat boy said," Pandora cuts in, "we're enjoying it here in Tokyo. We heard about that bad commotion occurring at the World Quiddich Cup, but then again news from the UK doesn't primarily reach Japan seas until two weeks after or so."

"Yup, so sorry we're not there. Think of this if you want to, a comparison between Hogwarts and Sanībēru."

"Well, got nothing else to say here, so... Ja ne!" The Howler then burst into flames, smoke filling the air before it formed a smoky-transparent form of the Lansing Trio, posing in typical in teenager muggle form, which in Prometheus' smoke form flipping off Drago Malfoy. It faded away in less than five seconds. Draco Malfoy growled, before he erupted into smoke, and ended up a Transfigured blonde ferret.

Fred and George Weasley both stared at each other, before breaking the silence with a loud, "Wicked!"

=0=0=

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Masao whispered to Prometheus. He, Saki, and Prometheus were spying on Harry and Pandora, as the two appeared to be resting against one another under the shade of an overgrown bonsai tree.

"Hmm... If my brother and sister do not hook up I'll force them into a broom closet and keep them there until I hear the subtle moans of making out."

"It's obvious they have been getting closer. Yes they're siblings but not by blood... I find it cute," Saki giggled.

"So who're we spying on?" asked Professor Lupin, causing the group to jump.

**=0=0=0=**

"Hey Saki!"

She turned around and smiled. "Pandora, what's up?" Sakura was with Saki, her outfit was something akin to a gothic look; black leather bellbottoms with a white women's tank, pink arm warmers, and black sneakers. Sakura was one of the very few girls at the school to wear gothic-like clothing, yet pull off the aura of serenity and cuteness. No wonder Prometheus loves her.

"Have you seen Harry and Prometheus?"

"Oh, those two are in the student lounge working on their assignments with Masao."

She nodded. "Thanks Saki." She sprinted off, heading towards the nearest elevator, and pressed up. Once it dinged, she stepped in, and headed up to the sixth floor. Upon arriving into the less busy hallway, she followed the right hallway, turned the right corner, and up to a door leading to the student lounge.

She stepped in, hearing the TV was on. Masao, Prometheus, and one other student was there working silently on their homework. Harry however was near the window where the sunlight bathed in most, asleep. She shook her head, knowing that cats liked sunlight. She walked over, patting Prometheus' shoulder on the way, and sat down on the couch. Masao, Prometheus, and Masao's friend Ryou, watched as Pandora slipped up to the cat boy, and gently with her lips nipped onto his left ear. The three teens silently chuckled, watching Pandora tease her brother awake.

His tail twitched as he opened his eyes. "Mnh, what is it?" He yawned and turned around. Pandora huffed and glomped him. When Harry screeched cat-like, the three boys broke out laughing. Now fully awake, Harry saw his sister around his waist nuzzling him. "Koneko-chan!"

She giggled, and the boys laughed more when Harry shot the three a scathing look. "Now that you're awake, can you boys leave? I want to talk to Harry alone."

Prometheus sneered. "Oh, sure thing sis... I know what you really want."

Ryou and Masao quickly left when Pandora brandished her staff and chased them out. She slammed the door shut, applied a strong locking rune on it, and closes the blind shades. _Glad there's no cameras installed in the lounge._ Pandora walked back over to her brother who was now sitting upright, yawning.

"What is it Koneko-chan?"

"Harry... you know how close we've gotten lately?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..." He remembered how close they had gotten during their third year at Hogwarts, how he would somehow end up with his head in her lap asleep in his cute nekofied way, or she would just want to lay against his side and he would shift so she could get comfortable, on the ground or up a tree during the warmer days in Scotland. She blushed briefly, scooting closer to him. His eyes slowly widen, as his cheeks began to burn with a tinge of pinkish red. "Pandora...?"

"Harry, siblings yes, blood related no... But I can't help but see you in a different light."

Harry nodded, swallowing the lump that formed. His tail twitched, then grew stiff when Pandora leaned close, and kissed her brother. His entire body stiffened, before the soft sensation of the kiss melted him. His tail lazily twitched and he slowly found himself pinning her down into the couch as he kissed back with earnest. She groaned into the kiss, their tongue in a duel of heated passion, both unearthing soft moans, as hands trailed over the other. When they parted, both were a bit flushed, and a bit of twinkle shown themselves in one another's eyes. No words had to be spoken. Harry pulled her back up, only for her to lie up against him, as they kissed in passion and solace.

"What do you think she wants to talk to Harry about?" Masao questioned aloud.

"Don't know really... maybe she's making the first move?"

Masao smirked. "Who knows... say, do you have the pool scroll?" Prometheus reached into his bookbag and produced a rolled up scroll.

"Make more bets?"

"Yeah. Right now, who's the latest better?"

He opened the scroll, and wrapped the paper until he got to the bottom of the ink. "Let's see... the last person to bet was, in an ironic sense, Remus Lupin."

"Isn't he one of your uncles?"

The scythe user shook his head. "Harry's more likely, as he was his biological mother and father's best friend during his school years."

"Oh... the only professor to ever bet on the love life of two students half the school population is interested in."

"He's also one of the fabled Marauders of Hogwarts," the scythe user told Masao, "remember how he planted some color-changing food dye in Iruka's ramen from Ichiraku's?"

"Oh yeah," Masao said, with a bit of a laugh.

It was a week after their kiss, and it was noted by their peers that there was a glow that comes between Pandora and Harry. Prometheus had an idea, Masao and Saki both agreed with the scythe wielder, and countless others made bets about when Harry and Pandora despite having a sibling relationship would admit their love and kiss publicly, or any side stipulations. Hell, to the shock of many, Professor Iruka made a bet on them after Professor Lupin bugged him until he caved, which went something like this...

=0=0=

"Make a bet," Remus told Iruka.

"No," he calmly stated.

"Make a bet."

"No."

"Make a bet."

"No."

"Make a bet."

"No!"

"Make a bet."

"No!"

"Make a bet."

"No!"

"Make a bet."

"FINE! Put me down for the end of the third week this month! Five hundred Galleons!" He caved, and Remus grinned his wolfish grin, "now let me eat my ramen, Lupin!"

Remus left to go find Loki Prometheus, as he slurped up a big bite of his miso ramen. He grabbed his drink and took a large gulp.

"Okay, I'll put it down," Prometheus told Professor Lupin, who walked away grinning. He took the time to write down Professor Iruka's name down on the scroll parchment, with the bet of five hundred galleons, set at the end of September 24.

"REMUS LUPIN!" Iruka's voice bellowed across the school, and the old wolf that still enjoyed pranks went to hide. Iruka's tongue was tie-dyed rainbow, his drink somehow spiked with color-changing dye.

=0=0=

"C'mon, we're going to get to the bottom of this," Prometheus said to the teens behind him: Sakura, Masao, Saki, and Ryou.

"But where are they going?" Ryou asked. The teenager Ryou Nakao was a long white-haired teen with silver blue eyes, wearing a turtleneck white and blue-striped tank top, a pair of light gray overall jeans, and blue sneakers. His white hair was tied into a ponytail, and he had several fang-shaped fringes spreading across his forehead. Around his wrists were black leather straps with his name written in Japanese kanji.

"Oh, there they are," Masao said who was looking through binoculars.

Masao choked when Prometheus snatched them and looked through; the cord was around his neck beforehand. "They're taking the normal bus... Route 17. They're going to the park. Let's go!" Prometheus let go and sprinted out of the room, as the others followed, Masao shooting a glare at the scythe user.

The five teenage wizards climbed into the Magi-Cab, after managing to squeeze in the back, and followed the bus. Once the couple got off the bus, the five teens left the cab after paying the fee.

"So, where did they go...?"

"Hey, they're at the swings of the old playground."

The five went over sneakily, and hid behind some bushes, and peered through the foliage as Harry and Pandora sat down on the old children swings.

"Remember when we were little?"

"Yes I do..."

/FLASHBACK/

It was mid summer. Three five year olds were playing at the swings. They were laughing happily, enjoying the time, as their father watched from the nearby bench, reading his book.

"Harry, you alright?" Pandora said as she ran up to her fallen nekofied brother.

"I'm fine sis," he said, having fallen of his swing.

She sat back down on the swing, and Harry smiled when he had gotten up, and pushed her swing. She giggled, telling Harry to push higher, and he followed best he could, before their brother joined to having her fly higher.

/END FLASHBACK/

"We were only five years old..."

A boy with short blonde hair blinked, seeing five teenagers in the bushes spying on Harry and Pandora, two teens who were in his Advanced Runes class during Fridays. He was dressed in violet purple bellbottom jeans, a white vest, and a ruby red tank top with the image of a dragon on the front, and emerald sneakers.

"Hiro Ryuuta," Ryou hissed, spying his friend.

Prometheus quickly grabbed the teen and dragged him into the bushes.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"We're spying on my brother and sister. Those two gotten very close the past two years."

"Oh yeah, there's a Galleon pool going on through the student body when they'll get together."

The now six teens watched, closely.

"Harry... I remember spying a book hidden among your other books. Mind telling me why you're studying up on pregnancy prevention charms?"

Harry blushed. "No reason Koneko." He stood up, just as she did, as she backed against the swing pole. He leaned close, and began kissing her.

The six teenagers in the bushes kept watching stunned at the two teens' behavior. "Oh Harry... can you feel me under?"

He grinned, albeit blushing, when his tail slipped under her jean skirt, feeling nothing but bare skin. "I see... braving the elements?" He chuckled, as she swatted him in the arm before pulling him into another kiss, her breath hitched when she felt his tail propping her, tickling her down there.

"I can't believe my brother and sister are..."

"Damn, this is something worth knowing. Someone won the damn pool bet and it wasn't any of us. If only I had a video camera..."

They continued to watch what was happening, the hidden voyeurs blushing at the adult action happening by the swings. They remained hidden when Pandora told Harry if he wanted to go home now, and soon they had left the park. The group hiding in the bushes... well, they're still red in the face.

=0=0=

The neighborhood was calm today, few muggles playing in their yards or adults mowing grass or the usual activities that go on.

Upon arriving home, he pushed Pandora against the closed door, and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as she manages to turn the door knob, allowing entry into the empty house.

Harry kicked the door shut, applied a duo lock rune before leading Pandora towards their bedroom. There, she dragged the cat boy in and closes the door; an audible click signaling the door was locked.

=0=0=

"I can't believe they applied double locking runes on the doors!" Prometheus cursed, as Ryou worked hard breaking the runes.

"Smart... both her and your brother. There, I got it unlocked." Ryou opened the door quietly, as the teens snuck in, hearing the faint cries of pleasure echoing upstairs.

"Damn, they're loud."

"Let's go cook lunch and wait. The food will alert them..." Prometheus had a lusty grin on his face, but to the others it looked perverted.

"Hentai," Sakura giggled.

"So, who wants an American-based lunch?"

"Oh yes Harry! That feels so good," she cooed.

The teens shook out those teenaged thoughts as Prometheus, Ryou, and Hiro went with cooking up the lunch.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Yes, Pandora, so tight! So good!"

Let's just say they were really enjoying these new-found emotions and feelings, taking them into an adult world of love and passion. Plus, they moved from the couches, to the bed, and even on the floor where their clothes are strewn about. And all the while they were going at it like cats in heat (Harry WAS half-cat so we got a pun here), downstairs...

"Sheesh they're loud..."

"Probably because they think they're home alone," Ryou shrugged, sipping his green tea while controlling his own hormones. Yes, it was that loud they had to turn the stereo on. It was then quiet after the two teens had called one another's name, and silence reigned for the next fifteen minutes. The first down the steps was an exhausted Harry, in bath robes, followed by his sister, in her pink robes.

"Next time, silencing charms," Prometheus grinned, as he released the stasis charm, allowing the warmth of the steaks, fried potato skins, and large bowl of corn to waft into their senses.

"How... how long have you...?" Pandora stammered. Harry was just red-faced in embarrassment.

"Well someone at the school won the bet on when you two would get together and bang each other... sheesh."

"According to the list I have," Ryou dug out the pool list, "a David and Alia Abbott won the bet: Two American students who moved to Tokyo five years ago. They each were different; Alia bet you two would get involved together romantically, while David's bet was after the romantic involvement come teenaged sex."

The Art of Noise - Moments of Love was currently playing on the stereo system. The two teens were now blushing, and scurried from the room to freshen up and get dressed.

"HEY! Hurry up so we can enjoy lunch together!" Prometheus yelled to his brother and sister's retreating backs, just as the door slammed shut. He then started laughing.

=0=0=

"Hey Remus," greeted a man who Remus thought he'd never see again, not since last year with the Dementor threat and his missed potion dosage.

"... Hello Sirius," Remus greeted back, seeing the wanted criminal of Great Britain.

**=0=0=0=**

It was a month after that incident, and Harry and Pandora expressing their undying love for one another. They weren't related through blood status, so it didn't matter much. And they didn't allow anybody to tease them about it despite their brother/sister relationship. In Scotland, a school called Hogwarts opened the Fire of Goblet, a magical artifact for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Hogwarts had two other schools; Beubaxtons, and Durmstrang visiting. Through the next weeks many over the wizarding adult age of seventeen were able to enter. Without the Lansing Trio, things were somewhat boring; many because the Boy-Who-Lived was in a different school this year.

"Hey Harry, going to send Phoenix Mail?"

Back in Japan however, the last week before October ends. "Yes."

"Well I already wrote my portion of the letter." He took out a long sheet of paper and unfolded it, before handing it to his sister. She began writing her portion of the letter, before Prometheus took over. Masao and Saki decided to introduce themselves into the letter before Harry summoned his oar and made the phoenix wand movement. In a burst of flames appeared a silver fire bird with a light blue plumage. Around its neck was a small medallion. It had the Phoenix Mail symbol upon its bronze surface.

"Hand this to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, or Neville Longbottom." The bird trilled as it was neatly tied to its leg, and with the long letter magical sealed with fire-proofing and anti-lost charms, the bird vanished in a flash of flames after receiving payment.

"Hope they get it..."

There was some knocking on the door, and Harry slid down the stair banister before heading to the front door, and opened it.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry cried, and then noticed the second man, "Uncle Sirius!"

"Hey kitten," Sirius greeted the boy who immediately hugged him. When Sirius last year found Harry, he was as surprised as Remus was once when finding out his godson was a neko wizard. He wanted to call him pup, but then again it would be an insult seeing Harry was a cat human hybrid.

"May we come in?"

"Sure. We just sent a letter via Phoenix Mail." The two men walked in, as Remus closed the door and locked it.

"So, what's Sirius doing here?"

"They gave Sirius a free trial three hours ago when Wormtail was caught trying to enter Tokyo. Unfortunately the rat escaped when a Death Eater supporter broke him out of prison. He was proven not guilty though."

"But Sirius is a free man, right?"

"Yup," Remus nodded.

"Hey, we hear Professor Lupin! Is he here?"

"Yeah! And Uncle Sirius is here too!" Harry yelled. A storm of feet and Pandora and Prometheus run down the stairs, before Saki, Masao, Ryou, Sakura, and Hiro crash into the two.

"I have a lot of friends over."

"And where's your father?" Remus asked Harry.

"He's working with a couple of his old friends at the Unspeakables Department. Ever since Pandora and I located this Horcrux in the disguise of a book in our second year in Hogwarts, father has been a bit paranoid..."

"I see. I heard that the British Ministry of Magic received a destroyed Horcrux which the book belonged to a Mr. Riddle."

"Unfortunately from what I heard from father, the Minister is trying to keep the public from knowing... he needs to get booted out of office. He sounds like a man who only likes gold to line the insides of his pockets."

"Unfortunately it's true."

Just then the door opened, and Harry, Pandora, and Prometheus' father walked in. "Hello sons, daughter... friends."

"Hello Mr. Lansing," Remus greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin. It's nice to see you again."

Remus smiled, and shook Altec's hand. "Been awhile since we last talked."

"I know. Harry, go make some tea. Have you eaten?"

"Nope."

"I'll make us dinner then." The group of teens grinned and headed back upstairs to the game room, while Harry remained and went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"A good lunch on a Saturday. I heard your friend was able to get a fair trial the British never allowed."

"Yup. I'm free and am now able to spend time with Harry."

"I never knew that you were his godfather. But I also cannot believe you were denied a trial a few years ago..."

Sirius smiled sadly. Remus patted the old dog on the shoulder, just as Harry stepped out with the tray of cups, sugar, and stirring spoons. He returned a minute with the tea pot, and served them the black tea.

"You two don't mind staying do you? I'm sure Harry would like it, as you're his uncles and everything."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Sirius said with a grin, "after all, I need to see if my god child is a pranking pro like his old man."

Altec Lansing barked a laugh, as did Remus. "Trust me, all three of them are good pranksters. Even Remus here."

Harry started laughing, remembering the Orochimaru incident. "Oh Sirius, you'd be laughing too if you were there."

"TELL ME!" Sirius yelled at Remus, his face lit with mischievous glee.

"Well... you see," Remus began. While Altec headed to the kitchen to prepare a good lunch, he heard loud laughing coming from the living room, along with the laughs of his son. He smiled; glad Harry had two people he can depend on other than his siblings. He knew in his own heart that his biological parents would approve of him taking their son in and giving him the love he was denied during his early childhood years.

And then, he grinned when Remus told his bets friend how he made a bet on the love life of Harry, and who he was dating, as evident when Sirius gasped out a "WHAT?" followed by more laughter.

"Is she smart? That's what James loved about Lily; her book smarts and her sharp mind."

Remus smiled. "She's smart, and she's also feisty when guys hit on her. And when I mean feisty, I mean she kicks ass, and not just with her magic."

Sirius flashed a doggy grin. "I see... hm, hey Altec, were they given the talk?"

"... Come to think of it, no they weren't..." Sirius suddenly gained a look, and Remus noticed that look in his friend's eyes. That couldn't be good...

=0=0=

It was the night for the Goblet of Fire to choose the three school's participants. Hermione received Harry's letter from the silver Phoenix before it had vanished. During the lunch period she had grabbed both Weasleys and Neville, and read how Harry and his siblings were. They had also read two introductions from their two other friends Masao and Saki.

"Harry is coming to Hogwarts because he was very interested to see what the Tri Wizard Tournament was."

"Really? It's a shame he doesn't want to join up, even if he could get past the age line," Seamus spoke to Ron.

"But I can't believe that he is dating his sister, Pandora. I mean I understand their relationship is acceptable because they're not related by blood, but still, it just doesn't settle with me. Probably because of my muggle upraising before my magical discovery," said Hermione.

"While incest is acceptable in the wizarding world through purebloods, it is from what we do know of muggles as a taboo subject," Ron said, something very smart for once.

The Goblet flared to life, before Dumbledore caught the parchment. So far, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was drawn as the first participant. Next was Fleur Delacour of Beubaxtons.

"Our Hogwarts Champion – Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff screamed happily, applauding the seventh year teenager as Cedric went up into the back room. Many Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered as well, Slytherin... not so much.

"Hey Hermione, you still have that letter explaining how to use Phoenix Mail?" Ginny asked. Ginny was really hoping to reply to Harry and the other Lansings and tell them who was chosen and everything. Then Dumbledore stood once more.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily to the students, "Well, now we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beubaxtons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will continue in a very real-"

Dumbledore had stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone in the Great Hall what was distracting him. All eyes had turned back to the Goblet of Fire, whose flames were no longer bluish-white, they had turned red again. Sparks began to fly out of it once again as if it were an entity of its own telling Dumbledore in a very flamboyant way that it wasn't done speaking. This time a flame shot out of the tiny goblet that was so long that it reached the enchanted ceiling and bathed the entire hall in red light as if it were a scene straight out of Dante's vision of Hell itself.

The flame shot back down into the goblet but from the ceiling there was another piece of parchment. Automatically, Dumbledore reached up to take the parchment to find out what the meaning of all this was, but he stared at it for a very long time. A pause that was so long that the students and staff were wondering what was written upon it.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat and read out the name: "Harry Potter."

=0=0=

"Hey Harry," Pandora greeted her boyfriend with a soft kiss.

Harry who was before reading from his book allowed it to drop from his lap onto the floor, as he pulled the girl up onto his lap and the two divulged the pleasing kiss.

"Hey Harry, Pandora, stop it. We got a problem," Prometheus' voice cut through, forcing the teens to part.

"What is it?"

"A bunch of Ministry Officials from the UK and Tokyo are here... apparently your name popped up from the Goblet of Fire, for that Tri Wizard Tournament thing England's hosting."

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO HOGWARTS TO COMPLETE IN THIS FUCKING TOURNAMENT!"

It was ten minutes and Harry was already screaming at the Ministry Officials from England, and seldom the four from Tokyo. Dumbledore frowned upon Harry's harsh language.

"There is nothing that can be done, however there is an investigation being conducted. Since you are taking class at Sanībēru this year, getting put into a contest without your consent allows us to go to England," Minister Sheppard explained.

Harry sighed. "What if I don't?"

"You have no choice but to compete. It'll slowly kill you if you do not do any of the tasks involved."

Harry growled. "Fine, but Sanībēru from my year and higher are going. So you Dumbledore better find some arrangements for fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth years. And don't forget that Sanībēru's starting year is age ten; do the math."

Dumbledore frowned, as Headmistress Lime sighed. "I guess this will be an experience. Albus Dumbledore, I hope you will explain this to your school and your two visiting English schools?"

"Yes of course Lime."

She sighed. "Minister Sheppard won't like this since your Ministry doesn't like that Tokyo's Minister is a female muggleborn."

=0=0=

Harry was still angry at the fact, even when Sanībēru through the according year mates arrived at Hogwarts. Per Dumbledore's request on Lime's behalf, he had explained that Harry's school he's attending this year would be part of Hogwarts until the tournament's ending. Harry was still upset he had no choice but to compete, but it gave him the idea to not hold back on his skills now. Altec on behalf of Headmistress Lime was one of the chaperones for Sanībēru, with Professor Iruka, and much to the delight of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws (and misdelight of Professor Snape and the Slytherins) Professor Lupin.

"This is pathetic... I was so enjoying this year at Sanībēru, and then fate shovels shit in my face," Harry ranted.

"Harry! Shut up, sit down, and relax," Prometheus snapped, scaring a few of the Gryffindors.

"Relax? Relax! Look here! Half our school is now visiting Hogwarts, my name mysteriously popped out some fucking artifact... AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? WE WERE IN FUCKING TOKYO WHEN THIS HAPPENED! I can tell you that these people probably think I bewitched it when I was in Japan," he then turned toward the nearest Gryffindor who was whispering something about him due to his sensitive hearing, "Hey, hey you! What's your name?"

Seamus stared at Harry. "The name's Seamus."

He turned to his brother. "Seamus..." He then shot his right foot up kicking the boy in the jaw thus knocking him out cold, while everyone else began freaking out, "SEE! I just kicked Seamus!"

Prometheus growled, and shot a right hook. Harry yelped as he crashed into the couch. Masao and Saki went up to Harry as he shifted upward in the couch he fell into.

"You heard what Minister Sheppard said. She will investigate this, and also contact the ICW over this. If it wasn't that stupid binding contract, you wouldn't even be here this year."

Harry snarled, his hairs on his tail bristled and puffed up. Pandora slipped beside him and started petting him, trying to calm the cat boy. Harry soon slowly began to purr, a few of the younger Gryffindor females finding the scene cute.

Saki giggled briefly. "Pandora-chan always gets you calm, Harry."

"Oh hush, Kauai-chan. Hey Kawano-kun, take your girlfriend somewhere, please?"

The two began to blush. "Why, so you and Pandora can bump the beds?"

Harry and Pandora now began to blush madly. Prometheus, Hiro, Sakura, and Ryou started laughing, among a few other visiting Sanībēru students.

"Just get out of here, all of you!" Harry snapped. The Sanībēru students just left, deciding to see more of the English school. Prometheus however grabbed the others and led them away, saying he was going to take them to his dorm room in Slytherin Tower.

"What did that girl meant by that?" Dean asked, confused.

"... Harry and I are dating," Pandora said meekly, "and we... well..."

Harry was very blunt and adult in this next sentence.

"We had hot steamy sex together, and if you don't like it, tough shit." Harry's tail twitched, which was being batted by Hermione's kneazle Crookshanks. No one said nothing as they disappeared to their room.

=0=0=

"Yajuutsume!" Slashing his scythe, a claw-shaped sickle flung out and sliced a nearby large rock. This was the next day, and the Lansing siblings were bored, minding their own business.

"Karyuu!" Spinning his scythe, he conjured a small serpentine dragon made of fire which flew and engulfed a nearby tree that hung over the lake.

The fires died away, "Koriryuu!" when a dragon only made of ice froze it and encased the tree in a skin of ice.

"Stop with the pyro tricks." A fish suddenly jumped out of the lake, and it fell back into the lake with a plop after it got zapped by an Ikazuchi Shuriken Pandora sent at it. Prometheus overlooked his sister, not minding the crowd from the other schools, but their own as they just wandered around, exploring the school but the lower dungeons.

"Where's Harry?"

"Up here." Against the screams, Harry was floating on his oar. He rolled his eyes.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Hopping off, he sliced his oar, and a blade of wind sent half the iced tree crashing into the lake. His tail twitched as he landed beside his sister/girlfriend.

"We need to stop freaking out our peers," Prometheus said with a laugh.

The next few weeks were painful. Half of Hogwarts was against Harry, because of reasons the teenager couldn't even comprehend. Ron Weasley was such a bastard he used his magic to ward the Weasley to not come within five feet from him. Unfortunately, the binding contract was airtight, and backing up would cause his magic to backfire. He had no choice but to participate, but the positive side is he's representing Sanībēru Magical Academy. The only support FROM Hogwarts was Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George after Altec and Lupin spoke with them.

"Good luck baby," Pandora said, as she pulled Harry into a near minute kiss before slipping out. He ignored the wide-eyed looks from the two boys; while Fleur just didn't mind (Harry met with Fleur before, and has gotten along with her and her little sister Gabrielle due to being immune to the Veela Charm as he was already in love with the perfect girl).

Here, Harry waited with his dragon statue, which was a Hungarian Horntail. He's read much about them, and not many spells could combat against it, but a well-out fight would help him good. After all, his natural spell techniques can grow stronger. Once his name was called, he tossed the dragon statue to Barty Crouch on his way out who nearly let it slip from his hands. He was greeted by cheering from his school, a few cheering from Hogwarts, and booing from Slytherins. And there, before him was the dreaded Hungarian Horntail, which right away blasted him with a volley of fire when the timer started.

"Hanshakyo!" He summoned his oar almost immediately and rapidly spun it in his hand before him. The volley of flames reflected back towards the dragon and it roared in pain and rage as its own flames burned it.

"Sankon Tesso!" He threw his oar into the air which now hovered whilst slashing with his claws, sending waves of cutting energy forth. Of course they broke against the dragon's tough armor-like hide, but it did piss it off since the burns were agitated. An audible snap of a chain shattering echoed, and the dragon took flight right towards Harry. Harry jumped and grabbed hold of his oar and started flying high and very fast. The dragon nearly changed direction and followed suit, the adult crowds reacting in horror.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Harry's voice called when they had vanished beyond the clouds and out of vision, and then everyone screamed when a foot fell back down, and the crowds near Dumbledore had to scatter when it landed.

Harry suddenly reappeared, dropping like a stone, while his oar glowed brightly. Magic flared and like a muggle bazooka, fired a large blast of red-orange magic. With a wave of his pointer wand, the blast exploded into several smaller projectiles as they started swarming the dragon like flies. Less than twenty feet he gripped his oar and flew again, down towards the Golden Egg, and snatched it before swooping up. However the dragon was beyond pissed.

"Harry Potter has got the egg, but now the dragon is well beyond pissed off," said Igor Karkaroff.

No one noticed a spell fly out and hit the dragon, which made it enraged and fly high into the air, gathering up a lot of magical energy, high over the panicking crowds. Flying back and snatching his brother's scythe, he started flying straight toward the dragon, before it released a tremendous ball of red-hot fire. Harry began to glow softly, as Pandora casted her Dream Radiance on her lover... and sunk into the magical flames and out the other end. Jumping high, the oar vanished as he swung out Metal Gear, and sliced the head vertically and started running up the dragon, slicing through before swinging up finishing his kill.

The dragon released its death cry as it started falling from the sky. The flames slowly dissipated as the Hungarian Horntail fell to its death in the center of the arena. Harry somersaulted and landed on his oar at just the right time, zooming away and slowly landing, getting a closer look on the dragon he killed. He was unaware of the dead silence of the set-up arena.

=0=0=

"Takaken!" Prometheus thrusted his right fist and suddenly propelled across the battlefield, later that day participating in a Dueling Club session held by Sanībēru, with Hogwarts and the other two schools joining in if any wished to. Right now, his opponent was a smug Slytherin in his year group had he gone to Hogwarts this year instead of take a year for Sanībēru. Malfoy of course got absolutely humiliated, when the Falcon Punch burnt his wand to a char black (still usable but needs fixing).

Prometheus, Pandora, and Harry's father with Professor Iruka of Sanībēru had to put out the flames. With some help from Professor Snape, they restrain Draco Malfoy when he tried to use a borderline dark arts curse when Prometheus walked off the platform (winner of the duel of course). And of course, this type of hostility was made into record by Minister Sheppard after Phoenix Mail was sent.

"Rensarai!" Pandora swung her staff, and the gems sparkled, releasing a magical chain that shot towards her opponent crackling with electricity. Wrapping the seventh year Slytherin, the boy had quickly gone unconscious due to the small voltage he was receiving; that and his wand appeared to be smoking from the charge. She walked off while the Slytherin had to be carted off to the Infirmary.

"Sakura Fubuki!" Harry's next opponent was a Durmstrang student who was in Viktor Krum's class year. Anyway, spinning his oar wildly overhead, a vertical whirlwind of pink magic swirled around the neko before the magic became solid cherry blossoms. Translated as Cherry Blossom Blizzard, a blizzard of blossom petals made of magic surged and blew over and around his opponent before he was too sliced up with bleeding cuts to resume battling. He lost also because his wand tip got sliced off during the assault. A bit girly for a spell attack but it was very effective (no one argued with the intensity of the spell).

"If any of you snakes say that attack was girly, then you can suck my-"

"Harry!" Pandora yelled.

The school year gone on, but it was eventually discovered that an outside agent had snuck in and using an old homework assignment that had Harry's name on it, forced the Goblet to select Harry and bind his life and magic through its clause of competition. By the time the Third Task started, Iruka discovered Professor Alastor Moody was in disguise an escaped Wizarding Convict believed to be dead: Barty Crouch Jr., son of deceased Barty Crouch Sr. Harry wanted the whole thing to end early so he cheated by flying over the fifteen high hedges, flew to the center of the maze, and grabbed the Portkey that warped him to a graveyard. Using emergency Portkeys, Harry's siblings came to him, and fought off the Death Eaters that were there to attempt a resurrection of their fallen master. By the time Japanese Aurors and English Aurors arrived, the homunculus that was Voldemort was sealed away using the revival ritual, but altered into a sealing one instead. With the very blood of the sealer, and the locks of his brother and sister, the fragmented soul of Voldemort was forever sealed away, and his English Wand and its "found Brother Wand" was used as the seal's main lock. Japanese Aurors retrieved the amber rock the size of a 100 pound pumpkin and Portkeyed away with it to seal it into its Level 9 Section known as the Death Ward. Officially Harry won the tournament (even if he did blatantly cheat) and with no contract holding his life hostage, the Japanese Magical School left Hogwarts ahead of schedule. No one heard from Harry Potter or his family and godfathers ever again, despite Dumbledore trying to uncover what had happened with Voldemort at the Hangleton Graveyard.

* * *

**Review if you liked this canceled story and what I wrote thus far...**


	32. Page 61

**The Book of Hogwarts Stories**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** **Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own any other official known characters/locations/ECT from other TV/Movie/Anime/Manga/Game/Book series. This is something I would call a dump site for any shorts I do that may or may not have a plot (or if they do it's the size of a Snitch). Anything can exist in this little book of mine.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**How the War turned Bloody**

The International Confederation of Wizards was something close to the muggles' United Nations. It not only governed the magical areas of all of Europe and the surrounding lands, but it also governed other magical areas of other countries such as the Americas, Canada, Africa, the Orientals of Asia, China, Japan, and even in Australia. But when the British parliament was suddenly replaced with wizards that demanded the ICW supported the new Minister of Magic (of Great Britain), the unveiled terrorists were banished from the ICW.

Right now, the ICW has gathered once again to discuss the increasing problems Europe is suffering at the hands of the dark wizard terrorist. The ICW has been aware of the increasing corruption the British Ministry was mucking around in since the passing of former British Minister Bagnold, and has attempted time and again to change some of the rather harsh laws the Ministry has passed in regards to the citizens of magical society within their borders and to visitors. But the final straw that broke this camel's back was when the corruption reached a fold, allowing the terrorists who call themselves Death Eaters to swoop in and take control of this section of wizarding society.

"So what are we to do about this situation? Should this terrorist spill from his lands and attempt to invade ours, many non-magicals would fall before we're able to attempt a repelling," spoke the Japanese Magical President.

His Chinese counterpart also agreed with his Japanese brethren in regards to the dark wizard, although he mentioned the real name of Voldemort: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The Chief Head of the African Magical Division spoke up.

"This dark wizard's black juju powers are too corrosive to ignore any further. Some of the magical animals in the hidden areas of Africa have been snatched by wizarding poachers, and the few Battlement Police sent to stop them all report they are branded with this wizard's dark symbol, a skull and snake. I only hope they're not used for dangerous jujus."

The Egyptian Minister stood.

"Currently, we have blocked all access that leads to Europe, as well as block traffic coming from the British territories; however only those that are in cahoots with the black wizard have attempted to breech hidden tombs in the Valley of the Kings. My soldiers of the Egyptian Military of Sorcery are patrolling the dunes of Egypt. Also, I have asked for help from the Medjai Tribe that have long guarded the secrets of the desert, and have also in the 1920s stopped the full resurrection of the High Priest Imhotep twice with the help of an American soldier and his family."

The Magical Prime Minister of Australia, the only woman in the ICW's Boarding Room aside the current Magical Lady Secretary of the United States Department of Magic, raised her hand. The successor to Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump Gorgerin Laughlin, acknowledged the woman.

"Sirs and Madams, while we in Australia have not received much trouble from the British dark wizards and witches, and the aforementioned Death Eater group, my offices in Australia have however been overflowed with immigration. Most of them are families of muggleborn children that have successfully escaped the British Isles. But after just the month, they have stopped."

"Which brings up my point," Lady Secretary Paulina Shepherd speaks up, "we have only a few muggle-born families that have fled Great Britain and came to America. However, the few contacts I had before the fall of the British Ministry of Magic had reported that the dark ones have a radical regime that discriminates against many magical citizens both human and creature. The wizards and witches that believe in the radical views of Tom Riddle are crushing down upon those they deemed scum, like me since I am in their eyes a muggleborn witch."

She looks around the room, looking at each Minister, or President, or Magical Emperor of his or her country.

"My old friend before he was discovered by the dark wizards last week, and killed, gave me a detailed report of what's been happening. A woman named Delorus Umbridge, who was once under the regime of former Minister Cornelius Fudge, created the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. All muggleborns and those they deemed Blood Traitors would be taken away if they couldn't prove their blood worth. His last report revealed those taken by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission were sent to Azkaban. He infiltrated Azkaban successfully under the disguise of a dark wizard; however before his capture and death, at the British magic prison, they were applying in similar ways the Nazi used during World War II on those they believed were unworthy of life and humanity."

This route of information had the room abuzz with heated discussions. Only the German Magical Minister remained more quiet, since his country had once participated in that bloody muggle war before withdrawing after Dark Lord Grindelwald's invasion of his ministry. Gorgerin used his wand and produced a cannon-like sound, silencing the Board Room.

"This is most troubling, indeed," the elderly Mugwump commented, closing his eyes and flaring his Occulmency barriers to drive away the nightmares he still has from his survival of the concentration camp where he was separated from his mother and father.

"If I may interject, Supreme Mugwump?" interrupted Monsieur Delacour, recently appointed French Minister of Magic, "Our contacts with the British Ministry have all been cut off. Any wizard and witch that have managed to escape before the uprising of the Dark Lord and the takeover of the Ministry of Magic, all reside in our country. We are actively taking arms to protect our borders, while a specially-trained group within my Ministry is helping to smuggle those the Dark Lord sees as his enemies."

He then picked his wand up and began to carve letters into the air, spelling VOLDEMORT.

"Two weeks ago, there was an attack on the Bones ancestral home. Amelia's granddaughter, Susan, was at a friend's during the time of the attack, and at the time I was meeting with her in regards to defending against the Dark Lord's forces. She is still residing with the French St. Ives Magical Hospital. The Dark Lord, spelled in the air, has been tabooed. If his name is ever mentioned, the person who uttered the name would be surrounded by whom we call Wizard Snatchers, and they are in liege with the Dark Lord. We discovered this fact when one of my Aurors never feared the man's name, and all of a sudden we were attacked by his Death Eaters, and a three-person team of werewolves."

"So, vhat vould you suggest ve do about the Dark Lord?" The German Minister questioned Monsieur.

"We can all agree that eventually, he'll begin to invade other countries, and destroy muggle lives everywhere, once he's terrorized all of Europe," Gorgerin said, "therefore, I suggest we create a Anti-Terrorist Task Force specialized with combat of both magical and muggle. Where these trained soldiers are not only trained with the use of magic, but are also capable of using muggle weaponry. For as long as I have known, Europe is still heavily against the use of many muggle inventions. A kick from the twentieth century would give the Dark Lord and his terrorist factions a swift kick in the ass."

The Lady Secretary stands from her seat. "Supreme Mugwump, sir, if I can respond: I have many Aurors within the DOM whom are always trained to respond against muggle-based threats by a wizard or a witch. Also, some of my Aurors of my DMLE are trained in muggle firearms due to America's involvement with the cold war's following World War II. One such soldier I know would be perfect as one of the leaders of this Anti-Terrorist Task Force when we invade the Ministry, if we agree that the wizards and witches to participate in the rebellion against the Dark Lord are knowledgeable in muggle weaponry. The last thing I am sure this Dark Lord would least suspect is wizards and witches that fight against his Death Eaters are proficient in muggle items."

Monsieur nods. "I agree. Everything I have ever heard about the dreaded Dark Lord was that he despises all things related to muggles. Using things he hates the most would no doubt anger him to great lengths. And most of the Purebloods that serve him willingly or those that agree with his dark ideology are ignorant of muggle knowledge and muggle technology."

"However," Magical Minister Jennifer Alastor, "we shouldn't just depend on warriors who can use firearms. We should also have teams of Healers, Curse Breakers, and wizards and witches greatly adept in magical defense and offense."

Gorgerin takes a stand from his chair. "Very well, then. Let us retire for now. We will convene within three days."

In three days, the ICW convened, and began discussion. Many agreed that while Dumbledore's old policies of forgiveness were right in some ways, in a time of war such things weren't a given towards those who would give in to terrorism. Lady Secretary Shepherd had explained that she has a strike force ready to invade the British Ministry of Magic during the meeting. And then the Japanese Magical Emperor had also announced he had several men and women from his Black Ops Division ready to help with the assassination of high-profile targets that were Voldemort's Inner Circle. France, Australia, and China were ready with their own tasks and missions, while Canada was going to join America in the Ministry Invasion. Germany was going to work with locating and liberating the dark forces' concentration camps for muggleborns and those who are against the Dark Lord. Everyone else was getting ready for when they finally take arms in liberating Europe's second-most important facility in British Wizardry.

If Dumbledore was alive, he'd have probably have fought against "the need of senseless slaughter".

War is never a pretty thing. After all, it changes you...

=0=0=

Several American Aurors were ready with their weapons. Each wizard and witch was armed with Bayonet Knives where the blades have the lead and iron replaced with a mix of iron and silver. They were wearing the standard military garments of cargos, thick boots, and military vests and Kevlar underneath. The innermost layers of their uniforms were spell-woven with protections. They carried a model 22 Glock, and their main choice of weaponry were AK-47s, M-80s, and some carried a secondary semi-automatic. Most of their primary guns were outfitted with wand attachments along the barrels that are shielded by a rounded sheet held by small super magnets. Other secondary weapons some carried were grenades; some were carrying Med Bags with muggle and wizarding healing items. However, three within the strike force were clad in a modern-like form of ninja gear and outfits with army-styled gloves, knee, shoulders, elbow, and arm guards, with an armored Kevlar vest. These three ninja-like soldiers were instead armed with throwing knives that were crafted and mixed with silver, each carried small katanas, a tantō along the back of their belts, and carried a deployable windmill shuriken.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Corporal Commander David Plano spoke up to the group, "deployable Magic Shields operational? Ammo bags packed?"

"Yes, we're all ready here, Commander."

David turns to the Head Captain assigned to the Ministry Invasion mission. He was a Japanese man, Daisuke Abotto. He's the youngest in the group, but also one of the few intelligent-born children from his military-raised family.

"My men and women are ready, David," Daisuke responded to the unspoken question, "My team also have three Shinobi-Ops wizards for incase we come across any high-profile targets in the mission, and especially for that evil woman practicing Nazi punishments on muggleborns."

David nods, packing his gun into his side belt.

"With Gringotts working to help us liberate Europe form the dark wizards, they have comprised their own Portkey that would shatter through the wards of the Ministry of Magic. Once we arrive, anything that attempts to kill us is to be shot on sight. Use magic is the enemy uses solid shields to deflect gunfire. Any muggleborns found are to be liberated and brought to a place we'll use as a safe zone. Use Patronases and the Pineapple Grenades to fight back against Dementors if we encounter any."

"Yes, sir!" shout the men and women from Canada and America.

"Also," Daisuke spoke up, "the main priority of this strike is to eliminate the targets we have briefed upon: Albert Runcorn, Delorus Umbridge, Peter Yaxley, and the current Minister, Pius Thicknesse. Delorus Umbridge is our high-profile target for assassination due to her Nazi-like prejudice against the muggleborns, half-bloods, and any sentient creatures against the Dark Lord's forces, as well as the price of Yaxley's head as a supporter of the dark wizard. Runcorn and Thicknesse unless they become hostile are to be captured as POWs."

"Hai, Fukutaichō (Yes, Lieutenant Captain)!" The Orients of the group shout in one voice.

Daisuke and David give one another a nod.

"Mission Begin!"

The keyword of the Portkey activated, and everybody within the large platformed ring lit up, surrounding them as it vanishes in a heavy crack. In a swirling blast of magic, they explode quite literally into the semi-empty hall room in front of the Ministry's fountain. Immediately, the shinobi-ops explode away from the group and race, as startled Death Eaters began to fire curses and hexes at the sprinting intruders. That is, before the front-line soldiers take arm and begin to fire bullets at them. The fight has begun.

Naturally, all muggleborns and few half-bloods being herded like flocks of sheep scattered because they knew the threat that guns provoked. But many of the muggleborn and few half-bloods were being rounded up by the soldiers as they kill through any Death Eaters, and even the Aurors that have defected to the Dark Lord's side. They did conserve ammo by using powerful spells when mere bullets wouldn't do the job, such as one soldier who used several near-black curses against some werewolves that retaliated.

With the muggleborn, they were brought to safety into a large trunk with the space of the Sidney Opera House. _"Sir! We're reaching the deeper areas of the ministry. We're spreading out. Be advised; some of the Aurors we've found thus far show signs of being Imperiused,"_ came a message on the radio, making David swore, as a werewolf knocked him back.

But before it could tear at his throat, he pulled his silver knife and stuck it right into the large man's chest, impaling the werewolf's heart. The half-transformed wizard howled before the poison of the silver tore the life from its body. A bullet through his skull added comforted measure to killing the wolf as he retrieves the weapon and kicked the wolf off him.

Meanwhile, one of the ninja of the group had been dodging black-your-soul curses, and even two of the three Unforgivables. However, Umbridge wasn't a fast-enough Spellcaster, and one shuriken sliced her wand in half, horrifying the ugly-as-sin woman. The pink-clad toad woman screamed and tried to run when her Portkey didn't work, calling the ninja a filthy mudblood bastard, before he crashed not her back, planting her to the floor. The muggleborn in the room watched as the armored ninja took his tantō, and stabs the blade right into her head, its bloodied blade piercing through her face and impacting the marble floor. Then for good measure, he reached around the folds of her neck and sliced cleanly through, and deepening the cut once more.

_"Daisuke! David! This is shinobi-ops 1: I located target Umbridge and ended her life. But we have injured here. I need medics in Courtroom 23!"_

In the main lobby still, David grabs the CB Radio hanging off his belt and begins to relay orders.

"Medical Delta, head to Court Room 23 on the double! U.S. MDF3 (Magical Defense Force), give suppressive cover fire; save your weapons ammo, wands only for now!"

_"Roger, sir! We're heading out to aid assistance!"_

David ducked when a sickly green curse nearly struck him, but had missed by a meter. He swiftly threw his knife, and the weapon sunk into a man's thigh, making the masked Death Eater fall. Several bullets that tore through his head from the side killed him, as four Japanese and two Chinese soldiers rushed in. With them was Medical Alpha.

"Sir! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pvt. Stanley! What's the situation now?"

"Confirmed thirty-four dead; twenty-four wore the Death Eater disguised masks. The rest were civilian magicals, but were marked with the dark wizard's insignia. Only seven were under the Imperious Curse and taken as POWs for now."

_"We need help here! One of the prison wards in the Ministry has a troll in line with the enemy, and it was released by Yaxley! He's attempting to escape! We need help down here in the Ministry Prison Wards in the west sector!"_ Daisuke's voice filters through the radio.

_"Shinobi-ops 2 and 3 are rerouting to track Yaxley!"_

"Let's go! We need to help Daisuke! Stanley, for now, take control with the rescued civilians in the trunk!"

"Commander, I'll stay and help Stanley," said the lone female of the group.

"Alright Chang, you stay here with Stanley. Teams 3 and 4 remain as well to defend safe zone. Everyone else, spread out, locate any more prisoners not shipped away yet and bring them to safety, kill any hostile wizards and witches! Move out! The ICW wants this ministry under OUR control, not in the hands of the enemy terrorists!"

=0=0=

The crack of a lightning bolt sounded out, as the Knight Bus emerged. Stan Shunpike stepped out to do his customary greeting but he, and the bus driver, received a bullet through the skull. The headless animated head was struck by the Killing Curse.

"Sir, targets dead."

Another man walked up to the first. He rips the shirt off Shunpike, and there on his arm was Voldemort's Dark Mark.

"He'd be very knowledgeable of the random wizards and witches in Great Britain which this bus has picked up time and again."

"Well, let's get take this bus off to the warehouse in London," said the soldier that had executed the three enemy targets.

=0=0=

Canadian Minister for Magic, Scott Whitebear, looks down at the dossiers sent through activated Portkeys. He and several others in the Board Room were reading mission reports sent by their respective heads assigned in the ATF (Anti-Terrorist Task Force). The British Ministry was liberated from enemy forces, and several men and women from other ministries or similar offices from other countries were taking hostile take-over of the Ministry.

"Well, good news and bad news. I know war would come with casualties," Scott said.

Suddenly another Portkey appeared, this time in front of the German Minister. He reads it quickly.

"I've gotten vord from my commander," Viktor Rostov said, "he and the groups assigned by the Head Chief, and from the group you assigned, Scott, are ready to assault Azkaban. Also, the SAS is ready to assault by air."

The Head Chief, who simply went by the name Shaman, nodded. "Very well, then. My highly-trained specialists in Defense Magicks and Nullifying Fields will suppress the enemy's ability of transporting messages to their dark one."

Gorgerin glances at Viktor. "If you can, relay my message: they have the Green Light."

"Of course, Supreme Mugvump," Viktor replies, relaying the message and sending it back with the return portkey.

"With Squad M from the Special Air Services the muggle Prime Minister of England activated, the strike force to liberate Azkaban won't take long."

"But it's still a defensive tower. Even by ground, our comrades will have trouble," spoke Paulina.

But they all agreed that Azkaban when created by the British magicals was nothing more in the eyes of the rest of the magical world a glorified concentration camp, which needed to be destroyed. Who knows how many victims the British Ministry had locked up on false charges and "forget to trial them"?

In the sea, away from land, the men in various boats washed ashore and with stealth moved forth. From air, specially-designed jet crafts of Squadron M were ready for target.

"This is M01, we see the target in the distance," is said on radio.

"M02, I have the target in my sights as well."

"M03 here, ditto."

"M04, I see the target in the distance."

"This is M05; I'm coming up in the rear."

"M01. Remember, once the ground forces have liberated the prisoners from that glorified concentration camp, we destroy that damn prison."

One of the German commanders moved forward in the high marshes from the west side of the island, before he held his hand up to halt the group behind him. Up ahead they saw fires, and various Death Eaters. A magically-constructed hanging post was erected, and they were cheering as they watched what they counted were twenty victims hung by rope. Only seven were still struggling valiantly, as the others were more likely dead.

One British commando scowled. "Damn bastards," he whispered harshly.

The German Commander hushed him quietly, before he started splitting his forces to flank the sides. They moved quickly, before halting and waiting in the darkness for the signal.

Soon, they heard the sounding tale of the British jet fighters flying in, their engines quieting the Death Eaters. Soon, an explosion is heard as one of the jets fired a flare, lighting the air with a red-orange glow. Screaming the wizards and witches moved from the darkness, targeting the Death Eaters as they open fire with their weapons while partners used their wand to deflect quick return spells the Death Eaters launched.

From all four sides of the island, defenses were being beaten back, and the front doors were soon blown off their hinges by the Special Explosives Team sent by Squad M. Another commander, a British wizard who joined the British Royal Navy upon leaving Hogwarts after his NEWTs, led his team to invade the prison.

"Corporal Morgan, Dementors coming in!"

"Ready the Pineapple Grenades the Americans gave us," Morgan shouted, "wands prepare!"

The monks prepared their crafted battle staves and several wizards shoulder their weapons to hold their wands, while the rest were armed with PP13 Grenade Launchers. The chilling cold burst in the area as Dementors rushed in, followed by more Death Eaters, and unmasked enemies. The weapon holders launch the grenades, where they explode before the Dementors. The high captured solar energy within the exploding balls of light harmed them, making the cloaked fiends scream in pain. The war monks' jump forward, and slamming their staves towards the stone floor, shoots waves of flame to wash over. Following the fire were several Patronuses bashing back the Dementors to the fire-lit grounds. The undead monsters burned.

"Find all hostages and get them out of the prison! Take out any enemies, and remember to use silver against any werewolves you encounter!"

The Asian monks retreat back allowing the African tribal warriors to craft their powerful magicks to erect a suppressive magic-nullifying field on the floor. With strong magicks unable to be casted, the enemy had a hard time fighting back against wizards and witches who used other means.

The magically-protected radio flared to life on Markus. _"Corporal! The goblin back-up has arrived!"_

"Good, now we have better power against the enemy," he responded, "outside?"

_"Outside forces finally liberated with help from the goblins. A team is rushing to help you with assistance."_

"Good work, private. Commander Baryshnikov, can you hear me?"

_"I hear ya loud and clear, Corporal. Ve vere only able to rescue four muggleborn. The rest ve vere too late to save from being hanged. They're being medically treated on-site before ve transport them to the ships."_

"Head Warmonger, I need your team to help the Chinese monks in transporting the injured away from the battle zones, if you could."

The man nodded. "We will not leave a soul behind to be tortured by the dark ones."

Even under the cover of gunfire, the man turned away, following other soldiers to infiltrate further into the prison's various floors. A man to his left dove before him, saving him as he took an AK to the back. The British Corporal grabs his fallen partner's SA80 and snipers an incoming Death Eater that emerged from the shadows, as his group continued to move further.

And falling behind were goblins with one grabbing the fallen squib and bringing him back outside to the many ships that are ashore. The goblins were ready to take it against the bastards that always disrespected them. After all, Ragnarok had said any wizard or witch that followed the Dark Wanker deserves to be slain by their weapons.

The reason they joined in the human war against the Dark Lord was after the war, a full reforming change of magical England will finally see to it that their British goblin clans will finally be able to join their other clans spread in the world in the ranks of being respected instead of ridiculed and racially tormented.

This was something they have always wished to obtain for a long time...

=0=0=

It had been two hours after the assault on Azkaban, and its innate destruction, but Hogwarts was now under ICW control after its half-hour battle against the Dark Lord's forces that once had control of the school facility. All dark wizards and witches were rounded up, and then to the shock of the students, executed. David was the last person to put a bullet through the head of Severus Snape, before he pockets his gun. The wands of the dark wizards and witches had been take, and then snapped into pieces before dropped into a bang one soldier carried. Unbeknownst to the military presence in the school, they had destroyed the Master Wand, thus eliminating anybody from ever obtaining mastery of death.

"How many accounted for?"

"We're missing a few students from the registry I managed to obtain from the office of the school headmaster. One of them is the ICW's target, Harold James Potter, whom is with his friends at the ICW at the moment."

"Hmm..."

"You freak muggles won't get away with this! Our master will kill you all!"

David turned around to see the bound seventh year Slytherin student. Then, he took out his wand, and casted the Cruciatus Curse on the young man, making him scream in pain as David's impassive face stares at the man. He releases the curse after the thirty second mark.

"This is war you little shit, and it looks like you've already sided with the terrorists the International Confederation of Wizards marked your Dark Lord," the American muggleborn soldier says, "plus, we're all wizards... though half of us are muggleborn and half-blood. My partner Daisuke, as well as several other wizards and witches from all over the world are pureblood, but it doesn't matter to us. It seems prejudicial views on blood is the only corruptive thing here in Europe... that's something that we aim to stop. If you cut out the cancerous growth, the rest can continue to heal and live."

He then punches the young man in the face, breaking his jaw, before roughly grabbing his arm, and tears away at his robes and his uniform. There on his dark skin was the symbol of the Dark Mark. The young man, Zabini, felt a cold metal press against the back of his head as his face was smashed into the table.

"As you are marked with the brand of the terrorist you English refer as You-Know-Who, you're not allowed to live."

He pulls the trigger, as the muggleborn students cry out in horror as Blaise Zabini's life was ended in brutal fashion.

"Men, women! If anyone fights back, knock them out! Search the children for the Dark Mark. If they bare it, end their lives! No prisoners."

Some of the Slytherins that heard this attempted to run, but as the magically-bounded chain kept them rooted to their chairs, they weren't able to escape. For the next hour, each student was thoroughly searched. Those who were a victim of the war were released and herded out of the Great Hall, however they would still hear the ringing gunshots as marked students that wore the Dark Mark were executed Mafia-style (gunshot from the back of the skull, faces pressed down into the table).

In the end, the entire House of Slytherin was killed except three female students (Daphne, her sister, and Tracey). There were marked deaths of twenty seven students in Ravenclaw, a mark of seventeen in Hufflepuff, and in Gryffindor marked twenty one. All killed were mainly purebloods, and only a few of them were half-bloods. As David killed the final Gryffindor fourth year who wore the Dark Mark on his arm (he struggled frantically right to the bitter end), another wizard came up to him, clad in the African tribal clothes that marked him as a warrior.

"David! It would seem the terrorist Tom Riddle has arrived. Looks like he knows we're taking a stand against him. All soldiers from all over the world convened to the school are readying themselves for an all-out battle. Miss Bones is also here, against Healer wishes, to partake in the battle. Also, it seems Albus Dumbledore's old allies are also here to lead assistance."

"We'll need all we can to stop Riddle," David said, as he was walking out of the Great Hall, leaving behind the dead terrorists in training where they were brutally executed by the Anti-Terrorist Task Force.

"Werewolves, to vampires, to rouge Centaurs, trolls, and even Dementors are under the flag of the terrorist. However, the Spaniards have arrived with magical-reinforced weaponry to handle against larger targets. Your countrymen brought rocket launchers to help against the trolls, as well."

"That forest nearby. Tell the Japanese to ready the SAMs with the rockets my countrymen and the Germans concocted. I want to burn that forest down to the ground. If the dark forces use the forest as cover, they'll be burned alive."

"I'll relay the orders, and have my Juju Defense Force readying shields to protect the snipers," the dark-skinned man said, and rushed off, his tribal jewelry he wore and decorating his war staff jingling loudly.

"Why?"

David stopped. There stood one of Dumbledore's most valued supporters in the first war with the Dark Lord, Minerva McGonagall. Despite being healed by the Medical Corp., she was still walking and disregarding her own health and safety.

"Madam, the ICW has decreed that anybody who supports the Dark Lord were to be taken out. If we are able to rescue anybody that was forced to work under that evil man would be rescued as POWs. However, the succeeding Supreme Mugwump of the ICW has informed the Anti-Terrorist Task Force to ultimately leave no terrorist alive. Those marked students back in your school's Great Hall actively supported the radical views of a terrorist who was a threat to the Wizarding World as a whole, and not just in Europe. For the good of the world, they had to be silenced so that their cancer would not spread."

_"Sir! The terrorists are about to breach point zero!"_ came his second-in-command over his radio on his belt, _"We need you here now with the other commanders of the ATF!"_

"War isn't a pretty thing, and I would know that. I was part of the Cold War's America had against the falling Axis powers, and again when a man named Dr. Regal attempted to destroy America's wizarding society after the assassination of President Kennedy. If you're having second thoughts about this whole mess, then get to safety, now. Under wartimes, even if you were part of Dumbledore's group that fought against the Dark Lord in your first war with him, you're still a civilian, an injured one at that."

With that, he runs to join the men and women that were taking a stand against Voldemort. He survived the Cold War, he survived Dr. Regal's attempt of world domination, and now he was in another war against another terrorist on European soil.

He uses his wand to cast Sonorous on his throat, before he spoke loud and commanding.

"ATTENTION DARK LORD VOLDEMORT AKA TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE, HERE YOU AND YOUR BAND OF TERRORISTS SHALL FALL. WE HAVE LIBERATED THE MINISTERY, DESTROYED AZKABAN, AND CAPTURED HOGWARTS. WE HAVE ALSO EXECUTED THE CHILDREN WHO BORE YOUR DARK SYMBOL."

David had a feeling that his announcement of killing their children who bore Voldemort's symbol angered their now childless parents greatly.

"THE ICW HAS DEGREED YOUR DEATH FOR THE BETTER OF THE PLANET'S SURVIVAL. YOUR CANCER SHALL BE KILLED, AND ALL WHO BARE YOUR BANNER AND RADICAL VIEWS SHALL ALSO DIE ON THESE FIELDS!"

Voldemort simply made the first move by launching forth his Dementor horde towards the school. The vampires followed, and so did the werewolves.

"_**Expecto Patronum**_!" cries the various wizards and witches capable of using the spells to combat the Dementors. Various animals of size, species, lit the dark cloudy skies with a silvery bright glow. The silvery animals smash, claw, bite, ram, impale, and rip through the flank of Dementors. Soon launched Pineapple Grenades produced the lights that burned at the undead creatures. Bullets rang out, their ammunition mixed with silver coatings to deal with the werewolves. They were dropping.

Casting the counter-spell on himself, David gave the signal, and the explosions of rockets fly from the castle. Seven rockets impact the forest, and screams of death reign in the air as the napalm intermixed with the Fiendfyre Curse burned through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The goblins that sided with the ICW against Voldemort's army raced the grounds ignoring gunfire hailing over them like steel rain, charging the frontal ranks of dark creatures. They scream their war cry's and wave their battle weapons as they do battle with vampires and werewolves, and all other nastiness. Brave wizards and witches followed their goblin comrades into the fight, as gunfire, and spells, soon rained from both sides of this battle.

War was a bloody thing. It changes you forever. With war, it also brings forth despair, chaos, and strife. For Voldemort, his siege of Wizarding Britain has forced the ICW to resort to drastic measures. For the first time in a long time, in the history of Wizarding Britain, and of Wizarding Europe, this date would mark one of the bloodiest battles ever fought. It's too bad Voldemort believed him immortal: somebody should have told him splitting your soul doesn't allow you to live forever. Nope, it only makes your life that much shorter. After five long hours of battle and death on both sides, a male squib (who was a retiree reenlisted from the British Royal Navy) armed with a L115A1 had placed the winning bullet through Voldemort's skull, ending his reign of evil.

Thus ending this bloody-turned Wizarding War...


	33. Page 62, 63, 64, 65, 66

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up. I am back, and writing again. I hope everybody had a Happy Christmas like I had. All the oneshots in this particular chapter deals with crossovers from other genres: Megaman, Double Dragon, Call of Duty, and Naruto; all except the last one where it's a Ron Weasley-centric oneshot. And it's more of a humor story about... Ron's imaginary friend... O,O;

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**The Denpa Wizard of Japan's Echo Ridge**

He pants as the white and gold-armored Jammer shatters into fragmented wave data, also automatically killing its two clones it created.

"That was tough," he muttered, before rushing over to a blue-armored warrior, his nine yellow and black-fused ponytails flowing behind him, "Megaman, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zero," the blue hunter of the stars replies.

"That was one crazy virus outbreak..."

"Probably has something to do with that new criminal organization that took to arms after Dealer's destruction," Megaman pondered.

"Let's pulse out and check on our friends."

With a nod, both of them warp off and soon emerge through the Wave Station they used to Wave Change. Now no longer fused to their Wizards Geo and Harry rush over to Luna and the others. Geo's girlfriend, Sonia, was also out of Wave Change form, as was another friend of theirs, Bud.

"Hey, you two alright?" the shortest of their group, Zack, asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. Any damages to Echo Ridge?"

"Bud and I managed to limit the damages by the viruses that took form off the Wave Roads," Sonia replied to Harry's question.

"I deleted the White Jammer that was responsible for the attack while Megaman dealt with the Ghosts and viruses it summoned. Damn thing was tough."

"Any word from the Satella Police?" Geo spoke up.

"Nothing yet, but Ace is probably sure to call us."

"Well, what a way to end today, huh?" Harry half-joked.

"Hey Harry, you should head home and get rest," Zero, his Wizard (and a former AM-ian like Omega-Xis), said, appearing next to Harry. He looked humanoid in his appearance from the waist up. Of course, he was very similar to Omega, that their friends would often say they could be related. But the differences between them was Zero was sporting colors of red and orange, and had nine long ponytails of yellow sun-kissed hair pooling out from behind the back-finned red and silver helmet. He had no mouth unlike Omega, and only sported a pure white face mask and glowing pupiless yellow eyes. But while Omega was brash, cocky, and always raring for a fight against the forces of evil, Zero was more calm and knowledgeable, but he too shared a sense of pride and passion towards defending the good of those against any who would cause harm.

"Yeah... guess we should head off for the day, eh? What of you, Geo, Sonia?"

The two teens gained light red blushes. After all, they WERE going to go out on a date, until the virus outbreak occurred.

=0=0=

A flash of light streaks across the higher vastness of the sky... of course, the ones able to see this were the Sky Hertz that operated the still-functioning network of the Sky Waves. Today, for city to city travel, one took the Sky Waves to reach your destination via your country, however for international travel they depended now on the networks of the Cosmo Waves. It was here through a warp which shot him down next to a Sky Station Satellite, the red-armored hero known as Zero saw various ghost viruses terrorizing half of London.

His bodysuit was completely black. Located on the thighs was a white elongated triangle chevron border, and connected around his waist was a silver gray utility belt with three metal sticks hanging on the right hip. His red boots are thinned out going down whereas the top area was thicker and embedded with green rectangular gems which were knee guards. Around his shins is a gold anklet. His gloves where white around the hands while extending over the forearms are a pair of red bracers, gold bracelets adorning the wrists. Smaller rectangle green gems acted as his elbow guards. His torso was clad in a red Kevlar Assault-styled vest, where on the pectoral area of the armor were two green orb-like gems green in color. His helmet was red with white splitting along the center and it had a triangular blue crystal in the forehead. The red fins were slightly pointy at the ends. At the sides were triangular silver gray ear guards that pointed slightly downward covering the lower half of his jaw. A translucent green V-shaped visor covers the upper half of the face. Spilling out from the back were nine ponytails of hair, a fusion of black and yellow. He had red and white boxed shoulder gauntlets with a Z-shaped insignia imprinted on the left armor pad.

"I made it! Where's Megaman, Ace?"

_"Megaman's across London dealing with the viruses assaulting Satella Police London via the Wave World. Your mission is to destroy the viruses attacking in the real world, Zero. Get to it!"_

"Roger that, Ace!" Harry responds, cutting the transmission to the Satella Police HQ in Japan.

_"Let's get hunting, Harry,"_ Harry's wizard, Zero, speaks up.

"Yeah." He grabs the first stick, and deploys his trusted triangle blade, the Z-Saber, and leaps down the building, taking a Wave Road down. He soon lands onto the street of London, where Ghost viruses were terrorizing what looked like a family who all shared fiery red hair.

And leading the viruses was a red and purple-colored Jammer.

"Hey you, leave them alone!" Zero shouted.

The Jammer turned away from the family of red-heads, and cracked a terrifying laugh. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the Red Swordsman of Japan. Zero, you're just in time to die along with the worthless humans in this pathetic city. Once we bomb WAZA London, we'll target the other locations all around Earth!"

With a wave of his hand, he sends his army of viruses forward, but Zero had already been gathering energy into his blade, and with a wide sweep, he cleaves through half of the sent amass of viruses, deleting them swiftly. The other viruses that were known as Swordy viruses moved to evade and came with their own elemental swords, but Zero was quicker, and faster, as he cleaves through the rest with ease. The Jammer grins, and jumps into the air, only to come back down towards Zero, the right fist now encased with a Poison Knuckle. Zero brought his left arm up, and a spinning ring of green energy blocks the attack, but barely.

With a spinning kick, the Jammer sent Zero crashing into a nearby authentic circa 19XX phone booth, before charging with another fist attack. Zero dodged this attack easily, and slices across the Jammer's chest, spilling data from the deep cut. With a pained grunt, the Jammer stumbled back, allowing Zero to finish the Jammer off with a three-step sword slash, followed by an uppercut, followed by a jumping downward slash that cut the Jammer in a vertical half.

"You... will not stop the... Death Eaters..."

And the Jammer shatters into deleted data.

He heard terrified screams coming from ahead of him, as several humans were running. Growing larger was a giant Swordy virus, and it just cleaved a building down.

"Shit!"

_"Star Break now, Harry!"_ Zero shouted to his Denpa Human.

Without warning, Zero sprinted towards the giant virus.

"Star Break: Dragon!" Zero shouts, as power explodes off him. As he jumps through the air, green energy spirals around him. Landing, he cleaves the Z-Saber through its right arm, deleting it. He spun around and leaps backward, clad in dragon-designed armor that gave off the impression of the former Sky Dragon Admin of Satellite Dragon. All reds turned to green, and the boxed shoulders were now rounded tops of a dragon's upper skull with gold cords dangling from the sides. Clamped over his shoulder blades were similar horn-shaped armor pieces clamped into the vest armor, which now had replaced the light bulbs on the pecs with a single, glowing crystal insignia of Sky Dragon. His helmet now took the motif of a dragon, with the visor now a translucent yellow. Yellow bladed hooks line the outer arms and legs, as green armor fitted over weak areas of his body. Mounted to his back, connected by the shoulder clamps hooked to the torso armor were a set of mechanical wing-shaped boosters. And all of his hair has now curled up into four ox horns, held together by crystal-made blue capsules.

"This is the second time we've ever had to deal with such a giant Godzilla-sized virus!"

He barely evades the shockwave it released from its demon-shaped eyes, but it was causing more damage with even a few simple swings of its remaining arm.

_"Take it down and fast! Dragon Combo the piece of crap!"_

Zero prepared himself, before launching himself at the Godzilla-sized virus.

* * *

**Double Dragon Magic?**

"So, explain to me how we got into this situation again?"

"You two took me from the Dursleys and now our enemies have somehow teamed up to control the world," replies Harry.

"Ah."

They were slowly being lowered to a large vat of boiling acid.

"Got a plan?"

"Yeah, but it involves three episodes of flashbacks and past action with explanations before we finally escape and kick ass."

"Okay."

* * *

**Harry Potter Black Ops**

The threat of Voldemort lurking in the shadows was a cause of concern for the Queen and the Prime Minister of England. However, with the Nazi-like power vacuum taking over the Ministry of Magic, her Majesty and the Prime Minister could no longer trust the British Wizarding World. Even if the Queen had used the powers of the Royal Crown (and the royal power her family had since the era of Merlin) to dismantle the British Ministry of Magic (which would declare the magical citizens as no-longer able to serve on their own and are now her royal subjects to control), she knew that they would not listen, and may even try to kill off her royal family's bloodline.

That was why, one night, deep within some unknown room within Buckingham Palace, the Queen, the Prime Minister, and the head of the British Military, were in a secret meeting with the Magical Secretary of the United States Department of Magic, the Department's Vice Secretary, and the 42nd President of the United States.

"This has become too large a threat to ignore," The Magical Secretary, William Davison, said, "over the past three months, there have been wizards and witches that wear the terrorist's Dark Mark trying to infiltrate our country, and any and all memos sent to the British Ministry has been ignored."

The Queen sets her cup of tea down. "You needn't worry about the Ministry, for I have authorized the Royal Crown's powers to dismantle their government. Still, even if they knew, they won't listen, believing they are more superior to us muggles. I would not be surprised if they try to discreetly assassinate my family, and create anarchy against my non-magical citizens."

She looks to Bill. "Mr. President, the reason I had called for this secret meeting is that I require help from the U.S. I am thinking of a Black Ops co-op with MI-6 here, and several soldiers from the U.S. Military that had served unranked missions, if you know my meaning."

Bill Clinton entwines his fingers, as he nodded. "I would like to help, Elizabeth, in any way I can. I have several hidden memos given to me, and I am also concerned about the near warring state and these factions attempting to usurp control over non-magicals."

Bill looks to William, who took a folder handed to him by his Vice Secretary, who was in fact his wife, Nicole Davison, and slid it across the table. The Queen picks up the folder, and takes out several papers, that, with intelligence gathered by the Magical U.S. Anti-Terrorism Department, detailed several magicals such as a woman named Delorus Umbridge, Tom Marvolo Riddle who was going by his anagram Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. It then named several other men and woman who were said to work for the evil terrorist Voldemort.

"We also have concerns about this aged wizard, Albus Dumbledore. He is a man considered too powerful in British Magical History."

"I know of this man," The Prime Minister spoke up, "he was said to be the one responsible for stopping a Dark Lord named Gellert Grindelwald, who supported Hitler during World War II from the background. He has too much power, titles, and some of his activities he does raises several red flags, including his obsession with a wizarding child by the name Harry Potter."

"Right now, I would like nothing more than to help quell the falling out invasion of the British Magicals against your Crown," Will said, "they have some of my agents "imprisoned" and I am being blocked by all routes of the ICW's British Supreme Mugwump. I would also wish to have this possible Black Op mission to also include extraction of my imprisoned wizarding agents."

Elizabeth looks at three new files that were handed to her and the Prime Minister.

=0=0=

Through last-known intelligence, the three agents have said to have vanished on an island that doesn't exist to the non-magical world. It was only three days, but in three days, a small group of British Commandos met with U.S. Army personnel. Both groups met at a recon site, where they took boats that would lead to this island. Five soldiers from both groups employed Squibs. As this happened more soldiers were being deployed with the use of Squibs and several Muggleborns employed from their country's military. Key points were being targetted: the entrance leading to Diagon Alley in London, Hogsmeade Village in Scotland, the Underground, where the location of the Ministry of Magic was said to be, and a military brigade of British and American entirely compromised of Squibs and Muggleborn, were targeting the wizarding train platform.

While Great Britain may ignore its problems, the rest of the Wizarding World believed Great Britain was not able to keep control of its own government due to the massive stain of corruption that threatens to explode into the non-magical world. It was time to take action. And it all starts with soldiers storming the key points once the signal was given. At the home of the Dursley Family, MI-6 Agents stormed the house, armed, and shepherding the family outside where they were placed under arrest. As this happened, two agents man-handled Harry Potter as he struggled to get away from the muggles armed with guns and tossed into an agency van parked behind the house in the alley, out of view of the neighbors, which sped away. The neighbors that saw this went to observe, and were simply told the Dursleys was acting with co-conspirators to commit terrorism within the Queen's country, and abusing their nephew as a slave.

The mission turned bloody when Aurors who were with the corrupt faction of the Ministry used lethal spells against the soldiers; all who fought against the invading muggle military were gunned down in brutal fashion, while others were disarmed roughly and taken prisoner. At Azkaban, soldiers fled the island with their rescued hostages just as explosives spell-packed by muggleborn American soldiers leveled the prison into complete ruin. Any prisoner that was still inside the now destroyed Azkaban were considered dead.

"Man... what took you so long?"

"Sorry Mason, but we're not the only ones here; we're storming the British wizarding areas, as well. The Queen declared their magic government no longer an acting body or some shit, and now they're considered as dangerous as the terrorists in the Middle East."

Alex Mason, one of the few humans in the world with the ability to see all things magical, nodded. When he was discovered, and kept prisoner, they decided to keep him under lock and key. He knew his paused response would be a cause for concern, and he knew they'd eventually bust him and his two partners out: Hudson was one of them, a muggle, and then a rookie soldier who had seen the end of the Cold War's when he and Hudson were part of the team that assault the Numbers Station outside Cuba, and he himself had killed Dragovich.

"I can't wait to get back home... I just wanna be the fuck alone in a hot tub," Hudson murmured. Mason heard this and gave a quiet amused scoff.

Let's just say that this "wizarding war" turned dead when soldiers with magicals from America stormed the terrorist organization, Death Eaters, and killed every single last one of them, even the children who were in cahoots with the Dark Lord Voldemort (since they were learning how to kill muggles with unforgivable, other nasty curses and lethal spells by their parents). Wizarding Britain was considered a dead community by ICW three weeks after the assault and Harry Potter... well...

Harry was told what had happened when the agents took him to see the Queen and the Muggle President of the U.S., and his magical equivalent. He was offered a chance for all of his wizarding money to be transferred to an account in the United States, and also offered a chance to migrate and live in America. He only took the chance if his best friend could come with him. Thus, this is how he spent the rest of his days; no longer worried about a war that was now considered dead, and with his girlfriend Hermione and her family, living in San Francisco.

When Dumbledore had finally recovered from his lonely trek chasing down the (fake) Horcrux of Slytherin's Locket that involved drinking all the poisoned water just to snatch it away (and had recovered in an unknown location in Scotland), he had learned Hogwarts was bombed by the British military. This is where he would be last seen alive as Alex Mason took the sniper shot that blew his brains all over the grassy grounds in front of the true ruins that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hn," Alex grunts before packing up his weapon and leaving to the extraction point; the ruins of Hogsmeade Village.

* * *

**Orochimaru's True Identity**

It was very strange. In a way, he had a feeling that time seemed to have moved a bit differently. The two realms that met through the old Uzushiogakure ruins in the Elemental Nations and Stonehenge in Scotland, United Kingdom, had collided, where one world moved at different paces. Where he was discovered and whisked away from the Dursley House, Harry Potter, recent survivor of the Dark Lord, vanished on the day after he was introduced to the wizarding world by Hagrid, and wouldn't return until the year he would legally turn sixteen. But in the Elemental Nations, where he was fifteen going on sixteen in his old home world, he was really in his mid fifties. And here he was once again. His long tongue slips from his lips as he licked along the blade that he regurgitated from his own throat. All around him were cloaked men and women wearing bone-white masks, dear, or dying painfully. With a swing, the poisoned blade flies and impales Greyback through the heart. The man chuckled in a sinister way. He was tall, with pasty-white skin, eyes the color of gold, long black hair, and purple markings above his eyes going down from the corner of them down the side of his nose. He was dressed in a light grayish tan tunic with white hakamas, and tied around the waist was purple rope made into a bow shape.

"It's been so long... and I have seen so much, and yet here in this world... I'm supposed to be some hormone-driven wizard savior for a group of hypocrites."

He calls the sword back and then like an expert sword eater, swallows his own weapon.

"The Elemental Nations would believe me dead... but at least here... I can flourish... and regroup my plans."

The Snake Sannin slithers up to one Death Eater, who was still struggling to survive the poison. He reaches down and removes the mask, revealing the pale-sweating face of a man with aristocratic looks and platinum blonde hair.

"Maybe I'll just humor these magicals. Magic has more contexts from the use of chakra..."

And here, the man, Lucius, felt dread fill his heart.

"And magic is more deadly to use than the use of chakras and jutsu."

"W-who are you, y-you de-demon," the dying man hissed.

"Me... many know me as the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, in my world, but here... I'm supposed to be a fifteen year old wizard by the name of Harold James Potter."

Lucius' eyes widen in shock, as his heart jerked with a painful jolt.

"POTTER!"

"_Allez vous faire enculer_, Lucius Malfoy..."

Slice goes the kunai cleanly cross the man's main vein in his neck, spraying a mist of blood through the air. The life in the wizard's eyes slowly fades away.

"Ku ku ku..."

Another figure jumps down from behind.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Kabuto-kun... so glad you can join. I hope those magicals weren't much trouble."

The glasses-wearing ninja smiled with a sadistic look.

"No sir. If any, it's like fighting greenhorn Genin just released from a Ninja Academy."

Orochimaru smiles as he faced his most loyal subordinate. "Excellent... so, how does it feel being in a different world?"

"New pleasures to experience," was the silver-haired man's response.

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Let's go, Kabuto. We're off to see the wizard."

A small laugh left Kabuto's lips as the two vanished in a Shunshin.

He may have been little when he was in this world, but his memory never faded. He remembered the building vividly as he and Kabuto emerge in a swirl of smoke in a dark alley behind The Leaky Cauldron.

"So, where are we, Orochimaru-sama?"

"This is where I was apparently born. This is known as London, in the country of England. And this is where as a young child before I was whisked away to your realm, Kabuto-kun, is where I had learned of my magical heritage."

He walks to the door, and opens it. It wasn't as busy as it would be, but there were still some bar patrons. In the corner, Orochimaru saw what appeared to be a family full of redheads with another small family.

When the teenaged kids noticed him looking at them, he gave an evil smile as he stormed off. He ignored the look he got from some others that weren't discreet in surrounding like protection detail with the redheaded family.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Patience, Kabuto-kun," he said with a heavy snake-like lisp, before he taps upon the bricks he saw Hagrid do in his childhood memory. The portal opens itself into Diagon Alley.

The silver-haired man noticed out the corner of his eye some of the wizards getting up that were with the redheads. One of them had a funky-looking electric-blue eye. A doujutsu, perhaps? He wouldn't know, although in thought he wouldn't mind dissecting the man's body to see what made him tick.

"We're being followed," he whispered as the two strange men walked down Diagon Alley. Orochimaru smiled, but said nothing.

=0=0=

"Hello Griphook, it's been so long since we last met," Orochimaru hissed.

The small goblin who he met as a young child looked up from inspecting what looked like valuable gemstones.

"Who are you? I never saw you before in my life, human."

He smiles sinisterly.

"Time changes when you were once a young boy by the name Harry Potter, in awe of a new world just beyond what he once conceived as myth, a fairy tale..."

His laugh brought an uneasy chill down the goblin's back.

"Especially when after your trek through Diagon Alley at age eleven, you are whisked away through a portal by a man who saves you from the abuse of your former relatives and enter another world through Stonehenge."

The goblin drops everything he had in hand.

"Kabuto, dear, please hand the creature the key I received from Hagrid," he said.

Kabuto smiled, as he pulls his sleeve up, and reveals a storage seal on his right upper arm. With a small poof of smoke, a decorative golden key on a long loop of leather string drops into the pale man's hand, and is handed to the goblin.

"And of course, I'm also willing to share a drop of my blood to prove my identity. I may have changed, but my blood never lies," he hisses sinisterly.

"Wait here," the goblin said, and storms into the back. Eventually he comes back with a parchment, "place a drop of blood. But I warn you, if you are lying, we'll have you killed."

A toothy smile is the goblin's reply from the Snake Sannin, as well as an amused laugh coming from the silver-haired human wearing the glasses.

"Like you can kill us, filthy creature..." Nonetheless, he bites into his thumb in a casual manner and swipes the blood in the marked square. The goblin had waited for the parchment to turn a shade of Killing Curse green, which would then sound off a shrill alarm that would daze the stranger giving them permission to kill the man and his friend, but instead it had sprawled into spider-like lines using the blood, writing out name, age, date of birth, wizarding heritages, and the like.

"Now, tell me everything that I am to know, and take me down to whatever is entitled to me, Griphook," Orochimaru said with a no-nonsense look on his face.

=0=0=

Just as the Order of the Phoenix arrived to Diagon Alley, there was an explosion within the bank. The Order members watched as a giant snake explodes through the front, sending the armed goblins crashing into the Apothecary Shop. The giant snake opens its mouth, and out stepped Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were now carrying three scrolls, which were packed to the brim with every last single bit of gold, jewelry, books, and all other knickknacks and goodies from his family's vault and his trust vault. The goblins didn't like how he simply sealed everything away, and attempted to lock him when he "sealed" the Potter Vault contents into a large scroll.

"Idiots," Orochimaru grunts, as the giant snake vanishes, allowing armed goblins to storm Orochimaru. And those outside panicking watches as the pale-faced man regurgitates a sword from his throat, and the poison-coated weapon easily makes ribbon work of the charging goblin army, all of them shouting thief. He dispatched the last one before Kabuto joined his master away from the doors.

"**Katon: Zukoku** (Fire Release: Head Mincing Pain)!"

A massive blast of hot fire bombards the charging mass of goblins. Screams of death haunted Diagon Alley as the building also caught aflame somehow, despite being made of marble. His sinister laugh echoed as the goblins were burned alive. With a backward flip and both men executing a fast movement of seals, several Earth Dragons explode from the ground, and fire hardened balls of mud and dirt. Like cannonballs, they smash holes through the marble building, destroying the bank.

"What about the other humans inside the non-human bank, Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned with a curious look behind his dark eyes.

Orochimaru smirked. "And you would ask me that, why?"

"No reason... I was a bit interested on some of the children I saw in the bank..."

Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"Stop right there Dark Wizard!"

"Hm, looks like we have company," the Snake Sannin says, he and Kabuto turning to face the Order, their wands drawn, "hm, what do we have here... a bunch of wimps who believe they can stop us?"

Orochimaru then released his killing intent. Kabuto watched with disdain, as the wand-waving people froze upon feeling his master's KI.

"They're pathetic, my lord, freezing upon a bit of killing intent."

"And I'm not even using my full KI, Kabuto-kun," he confesses with a devil's smile.

Kabuto sprinted before the man with the strange eye and with a glowing scalpel made of chakra, sliced the war-scarred face of the man, and cut out his swirling electric blue eye. The man collapsed as blood poured from his damaged eye socket, and Kabuto jumped back, holding Moody's magical eye.

"This is such a strange doujutsu, my lord."

He cuts his KI, and the two men jump onto the top of the broom shop. Lifting his old vault key for his family's vault, he flung it. The golden key shot through the air and struck the man with the red hair, right between the eyes. He was dead before his body hit the ground with a heavy thump. The only thing that looked out of place was the trail of blood that the key made upon impaling the poor wizard, and the leather string the key was attached to.

"Arthur!" several of them shouted in horrified shock, as the one with the missing eye sent out several magical spells at the two. With a flicker of his own wand, a dome of magic charged with his channeled chakra reflected the spells into a random direction.

"We're leaving Kabuto. Let's go and find that Black Ancestral Home. Ku ku ku..."

The two men vanish in a Shunshin, Orochimaru's laugh lingering with a demented, but fading, echo.

=0=0=

By the time the wards had collapsed, Aurors sent by Amelia Bones stormed the once former HQ of the Order of the Phoenix. But when Sirius rushed into his home's library, every single book in the large room was missing. In an undisclosed location, Orochimaru was making the use of an abandoned warehouse into a form of living. All the stolen books, some ancient parchment scrolls, and several medical tables, experiments, and what else Kabuto sealed away in the former lab before they left the Elemental Nations, now litter the empty warehouse in the country of Russia.

"I'll be right back, Kabuto-kun," Orochimaru said, before he brought his hands up into a seal, while holding his wand. With a brilliant blast of smoke, the adult turned into that of a six foot-tall teenager of eighteen or so, with messy black hair, deep green eyes that would pierce a weak man's soul and a smile so out of place on a teen's face.

He looked like an aristocratic-raised child, with a look that says "I am of upper class status; I am royalty; kneel before me." Kabuto found himself sporting a blush, which caused Orochimaru to chuckle in amusement. If anyone was there, that person would say Harry Potter had come back from the dead.

"I have some fools to destroy," Orochimaru tells Kabuto, eyes glittering with malice.

* * *

**Minister Squiggles**

"What the bloody hell is wrong with Ron?"

Harry looked to Ron who was giggling like a kid who first experienced the aftereffects of smoking blunt.

"He once got dropped on his head as a kid," Harry's girlfriend says, shrugging away her older brother's oddness.

"... Who the fuck is Minister Squiggles?"

"Minister Squiggles is a purple elephant with a top hat, cane, and monocle that drinks tea and enjoys crumpets."

Harry looked to Ron.

"Okay... he's not my friend no more. He scares me now."

"Yeah... once people find out about Minister Squiggles..." she sighed, "he loses more friends that way."

"Yeah... wanna have sex under the misteltoe?"

Ginny giggles and accepts Harry's hand as the two teens leave the room, leaving Ron to his imagination friends that do show-tune songs, and enjoy murdering Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**I have recently gotten back to writing again. I tell you, writer's blocks are a pain to deal with. I often will get distracted by my hectic lifestyle or other things. Yeah, I do plan on going back to college because I want to learn even more about computers. Maybe I'll even start up my own home business where I go and fix computers around my city or something. Who knows? I am a tech wizard at times, so it'd be very good experience in my opinion.**


	34. Page 67, 68, 69, 70

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**On Borrowed Time**

It was a revolutionary time for the human race. Research has finally given a breakthrough in the aging gene. And with this discovery, soon came the technology that ultimately turned off the age process. But as people began to get used to it, problems began to develop with the new revolution in human life. After you turn twenty-five, you stop aging. The rich can live the life of luxury, but those who are not of the rich lifestyle, must negotiate in order to continue their borrowed immortality. However, not many humans are part of the "time lifestyle". These humans who have evaded being equipped with the time rate are known as wizards and witches, whom live in a hidden world and society alongside the muggle world. But many wizards and witches never knew what the numbers meant after the 1970s on most muggleborns. So, Dumbledore made a grave mistake when he left Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley home.

As soon as he was discovered, he was branded with the time rate like any other human once born, although Harry's life was penalized for some reason. No matter what the Time Keepers could do, they could not change it. Harry Potter was branded with death before the default twenty-five years. The year was 1994, and Harry Potter was the witness to a ritual that would revive the Dark Lord, Voldemort, from death. And while bound to the tombstone, and watching Wormtail perform the ritual, no one in the graveyard was unaware Harry's time was truly running out. The seconds ticked away on his arm, covered by the cloth of his wizard robes.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given..."

Harry struggled, as Wormtail made his incantations, followed by the slicing of his hand. Plop! There goes the severed hand as it vanishes into the potion-filled cauldron.

Finally, Wormtail turns and takes the knife, pointing its steel edge at the struggling Boy-Who-Lived.

04...

03...

02...

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken-"

Harry seized up with a violent seizure, making Wormtail jump back a bit as Harry let out a pained cry, then slumps down, and ceases moving. Unaware, no one knew Harry Potter had died, because he lived ultimately on borrowed time. The time rate covered by the sleeve has lost its neon green glow, and turned dark. The numbers now resembled an ink tattoo. Wormtail paled dramatically as Harry's color in his skin was whitening, but he took Harry's blood, and resumed the ritual. Voldemort was reborn, but he was now without the power of Harry's magical essence. The world wasn't doom regardless of Harry's surprise death. No, the Wizarding World was destroyed and those not branded with the time rates were killed when Voldemort made his assault in the muggle world a year later for superseding the human race.

Then years later, a human named Will Salas was born, but he was not only born into a life where in adulthood he came into a Time Fortune, but he was also born with the long-forgotten energy known as magic... and an age descendant of the Potters.

* * *

**If Harry Potter was a Ninja**

"But you need the potions! You look like a burn victim from a house fire!"

"No I don't. I have my own way of healing."

_**Kōkō Ribāsu Sakusei**_ (Oral Rebirth Creation), he thought as something happened.

Fingers poked out from his mouth, and clung to the jaw and lips. His head bent at a disgustingly odd angle before the fingers began to impossibly pry and unhinge the jaw like rubber. The mouth stretched and then he began to crawl out, covered in some unknown liquid. The dark-haired wizard with the emerald eyes groaned a bit as he crawled out of his shed skin, making many around him sick to their stomachs. Casually, he flicks the skin away after he stood completely on his feet, and then burned his former skin to ash. What was once a burn victim of a dragon's fiery attack was an unknown liquid-soaked teenager; giving them a grin worthy of a sociopath. Not that Harry WAS a sociopath... then again, his Jounin Sensei was Mitarashi Anko...

"See? I don't need healing potions... just a lot of food," he told a pale Madam Pomfrey. Using a technique that only Orochimaru knew often left him hungry and partially drained of chakra.

* * *

**Harry's Harem Funtime!**

_I love my life,_ Harry says in thought.

He was surrounded by cute girls: Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Nymphadora Tonks, and he even had the Patil Twins, Pavati and Padma. It was one harmonious erotic harem, with a lot of "action", and one seriously aching wizard (in both the good way and the bad way). He had a feeling that if he wasn't dead, Sirius would be laughing himself sick to death if the old dog ever found out.

* * *

**Undertaker's Apprentice**

His cold eyes stare down at the quivering mass of a walrus in human form, and the frail woman called his wife. Under his boot, was walrus junior, head trapped, as he held the boy who tried to attack him. Foolish, truly... And to think, his Undertaker personal would work as a true imposer of fear upon these... these bastards that dare assault his nephew. "I will take him with me," he said gravely, "and we will never return... hope to the very gods, you don't cross me ever again," Calaway threatened.

Thunder booms in the background, along with the flashes of lightning. Good thing it was storming this particular night. When that clap of thunder sounded off, it made the three Dursleys quiver, and in the case of the woman, faint seconds after. With nephew in arms, he slowly exited the house, facing them in case the fat man attempted to attack him. Mark Calaway disappears into the stormy night, taking his four year old nephew, Harry Potter, with him back to the United States. It wouldn't be until a month later, that the Blood Wards broke, destroying many of Dumbledore's monitors on the residence. When he arrived, it was discovered that the Mafia two weeks ago killed the family when Vernon made a deal he couldn't cash.

Through some subtle research, the Dursley Family's death was listed as the husband, the wife, a son, and an aunt, plus one bulldog. There was no mention that suggested Harry ever existed in the home. But Harry was indeed alive. He was living with Mark, and as he grew up, he would mostly be with his family. Sometimes, when he wasn't in school, he would travel with the WWE Company. At the age of eleven, Harry's letter was sent out, however the owl died in the middle of the ocean, and thus, Harry Potter (though officially he took Mark's last name), never received his Hogwarts Invite.

=0=0=

Two years ago, during a scheduled match on Smackdown, world-wide, people watching Friday Night Smackdown saw their TVs cut-out from the match of Mark Henry versus three jobbers. The person who appeared on their TVs world-wide was of a teenager with haunting emerald green eyes, and dual-colored hair. To many, they would say he had a white cracked eggshell on top of his unruly black hair. And he stated a message out to the fans and to wrestlers of the WWE. It wasn't some sort of hoax as the WWE logo was still on the lower left corner of the screen. And when the "mysterious message" was played, the TV's resumed normal transmission, although there was now confusion in the ring and among the audience. The World's Strongest Man nonetheless took the confusion to his advantage and knocked the guys out and pins one of them.

"Man... now I can see why Mark enjoys wrestling for the company..."

Today was his debut on RAW.

"Hey, just stay calm, and just draw in the crowd's enthusiasm," Randy told the teen.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Harry said, taking a deep breath, and then started a nervous laugh, "oh man, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea."

With consent from the company, it was decided that he would make a huge impact upon the WWE Universe like the Nexus had done months before, and that was with quick-release cables, jump from the top of the entrance stage after following what looked like a heavy sword, and with storyline, Nexus would retreat, but not after making the statement which would have fans clamoring for more information.

"Just be careful when you make that jump."

With a nod, Harry walked off, clad in his wrestling outfit's out-of-ring costume.

He would soon go on to become the biggest threat (storyline-wise) since Mark's introduction to the business.


	35. Page 71

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I do not own the characters, locations, etcetera of the Harry Potter series, nor do I own anything relating to the Street Fighter series. J.K Rowling was the woman who created the popular seven book series, along with Warner Bros. and Scholastics whom printed the books and made the movie adaptations. The company Capcom created everything pertaining to the popular fighting saga Street Fighter, and thus have rightful ownership of said series. This work is done for the enjoyment of those whom wish to read stories and, in no way, an attempt to garner monetary compensation for its production. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**According to my computer**, its last modified date was **8/31/2008**, but this was first created in **12/17/2007**. Yeah, it's four years old. I recently discovered this and remembered I wanted to do something like this on a serious note. But, I never got back to it when other ideas began to produce when I started writing more and more fanfiction. I will never finish this, but I decided to pop this up here in this book (after making some corrections, and edits to details). It's only two chapters but... if anybody wants to try this out their own, go ahead. All I ask is that you inform this originally came from me. Otherwise, I give you free reign. Enjoy reading what could have been a cool **Street Fighter x Harry Potter** crossover.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Magic vs. Chi  
Chapter One**

They say that chi is nothing but a legend. Nothing but a superstition, a myth, and that it is a form of magic that never exists. There exists a world hidden behind the veil home to a world of magic; The Wizarding World. A world where magic is dominated in today's life. However, they say muggles are nothing but barbaric and cavemen. Muggles a term to describe humans, who are not wizards or witches, have no magical core. The Wizarding World will understand, that non-magical and powerless were two completely different situations.

The Wizarding World will never be the same...

=0=0=0=

There was another Death Eater attack. It was in a local area of London, England. There, there were three different people there.

One was a man with light blonde flattop haircut, in military pants, boots, and olive colored sleeveless shirt. He had a necklace with two dog tags attached, and fairly muscled with the US flag tattooed on his right deltoids.

The second wore red armored gauntlets on her arms, and some sort of short tie attached onto an aqua blue swimsuit like clothing and for once short-length jeans, and a pair of boots. Her hair was blond with a single lock from the forehead and a braided ponytail, and had a red beret cap on. Despite her petite appearance and even bust, she was a military warrior.

The third person was that of a young military teenager. He wore loose army camouflage pants with a large black belt keeping them held up. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with a small turtle neck, and was draped with a dog tag necklace around his neck. Both his ears were pierced with golden arrowhead shaped earrings, long sandy blonde hair framing his tanned face and sharp violet eyes. The rest of his hair was braided and tied into a rope like ponytail, and wrapped in a white ribbon-like tape. His face was neither round nor square, but was rather more slanted and archaically elven. He wore golden arm bracelets, knee length socks and leather brown combat boots.

"Who are these freaks, Guile?" The young teenaged military soldier named Sekai asked the blond haired man, swatting two cloaked men trying to hit him.

"I have no clue," The man named Guile said. He struck out with another Sonic Boom, knocking several of them down.

Cammy, the female fighter in red armored gauntlets, lashed out with a series of punches, kicks, and aerodynamic jumps, dodging the jets of lights that the cloaked men were releasing.

"They seem to be using chi, but I doubt they could be Shadoloo soldiers."

Before the three could fight back after getting surrounded, the military back-up arrived, and many of the Death Eaters were gunned down. Only a few stragglers managed to escape with bullet wounds.

"You two alright?" Guile asked as they got up after dropping straight to the ground.

"Yup, never better," Sekai said. Cammy merely nodded, brushing off dirt from her clothes.

Sekai wandered off to look for any survivors as Guile and Cammy went off to report to their superiors. Nearby, a series of pops echoed, and several strange people in colored robes and hats appeared.

However, they remained hidden due to the large military hold of the AN soldiers that to them barbarically killed "witnesses", the Death Eaters they were supposed to stop and if they could bring back for punishment for serving the Dark Lord.

"How are we going to get past them Albus? They'll kill us on sight."

"Yes I'm suppose you're right, Kingsley. We will not be able to assess the damage because of the muggle military present."

A Chinese woman was walking down the street when two soldiers came up to her, and began asking her questions. She was wearing a type of blue and golden-yellow accented oriental dress known as a qipao, spiked bracelets worn, her hair tied in "ox horns", and white strap-tied boots with dark brown sheer pantyhose.

"Hey, Chun-Li!"

Chun-Li looked, and saw Sekai rushing up to her. "Hello, kid."

"You two, leave her alone, she's a friend of Guile." The two soldiers nodded, saluted him, and left to attend to others, "When are you going to stop calling me a kid?" He asked turning to the woman.

"When you crack out past twenty," was her reply.

"Funny. Don't tell me you got caught up in that attack?"

"Unfortunately I did. I was going to look for Guile for old times sake since he was here, but then this happened. I saved as many as I could while getting them to escape. Do you have any idea who those robed people were?"

The Aurors and Dumbledore nearby were able to hear Chun-Li talking to the teenager Sekai.

"No, I have no clue. They can't be Shadoloo warriors, but I'm a little disturbed by those jets of lights they casted. Particularly the green lightning bolt..."

"Hm, eerily similar to Bison's bolts of lightning," Guile spoke up, walking up to the two, "Hey Chun-Li."

"Hey yourself," she greeted with a friendly wave.

"They are not unlike the Shadoloo warriors you and several other Street Fighters faced off before, but the way they shot off bolts of colored lightning that had different effects... the white light caused torture, and the green light seemed to kill them off."

"Unfortunately those that were killed, we have no way of knowing who they are. We are scowering the computers for any sort of information on the people that the army gunned down when they had arrived. Cammy is at the set-up tent next to the makeshift infirmary helping with data tracking."

Sekai sighed. "Well, so much for a good vacation I suppose. Why do I have that feeling they could or may crash in on us during the World Warrior Tournament in the next few days?"

"Sheesh, I hope not," Chun-Li said. She has calmed down since the second World Warrior Tournament, but she likes to witness and spar a few for old times sake.

The fourth WWT was this time being hosted here in Europe, in the city of London in a disclosed area, which would ironically be held in one of the wizarding world's unplottable locations.

"I wouldn't put my finger on it of Bison appearing, even after being killed and brought down."

"If that become's true Sekai, I'm going to kick your ass for that," Guile said with a humorous smirk.

Sekai however twitched, more so his left ear, before turning towards his left to the wooded area of where they were nearby.

"Someone's watching us," Sekai said, when he heard a twig snap by something heavy.

"Security!" Guile yelled, and many soldiers armed scrambled to the direction Sekai was pointing at. The Aurors and Dumbledore were horrified as they were completely surrounded, unable to escape. If they attack, they would be shot down.

"Don't bother," Sekai said as he walked into the clearing, followed by his superior officer Guile, and their friend Chun-Li, "You two, search them for those wooden sticks those black robed people had."

They did so, roughly grabbing them from their pockets and handing them to Sekai, who promptly snapped them up before tossing them into the air. He quickly created a flame in his hand and exhaled, unleashing a powerful blast of flames, incinerating the – though they didn't know yet – wands. The Aurors were shocked at the magic the teenager used. Dumbledore was horrified the Elder Wand was destroyed so easily.

_And in front of muggles,_ Dumbledore thought, _Merlin's beard, he's an untrained wizard._

"We don't know if they are with those black robed people or not, but take them into custody, retrieve their names, and get cracking on the computers."

"Yes sir," they shouted, and forced the group to follow them.

"What were those sticks you burned up Sekai?"

"I sensed a bit of those strange chi powers those sticks had. Better to be safe than sorry..."

The next day, they were in a frantic chaos when the people they arrested suddenly disappeared from their jail cells. Sekai was concerned, but he felt chi emanating from the room, but due to orders, will be unable to find out what really happened. Mr. Weasley was the cause for breaking in and using a Portkey to bring them out of safety. Since they had no wands, and Mr. Weasley was the only one with a wand to Obliviate, they had no choice but to leave before they could be questioned on questions that would result in the muggles finding out the wizarding world.

=0=0=0=

"Did you read the papers?" Hermione asked her friends Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

It was still summer, and due to the Dursley's disappearing on a vacation and bluntly ignoring Dumbledore – Vernon punched the old wizard in the face resulting in a broken nose and threaten to be shot if the wizards didn't leave – Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was retrieved the next day after the three disappeared and brought to the Burrow. Hermione this year spent her summer vacation with the Weasley's, since her family wasn't in muggle London this year.

"Yeah, those muggles caught the Aurors, surrounded them with metal thingies, and an untrained wizard snapped their wands and used magic in front of them-"

"They were called guns, Ron," Hermione corrected.

"Not to mention that most of the Death Eaters attacking London were killed by the muggle army," Ron finished, despite Hermione's correction.

In the Daily Prophet, there was a report of what happened yesterday. The Aurors and Dumbledore apparated after the Death Eater attack, many of the "black robed men" as the muggles called them, were killed viciously, and only a few survived by disapparating. From research reports on the bodies held in a muggle morgue, one of the Death Eaters killed by the muggle army was Lucius Malfoy, much to the shock of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. The Aurors were planning to Obliviate the people who witnessed the untrained wizard's magic, and are in a rush to find a solution to preserve the secret of the wizarding world before it was too late; once the Aurors and Dumbledore get replacement wands.

In another report of muggle kind, there was a report about the Shadoloo Crime Organization being suspected of the attacks by the black robed men being present. The missing and presumed dead Crime Lord General M. Bison is seen by the robed men due to the men able to release lightning attacks, such as Bison during the second World Warrior Tournament, where Bison was killed by a mysterious character Akuma. There were speculations about it, but are just speculations and rumors; though the UN and the military of the countries are determined to find out if it was really the hands of Bison, or another type of crime organization.

Nonetheless all this information being disputed not only by paper but by muggle television was threatening the security of the Wizarding World. Somewhere in the far land of Kerala, India, a tanned bald man dressed with torn saffron shorts, ankle bands, and a ring necklace with three skulls attached to them opened his pupil-less eyes. On his bald head were three red stripes, and he also had a silver ring around both wrists. He swiftly vanished from his meditation spot.

=0=0=0=

"Kikouken!"

"Hadoken!"

The two spiritual fireballs struck in the middle, causing both to dissipate, though Sekai's managed to survive but completely weak and enough for Chun-Li to simply block.

"Hmph, you've gotten a lot stronger," Sekai commented.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, kid," Chun-Li said, before sprinting and lashing out with her famous Hyakuretsukyaku, otherwise known as the Lightning Kick. Sekai blocked the many strikes from her rapidly blurring leg, before she jumped back to avoid the sweep from Sekai's iron-cold staff he dubbed Sennen Staff; it was a one foot long golden hilt with the carving of the Eye of Horus on it, and two black iron poles out from both ends, each three feet long, totaling seven feet.

Nearby, the Weasley Family with their two summer guests was on a little trip through muggle London.

"I hope the Ministry is doing something about this," Mrs. Weasley told her husband.

"They won't acknowledge the returned existence of Who-Know-Who, yet they try everything in their power to prevent the wizarding world from being exposed to the muggles due to that untrained wizard that used magic in front of muggle eyes."

Suddenly a flash of flames appeared in the nearby park, and all eyes turned to a Chinese woman being attacked by the untrained wizard.

"Oh my, it's the untrained wizard!" Hermione yelled, recognizing the teenager in the picture that was sketched up and shown in the Daily Prophet. As they ran up to the woman, they stopped as the attacker held out a hand to the woman, and she was helped up, laughing about it.

"Oh, it seems our spar gathered attention," Chun-Li said as the wizards and witches quickly put their wands away again to avoid getting them seen.

"Oh, just spectators. I was hoping Guile would be returning."

She smirked and walked up to them, and extended a hand.

"Hello. I'm Chun-Li Xiang, nice to meet you," she greeted.

The teenager also walked up to them, and extended a hand after he disarmed the staff and clipped it to his belt. "Sekai Ishtal, Private Commander of the Allied Nations."

The two adults shook hands. "We're the Weasley's. These are our children Ron, Fred and George, and Ginny. Their two friends are Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

They were expecting the usual outburst of fandom from the untrained wizard, but he just smiled not even looking at Harry as if he wasn't important, just a teenager like him, though two years older than them by eighteen.

"I saw you and thought you were attacking this woman. Are you alright my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her motherly tone in her voice. Chun-Li just laughed it off.

"I'm quite alright. I can handle myself. I am a famous Street Fighter from the first two World Warrior Tournaments."

"I'm am of the military's Allied Nations Army and a newbie in the fourth annual WWT being held in a disclosed location in London, England. Chun-Li agreed to spar with me until my officer returned."

"And I have," Guile said after walking up behind the family. Sekai immediately saluted Guile, "At ease soldier. Who are they?"

"They're the Weasley Family, along with their two friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Ahh, I see. I am Colonel William F. Guile. I am Sekai's superior."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel."

"Likewise. They just released information on where the tournament was going to be held this year," Guile said turning to his two friends.

"Yeah, where?"

"Somewhere on the outskirts of London." What the name of the location Guile said next drew a silent gasp from the wizards and three witches. It was an Unplottable, and also where the Quiddich World Tournament was held.

"Ahh, so we have only five days to prepare, and just a day to get there if we travel by helicopter."

"As we speak, all fighters participating will arrive there, and in five days the tournament preliminaries will begin."

"Hey Chun-Li, you going to participate this year?"

"I would, but just incase Bison truly escaped death, I'll just remain in the crowds."

The two men nodded, as Guile turned towards the family and children.

"Well we must be going now. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

They just waved as the three left the park to go into a military issued jeep, and drove off towards the nearest airbase.

"Oh dear. I must let the Ministry know about the muggles invading an Unplottable."

"Shouldn't an Unplottable normally keep muggles out?"

"It should yes," Hermione answered Ron's question.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Chapter Two**

"I found information. It was hard, but this is all I could find on our careless, untrained wizard."

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix grabbed packets of parchments displaying some information about the teenager who willingly used magic right before muggle eyes.

"Sekai Ishtal, age 18... So much for pulling him into a magical school... He is human, but he was born with a harmless defect which caused him to have elven like ears. He is a 1st Class soldier in the AN Military, Private Commander in the American branch of its Airforce, whatever that is. He has no family due to being murdered by the presumed dead evil dictator General M. Bison of the Shadoloo Nation when he was just ten years old. His foster family lives in America, and has since been training to become a fighter, and to grow up serving the AN Military to bring a world peace."

"So, he's eighteen, so it will be too late to for magical schools to accept him. However, there is the concern for his magic, and why he's just using them in the public view of muggles."

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed, "I would have no doubt he is without a wand, but it doesn't explain the wandless magic he used to destroy our wands that day they surrounded us. The boy has sharp hearing."

"So what should we do?"

"Due to his age, he should be left alone, but he has brought himself a charge for not only using his magic in the muggle world, but also in public view of the muggles, and also having the army he was in that day of the Death Eater attack surround us, and destroying our wands."

Dumbledore picked his new wand up, which was the same, but the core came from a different animal.

"So, we should follow and arrest the man, and also Obliviate the people he's with. He will be taken into trial for use of magic in the muggle world."

"Also, I thought you should all know," Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Earlier today my family and I were on a little trip in muggle London, and we saw the young man with a oriental Chinese woman named Chun-Li Xiang. We talked for awhile, before the teen's superior muggle officer William F. Guile walked up, and told the two about a tournament happening in five days at this location."

With a whip of his wand, the date and the location were etched onto the parchments everyone held. Needless to say, everyone displayed shocked looks.

"Sekai said it was the WWT, World Warrior Tournament, its fourth annual at the location of the World Quiddich Tournament. I sent a few wizards down there, and they came back with the reports of muggles dismantling the Quiddich poles and setting up rings and muggle technology."

"But, but it is an Unplottable, and a place where muggle stuff and their electricity does not work," Kingsly argued.

"Fudge said the same thing, but with the amount of people that has already shown up, if we stormed the place, I fear they would have their AN Military on us before we can disapparate. The world's military and the British muggle military are there as well."

The mood has depressed further. "I guess all we should do is to disguise ourselves as muggles and go to that tournament to view our little trouble maker."

Dumbledore smiled a bit, a bit of twinkle in his eye. "Of course, we must be sure we leave some Aurors here incase Death Eaters attack."

=0=0=0=

The days passed, and the tournament was about to begin in less than two hours. Many people traveled all around to view the spectacle, while many other watched from television sets and online. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphanora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, Kingsly Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin all attended the tournament in the crowds.

"So, you think our wizard friend will be here in this muggle tournament?" Kingsly asked not feeling comfortable knowing that the magic in this area wasn't affecting the electricity and the other muggle machinery in this Unplottable land; not to mention hundred or thousands of muggles in the large stand crowds.

"He is here. I have that feeling that he is here."

Meanwhile, new fighters have come for the tournament, among the returning past participants.

"So Sekai, just because I'm in the tournament doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me," Guile said with an amused grin.

"I'm in this to prove my worth, and let those with honor know that I strive to be the best I can be regardless."

Guile smiled. Chun-Li was up in the built stadium stands, looking for a free seat. Looking around, she noticed a familiar face with several others she never met before. "Mr. Weasley, is that you?" The man in question turned in his seat, and smiled a bit.

"Hello Miss Xiang. I thought you would be in the tournament?"

"I retired after the second World Warrior Tournament. I'm here to witness. So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He nodded. "Yes, this is Alastor, Tonks, Kingsly, Remus, and Albus."

She bowed to them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Chung-Li Xiang. May I sit with you and your friends?" Alastor frowned but Remus made room for her, and she nodded in gratitude.

"So Miss Xiang..."

"Please, call me Chung-Li."

"Okay, Chung-Li, how long have you known Mr. Ishtal?"

She smiled. "I met the kid four years ago when he was ambushed by some bastard thugs Victor Sagat and a man named Vega. He was doing fine, but back then he was weak, even with his skills. In the end I beat the two men down and rescued the kid. I taught him in the fighting style I use, and allowed him to form his own style using mine as a base. He then joined the AN. Do you know anything about the AN?"

"Sorry, we do not. You see... we tend to not know about the business that happens around the world."

"I see," Chung-Li spoke, "understandable truly. A lot of people didn't like to know about the wars that happen lately. The word AN stands for Allied Nations; It is a support of every major country's military in the fusion of attaining world peace."

"Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to the fourth annual Street Fighter tournament!" The roaring and cheers of the crowds was deafening; to the Aurors it was just like the Quiddich World Tournament.

"Now let us bring out fighters for this year! Here they are!"

=0=0=0=

The wizards and witches watched for the whole day, seeing how many were beaten down in plain muggle fighting, and were shocked that Sekai Ishtal ("Yeah Sekai, whip ass!" – Rebecca Kirlia, Sekai's girlfriend) wasn't the only wizard blandly using magic in the view of muggles, but several other warriors had magic as well. They were deeply disturbed by this. From the fifty fighters that entered, it had dropped down to twenty-five.

"Well shit... I get to have a bit more challenge, but not against... Sagat and Vega."

The two mentioned men walked up behind the teen that quickly turned around and in a defensive stance.

There stood a tall oriental man. He had a huge, ugly scar on his bald head and had an eye-patch worn over his right eye. He wore short blue and yellow trimmed shorts, and had tape wrapping around his fists and ankles, and were barefoot.

The second man was shorter than Sagat, but a foot tall than Sekai. He wore a type of metal mask over his face with demon slit openings for eyes which had a slash across the left side. His dark brown hair was long and in a braid, shirtless and wore a linen type pants and shoes. He wore an open-gloved gauntlet with a pair of metal claws attached.

"So, the little boy we nearly beaten," Vega said, snickering behind his mask.

"You two got your asses whipped by Chung-Li. I'm not the same as I was four years ago."

"And I would suggest you back away," Guile said, walking up to Sekai. Two more men also walked up behind the military man. One was a Japanese warrior in a white karate ki, red headband, short black hair, and tape wear on wrists and ankles, barefoot. The other guy was the same, only light facial hair stubble on his face, blond hair, a red karate ki, and also barefoot.

"Ken, Ryu, and Guile. I saw Chung-Li up on the stands not participating. Hmph, you won't last against us kid." The two walked off.

"Hmph, you'll do fine kid. You got here so far," Ryu said.

"Yeah..."

In the first match, Ryu won against a green skinned beastly man named Blanka, while Ken nearly scored victory against the sumo fighter Honda. Guile and Sean fought, but in the end, it was the Airforce Colonel with the Sonic Hurricane that won.

Now came the triple threat match. In one swift movement Sagat drew his arms back so his fists were near and slightly behind his armpits. He paused for just a second then with a thrust of his fist foreword and a yell of "TIGER!" a crossbow shaped energy wave was flung towards Sekai. The projectile was speeding fast, however Sekai grasped the Sennen Staff and deflected it into the air. Vega charged in and slashed rapidly, the shink sound echoing loudly as the claws scraped up against the cold iron staff of Sekai's. He kicked Vega in the stomach before grappling him and threw him away.

He spun the weapon, catching the oriental off guard who snuck up behind the teenager before sweeping his leg across the ground, tripping Sagat. He jumped high in his usual awe-defying somersault as Sagat kicked himself back up, and as Sekai landed, nearly blocked a Tiger Knee Smash and a Rolling Slash from a returning Vega. The fighters dealt a string of punches, kicks, and chi-based energy strikes. The last two attacks, the Tiger Wave and Sonic Slash, collided in the center just as Vega ran in and slashed Sekai in the back before landing a blow to his head.

Sekai forced the pain away, and unleashed his strongest spell, the Sinister Storm. In the end after the loathing tornado slowly vanished, both fighters were knocked out cold.

"Heh, this time, I won," Sekai said, as the two fallen men had to be carted away.

"He's done well," Chung-Li said, "He's been able to get rid of his inner demons now."

From twenty-five participants, now thirteen remain with another triple threat. This time it pitted a Russian grappler wrestler named Zangief, Guile, and an African American boxer named Balrog.

Balrog wore boxing gloves, has a short slicked back cornrow hair, and chiseled muscles. He wore the standard boxing boots, boxing shorts in blue, and a sleeveless blue shirt with white trims. Zangief was a weight lifter and bodybuilder, huge, imposing, very muscular, and looked to the wizards watching this in public could go toe-to-toe against Hagrid and win hands down. His hair was a short Mohawk, with a ruff beard. He only wore red and golden yellow trimmed spandex trunks, red wristbands, and a pair of red wrestling boots.

There were other interesting matches, such as a young woman who used the Power of Soul to confront against Sekai's skills, however he won, but just barely leaving the ring under his own strength, or the two brothers of the original Hadoken and Shouryuuken against their opponents of the match. However, there was one person who was rapidly progressing through the match. The wizards felt a dark magic from this one person dressed completely in a black cloak that covered even his head. The man wore a mask that was firmly attached to the face, and was similar in design to that of a Diamond Head Rattlesnake, with a snake hood jutting out along the sides that were mistaken as very large ears, and two fangs jutting out from the morphed mouth. The cloak barely ruffled but when it did, the person was pale skinned, wearing armored gauntlets and boots, and to Guile, clothes strikingly similar to Bison's. Of course, several other Street Fighters noticed this as well throughout the match, since Bison was notoriously famous for creating the evil Shadoloo Nation. Not to mention this guy seemed to have powers that to a degree brought a shiver up the spine of the Soul Power user.

From thirteen, now six remained. However, now was a time for rest and relaxation; those that were out from the tournament were allowed to stay to watch the rest, while the six remaining battlers were brought to their rooms.

Those six were Ryu, Guile, Sekai, Ken, Mystery Guy, and a hermit named Oro.

=0=0=0=

The Mystery Guy remained in his room, undisturbed. That is until the fireplace in his room turned into emerald green, and a Death Eater walked in. The young Death Eater walked up to the cloaked snake-mask wearing man and kneeled.

"Yes, I have did what you requested." The man did not say anything, but the Death Eater seemed to know what the man was saying, "Yes of course sir. Anything you say, I shall send your words to the man named M. Bison."

He vanished back into the fire pit once again after throwing the power, and calling out his destination.

For a brief moment, a red glint shined through the snake-eye like slits on the mask.

=0=0=0=

"Kind of strange Akuma isn't here," Sekai said the next day, gathered with Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chung-Li, and an eighteen year old schoolgirl named Sakura wearing her school uniform, with headband, and fist fighting gloves.

"You heard of him right? He entered, fought, and killed General Bison," Ryu said.

"Hm, but that man in the cloak and snake mask. He just gives me the freaking creeps."

"No kidding. He's like Satan himself with the way he took out his opponents."

"I sense something wrong from this man," said a voice. They turned around to see Dhalsim floating in the air, legs crossed and in a meditation form.

"Dhalsim... what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I felt the user of the Psycho Drive here."

"Psycho Drive? You saying Bison's alive again?"

"I am unsure Ken Masters. The cloaked man has the power of the Psycho Drive, but there is another power in him, completely different from the chi us few fighters can use to our wills. I suggest we be varying of the man, if it is in fact Mr. Bison."

This news was unsettling to those whom one way or another dealt with General Bison in the past.


	36. Page 72

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling has supreme ownership as the series' creator and writer, with the companies that published the seven books all around the world, and Warner Bros. for our movie adaptations. I do not own any names of real world celebrities mentioned in this story and **IN NO WAY MAKE MONEY WRTING THIS CRACKSHOT**. I also do not own anything that can be seen as cameo, parody, or from other television shows, games, movies, cartoons, and you know the rest of the genres mentioned on FFN. Anything seen as crossover I do not own at all. I only own my own Original Characters, and this strange-ass plot many of you may face palm/snicker about (or wonder if I was doing drugs writing this).

**Author's Note:** This came to me after rereading Page 3 in this book. And yes, I did a face palm because of it. So, when you are done reading this and you feel the urge to face palm, it's probably the best thing to do.

* * *

**Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans: People Edition**

"Eh? Why do I taste crotch and alcohol?" said a wizarding child on the Hogwarts Express.

It was another year for the students of a prestigious magical school, and for the new wave of children whom were on their way towards their very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the wizarding child waiting for the train to soon disembark on its journey to Hogsmeade in Scotland... just tasted a Jelly Bean flavor of Brian Griffin.

His friend sitting next to him spat his bean in disgust. "Ew! I tasted sparkly vampire!"

In Forks, a certain vampire didn't see where he was going when he was running from werewolves and impaled himself on a thick leafless branch.

The girl in front of them, the first boy's twin sister (the one who tasted Brian Griffin) gave a weird look as she sucked on her jelly bean.

"Who's Jimmy Fallon?"

In New York, Jimmy sneezed, spilling his coffee. Elsewhere, a flaming burp is released while the person who flame belched stared at the girl who was crying; because the jelly bean when she chewed and swallowed made her throat all bloody.

"You wuss," he states, before drinking more Papp's Blue Robot.

In another compartment back on the Hogwarts Express, some boys whom were in fourth year were doing some dares using a mix of the original and the new People Edition. For most of them, they tasted food flavors to non-food flavors, until the son of Seamus Finnegan pops a random one into his mouth.

"... Well?" one muggleborn spoke.

"Why do I have the urge to break dance to Thriller?"

"What's Thriller?" said the teen next to Seamus Jr., plucking another bean into his mouth.

"What is it, a nasty one this time?"

"It tastes like Paris Hilton!"

The other boys howl in laughter. But eventually, they calm down, as the train jolts and start to move. One of the boys grab another bean, before immediately spitting it out the window and then spits more to get rid of the taste that apparently did not agree to his taste buds.

"Oh god, I tasted Meg Griffin!"

The others screamed in horror.

Recovering, they decide to try more. Some were fruits, but Seamus Jr. recoiled a bit.

"What now?"

"Old man and lemon drops," was the reply.

=0=0=

Albus Dumbledore, in the afterlife playing Chess with Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, sneezed.

"Bless you Dumbledore," the Sōtaichō of the Gotei 13 of the Seireitei says, handing him a box of tissues.

The Captain Commander of Avalon's Seven Council Guardian Corporation, accepts the box of tissues to blow his nose.

=0=0=

In the human world, Harry stares at Ron who brought him a box of Bertie Bott's newest creation. He was at the Ministry at the moment, going through some old case files on the old Death Eaters whom still had escaped or eluded capture long after the second Wizarding War against Voldemort when Ron came in during his lunch break.

"Did they really do what I think they did?" he asks, upon seeing the familiar box's label, and the words "People" printed in loopy gold print.

"Yeah mate."

Harry resisted the urge to groan about it.

"Try it. I tasted some muggle woman named Britney Spears... whoever she is."

"She's an American singer," Harry informs his friend/brother-in-law, before deciding to taste one bean. He blinks one the flavor settled. "Weird..."

"What?" Ron questions.

"I taste old man and flames."

Ron was perplexed. "And who would taste like an old man and fire?"

=0=0=

Now it was Yamamoto's turn to sneeze, ruining his cup of tea.

"Bless you," said the chuckling Dumbledore, pushing the tissue box to the Sōtaichō.

=0=0=

Some students on the train as it continues its track to Hogsmeade were playing games with one another, chatting, or for some, playing Flavor Risk, a popular candy game created that revolved Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And since the introduction of People Edition a month ago, it was a risk of flavors that also included people. For those whom had a box of People Edition, various different celebrities and other people were tasted, ranging from Jay Leno, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Ryan Seacrest, Madonna, Jennifer Lopez, Steven Tyler, Bill Cosby, Edward Elric, Soul Eater Evans, Magneto, members of the Vocaloid Band, random X-Men characters, Alucard, Samus Aran, Lara Croft, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, to Daniel Baldwin, Leif Garrett, Todd Bridges, Tonya Harding, Danny Bonaduce, Superman, Rosie O'Donnell, Stewie Griffin, Seth Green, Lady Gaga, the band members of Nickleback, The Roots, John Cena, Triple H, CM Punk, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, The Rock, Steve Higgins, Rickey Minor, Johnny Carson, Kevin Eubanks, Snoop Dogg, John Melendez, Snooki, David Lettermen, Conan O'Brien, and Ranma Saotome, Sailor Moon, Jackie Chan, Frankenstein, Dracula, Frank Stallone, Simon Cowell, Ellen DeGeneres, Roger Lodge, Bryan Callen, Judy Gold, Ted Jessup, Loni Love, Brad Loekle, Chelsea Peretti, Billy Kimball, Daisy Gardner, Nick DiPaolo, John Enos, Mike Trainor, Chuck Nice, Natasha Leggero, Kathie Lee Gifford, Hoda Kotb, Al Roker, Flandre Scarlet, Cirno, Wriggle Nightbug, Ran, Chen, Jet Li, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady, Trish, Kyrie...

Yes, this new creation from Bertie Bott's was insane.

In a crowded compartment, somewhere in the middle area of the entirety of the Hogwarts Express, this happened:

"What the bloody hell?"

"What is it, Iris?" a boy said, looking to the dark-skinned girl sitting with him and his group of friends.

"I tasted an emo werewolf! How is that possible? Who would taste that way?" said the girl, taking the bean out of her mouth and decides to toss it out the window after she cracks it open. The train was halfway to its destination.

"Can a werewolf be emo?" spoke Iris's younger sister, who was busy reading from an issue of The Quibbler.

In Forks, said emo werewolf in wolf form gets shot in the head by a hunter. In full hunting gear, Stewie Griffin smiles. "Ha! I told you! I told you I'll get that emo werewolf! Now pay up." Brian sighs, before digging into his pocket and pulls out the wager of 100 dollars and hands it to the talking infant with a twelve-gauge shotgun.

"You proud of yourself?" said the dog.

"Yup," was Stewie's reply, "no more Twilight movies and emo whisper scenes... it's a good thing."

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember when Cedric Diggory was murdered?"

"Yeah," Brian said.

"He rose back from the dead as Edward Cullen. Of course, his sparkly ass is dead. Rumors say he tripped and impaled himself on a tree branch."

Brian was about to say something, when he decided to hold his words. After a moment of silence, Brian lights up a cigarette.

"I don't want to know, man. I have a feeling I shouldn't know any of this," he stated, walking away and leaving Stewie to drag the wolf's corpse by its tail.

=0=0=

In the end, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans: People Edition products were slowly removed from shelves world-wide when sales dropped and soon they stopped selling altogether (some ended up missing only to be sold in later years on eBay for thousands of American dollars). Life returned to a sense of normalcy...

* * *

**Time to face-palm...**

*smack*


	37. Page 73

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**This Is Why You Don't Hire Assassins**

"This was pathetic," Kisame said, staring at the blooded remains of every single Death Eater in the room. It didn't matter if they were adults or children following their parents; Kisame shredded through them all. Mixed in the blood was ash of several Death Eaters burned by Itachi's fire jutsu.

"Hn."

Kisame frowned, staring at the ribbons of the so-called _Greatest Dark Lord_. "Can we go home?"

"Let's go, Kisame," said Itachi, turning around and walking away from the scene of the crime.

Later, Aurors and Hit Wizards would arrive, only to find the Malfoy Manor burning under intense black flames. Every dead body inside would be burned to ash, and even the ash would be devoured by the hungry black fire. The flames of Amaterasu were strong enough to also destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes that was stored away in the basement safe... except the small fragment inside Harry Potter's scar. Then again, it will be six years before a burned corpse and the remains of said corpse not incinerated in a buried fire-pit was discovered by a camping family, and later on police forensics accurately identified it as the missing Harry Potter. His murder will forever remained unsolved, because only two people were involved in Harry's murder/assassination by the dead Dark Lord... and they weren't part of this world.


	38. Page 74

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling has supreme ownership of the **Harry Potter** franchise as the creator and writer, with the companies that published the seven books all around the world, and Warner Bros. for our movie adaptations. The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. has the rights and ownership to the **Pokémon** (Pocket Monsters) video games, as well as its overarching franchise based on them composed of an animation, a card game, numerous manga and many other media. All I own is this idea of a story.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Pokémon**

The year: February 7, 2013. The Wizarding World has changed much, not just in Europe. After the terrorists attacking American and almost bringing another World War, Voldemort and the Death Eaters a year after 9/11 invading America broke that straw on the camel's back. The Wizarding World was exposed when the muggles fought back violently with their weapons, and succeeded in killing the Dark Lord. The governments practically had enough of how Europe allowed such corruption to steep itself into the lands that drastic changes had to be made or else.

Still, many still desired the Boy-Who-Lived-That-Went-Missing to save their world from Voldemort's shadowy tyranny. It was really sad, especially since a certain old man still believed that Voldemort would not stay dead unless he was killed by the Chosen One, in this case would be Harry Potter. As far as the other magical countries thought outside Europe, Voldemort was dead along with whatever soul anchors he used to tether himself to the physical realm (once it was discovered the Dark Lord created Soul Anchors/Horcruxes; something that Albus Dumbledore knew but never told anyone being a secretive prick and slight manipulating old geezer).

So imagine Hermione's complete surprise when her daughter Rose was innocently watching muggle TV, one of her cartoons (Rose would adamantly correct her by saying its called anime), and she just walked into the room with her daughter's day-time snacks. Nine year old Rose Weasley was lying on the couch, eyes glued to the muggle telly, as colorful-looking creatures were trading attacks with lightning bolts and flowing liquid-looking energy attacks. Hermione didn't really understand what Pokémon was.

"Rose, honey, I have your lunch."

"Okay mum. Set it on the table, I'm watching Ash Ketchum's Pikachu battle against Harry Potter's Gardevoir." She said this in the manner of "leave me alone now I'm busy watching TV".

Hermione nearly tripped hearing the name of her old friend who vanished without a trace.

_"Maya, use Secret Power!"_

Hermione's eyes widen as she sets the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table and turned her eyes to the TV. On the screen was an elegant-looking humanoid bringing its green limbs to its chest, a red triangle that was sticking out of its chest began to glow with brilliance. Behind the creature however was a male with unruly black hair and green eyes behind framed glasses.

The voice... that drawn cartoonish face...

_"Pikachu! Thunder!" commanded Ash._

A yellow rodent-looking thing with spiky ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail leapt into the air, its red cheeks sparkling with electricity as its entire body is supercharged with lightning, which flies out with a punishing force. At the same time, four large orbs of energy surrounded the Gardevoir and then launched forth intercepting the Thunder attack. A large explosion and cloud of smoke filled the screen.

The TV then split-screened two concerned faces of Ash Ketchum, and to Hermione's shock, her friend Harry Potter! But how is that possible? What the hell's going on?

_"Two powerful attacks, a cloud of smoke engulfing the field, and two trainers nervous about the outcome of this collision. Ash and Pikachu are a force to be reckoned with; however Ash's opponent, Harry Potter, is no pushover either. What will be the outcome of this battle? Stay tuned next week to find out the answers,"_ comments the commentator of the anime series.

"Aw man... I didn't realize that was the end of the episode," Rose complained, as the Pokémon show went into its ending credits. She then looks to her mom. "Mum? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

Hermione recovered. She wasn't much into watching television when she could read a good book or two (or twenty).

"Nothing dear."

She quickly vacated the living room, leaving Rose to shrug at her mother's oddness and bites into a corned beef and cheese sandwich smothered with mayonnaise, some mustard, sliced tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. Mmm, yummy...

"Hm, I should resume training my Pokémon for my fifth Gym Badge on my HeartGold game."

Plate of sandwiches in hand, one firmly in her mouth she runs out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Meanwhile, Hermione was having a minor freak-out about seeing phantom faces and hearing phantom names on a cartoon show.


	39. Page 75

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling has supreme ownership of the **Harry Potter** franchise as the creator and writer, with the companies that published the seven books all around the world, and Warner Bros. for our movie adaptations. Anything relating to **Final Fantasy** belongs to Square-Enix.

**Author's Note:** This just exploded in my brain while writing something else, so I decided to just add this to the book.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Something Final Fantasy Random**

"Okay Harry, how about this: From now on, every time you go to bed, I slam a large book on your testicles."

Lightning stared hard at Harry, who developed a sweat at the threat to his manhood. To understand what this threat from Lightning was about: Harry Potter didn't feel like going on a fun and relaxing vacation someplace exotic outside Oerba Continent. He rather wants to hang around the house and watch TV and wrestling programs like the renamed Edge Championship Wrestling (formerly Midgar Championship Wrestling; the new name suspiciously sounds like ECW).

"I'll plan our vacation," he hastily shouted, already running out of the living room and to the house's computer room. Lightning held a smug smile and calmly walks outside to enjoy the outdoor air.

"She's scary," Noel told Hope.

"That's why I love her," Hope says with a bit of a love-induced sigh.

Noel simply stared at Hope like he was a crack head selling a beat-up machina car for 75 Gil at a local bar in Palumpolum.


	40. Page 76

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**_Last time, on Harry Potter GT, the soul fragment of Dark Lord Voldemort was reborn prematurely. In a rare act of kindness, Tom Riddle has left his temporary host Ginny Weasley with a bit of life energy to allow her to continue living and then abandons her in the middle of Hogsmeade to die. Then he began his journey to hunt down the Dragon Balls, scattered all across the Earth._**

Riddle flew down after he had gotten the hang of aerial flight without expelling his magical reserves.

"Those ancient scrolls were very useful in giving me some amount of power. To think that KI could be very destructive... but magic and Ki put together..." Riddle sneers, as he uses his wand he stole from his host and destroys the statue before him. The remains of the Easter Head statue fall apart, revealing the six star dragon ball he was seeking after. He grabs hold of the orb, smiling at his reflection in the mysterious crystal.

"Six located... now for that final dragon ball. POINT ME SEVEN STAR DRAGON BALL!"

His wand floats off his hand and the tip glows as it spins before stopping at the direction he needs to fly to next. With a laugh, he shoots into the air, flying away.

**_Young Tom Riddle's desire for power, and the destruction of the Boy-Who-Lived, fuels the resurrected soul fragment of Voldemort to accomplish his self-imposed mission. As well as give the Wizarding World something to truly fear. He eventually completes his mission, having located all seven dragon balls, and decides to send ripples throughout the entire Wizarding World._**

"I command thee, Shenlong the Eternal Dragon, come forth from your slumbering dreams and arise!" Tom Riddle commands, laughing as nature itself began to go stir-crazy. The seven orange globes begin to light with a fiery aura, as the ground starts to quake. Inside Hogwarts, all the students and the staff were awaken by the sudden earth quake, Dumbledore jolted out of his bed and all of his trinkets shattering as they fall off their shelves.

The old man ran to his window, seeing a brilliant light shine through. Eventually the entire staff of Hogwarts was outside through the front doors and gasp as a giant Chinese-looking snake dragon was levitating in the air unaided by wings. The clouds that gathered were as black as the night, crackling with thunder and lightning. In Satan City, all KI sensing warriors detected the pulse from far away.

"What in the... was that what I believe it was?" Goku questions aloud.

**_The Z-Fighters feeling the sudden force of power, and the warning by Dende through telepathic communication, caused the Z-Fighters to embark towards the location where someone had summoned Shenlong from his sleep._**

"Eternal Dragon! I wish for the knowledge of all the most powerful muggle fighters on this planet!"

The dragon lets out a breath. **"Very well,"** it spoke, voice booming a deep commanding baritone.

Shenlong's eyes glowed, and an assault of knowledge pierced Riddle's brain, temporarily driving him to his knees. But he soon gets up, smiling.

"My second wish is to combine the power of my magic and the mystical powers of Ki to become the strongest wizard on the entire planet!"

Just then in a swarm of Instant Transmission, Goku and Gohan had brought everybody towards the location, only to see Shenlong let out a rattling roar.

**"Very well, Tom Marvolo Riddle, your powers of magic and the power of KI shall be yours to command, harmonized in a deadly union. Be warned that you shall no longer be able to use wand magic of even the simplest, but your magical levels will be just as deadly as the Unforgivables. I grant you this wish..."**

"Shit! We're too late!" Goten cursed.

Dumbledore gasped. _Tom has been resurrected?_

Riddle's laughs were terrifying as magic swirls around him like the forces of Fiendfyre, and then his KI levels began to sky rocket. Eventually the light show ends and Shenlong roars to the skies, claiming his work was finished, and then vanishes in a beam of light. The dragon balls then launch themselves in seven directions turning to stone. The weather clears up, and the moon-lit night shines down upon the calm of Hogwarts grounds once more.

"Dumbledore," Riddle spoke, turning around.

Dumbledore had his wand drawn, pointing at the young Tom Riddle. "Tom... just how are you able to live?"

"How? Ginny Weasley is how. She took hold of my first Horcrux and I seduced her innocent mind. I slowly drew her life force, giving myself a solid body. Granted I am back to my seventeen year old self again, but as you can see... I hunted down the mystical powers of Shenlong the Eternal Dragon, and the seven dragon balls. Legend states if one finds all seven they can grant you a wish, and now I am powerful than you, and Harry Potter as well."

He lifts a hand up. A ball of red/black KI and magic in a unique fusion generates. "And now old man, where my elder self has failed, I shall prevail. The wand magicks I can discard and now use my newfound powers to control and destroy. Time to die, Professor Dumbledore... and thank you..."

He fires the beam at the old man, but a miracle happened: Gohan moved in the direction of the blast and surging his aura manages to swat the energy blast away. It sails across the lake before hitting the island. The island was destroyed utterly with a powerful display. This terrified the staff of Hogwarts, as well as the students whom left their house dormitories and were crowding windows or trying to file out of the school. In the horrified confusion, Gilderoy Lockhart fled like a coward back into the castle.

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle, the young man before becoming the twisted and evil Lord Voldemort, was now empowered with a deadly harmony of magic and Ki. And now sets his sights on doing what his older self couldn't do: destroy the Wizarding World, kill Albus Dumbledore, and destroy the one who survived where his elder self failed to kill._**

"Gohan Son... looks like the other Z-Fighters are here as well, and Harry Potter, too..."

In flashes of Ki, Pan, Harry, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, Goku, and Vegeta drop from the air and stand in front of a shocked elderly wizard.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored the calling of his name.

Riddle smiles.

"Harry Potter, Ginny has told me many stories of how you were trained to be a warrior, a fighter of good. A wizard of the light, and all other sorts of mythical bullshit..." He licks his lips. "But I know the truth: your mother sacrificed her life to save yours, and when I disregarded her, killed her, and then kill you, magic answered her pleas and shielded you from death, and ended my elder's life. This time however... I will succeed where Voldemort failed. It will not be Voldemort who the entire world fears... no, it will be Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

**_An inevitable battle will soon begin, and the location of a struggling war will start on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, today on Harry Potter GT..._**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
War Rages Magical Ki! Tom Riddle's Threat  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**  
**

"So, you know of my mother?"

"But of course. Although how her Saiyan genes diluted to the point that magic becomes dominate is beyond my understanding. Somewhere down her family line a Saiyan came here, but just like Goku forgot her mission to destroying Earth. I have all the information in my mind when I wished for the knowledge on everything regarding the fighters of the Earth. You are somehow not magical, but a half Saiyan like Gohan Son over there. However Prince Vegeta towers over you with his full-blooded Saiyan heritage... it's baffling to many, but clear to me."

Harry stared.

There were no lies to it. Only truth. Somewhere down the line of his mother's family tree, a Saiyan bloodline entered the family of normal humans. In the diaries of his mother left to him, she learned how her blood was heavily diluted of Saiyan genes, but when she was born she was gifted with the rare gene of magic, thus becoming a muggleborn. But even with her magic she had a small amount of Ki that she can fly via bukujutsu.

When he was born, the Saiyan heritage returned with full force like Goku demolishing seven five-star restaurants with his vigorous appetite alone. He was born with a tail but it was cut off, root and all. None ever knew about the truth of his tail, but it being removed (something in the diary mentioning it was done when she cut it off and then erased the memory from the healers and his father) meant he wouldn't be inflicted with the Oozaru curse during the full moon.

"I bet Prince Vegeta enjoys training you boy, when you were discovered, correct?" Riddle crows wickedly.

Vegeta sent one of his harshest glares. "Never before in my life have I been surprised knowing that someone of my race preserved itself similar to Kakarot dilemma. The moment all of us felt that explosion of Ki did we race to the scene and find the corpses of two adults, and Harry crying away with a third corpse naught but ash. He may not be mine by blood, but he's very much a son to me."

Trunks smirked at this. Even he would agree that Harry as an adopted little brother was fun around the Briefs Household.

"And thus you took him away, preventing dear Albus over there from stealing infant Harry and hiding him away like one would treasure from unwanted people. It would be nice to speak more, but I feel like firing all of you right into death's embrace."

He sparked his fighting aura, a reddish flame of energy swirling around his body with black traces of electricity running across his body, arms, and legs, the generated winds sweeping his hair upward.

"If my older self was so cowardly to believe that a mere BABY is capable of defeating him, then seeing you here now Harry only proves how right he is with your Saiyan heritage. SO DIE!"

A blast of red and black Ki with a trace of magical energy shoots at them from his thrusted palms. But Gohan once again charges up and swats the beam away. But, like the last two times he suffered minor stinging from the almost poisonous taint from the magic energy.

Harry shot up into the air, firing balls of green-tinted Ki at Riddle, who warps away and reappears high in the sky.

Vegeta roars, shooting into the air and charging Ki into his upcoming attack. "To think a worthless peon like you can ever hold an amount of power to me... it's simply ludicrous! GAELIC GUN!"

Riddle sneers, before roaring loudly. "KILLER PALM BLAST!" Twin energy beams fire from his hands he thrusts before him, countering Vegeta's attack.

"Harry!"

"Pan, let's double-team this freak!"

She smiles. As the two thirteen year olds charge up their aura and fly into the sky, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks follow suit, all of them charging up. Pan and Harry generate spheres of Ki, calling out the trademark Kamehameha Wave, and then firing the technique with force. They strike Riddle directly. The smoke clears away, and the clothes may have a ruffled and slightly damaged look, Riddle was unscarred or shows signs of physical damage to his body.

"Twin Kamehameha attacks and nothing? What the hell?" Goku yells.

"Impressive technique, children. The ancient technique from the Turtle Hermit, if I'm not mistaken." He smiles, "Try this on instead."

Riddle brought his hands forward, where he forms a triangle space with his hands. A green glow sparks to life, forming a sphere of green energy. "RAGING LIGHT FANG!" A green spiraling shield wavers out as a cage-like dome of green light explodes forth, firing hundreds of lasers downward upon everyone and everything.

The Saiyans flew to dodge the attacks while Majuub and Harry snag Dumbledore and flew him away from the oncoming attacks. In fact, Harry shoved everyone that was inside into the castle and barely escapes the lights shooting at him destroying the stairs. Trunks and Goten get behind Riddle, and they double-kick him, stunning the resurrected teen allowing Vegeta to land a powerful uppercut, launching Riddle higher into the sky.

To everyone's surprise, Riddle dissolves into a mist of magic.

"Wha?"

Harry suddenly felt a spike of Ki behind him, and turns around only to get a face full of energy blast, sending him crashing along the ground and creating a trench and smacking a stray tree down.

Riddle scoffs. "Do you honestly believe you had the upper hand, pathetic monkeys?"

"Was that a clone?"

"Possibly. If it was, then this fight just got more difficult," Goten mutters to Trunks.

Pan flew to Harry, who was pulling himself out of his hole in the dirt and the uplifted tree.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but that hurt like a mother-"

"Harry," Gohan warned, cutting off the oncoming swear as he helps the teen up.

Riddle grins.

"Amazing... isn't it? Magic is wondrous and expansive. Ki is useful yet dangerous. Together... a deadly harmony... I dare say I could be more powerful than anyone of you here right now. Makes me question why my older self never bothered to learn anything about Ki. Of course, it must have been because most of the techniques and teachings on Ki were made by muggles."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just shut up and drop down already, Riddle. You will not succeed in whatever you want to do," Harry growled at the powerful magic/ki user.

"But I have already won, Harry. I will not fall prey to the corruptive magic that twisted my older self down to depending on desiring more and more magic, when I can train and be stronger, and destroy all who stand in my way!"

He roars, his aura surging wildly again. This time, the crackles of lightning bolts running off his body shoot outward, creating a static electric feel in the very air. It made everyone vary of what Riddle was doing next.

"I have more power than even the darkest of magical tomes can ever give me! All of the Wizarding World will fear me! And then, Earth itself shall tremble!"

Gohan glared. "What a megalomaniac. He's worse than Frieza and Cell..."

"I think he's worse than all the baddies Earth has faced against over the years," Goku said.

"Go Super Saiyan, and charge up more," Harry spoke up.

Vegeta smirked, liking it as he was the first to go Super Saiyan, his eyes changing to their turquoise blue color, and his hair going golden yellow with a similar aura surging over his entire body. Trunks follows suit, his purple hair going gold yellow, then Goten, Gohan, and Goku last. Majuub's aura powered up even more, and even Harry and Pan regenerate their power auras. The ground trembled slightly at the power building up.

"PERISH!" Riddle roars, firing a super-powered form of Raging Light Fang that destroys part of the ground in their large laser strikes, and tearing through half of the Forbidden Forest. Several of the stray shots struck Hogsmeade, one such beam blowing up The Three Broomsticks.

All the warriors had dodged the attacks, as Riddle took to the skies. Vegeta and Trunks double-teamed Riddle, punches and kicks flying and Riddle kept up evenly. Goten then tried a surprise attack from behind Riddle's blind spot but the wizard turned around, ducking Vegeta and fires a red Ki blast launching Goten into one of the upper floors of Hogwarts. Harry manages to strike Riddle in the chin, but gets a kick in the stomach by the teen wizard. Goku flew at Riddle, landing a glancing blow with a kick and evades Ki blasts fired from Riddle's eyes. The laser sweeps, cutting the waters. BOOM! The eye lasers were cut off by Pan's fired Ki Ball at his face. Vegeta fires a Final Flash, Trunks using his father's Gaelic Gun attack, and Goku and Gohan had unleashed a Kamehameha Wave. The smoke filled the air.

"Did we get him?"

A figure explodes from the smoke, revealing... a hurting Riddle. Not seriously hurt, but the attacks finally dealt some bit of damage; his wizard robes were in complete ruins that he discards the rags with a sweeping rip and toss aside.

"Nice hits. Not good enough, though."

Majuub warped before Riddle grinning as two pink energy blasts sends Riddle crashing into the Whomping Weeping Willow, destroying a portion of the magically-alive tree that can kill. What a surprise attack, huh?

"Caught him off guard," said Majuub, smirking.

They regroup together up in the air.

"Now what? The little brat's actually keeping score," Vegeta grumbles.

"Magic and Ki are a very dangerous mix. Babidi is a testament to that," said Goku.

"So, what can we do to weaken this guy, gramps?" Pan questions her grandfather.

The man-turned-child Saiyan gains a determined look in his eyes.

"We do all we can to stop this guy. If he escapes here, he could very well become a dangerous threat to all life on Earth."

"I agree," Harry said, nodding to Goku, "Riddle boy's too dangerous now that he's become what he is. Although... I question to know how we've never felt him before..."

An explosion is heard, as fiery Ki rips through the Whomping Willow. The fire-element Ki/Magic attack destroys the magical tree. If it had a voice it would have been screaming a death cry. Riddle soon levitates up into the air, the magical fire created by his attack unaffecting his body aside some scrapes from his being plowed into the dirt.

"So, I am a possible threat to the planet?" Riddle questions the Z-Fighters. He then smiles with delight. "Wonderful. I enjoy knowing that you are all now taking me seriously."

He rolls his shoulders.

"So, you wish to know who I am or where I came from. Well, it's quite simple. I used to be nothing more than a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"A piece of soul?" Goku questioned.

"Yes, Saiyan boy. A piece of his soul. Back when dark magic was really seductive to me, I desired to play around with soul magicks. I then discovered how to split my soul in half. I chose a simply black diary to shove it into. Now over the years I have remained as such, inanimate until one day a little girl named Ginny Weasley came across me. I seduced her mind, broke her insecurities and offered friendship."

He grins.

"You people may not know this but for our audience below... through the little brat I gave her the power to speak the noble language of the Founder Slytherin to open the Chamber of Secrets to begin a string of attacks to cleanse the school of filthy blood. But then I found an old book in the retches of the Restricted Section about a mythical dragon. The more I studied for sources outside, the more I learned about Ki, and eventually the dragon balls. So I sought to drain her life force to essentially be reborn. Afterward, I dumped her body in Hogsmeade with just a tiny bit of her original life force in my only act of kindness, sought the dragon balls... and well..."

He gestures to his floating enemies.

"You used dark magic to take control of an innocent girl, stole her life force, and then desired alternate power? That sickens me," Goku told Riddle, sending an angry look to the teen.

"He's going down for sure now," Goten stated, now finding a new reason to tear this arrogant wizard a new asshole.

"Going down? Me? No, but this will! FLAME DRAGON MISSILE!"

He launches from his mouth a blast of flames taking shape of an eastern dragon that flew towards the castle, not the Z-Fighters. Dumbledore, watching this all along retaliates with a powerful Aguamenti surprising the warriors a bit (Vegeta just kept his face neutral with an eyebrow raised). Dumbledore also summoned water from the lake to add to the force of the charm, creating akin to a (Pokémon-based move) Hydro Pump. Harry saw an opening and flew right in Riddle's face, and punches him right in the kisser. That cuts off the fire technique allowing Dumbledore to destroy it completely. Some areas of grass were caught aflame by the intense heat but easily doused out by more water spells.

Riddle roared, launching a red/green ball of Ki this time right into Harry's chest. With a powerful downward kick laced with Ki, the green-eyed fighter rockets right into the cobblestone pathway close to the bridge. An explosion of reddish green magical ki beams are sent at the others forcing them to weave through. Vegeta kept firing Ki blasts with Trunks following suit, but Riddle dissolved away, revealing he had switched with a clone. Higher above, he reappears. However a flashing green light erupted from Riddle's three fingers in a tight triangle and it was pointed downward. Tri-Beam Cannon? No. A sinister smile crosses the teen's lips.

He wasn't even looking at his target. "Dark Zero."

A beam of black Ki that had a greenish tint around it was fired with an explosive display. It races through the air, racing towards the ground where Harry was cratered. As he looked up with pain in his body, the pitch black attack swallows him up and everyone stares horrified as the ensuing explosion spreads out green-tinted smoke, and flying debris scattered all over. The winds were deafening as everything and everyone was blown away. Whatever trees that were around were fully uprooted and tossed like paper. The stone foundation of the bridge was completely destroyed. The iron fence nearby were shredded and ripped apart, twisted and buckled. Anything made of glass shatters into thousands of shards by the concussive shockwave emanating from ground zero.

"HARRY!" Pan shouted in anguish, extremely worried for her best friend.

Riddle laughs out loud.

**_A mix of Ki and dark magical energy to form a devastating move, Harry was unprepared to defend and gets swallowed by the blast. It destroyed whatever it could tear into, leaving a large crater and smoke and debris to litter the air. Everyone is horrified of such a technique unleashed by Tom Riddle, now a Ki-empowered wizard._**

"Such a dangerous power," Albus whispered, terrified beyond his years. This power... it easily dwarfs Grindelwald and himself combined.

"Such a magnificent fusion of power... wouldn't everyone agree? I am very sad that my older self never learned." Riddle scoffs. "It probably would have saved him the trouble of devoting his soul into dark magic for manicure power-ups."

Riddle cackles to himself.

"Yes... I'm ashamed to now relate myself to my older form that goes by the anagram name Voldemort. Such a disgusting way to grow up..."

**_Tom Riddle has only just begun to fight and the Z-Warriors have a deadly duel to fight through. Has Harry survived the Dark Zero technique, or are our heroes down one fighter?_**

Riddle looks to Albus, who just stares back at him. He points a hand down and charges up a swirling ball of energy.

"I think it's best if Hogwarts gets collapsed, wouldn't you agree, professor?"

**_Will the Wizarding World be able to survive if Riddle wins this battle? Is Dumbledore outclassed? Find out next time, on Harry Potter GT..._**

* * *

**Too much Dragon Ball GT has me writing this down. In a way... also wrote it like an episode...**


	41. Page 77, 78

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Incest and MILFs... WTF!?**

"You are a cruel mind, Sweet Kagamine Kiss, and I curse you for even thinking of this."

A spell strikes the monitor...

... You lost the ability to see whatever was written here.

Sorry. :(

"Wow, that was rude, godson of mine," Sirius stated.

"But... it's incest!" Harry complains.

Sirius sighs. "And you don't complain when other people write you in funny stories where you get a lot of girls throwing off their clothes and diving for your boys and the one-eyed snake. Besides, have you even SEEN what Sweet writes? I admit, half of them are funny... like that Robot Chicken Star Wars parody using Voldemort."

"Shut up, Stubby."

"Hey! Who said I was Stubby?"

Harry holds up a Quibbler magazine: IS STUBBY BOARDMAN SIRIUS BLACK, OR ARE THEY LONG-LOST RELATIVES? YOU BE THE JUDGE!

"Huh... well... wait, stop distracting me," Sirius exclaims, while hiding the magazine in his pocket; no need to expose his secret life. "Besides, I would have liked to see what he had up in writing..."

"But... it's incest," Harry repeats, stressing on the word incest.

"And this is the wizarding world of Europe. Its unspoken motto is Love thy mother, father, brother, sister, cousin, nephew, and everything in-between. I personally blame inbreeding on that... then again; Bella was cute before she went all psychopathic..."

Harry glares at his godfather.

"What?"

"Her tits are sagging now."

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah... time in Azkaban and Dementor exposure can do that. You know, instead of incest, I should try and get you with Cissy. She's still beautiful. Yeah! That can work! A harem of MILFs!"

Harry blushed.

"MILF?"

"Oh c'mon, it'll be awesome! Plus it'll make that goat man's lemons drops spoil when he realizes you're not at the Dursleys. Oh... yes, Cissy, and then maybe Amelia... hm, yeah! My godson will be so manly with a harem of experienced sexual-repressed women!"

"How did this turn from incest to moms I'd love to fuck?"

"Quiet now Harry, your scheming godfather is scheming," Sirius says, adopting a scheming face.

Harry stares, feeling for some reason a large bead of sweat dripping down the backside of his head...

"You look weird with that facial expression."

* * *

Ever since Voldemort and his ilk assassinated the family of the Royal Crown, and the British Prime Minister, the world was in a bit of a bad hell scenario. However, because the world has since been used to the antics of super villains and the occasional super hero vs. super villain debacle world-wide, the exposure of the Wizarding World was met with shrugs except for the few hardcore Anti-Meta-Human activists who believed wizards and witches with the "magical powers" were abnormal freaks needed to be exterminated.

The Dursleys when they discovered about these groups actively joined. But who gives a fuck about those magic-hating muggles?

Anyway, to the hell scenario... most of muggle London and half of Europe was walled-off by Voldemort's tyrannical group and to the Justice League; they were now part of this "war". The Wizarding World of Europe still didn't think "muggle heroes" could do much, but when you lead an active war of terror on the innocent, you can bet your ass you get the Justice League and the rest of the world's military gunning after you. Thus, here is the story of Voldemort's successful take-over of most of Europe.

Behind the pitch-black stone walls of London, Oxford, and the surrounding cities, the area was in ruins. Many buildings are in a deteriorated state, and the strongest wizards of Voldemort's terror campaign were guards to prevent prisoners of the place any escape. Muggleborns and half-bloods were captured, and blood traitors were also sent and locked up in the horrible place. Many muggles are executed but few are simply sent in to die by the dark creatures that run gang-like operations in parts of London and Oxford, like the werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback, or the Lord Dracula of the vampire legion that followed after Voldemort. Criminals of the wizarding world thrive in Azkaban City like outlaws, killing and looting any victim or prisoner there.

In fact, Azkaban City is JUST like the former Arkham City: lawless, clanless, and gang-riddled. If you escape, you will die. Supporting Voldemort will see you with some protection but if you die, you die. If you're a mud-blood, you're a target by any killer.

"I have a visual of the place..."

The world suffered from the chaos of Arkham City three years ago, and they didn't want a repeat, even in a different country.

"Roger that."

**An Intro to Harry Potter: Azkaban City**

"... Tom Riddle created this chaos after killing the Queen and destroying most of Europe. The United Nations have all active militarism gunning after this prison city, but most of the magicals are capable of dismantling their powerful weapons. Ever since Riddle finally started using guns, most powerful military weapons are stolen by his group, the Death Eaters."

"Harry... you know you don't have to do this alone. I can help you as well."

"I know, Luna, I know... they'll expect to see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. No, instead they'll be fighting against the Justice League... and their new members, Lightning and Lady Raven."

"Don't forget... we're not going on alone. This affects the entire world."

Another voice breaks in through the communications channel. "Potter, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Batman..."

"We're starting the campaign, Potter. Superman and Green Lantern are going in from the north of Azkaban City. You and Lady Raven will infiltrate from the west. Flash is coming in from the south, while Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and I will be crossing in from the east... The rest of the military from the U.N. will be supervised and receive help from the other Justice League members. You and Lovegood need to be careful."

"Same to you, Batman..."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

And the call disconnects.

Inside the Tron Legacy-styled motorbike, Lightning was driving it while his back passenger (and leaning up against his back) was Lady Raven. Their human names are Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood.

"I just hope our friends have survived this nightmare..."

"Don't worry, Luna. We'll find them, and save them while taking out Riddle and his gangs in Azkaban City."

Getting in would take some time what with all the security based around the location. The problem was surviving the insane hell that infested Azkaban City...


	42. Page 79

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this in cameos or crossovers. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**I accept challenges and requests by others**, so if you got something you wish for me to write as a one-shot type of deal, leave it in either a review, or (if you have an account on this website) PM me your request and I can see what I can do about it. The idea can be just about anything. Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating.

**This story** is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. Some of the stories seen here are either original, or are dead plotlines I decide to post up for the sake of love. D:

* * *

Take heed as you open this book. Each memory is different and has its own short story, drabble, poem, or whatever you call it. Never tear a page from this book or bad things shall befall you.

* * *

**Omakes of Past Pages Part 1**

**_Page 4_**

"Say it."

"Say what?" She asked blushing.

"Say it sweet sister of mine." harry whispered hotly.

"Fine... I... I... I'm a... l-lo..loli..."

"I think I didn't hear you loud enough," Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm a loli!" She shouts, before Harry silences her with a passionate kiss.

"I thought so," he said, before kissing her again, "And I am going to lick you like one." He continues.

Somewhere in the world, perverts say in one voice, "GIGGITY!"

* * *

**_Page 58_**

"Now what?" she purred.

"Mind transforming into a catgirl, honey?"

The magical girl just giggled, before a twirl of her ornamental staff, and she was now topped with cute black ears, and sweeping black tails giving a cute mewl.

She yelps as Harry attacks her newly-gained sensitive spot along her tail.

That secluded and deserted beach was going to get a lot more action again...

Sirius in heaven was celebrating with James that Harry was a manly man of all men, while Lily was giggling over the fact.

* * *

**_Page 40_**

"Damn Hermione, you look like Lara Croft in those clothes," Harry said, his eyes wandering more than once to the toned and cute ass.

Hermione giggled. "That's the idea," she replied, twirling the same replicated guns that Lara Croft wielded in the movies.

"Should I tear those clothes off and fuck you, Hermione, or should I fake rape you while you fake fight me off while secretly enjoying it?" Harry questioned his best friend who could very well become his future girlfriend if she continues dressing sexy.

She turned around and posed sexily.

"Just try it, Mister Potter," she tells him, voice level with a hint of building lust.

Bad idea. Harry tackles her and well... fifteen minutes later that room is enveloped with moans, pants, and the audible sounds of flesh slapping flesh.

* * *

**_Page 42_**

The Order of the Phoenix found Harry Potter once again after one complicated somewhat-original magic ritual near dark arts-type spell. It took six months but when they found him after one interplanetary/universal teleportation, Mundungus Fletcher got a face full of Saffron Phoenix Burning. Yeah, the bumbling liar and thief got killed by the stray attack while everyone was only moderately injured by the Ki attack that was deflected by an alien relative of Frieza invading the Earth.

Then Dumbledore got his hips broken when Harry got kicked out of the sky and slammed right into the unsuspecting old wizard.

"Harry!"

A teenaged Trunks and Goten flew down, and were surprised seeing complete strangers out in the middle of the battlefield.

"Shit!" Harry cussed, taking off into the air again.

"You alright?" questioned Goten.

"I'm fine but an old man who shouldn't be here broke my fall! Get those guys out of here! I need to help Vegeta and Goku fight Boiler!"

And in a surge of Ki Harry flew back into the grueling war.

* * *

**_Page 23_**

Henry looks to Harry, and says during a family dinner with guests, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Giggity!" exclaims Jamie with a pink I LOVE YAOI INCEST t-shirt on.

* * *

**_Page 68_**

Harry smiles innocently. He was smiling as if a giant snake wasn't summoned visa a large plume of smoke and Draco Malfoy was a large lump in the purple-skinned snake with glowing orange eyes.

"He made fun of my dead mom. If anything else, this is a tame response."

If having a snake eating a pureblood bigot was tame, what was extreme?

* * *

**_Page 74_**

In another world, Harry sits up in bed. Next to him, Cynthia sits up and looks to him.

"Is something the matter, Harry?"

"I just have this weird feeling that someone or something is looking for me. I can't explain why..."

"It's probably a douche bag you defeated in the past and now they're cursing your name for eternity because of the defeat?"

"... Maybe," Harry says with a shrug.


	43. Page 80

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. I also do not own any characters, material, or references to Tomb Raider (developed by Crystal Dynamics, published by Square Enix, along with the publishers whom created the two Tomb Raider movies), King of Fighters (owned by SNK Playmore), or Devil May Cry (owned and developed by Capcom and Hideki Kamiya).

**Author's Note:** This used to be a separate fic but I decided that such an insane plot couldn't work in the end no matter what I tried... so... it's just a fantasy what-if story/oneshot...

* * *

**Lara Stephanie Taylor**

Lara readjusted her slim yellow-framed sunglasses to hide her exotic emerald green eyes, as she walks down the partly deserted, but well-lit street. This was Emanel City, close to the neighboring Capulet Town, in the state of Maine. Emanel was a city that was a shore-sided city close to the borderline of Canada and was more famous for historical sites and the history it had depicting the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Anyway, the night was colder than usual, and there was a bit of a dense fog drifting in the industrial district.

She wore a pair of brown leather boots almost to her knees, and a medium-length denim jean skirt. She wore form-fitting biker shorts under the skirt, and strapped to her left thigh was a holster for her customized .50 caliber magnum in a M1911-style, with the magazine chamber rune marked for an extended capacity of one thousand bullets per double-split chamber (so it really holds 2,000 of ammo). Strapped to her hips was a pair of medieval-designed daggers which also doubled as throwing knives. Her sleeveless shirt was form-fitting fishnet, and she wore under a violet tube top that exposed a great deal of cleavage. Of course, she also wore over a wide black vest, which leaves her fishnet-clad lightly toned stomach exposed. Her hair was long and fell like a black silk curtain. She kept it held in a styled ponytail. Her hands were clad in fingerless black and crimson-strapped bracers, and she wore a leather choker around the neck with a short charm of a gold and silver-lined lightning bolt.

Right now, she was regretting not wearing her custom-designed dark green and black trench coat. She didn't like how cold it suddenly got right now. A violent gust of wind blew through, followed by the sounds of low growling. She reaches up and decides to take her sunglasses off, and places them within a special pocket on her skirt that acted like an expanded magical moleskin bag. In the shadows between closed-down industrial buildings, red eyes glare at the sixteen year old hot teen.

"Well, well, well, so the rumors are true. Monsters lurking out here... or should I say a couple of hungry demons?"

The young lady gave a wicked smile as the demons reveal themselves. They were a cross of Hellspawns that had bred with a Scarecrow only with frayed leather wing-like scarves, and eyeless visored helmets with demonic markings etched on the black gray surface. Demonic triple-curved horns grew from the sides and back of their malformed heads, and their lower jaws were revealing sharpened saw-like teeth. They were armed with double-bladed red scythes, held in their spider-long three-fingered claws, with broken chained shackles clamping their wrists and ankles.

"A young human... with no fear? We'll change that quickly once we carve you up and devour you... you radiate energy, and we enjoy devouring humans with high spirit power!"

She grins as they charge her, and she surprised them by crouching quickly, and then bounding high into the air. With an acrobatic forward flip, she brought her hands together in a cupping motion, and thrusts forward. A blast of concentrated Ki causes an explosion, injuring the closest in the epicenter of the blast. Landing on her feet, she draws forth her gun she dubs Lady Saint, and unleashes a rapid-fire assault of bullets. The large bullets tear through the demons, making them scream in pain. After all, all her bullets are blessed and washed under Holy Water, which makes them much more effective towards demons and lesser devils. Five sprint away and converge upon her in a flank, forcing Lara to discard her attack and avoid their swinging blades. Using one of her daggers to block three blades at once, and her gun angled to block a fourth, she kicks the fifth before it could attempt to slice at her neck.

The ones she held off had their heads blown apart, and she stands quickly as the slain demons burn away into burning ash and gore.

"Shit... did you follow me, Dante?"

Behind her a short distance, was a man with white hair holding two smoking guns. He wore a red coat, and had a wicked-looking sword clipped to his back somehow.

"I was just in the neighborhood, is all, Lara," he responds, grabbing Rebellion and drawing it.

Then he throws it, making it fly right past Lara and into the demon that almost killed her. Keyword almost, as she was bending back just slightly that the scythe was looking like it was resting just under her breasts. With a smile, the blade is kicked and she puts five bullets into its face before it explodes. Grabbing Rebellion she throws the sword back to Dante who easily catches it, and joins Lara in exterminating the rest of the demon horde. Cold steel flashing through mutant flesh, and bullets spilling loads of blood; it was a deadly dance Lara and Dante played. Hailstorms of bullets from Dante's guns Ebony and Ivory will scream through the air, and flashes of the steel blade carving through the wave of demons. Bullets from Lara would join the flight, or she would easily slide, step, twirl, and punch and kick in good defense, and lash out with her impressive offense of Ki-timed attacks or her gun Lady Saint.

The final demon staggered back, as Dante killed its partner. The two lined their guns up, "Jackpot!" and each bullet from Ivory and Lady Saint, transforms the last demon into sandy ash, and the spilt blood dissolves.

"Well, you've gotten better, jailbait."

Lara's response is to punch a chuckling Dante in the arm. "Be careful Dante, I'm not legal yet."

"Heh... so Lara, we're you bored or actually doing something?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood myself. Of course, I was going to crash at your place for the night before I leave and head off to my next destination."

Lara joins Dante in walking out of the industrial district.

"You don't mind if I crash at the DMC would you?"

"Hm... not really. If it keeps Lady, Trish, and maybe even Patty, off my case, it'd be good."

She grins. She soon gets aboard Dante's motorcycle, and grabbing onto him tightly, he races off towards the Devil May Cry shop, which is located in the business district of Emanel.

The date is May 18, 1996.

She was the firstborn twin of her parents; her fraternal brother was Harry Potter. However, a couple months later her family was attacked, but then Voldemort died trying to kill Lara; Dumbledore mistook the backlash of magic that splashed off Lara, carving a scar the shape of a lightning bolt upon his temple, and proclaimed him as the savior of the Wizarding World. Then her family drifted away and doted upon Harry while she was left in the darkness. Lara was just four years old, and able to speak a bit, but her uncle's Sirius and Remus had caught her with a large garter snake in the Potter Garden, and she had been hissing at it. Immediately her father had been furious with her because she apparently had a dark wizarding trait to speak to snakes. Her mother was also horrified, that such a dark wizard trait was in her genealogy. Because of Dumbledore, she had been seen as a dark witch in the eyes of her "family", and the feelings of ignorance and showing little love to her died completely. From the emotions of abandonment, she ran away.

It was here that her magic flared due to her emotions of feeling abandoned by the family, she Apparated across the ocean and ended up in America. She was found by an elderly witch in the alleyway near her home in a hidden wizarding community in Kansas, and took her to St. Lorelei Hospital in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The woman adopted her into her family and she found love regardless of her little Parseltongue trait in her DNA. She discarded the name Adrianna Potter when she turned seven years old and replaced it with Stephanie Taylor, after her adopted mother's maiden name and the new family that took her into their lives. She was also a prodigy and blazed through her years at Sunnyvale Magical Academy. By the time she was thirteen, she had graduated and decided to go on world travels, her adoptive family getting her a magical visa that allowed her to travel the world, and also showed she was an official U.S. citizen.

On her trip that took her to Japan, she met a family clan by the name Kusanagi. The young man she met, Kyo, took a liking to her. She learned how to defend herself and took a liking to the King of Fighters tournaments that are held annually. She became the youngest champion when the tournament held a first-ever Junior Division when she was fourteen, and had also tapped into the power of Ki.

And all the while, the problem with the Dark Lord Voldemort got worse in magical England, with his resurrection during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and having crippled for life the so-called Boy-Who-Lived; Harry survived, but the damage to his core left him from Half-Blood to Muggleborn, as well as crippled and left in a wheelchair. Voldemort declared war on Wizarding Britain, and destroyed the Potter Family by revealing he had intended to kill Lara Potter, the missing "dark child", but fate intervened and shielded herself to reflect the curse back at him and ended his first life. The marking of Harry Potter with the scar was because of the shield of magic that fully protected Lara.

It was also around this time when she left and reluctantly decided to go to Europe; she crossed paths with a young woman named Lara Croft. She and Croft got along well, despite their age difference. This is the second place where she gained her love for dizzying heights and acrobatics like Croft. But her short stay at the Croft Mansion went long, when she got pulled into the adventure with Croft regarding her missing father, and some ancient treasure named Triangle of Light. And all the mystical things she saw while being a ride along in the adventure, she knew would have baffled the Wizarding World.

A year later returning home for awhile and then leaving again, she met a man named Dante in Emanel City, Maine. Her encounter was purely by instinct when she heard loud roars coming from some abandoned theater. Inside, she saw demons being attacked, and then some creepy-looking man took a knife towards a young girl. Dante at this time had finished killing the demons, but it was Lara who stepped in and saved Patty from being killed, whilst kicking the man's face into the ground. He was then scared off by Dante's gun. Afterward, she stuck around and got involved with the Abigail Incident. By then, she learned how to use firearms, and crafted her own with Dante's help. She also got along well with Trish, Lady, and even Patty (much to Dante's displeasure and Morrison's amusement).

When Dante and the girls headed off a week after the Abigail Incident, Lara also disappeared, but not following the trio of devil hunters. She still however kept contact with Morrison.

"Well, we're here, Lara. You can use the bedroom upstairs, as I never use it at all."

"Yeah, you always sleep on that old couch of yours."

The twosome had pulled up to the building, where inside it looks like something was going on. As Dante chained up his motorbike so thieves wouldn't steal it, she walks into the Devil May Cry, the bell jingling alerting company inside.

"Hello girls, missed me?"

A cheerful cry sounds as Patty rushed to Lara, hugging her.

"Lara! You're back!"

She hugged Patty back. The girl didn't change much, but she was a bit taller now.

"So, what are you doing back, Lara?" Lady asks, also hugging the teen.

"Just needed a place to stay for the night, and then in the morning I'm heading off towards the coast of Santorini. If you saw the news lately, they reported about an earthquake that happened there that revealed some ancient temple of sorts. Lara Croft sent me an e-mail asking if I'd like to join her, and I am."

"Going treasure hunting, eh?" Trish spoke up with her usual smiles.

"Eh, what's going on here?" Dante asked, referring to how girly his office had transformed.

Patty just gave a smile. "We're having a girls' party only, Dante. I hope you don't mind."

Dante grunted, as Lara laughed at the amusement of the situation.

=0=0=

Harry was alone in his bedroom. For a year, his life went from bad to worse. For everything the dual-haired teen believed (mostly black with swirls of red along the top and frontal sides), he was supposed to be a savior. No, instead his twin sister, who the family all but abandoned and disowned, was the real target of Voldemort's failed killing. His lightning scar was no longer marring his face, as it had finally been healed, once of course the very tiny fragmented shard of Voldemort's soul (his Horcrux fragment) was destroyed.

And now, even a year after the real truth was disclosed to the public, Lara Adrianna Potter was nowhere to be found. It's as if she had vanished into thin-air, never existing in the first place. And it tore his parents apart. He felt like scum. He always believed Slytherins were evil, that those with dark traits (unlike his uncle Remus) were evil. His sister having the trait of a dark wizard made him hate her, and always wishing she never existed. And now... his sister's gone, disowned from a family that now is trying to find her and take her back into their arms. Not even Dumbledore could find her. She's... gone forever...

Well, she's not really gone forever. No, she just arrived via Portkey assigned to her from the United States Department of Magic to meet up with Lara Croft. Once she's heard on the news about some hidden temple being discovered after the earthquake, she got email from her friend Lara Croft. And here she was... joining the young woman in yet another expedition. Why did she have a feeling this strange earthquake and temple uncovering was going to be more trouble than it's worth?


	44. Page 81, 82, 83, 84, 85

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. also do not own anything else related in crossover scenarios.

* * *

I believe you know now that you shouldn't damage these pages in this book. So no more warnings from this sentient magical book full of stories. Enjoy your reading...

* * *

**Walkers in Europe**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The groans of lethargic-sounding humans kept increasing, with the shuffling of graying corpses reanimated through a toxin that affected all of the United States. The sounds of swords slicing, or the sickening crunches of metal meeting rotted flesh fill the air, intermixed with gunshots.

The diseases and toxins responsible for the infrastructure and downfall of America created a zombie apocalypse. Those that were dead came back to life and craved for fresh untainted blood and the flesh of anything living, human or creature. Soon, the infection began to spread to other countries, and the pandemic created pocket outbreaks that soon spread themselves. Many humans and some creatures were infected, and various other countries are plunged into a post-apocalyptic zombie world. Not many humans have survived, but those that DID banded together to survive.

What was the worst of the whole situation is the wizards and witches whom always boasted about being better than the muggles were the first to fall victim to the zombie apocalypse when magic worldwide began to die away, destroying magical wards, eating the magical ley lines around the world slowly killing off all magical plant life and magical animal life (survivors now nothing more than undead creatures needed to be destroyed). By the year 2012, magic ceased to exist due to the worldwide pandemic, and only a few half-bloods and muggleborns survived with a handful of muggles (all purebloods died and became undead).

In Europe, within a location of what used to be Surrey, Harry Potter now an adult led Hermione and several survivors through the neighborhood. To conserve ammo, they used swords raided from the London Museum. "What a nice time to run out of gas in this shitty hellhole," Harry muttered, the young man holstering his gun only to use a sword to cut down several zombies, or as they collective referred to them, walkers.

The reason they were in Little Whinging, Surrey, was because of radio transmissions that were picked up here, and what sounded like a young child sending SOS signals to any "survivors in England". And Harry with his damned people saving thing has him and a few friends coming to find the source of the radio transmissions. But, they stumbled upon a walker horde, and since the tainted bloodshed began, more and more walkers were attracted to the source of the sounds. Hell, Harry had to kill off Arabella Figg, the Dursleys, and Dudley's friends whom were part of the zombie horde.

For some, it was painful when some of the zombies you had to ruthlessly kill were merely children. Suddenly, several groups of walkers begun to pour out of ruined houses and shuffle from open manholes or out of the very dirt itself. With curses lighting the air, the survivors began to fight back just to survive this undead ambush.

* * *

**When Magicks Alone Decide Harry Potter Isn't A Martyr, It Is  
Best If You Don't Drag Him** (and other look-a-likes)** Back Home**

He dash-rolled out of the path of two energy blasts flung at him from the giant he was currently in mid-fight with on this alien home world in the Dasha Region. He springs up to his feet, immediately firing the charged energy store from his arm cannon. But it was intercepted by the creature's internal energy blast, creating an explosion in the air. One stray shot connected successfully, damaging his armor's integrity and its power shields. His energy levels got drained a nice small chunk; nearly a full Energy Tank.

"Son of a bitch," the green-eyed bounty hunter yelled at the monstrous golem-like alien, "just die already!"

In response, the alien golem spits forth smaller versions of itself created from plasma to attack Harry Potter, famed bounty hunter (and second-most strongest warrior next to galactic heroine Samus Aran).

=0=0=

"Honestly, Lan, just how dunce can you get?"

Megaman made a noise similar to one trying to cover their laughs with a forced cough, earning the Blue Bomber a glare by his Net-op.

"At least he wasn't walking around blindfolded again," spoke a young teen their age with dark unruly hair and the deepest green of eyes.

The teen's NetNavi snickers in response to the sentence. If you were to see him first-glimpse, one would mistaken him as Solo NetNavi Bass.

"One time," Lan said in an exasperated manner, "it was just one time and I was younger back then."

=0=0=

Coyote-β was releasing explosive gunshot after explosive gunshot upon the varying lesser demons, its owners blocking any scythe or knife attack with a large sword. While in his own little dance, was a sword-crazy Dante.

"I hate secret organizations that use demonic power as a means of world domination," spoke the black-haired teen with the demonically-charged sawed-off shotgun.

"Weirdoes with power-hungry compulsions are like that most of the time," Dante replied, stabbing through five demons before keeping his boot firmly held on the sword's handle, and opens fire with Ebony and Ivory.

Along with the women of their lives (Lady and Trish are in the background dealing with demon hordes of their own), the foursome ruthlessly fight to quell the demonic invasion in the heart of New York City.

=0=0=

He was clad in a full-on black spandex-like silk suit in the darkest of black, with twin jagged yellow lightning bolts running down the frontward left side and going down across the stomach and then down the right front of the leg. He wore a type of ninja-styled half mask that covers the upper portion of his face and covers the bridge of his nose. White eye parts shield his eyes and gave him that white pupiless eye look like Batman's cowl gives him. The mask itself was bone white with metallic bolt fringes connected to rounded ear guards with two short black USB cables sticking from the underside. Protruding from the sides and top were yellow lightning bolts acting like antennas. Wrapped around the neck was a styled dark green mantle one would mistake as a cape. Armored gloves with Shredder-styled guards, similar boots, and a skin-adhering metallic white and gray belt around the waistline, and you have Harry Potter as the super hero known as Lightning.

But, he was not alone. Crouched next to him was a female his age. The suit itself was a full one-piece half dark purple and navy blue, with the designs of a raven's wings decorating the backside and along the arms and legs. The mantle with it was a deep royal purple; the belt was outfitted with various sewn-in pockets of twelve in total. The cowl-styled hood that can be zipped up to the mantle was designed after that of a raven and the hood itself was outfitted with black raven feathers in the style of a cobra's fin. The boots were zipped up and at the height ending to her lower thighs, with three separate belts as mere decoration. Elbow-length silk gloves were equipped with a protective guard and tipped with short bird-sharpened talons. Her long bushy wispy blonde hair was pulled through the wide hole cut in the back of the hood (stamp-pressed with leather), and she had black make-up around her silvery blue eyes under the cowl giving her a predatory look, complete with purple fang-shaped marks running under the eyes. She was Lightning's partner, Lady Raven (not to be confused with the magical heroine Raven from the Teen Titans of Jump City). Her identity outside the costume was Harry's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

They were known famed super heroes of London. Even though the local police force didn't like the idea of costumed vigilantes, it's long since been tolerated; after all, in a world where today's superheroes were either normal humans whom taken on the veil of justice, or those with extraordinary other-worldly powers, you'd get used to it yourself. They were essentially Europe's version of Gotham City's Dark Knight and his partners of justice.

And just like Gotham City having its fair share of super criminals, London had their own share of villains: insane, misjudged by humanity, and/or super-empowered. Lightning and Lady Raven (often she was referred simply as Lady), stood high on the building they perched on, overlooking the group of devious hired thugs whom wore the trademarked Gambler Club insignia. They were busy at the docks unloading glowing containers that held a familiar and dangerous insignia revealing the contents were the notorious TITAN VENOM.

"So, how do you want to handle this, hm?"

"Well, firstly top priority is to make sure those stolen shipments of Titan Venom's destroyed. How the hell the Gambler Club got a hold of Joker's enhanced venom is beyond me... secondly we have to make sure none of the Titan Venom doesn't get distributed into the black market, and thirdly we let Batman known we found stolen shipments of Titan in our neck of the woods."

Lightning agreed to the plan.

"Last we need is our villains using Titan to empower themselves or create super freaks."

The two take a leap of faith from their perch, and descend into a glide spreading their mantles akin to wings.

=0=0=

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

A medium-sized sphere of red energy was formed from the extended palm, before it is launched as a type of shooting beam, impacting the large Hollow that was charging him.

"Kurosuji-kun! Behind you!"

The black-haired teen spins around, and slices the sneaky Hollow in a vertical split. It vanishes in a shattering blaze of black particles. But where one dies, more take its place. Kurosuji Harī, 6th Seat in the Jūbantai (十番隊, Tenth Division), were with several other Shinigami taking care of the minor Hollow invasion in the world of the living. Drawing forth his blade, he channels his power into his ōdachi.

"**Kagayaki no Seijōna Hane, Midorihime** (輝きの正常な羽、緑姫, Shine Brightly on Graceful Wings, Green Princess)," Harī invokes his Shikai.

His blade bleeds into a shimmering emerald color. In a similar fashion to the Shikai of Kuchiki Byakuya, his blade breaks apart into petals of emerald light right down to the handle (which he releases hold of). But unlike Senbonzakura, the multiple petals of light shift and warp, soon forming phoenix-like wings that take place of the sword growing from an emerald gemstone which is gripped by phoenix talons fused to the transformed sword's handle. Each feather on the twin wing-shaped blades was as sharp as any other knife. Yes folks, Kurosuji Harī's Shikai grant him dual weapons like the Shikai of Hisagi Shūhei, Kyōraku Shunsui, and Ukitake Jūshirō.

With a wide swing of his right blade, and the calling of, "**Fushich****ō**** Hakei** (不死鳥波形, Phoenix Wave)!" he releases a blade of green energy that slices with the sharpness of wind. Several groupings of Hollow were erased by the simple Shikai-powered attack alone, saving several lower-ranked Shinigami from certain death. Suddenly a heavy force brought the weaker-willed Shinigami to their knees, and Harī to grimace at the force as several Menos Grande emerge suddenly from portals.

"Shit," Harī mutters, hearing their deadly cries echo across the air.

"Sir, what do we do?"

Harī glares at the Menos Grande taking their positions, forming some charging Ceros.

"Hitsugaya-taichō should be heading this way upon feeling the spike. For now, tend to the wounded, and get those unable to assist off the field. Wait for Hitsugaya... I'm stalling for time."

"Sir?"

But Harī uses Shunpo to close the far distance, releasing even more power.

"Bankai!" he roars.

His transformed Zanpakutō glows before he slams the ends together, creating a brilliant flash. In the blinding light, Harī was unaffected as he pulls his blades together from the ends, forming a double-ended sword in reverse manner. In the center of the connected blades was a short bar of gold adding extra length within a bladed wheel-type guard. A portion of his Shinigami outfit was out fitted with Shogun-styled armor around the shoulders, thighs, and arms, while large emerald phoenix wings sprout from his back. Coattails hung from the back resembling tail feathers, with the arms now shielded by protective metal guards with attached kimono tassels. This was **Yūdaina Midorihime** (雄大な緑姫, Majestic Green Princess): Kurosuji Harī's **Bankai** (Final Release).

"Now, embrace the gracefulness of my princess!" Harī roars, "**Fushich****ō**** Hakei: Saigo no Ha** (不死鳥波形：最後の刃, Phoenix Wave: Final Cutter)!"

Grasping tightly onto the metal bar, the blade spins into a buzz saw, which then slicing hard explodes forth with a powerful cutting blade of energy shaped like a screeching phoenix-like projectile. The wave enlarges as it travels the distance, striking down several of the Menos Grande.

=0=0=

"Alright... so I'm minding my own business and then out of nowhere some crazy chick tackles me in the street and tries to tear my clothes off in hopes of selling them on eBay."

Roaring laughs are heard in the backyard of the home of one Harold Evans out in the out skirting countryside of Davenport, IA.

On this wonderful Memorial Day Weekend and to pass the time until the big 3-hour Memorial Day RAW on USA Network hosted at the iWireless Center, Harold (known by his ring name Lightning) or simply put Harry hosted a large Memorial Day Party with his family and his fellow co-workers of the WWE. Of course everybody had a different palette regarding food so the Evans Family made different types of food. It help being rich since Lily Evans was President of The Marauders Inc., a company dedicated to research in health and medicine to produce cures for illnesses and new diseases, as well as the marketing of new energy-clean electronics and other stuff.

His father James was a former professional wrestler and ran a training ring on their 12 acre home. So the "backyard" was crammed with close friends and family, not to mention the WWE Superstars scheduled to appear on TV later tonight and others. Large pool, a large building near the house where James ran his training area with weights, trend mills, exercise bikes, punching bags and the like; the typical gym scene complete with a wrestling ring.

"I was like _Hey! What the hell?_" Harry mock exclaims, retelling his little incident with a crazed fan of his. "An officer was nearby and got the woman off me. I quickly left before I got mobbed by fans."

Philip Brooks (otherwise known by his ring name CM Punk) sips his Pepsi.

"Now, that is funny, Harry. I can honestly say I never had that happen to me before. Hope it stays that way though."

"Who wants more fried fish?" yells Lily, Harry's mother. She was by the large outdoor fryer working alongside Sirius and Remus.

That attracted Cena, Phil, Cole, and Lawler.

"Glad we found the perfect day to have this wonderful party," Harry says.

"I like the walleye myself," said Eve.

"Some of the fish have varying flavors regarding the fat content. I personally believe the bass holds more fat than the walleye, but the catfish is still a favorite from the other fish my uncles and father caught on their fishing trip." He plucked a piece of sunfish and ate it, after dunking it into some marinara sauce.

He loved fried fish nuggets.

"Excuse me ladies," he says to Eve and Vicky, getting out of his seat and heading over to his mother to refill on some fish, beans, and the lil' smokies smothered in the family-made BBQ sauce, before heading into the Evans Gym. He saw Bryan was in the ring in a sparring wrestling match against Jericho. Looking to the heavy sand bags, Paul was boxing away. In their own area the WWE Health Doctors had their area set-up.

"Hey Orton, limbering up?"

The man looks to Harry, performing stretch exercises. "Whatcha think?"

Harry smirked.

"Tonight's RAW is going to be great. I just know it."

"Yeah, looking forward to it myself." After a few more exercises Orton got up off the mat. "Still enjoying the fish huh?"

"It's a weakness," Harry joked, laughing.

"How many pounds did Lily fry up again?" Orton questioned, stealing a fried piece of bass off his plate.

"Mom fried up five pounds of fish thus far, and we still have at least seven pounds left in cold storage."

They hear the typical mat slam and look to the ring where their other co-workers surrounded the ring, and James was inside acting as the referee.

"The river must have been filled to catch all that fish."

"That weekend was nice to take. Drove all the way down to Exline, it's close to Centerville, and went fishing with family friends of mine. David's uncle is fishing crazy, so sometimes it was hard to set down the fishing pole."

"Hey Harry!"

In came Harry's close friend, David Abbott.

"The ice cream machine seemed to have backed-up again," the dark-haired young man informs his friend.

"My god, that is the fourth time today... alright I'll be out there. The kids want more I bet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," David tells Harry.

With a shrug at Orton, said Apex Predator just snickers as the two men head out to once again fix the ice cream machine.

=0=0=

In another universe where Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was dead, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were seeking to summon their child savior from another universe and persuade him (force him) to fight and defeat the Dark Lord. Imagine their surprise when various Harry Potters were drawn out of their own universes and into this cowardly one. Now, imagine how many of them realize what was going on, some of them being filled in as to what the hell happened, and then imagine the Order of the Phoenix getting the ass kicking of a life time for meddling with time and space.

* * *

Harry draws his wand, and before many people's eyes, it shredded apart, revealing its transformation has taken shape of a Japanese sword, in which he grasps firmly. "**Kagayaki no Seijōna Hane, Midorihime** (輝きの正常な羽、緑姫 Shine Brightly on Graceful Wings, Green Princess)," Harry Potter exclaims in Japanese.

His blade bleeds into a shimmering emerald color. In a similar fashion to the Shikai of Kuchiki Byakuya, his blade breaks apart into petals of emerald light. Unlike Senbonzakura, the multiple petals of light shift and warp, soon forming phoenix-like wings that take place of the sword growing from an emerald gemstone which is gripped by phoenix talons fused to the transformed sword's handle. Each feather on the twin wing-shaped blades was as sharp as any other knife.

One sweep released a glittery trail of light, a second cut mimics as power is felt by everybody in the arena. Those weakest to this foreign power are struggling to understand this foreign power they were feeling. And a final cut forced many down to their knees by the sheer force that seemed to weigh down on the dragon, if its growls were any evidence to this strange phenomenon that was currently happening.

Harry easily kills the dragon, and before the entire audience could question what happened, Harry uses the Memory Device to make everybody forget what he had done and implanted false memories. Basically, the implanted memory reflects how the First Task happened as written in the fourth book.

* * *

**My Girlfriend Anko Mitarashi**

Harī was annoyed at these people he called friends suddenly dropping in on his time he could be spending with Anko.

"What?" he asked, with the tell sound of pure annoyance in his voice.

"You need to return to the Dursleys, Harry," said the meddling old man.

"Fuck you," was the rude retort by his girlfriend, as Harī applied a small bit of chakra onto the spot of dirt next to him.

ZAP!

The Order of the Phoenix were horribly electrocuted into unconsciousness, and their magic sealed up. IN blurs, ANBU appeared, followed by the Sandaime Hokage.

"See? Told you they'd try and do something, old man."

Sarutobi just smiles in a kind grandfatherly way (not unlike Dumbledore's fake smiles).

"ANBU, take them to Interrogation."

In blurs, the Order of the Phoenix vanishes with the ANBU via Shunshin.

"Enjoy your date, Harī," Sarutobi bids, taking the long route back to his office (by foot).

Anko smirks as she and Harī return back to what they were doing: trying to one-up each other in a dango-eating contest.

* * *

**Gotham's Newest Cat**

Hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes stare down at his prey from his high perch on the various tall structures of Gotham City, New Jersey, USA. Her mother Selena Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman from both sides of the law, villain, and hero district, taught him everything she knew. She was a thief; she didn't lie to him on that. No, but she did tell him that to do whatever he felt was right. Right now an interesting rumor regarding a certain hero of the city who was captured by surprise, and now held hostage by Joker's various goons. And here he was, his green eyes hidden behind his specially-made goggles. While in his specially-made costume and secret identity, he went by a very simplified (Japanese) name: Neko.

And he takes a heart-thrilling leap off his perch and freefalls, only to lasso with his long cat whip and swing about, and latch onto the wall with his adamantine titanium mix claws on his gloves. He climbs onto the lower ledge, and looks at the goons guarding the front of the warehouse. They were speaking softly, but with the enhanced radio hearing in his cat ears of his hood, he could pick up their conversation. Quietly, he leaps down with cat grace, until he finally drops behind them. Instantly, he grabs their heads and with force smashes their skulls together, knocking them unconscious.

"Sorry boys... I got a Bat to see." And he sneaks into the building, keeping to the shadows and crawling through ventilations when possible until he entered the area where he saw Batman tied up with metal cables. With all the strength the guy had, he knew he wouldn't be able to break out of metal wires.

"So, when's the boss coming by?"

"Soon. He and Harley Quinn are gathering their torture supplies. We need to keep Bats here under wraps, and make sure the Bird doesn't attempt a rescue if he shows up."

"Sure." The face-painted goon laughs as he rechecks his gun.

Neko snuck around, until he stuck to the shadow when another unnamed goon, this one armed with a wood bat, walks around. He reached and quickly wraps himself around the guy, muffling his screams using his hands. The bat fell making a noise. Twisting his body, he wraps his legs around the man's neck and kept pressure until the man slipped away into unconsciousness. Neko slips away fast and quietly, sticking to the shadows.

Just as the armed thugs moved and started yelling when they saw Neko's first victim.

"Damn it! Bat's partner is here! Spread out! Look around!" the one goon orders, and they started to search, while another dragged the guy out of the way.

Neko meanwhile carefully snuck, until he finds some old beams above. He quickly leaps up and lands on the steel beam above. Now he had a perfect view as he activates the "Thief Mode" in his goggles. Not only could he "pick-pocket" things of value, but it also functioned similar to Batman's unique X-Ray model that Selena knew functions behind the masked crusader's cowl. He took out two from outside, and a third goon inside the room. He could see Batman in the other room struggling, and one of the goons from before had gone back in and was now watching as a guard. They assume it was Robin coming in to rescue him. That left him with five more to pick off. He pulls out a small ball and presses a tiny button on it before throwing it hard. It sails across the air before flying just past a goon near a hallway.

BANG!

"What the fuck!?" was heard, as said goon turned and opened fire with his sub-machine gun. But there was nobody except smoke.

"Someone, give me back-up here!"

"I'm coming!"

They all started to converge, as Neko stealthily leaps down with a crouch and hides when a guard walks out the room and a few steps down the metal staircase. He snuck in with catlike grace and up to a startled Batman. The caped crusader felt the stranger put a small but sharp knife into his hands, and instinctively hides it. The stranger then crawls into a nearby vent just as the goon returned. He only caught the mere glimpse of what looked like a twin-tipped cat tail.

"Your Bird Boy won't survive hiding for long like you, Bats. Once Joker and Harley arrive, we can have fun before ripping your mask off and torturing you." With a sneer, he turns around and walks back to the door, back turned to the Batman. Outside the others were looking around for any intruder that was trying to save the bat. But in the following ten minutes, Neko had put a real fear into them, allowing them to believe it was Robin who was leading the rescue.

Batman had silently freed himself from his bounds, and waited for the perfect opportunity. Hearing the scream of a man getting strung up off the ground, he bolts up, grabbing the chair and throwing it at the goon at the door. The man was knocked down, his shout alerting the two last goons who were examining their fallen partner. Neko watched until they arrived to the stairs that he jumps down from his perch, and stomps hard on their shoulders, knocking them off balance. Quickly, he attacks them with fine-tuned kicks and punches before knocking their heads together hard, knocking them out cold.

Batman walks out of the room, having knocked the thug out with a firm strike. He was in the process of placing his utility belt back on.

"Well Bats, must say... this is a surprise," Neko said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Well mom was captured by Penguin's gang so I had to rescue her, even though she could take care of herself. Then I found these guys mention Joker so I had to investigate."

Batman says nothing, since he knew that Selena Kyle had adopted a British orphan from London. Unlike Catwoman, Neko was more a lone vigilante. While stealing valuables, yes, they mostly were from criminal gangs or the mafia to help poorer families around and outside Gotham City.

"What in the world!?"

There was Joker, arriving fashionably late.

Together, Neko and Batman confront Joker, surprising the Clown Prince of Crime.

Can you say epic beat-down?


	45. Page 86, 87

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. I also do not own anything else related in crossover scenarios. And I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**Author's Note:** I felt like writing and got this finished. Then somehow I began to channel Doctor Who into it... lately I've been reading Doctor Who fanfics as well as watching the show on BBC. Now for any foreign reader who believes I could use better help in my translations, please feel free to offer me advice for I am still learning some languages such as Italian, French, Japanese, and Spanish.

* * *

**The Green Eyes in Black**

He was a quiet child. Many stayed away from him because of his dark looks, and his emotions were what one would call emo. He wasn't really full-on "I cut my wrists because it makes me feel good" emo, he was more the "emotions are annoying and rarely do I seem to care much" type of emo. Or, he's something like Raven from Teen Titans, only without the powerful dark magic or having a demon as your biological father. Wait, I made mention to a show that won't exist until the 2000s...

Ignoring my Doctor Who spoiling powers, this child was clad in almost one color attire. Black jeans, black leather belt, black painted belt chains hung on the belt loops of said jeans, black shoes, black zipped hoodie. The only color on him other than his midnight blue graphical t-shirt of flame designs, the gray socks, and the black-billed white baseball cap he wears over his jet black hair of slickened dreadlocks, were his hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes. While beautiful yes, they hold no innocence. It's as if someone took his innocence and smashed it and stomped on it until nothing existed.

Then again, growing up in an abusive household would jade a child's soul. The child, his name is Harry Potter. The rampant abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, and the bullying from his cousin, quickly made Harry go dark in emotion. Never knowing what love and comfort was, he started to draw into himself. Eventually, he stopped caring about wanting love from anybody. He grew to learn that his aunt and uncle did not love him. He accepted it a long time ago. And since he stopped caring, they too start to ignore him.

It worked well enough. He lived with them, but he took care of himself now.

And the Dursleys never cared.

So, July 31, 1991...

Rubeus Hagrid was tasked to take Harry Potter to the Wizarding World after explaining that he was a wizard and that he could do real magic. All he found was an empty house so in a hurry he returned back to Dumbledore. Someone else was sent in his place because he had to get the "secret item" from the "secret vault" at Gringotts.

It was close to 7:30 in the evening when Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape finally hear the sound of a muggle vehicle pulling off to the side. Out stepped a boy in black clothes and paying the muggle driver before the driver drove away.

Harry turned around and stopped. He did not freeze or react with fright seeing two strangers at the front steps to the Dursley home. Instead he stared at them apathetically, almost a stoic melancholic glance in his emerald eyes. He took off his cat freeing his dreadlocks. His hair gel locks were like long spidery fangs that fringes in a parting way, so they could see that freak scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

Snape and McGonagall knew this was Harry Potter.

But why do his eyes look that way?

Why does he have the look of someone who doesn't believe in love?

... Snape stared more than his companion: those eyes were of the woman he loved but never could have. Seeing the look of emotion devoid, that stoic glance, chilled him to his soul. They should NOT belong on Lily's son's face.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asks his voice carried to their ears.

Severus was fully accepting that the spawn of his hated rival James Potter would have been a spoiled arrogant brat. Now... all the man wanted to do was help this poor child. Such a tone does not belong. And glancing to Minerva, he knew that the woman could sense something terrible was wrong with this situation.

"Where are your guardians?"

"The Dursleys? Don't care if they return. I don't love them. Never have. They don't love me. Suits me fine... It means they stop yelling at me and just leave me alone. They do that and I'm content with ignoring them."

Harry Potter was a wizard, even though it took awhile for them to fully explain everything. Still, Harry didn't care. The wand, the apparent money he had in weighted gold coins, the books, everything. How he got sorted into Gryffindor was a mystery 'round the time it filters through August into September.

You should have seen it though...

The moment Fawkes saw Harry in the office and the Hogwarts professors were subjected to a phoenix crying and sobbing whilst singing, trying to bring emotion back into the boy we all know as Harry Potter. And the dark-clad child just stared, unmoved, uncaring of the warmth invading his personal space. It brought tears to many eyes seeing a phoenix in such frantic distress...

No heart was more broken than Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Hello, I'm the Son of the Doctor**

Meanwhile in another universe it was still the month of September... September 20, 1992, that is. And it was quiet in the Great Hall. Now, mind you it's never quiet; it's active, vocal with the voices of conversing children and teenagers, with the smattering voices of the teachers. But Hogwarts had a reason to be quiet.

You see a blue box with the word POLICE above the door suddenly materialized in the middle of the Great Hall. I could go on and explain about wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff... but I don't feel like creating a headache, that and I'm currently lazy. All you need to know is that A) A blue box suddenly appeared in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and B) people were stepping out of it. Four to be exact: three adults, one preteen.

"Well, here we are. September 1st, 1991. Told ya we'd get here in time," said the man wearing a fez hat.

The boy with black hair looked confused for a moment, and then he said, "Dad, I think you miscalculated the jump again."

"Nah. Couldn't be," said the fez-wearing stranger before pulling out a strange-looking device out of his pocket. The tip glowed green.

"Oh... looks like we missed 1991. Whoops."

"Whoops? Is that all you have to say? Whoops?" spoke the woman, also cuffing the man over the back of his head. The man caught his fez before it fell to the stone floor. "We're late again."

"Well, the TARDIS isn't young! Besides, those Lonely Assassins were a pain in the arse, I'll tell you. If any, blame them for stalling us and trying to steal my ol' girl. If they didn't try to kill Harry, we would have been here on time."

The woman scoffs, but does not make another comment.

"It wasn't my fault," said the preteen boy. "I never knew how important I really was and stuff. I mean, after that chaotic situation we were through with the Cybermen in Camelot, and again when Zeus kidnapped me and tried to end my existence... I grew to accept insanity."

Rose fought not to smile, but it did crack there. With all the strangeness the Doctor gets involved, with her adopted son added to the mix the trouble magnet got upped to eleven. And don't get me started with how a preteen Arthur, future ruler of Camelot and Merlin's apprentice, fell in love with Harry during their Cybermen situation. Not that Harry minded. No, if anything else, he just believed it to be infatuation, a hard school boy-type crush. Yeah; how strange would it be if scholars on Earth human history learned Arthur was gay for Harry Potter...?

Yeah, moving on...

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We're here at Hogwarts. Ah, good ol' Hogwarts. Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts." The doctor chuckles to himself. "I wonder if we can find any of the old crew in this castle's many corridors."

"I wonder if Sir Cadogan ever got magically painted back to life. I do recall Salazar telling me that when they pass on to the next great adventure, they would have their essences painted into a portrait and they would remain tied to the castle," said our preteen wizard, who we all should already know was Harry Potter.

The Doctor laughs. "Now I recall the time when Salazar and Godric had that drinking contest and drank themselves under the table. Helga was rightfully mad when she found how the boys got drunk."

"You drank too, dad," scolded the boy.

"I'm a Time Lord, son. You know alcohol doesn't affect me much unless you slip me with ginger ale."

Rose and Jack sigh. They were rambling again. Never mind they dropped in on what looks like dinner time.

"Would you two focus," Rose snaps, "We're at the place Harry needed to go to for his wizard training. You said so yourself Doctor: preserve the timeline as best as possible."

"What timeline, mom? Dad and I went to so many different universes. It was cool being a flying alicorn and funny when dad got confused with Time Turner in Ponyville. But now I'm thinking about Pinkie Pie and I miss her happy smiles and all that delicious cupcakes she bakes."

Jack shivered. When the TARDIS dropped them off in a colorful-looking world populated by sentient and intelligent equines and similar creatures like dragons and griffins, the strange magicks in that world also transformed them into colorful ponies.

Rose sighs again.

"Doctor, we SHOULD introduce ourselves to our viewers before their brains explode from alien TMI."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course," said the Doctor, and now fully turned his attention to a visibly perplexed Staff of Hogwarts. A playful smile returned to the man's lips as he takes off his fez in politeness. "Sorry about all that rambling. It happens from time to time."

"Pun," Harry adds with a snickering tone, readjusting his long orange and brown scarf.

Doctor smiles more at that but remained semi-professional. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose Tyler, and that's Captain Jack Harkness. We would have been here sooner but... we were pre-occupied with another event we couldn't just left alone. It would have destroyed the multiverse."

And he places a hand on the top of his son's head, who was still grinning.

"This is my son. We adopted him after detecting a large trace of psionic energy to Number Four Privet Drive, in Surrey, England. Now, I don't know what type of idiotic moron would leave a toddler in the cold freezing night with naught a wicker basket and a gold maroon blanket, but the TARDIS directed us to him and we decided to adopt him. We raised him and cared for him as if he was ours biologically. In a sense he IS related to me after I did something incredibly stupid and dangerous like giving him half my blood after a near fatal Dalek shot."

"And don't forget Zeus tried to kill me, the Cybermen invasion of Camelot, and Princess Luna's evil side Nightmare Moon was brought into existence and also tried to kill me."

"Yes, yes, those points aside," the Doctor stated, pointedly ignoring said points of interest even though in a way all of them were true, and would be one long explanation that I have no time for; use your imagination. "My son's name is Harry Potter."

Cue the cacography of noise: a mix of shock, surprise, confusion, and most of all, just plain shouting that the Boy-Who-Lived was finally here and with strangers that came out of a blue telephone box similar to the one used as the secret lift into the Ministry of Magic in downtown London.

BANG! Well, more like a BOOM! It was like a ship's cannon were fired. In his hand was a wand, held by one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. That Cannon Sound Charm had effectively silenced everybody in the Great Hall.

"Well, more magical things, son. Look, wand wavers! Although it seems diluted now unlike the magic yielded by the Hogwarts Foursome or your boyfriend's teacher Merlin..."

Harry made an indignant squawk/choking noise.

"Arthur is not my boyfriend, dad!"

Harry was blushing; hearing a disguised cough from Jack hiding his laugh, and his mother was quietly smiling (and hiding it behind her hand).

Sheesh, you tell your dad the future ruler of Camelot crushed on you because you had such beautiful green eyes, and he never lets go of it. He just hangs it over you like one would tease a cat with a can of cat food, or teasing an angry white cockatoo with crackers. Cockatoos: the devil's spawn. Harry hated cockatoos ever since one attacked him at the age of six when they took that vacation to Cuba. Then again, that certain vacation got interrupted when the aforementioned Black Ops mission "Bay of Pigs" happened. Pat yourself on the shoulder if you caught the reference.

"Coulda fooled me," said the Doctor, still smirking. He still found it very amusing. Then again, so did Merlin after a few drinks at the local pub after the Cybermen were defeated again, sent back into the Void, and Camelot (and its future king) saved from destruction. "Son... why don't you razzle-dazzle them?"

Razzle-dazzle? Well it could be a pony reference or Pinkie Pie's quirkiness was still rubbing off his father.

"Okay then. Wǒ shuō zhōngguó, ikutsu ka no Nihon no, anche l'Italiano è fra i miei preferiti, Svobodno vladeyet russkim, peut charmer beaucoup de filles avec mon français, chinguga na-ege hangug-eo leul galeuchyeo, haben auch einige Deutsche in meiner Sprache, as well as speak in plain ol' English although my English is more American than British."

**Translation:** I speak Chinese, some Japanese, Italian is also one of my favorites, fluent in Russian, can charm many girls with my French, had a friend teach me Korean, also have some German in my language, as well as speak in plain ol' English although my English is more American than British.

"I'm multi-lingual," Harry stated when silence greeted his awesomeness. Of course, this is human languages. He didn't say anything about his apparent language use of what he learned was called Parseltongue; learning that most British magicals viewed it as a sign of evil when reading upon it at Flourish and Blotts one time stop between dimension hopping in the late 1980s, the last thing Harry wanted was idiots to proclaim he's going to murder them all because he can tell snakes to stop bugging him when he's relaxing.

"I may have left out a few other languages in my vocabulary," he added in verbal thought.

There were some alienese in his vocabulary, but no need for the humans to learn that. Even though he IS a human himself, but all that wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff can confuse even his great awesome father the Doctor when it's apparent that 1) he's immune to the more dangerous side effects of paradoxes, and 2) he's just as quirky as his father much to the chagrin of Rose and Jack. But his immunity to paradoxes and its harmful side-effects it normally holds against the multiverse theories is something the Doctor still picks at with the sonic screwdriver whilst saving the world from alien invasions or Meg Griffin on a 100 foot tall rampage through Quahog, Rhode Island after a radioactive crystal got lodged up her bum.

"You're just like me, son."

"But I speak better languages than you, dad."

The Doctor just chuckles in an amusing way; that smirk on his lips were a playful tone.

"And what do you mean charm many girls with your French, Harry?"

"Make a gay joke with me and Arthur and I'm kicking your ass, dad."

The Doctor just grins even more. "Try."

"Here we go," was all Jack said before an explosion erupts. He and Rose jumped out of the way and all the children dove to the ground in panic. Needless to say, Harry took that as an invitation and now father and son are dueling with swords that can shoot fire, thunder, and ice in three tiers of power. Well, the Doctor's sword was a large halberd-sized sword, and Harry's was Caius Ballard's weapon after Noel and Serah defeated him after he transformed into Jet Bahamut in the world of Valhalla.

You can definitely understand one thing: Hogwarts would never be the same after this...

Then again, it's just THIS universe. There are many other universes and alternate realities each with their own Harry Potter in a different time, age, situation, and life choice and/or style. This particular universe's Harry Potter just so happened to have been adopted by the Doctor. I hear there's one universe where Luna Lovegood met the 11th Doctor and fell in love with him. But that's just a rumor.

* * *

**The first oneshot is based off the avatar I saw used by author **_DaughterofHades16_**. It was a person wearing all black clothes, a black and white cap, blue shirt, and I'm pretty sure the gender was female. I simply changed the eyes from blue to green and female to male. The second one was random to begin with. I ended with a **_Doctor Who_** crossover oneshot. And because of what it crosses with, I made it somewhat link to the oneshot above that one by way of the multiverse theory.**


	46. Page 88

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. I also do not own anything else related in crossover scenarios. And I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**Author's Note:** Saw those _This Is The End_ promos on TV, this popped into my mind.

* * *

**This Is The End**

"Great... so the world is ending."

"Yeah..."

The survivors all turn to Ron Weasley.

"What?"

"You bet on the Lakers, a muggle basketball team, and they won!" Neville yells.

"I was making a silly bet. I didn't think they'd really win..."

Harry and Hermione, recently married after a year of flirting and teasing, could only glare at their friend. Who'd have believed something so silly would end up destroying the world, throwing chaos and anarchy all around, and magic to become disarray and die?


	47. Page 89

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. I also do not own anything else related in crossover scenarios. And I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

* * *

**Strange Magic, Borders, Yukari, and the Pinkie Sense**

"Please explain thy self, Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie," Princess Celestia's royal voice was full-on royalty, with none of the usual warmth she held when meeting/greeting her royal subjects. The disappearance of her darling younger sister Luna has put her off; even affected Celestia's emotions on such a greater level.

"My Pinkie Sense! I had the most doozy of a doozy at midnight last night. And I was most confused until it led me to here after some traveling. And I think I may have some explanation to why I had such a crazy doozy of a Pinkie Sense," the pink party mare explains with her usual smiles of happiness (and hidden meaning).

When no one replied, Pinkie Pie decides to elaborate lest someone finally interrupts or cuts her off.

"I have several reasons as to what could have happened to Princess Luna. These following possibilities may have happen to her: She was summoned by a tsundere human girl who lives in a mageocracy world, she was warped away by Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Stargazer in order to save the universe from an evil force that want to assimilate us into their collective, was called out through the totality of existence in order to participate in a battle royal of epic proportions with other characters from varying other galaxies and universes, or a unknown years old demoness named Yukari is fooling around again with the boundaries of the universe with her saved apprentice who was once known as Harry Potter."

Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and the other girls of the aptly-known Mane Six stare at the pink mare who just smiles.

"I told you she's more powerful than you, Yukari-chan," stated Harī, in Yukari's home in Gensōkyō.

"Shut up," the yōkai known as Yukari snapped. She kept from glaring at Harī, because of a blush that traced her cheeks.

Well, she was bored...

Harī just smiles, using the small bit of his own border powers to peer in on the Smash Tournament happening in another universe watched over by Master Hand (and his slightly crazier brother, Crazy Hand). Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away, Princess Luna found herself in Gravity Falls, Oregon, now as a young human woman.

* * *

**Nobody can't say that Pinkie Pie is often confused as a divine being in the disguise of a ordinary mare... or her other side is really a goddess. Or... well, there's other explanations but I forgot what they were at the moment. And Harry Potter with Yukari is connected to the Touhou chapter in my collection fic **Hogwarts Rejection Letters**.**

**But on the other hand: Princess Luna is a human and in Gravity Falls...**


	48. Page 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97

**The Storybook of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., and any other publishers that help made the book and movie series. The franchise of Metroid was originally created by Gunpei Yokoi, and owned by the creators at Nintendo, and other companies that helped build the franchise such as Retro Studios, TECMO, and Team Ninja. Bleach and all official characters, wordings, concepts, locations, and etcetera belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my Original Characters and original plots I think up.

**Author's Note:** This collection needed an update, so here you go. Enjoy the random crap I splurged up.

* * *

**She's Not a Redhead**

"But you're supposed to love me! I'm a redhead!" Ginny raged on, glaring at Granger who was cuddling with the man she was going to marry.

"You look like my mum, Ginny, and once Hermione told me that, I felt sick. If I shagged you, it's like shagging my mum. Sorry but I can't deal with that. Hermione on the hand is a much better girl. Plus she loves me for who I am, not that stupid moniker the entire Wizarding World gave me when I was a baby surviving Voldemort's little Killing Curse."

"Yeah, so can you kindly shut your noise hole? You're interrupting Potter Time," Hermione would tell Ginny, and then snuggles closer to Harry, who nuzzles and plants soft kisses here and there, making Ginny even more jealous.

* * *

**What If the Dursleys Didn't Take Care of Harry Potter?**

"Kisaki! Wake up! Your friends are here, son!"

Yes, my name is Miya Kisaki (后宮) and my name translates to Harem. Kinda will explain why most of my friends are only girls, and why I'm an English-born Japanese kid living in Tokyo. My name was unintentional... my family's surname is Miya, and when they named me Kisaki after adopting me and officially changing my name... it was discovered later it held an actual word meaning. But no one bothered to do anything about it. I certainly don't mind it. Then again, I'm only twelve years old and starting to discover the joys of porn and the experiences that will come with puberty soon wanting to kick me in the ass.

"Okay, I'm up, mom..."

Before I was adopted and taken away from my former relatives who were very abusive towards me, I was once known as Harry Potter. My adoptive parents were family friends with my biological mother's family, and they took me away to live a better life when they finally discovered me. And later on, if you would ask me if I enjoyed being Kisaki Miya instead of my real name, I'd tell you that as Harry Potter, he was an abused soul who sought for blissful death to get away from torment and abuse. As Miya Kisaki, Kisaki has a mother and father who loves him as if he was their flesh and blood-born, and a nice little sister who adores him.

Now if I could survive the in-your-face realization that I'm such a babe magnet, I'd live peacefully. Yes, I have a harem of girls, around 5 of them in fact. Sadly, one of those five girls just so happens to be my little sister; yes my nine year old sister! You find that strange? What's even stranger is that mom and dad find nothing wrong with that...

"Son!"

"Coming, mother!"

Yeah, I have a feeling today is going to be very weird and somewhat controversial...

Why controversial?

I dunno why... just feels like it...

* * *

**Sanībēru Mahō Akademī (Sunnyvale Magical Academy)**

It was a prestigious magical school in Japan. It was close to the bustling city of Tokyo, but the school itself was out in Tokyo's beautiful countryside. To the non-magical community, the school was, with the backing of the Emperor and Empress, a high-class private schooling where the only way of entering the school was via invite from the facility's School Head. While magic was the same, it differs from country to country.

It was the summer solstice of 1996 when at London City Airport a private jet was landing on a runway, and soon pulling to a stop. This jet was low on fuel and called in to LCY's Control Tower, requesting landing in order to refuel: They were given the green light to land. So while the jet was refueling its tanks, a group of popular Japanese teenagers of a famous J-Pop band left LCY for a side tour of London, once of course they were able to escape from the fans of their music that had seen them at the airport (and thus caused a slight chaos of fangirls and fanboys clamoring for autographs).

"_Wareware ga okonatte iru basho ga don'na kangae o motte imasu ka_ (Do you have any idea where we're going)?" asked the first female of the six person group.

"_Mochiron, watashi wa_ (Of course I do)," replied their "leader".

The second girl of the group just smirked. "_Anata wa sore o mitomeru koto, mayou_ (You're lost, admit it)," she said.

The others just grin as their leader sighed. "Fine... we're lost," he said, in English, "and since we're in an English-speaking country, let's use it."

The others make noises of agreement, in English.

The first girl was a Japanese-born American named Sarah Maxwell. A long haired blonde with two long ropes of her hair lay out on either side of her head reaching length of her cheekbones, the rest of her hair flowing free behind her to mid-waist length. Her eyes were a deep honey brown. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt that accented her sexy figure and B-cup breasts, white jeans that perfectly fit her legs, and short ankle boots. Her brown leather jacket was open, and around her neck was a gold chain necklace with the pendant of an eagle spreading its wings.

The next person was Ryuu Makoto, who had short magenta hair. His eyes were an unusual shade of violet, and his left ear was pierced with a small purple gemstone earring. The clothes consisted of blue jeans that were a size bigger than his actual jeans size, with a leather belt holding them up. He wore an olive green t-shirt, and the unzipped vest he wore was thin and made of black leather, and shoulders lined with a faux white fur. The boots worn were military in Japanese design, and the forearms were clad in tight fishnet stocking that ended as half fingered gloves over the middle and third fingers and thumb.

Next, Hayami Taiyou, who has chestnut brown hair with several locks fanning outward, a small ponytail in spiky locks at the top behind of his head, and wore a tied dark blue headband. His eyes were the color of steel gray; his skin light tanned, and wore dark brown jean shorts with limply-hung strap suspenders, white and black sneakers and a gray V-neck shirt. His normally-worn black and white windbreaker was tied around the waist. A rather expensive-looking dark silver watch is worn on his right wrist.

Kenji "Sabata" Asikawa had black hair with silver highlights streaking like lightning bolts along the left side. His eyes were dark teal, and he had his left eyebrow pierced with a small gray jewelry. His clothes consisted of a pair of black jeans with leather white designed chaps, custom-made shoes in the colors of white, mud brown, and gray, a black fishnet t-shirt with a navy hoodie half-zipped, which have small shoulder gauntlets attached to the shoulders of the hoodie.

The second female of the group was Hanabi Yuri. She has waist-length honey brown hair with streaks of orange. Two thin braids ran down the sides of her face and were also orange-dyed. Her eyes were a cyan blue, and she has a bit of a tan to her. The fingernails are painted lavender, and she wore gold jewelry of a gem-branded bangle around her left ankle, small gold earrings, and wore a silver necklace with a red teardrop gem. She wore low-cut blue jeans and grayish brown leather open-toed sandals, and a stretchy silk-like lavender tube top; she had the bigger breasts by one size more than Sarah.

And then there was their "leader", Haru Subaru, who was originally born British, but grew up in Japan. His feet were clad in hunting boots with ankle rings that had a skull-like design on the outer ankle joint. Fingerless bracers covered his hands, a scarlet color with a gold star image on the back of the hands. The shirt was a black mesh tank that showed his arms and the tattoo of a cross on his right arm, and on the left was rune-like designs that were decorating the bicep down to the elbows in colors of red, green, and black. The jewelry the teenager had was a small holy cross worn around the neck, and two gold rings on the left ring and middle fingers of his right hand. His eyes were a piercing shade of emerald, his hair unruly and the color of a raven's feather, and a sprig of his frontal locks as white as a dove's feather.

"Alrighty then, Haru, let's try and find directions to the nearest pizza joint, if they have one here," Sarah said.

"And avoid getting mugged by fans of our music," Kenji adds.

Haru Subaru blinked when he looked up from checking text messages in his phone. There stood an old man. A familiar old man...

"Shit, not this bozo again..."

The others noticed the old man and they all knew what this meant. The idiots that tried to steal their friend away and force him to go to some second-rate wizarding school in Europe was once again attempting to coerce Haru to going to the bigoted school known as Hogwarts.

"Do we do this by the book or just say screw it and kill him non-magically?"

"Can I shoot him?" pleads Hanabi to Haru.

* * *

**The Fire Elementalist: Leo Flame**

Harry watched as the flames like withering snakes danced around his hands and in between his outstretched fingers. Ever since he was born, he has had two marks on him. One was a cursed mark, one given to him when a Dark Lord failed to kill him with a curse that was said to be unblockable by any means. The second was a mark that emerged after he survived the killing curse. It was on the back of his right hand, the astrological sign of Leo. And currently, whenever he tapped into his flame conjuring, the symbol would give off a soft reddish warm glow. He snuffs out the flames with a mere flicker of his hand, and got up to inspect his designed costume. Tomorrow was the First Task. If some bastard was going to have him killed in this tournament, he might as well show him or her or it why you shouldn't piss off an Elementalist...

The day arrived, and he was the last to go. His dragon was supposed to be the most dangerous and vicious of them all: The Hungarian Horntail. Vicious maybe, but to Harry, who was clad in an all-over body wizard robe, it certainly wasn't deadly. As he walked past a suddenly startled and nervous Ludo Bagman, he heard the crowds' reactions to his announcement into the task. The dragon roared, lying low as it was chained down. Nearby was a nest full of eggs, and in the center was a gold-colored egg. With an unseen smile, he reaches up with a white and blue-fingered glove, and rips the cloak off. Everyone went silent at the outfit he was wearing.

Around the shoulders, along the upper back, front upper torso, and down his front sides was lined with the mane of a lion's fur, colored maroon. An armored piece constructed to resemble a roaring lion is set in the center of his torso armor with emerald crystal eyes, and within its mouth was a deep red rounded crystal sphere. The bodysuit under the armor was all black, with white covering the backs of the arms and the backs of the legs. The boots were large; a maroon red with gold ankle bands, and what looked like a large blue crystal sphere was embedded into the boot armor. Similar armor was crafted to fit the forearms, with the crystal spheres shaped as elbow guards. Red fangs run under his emerald eyes, and he wore a constructed helmet shaped after a lion minus the furry mane. A gold ring arcs around the back connected by the shoulder blades and part of the blue crystal-covered oval maroon and gold shoulder gauntlets. The ring was lit in visible fire.

He spreads his arms out, and everyone gasps as twin rings of fire surge around him in an X-like pattern. The dragon roared, feeling threatened as it releases a bout of flames from its mouth, but Harry in what many called a ridiculous getup, waves his hand before him and the flames arc under his control, and spiral him like a ring. With a shout, he sends the flames back at the dragon, striking it in the face. It roars as it buries his head against the muddy ground, in vain efforts to dull the stinging pains it was feeling. He rushed forward with tremendous speed, and leaps into the air when it snarls and swung its tail at him.

"HAAAAA!" He surges his hands upward, conjuring three pyro tornadoes that rush the dragon. It roars in pain, but one of the twisters easily melted the steel chain that secured it, thus freeing it. It sensed its freedom and charged Harry, knocking him into a large boulder.

"Don't think you can defeat me, Leo Flame," Harry shouted with gusto. He back flips, evading the flames it releases, and counters with his own blast of fire.

The dragon blocked the flames and charged by flying, prompting Harry to shoot straight into the air. The dragon easily followed "Leo Flame". Everyone ran for cover when in the cover of the clouds, fireballs that Leo Flame sent out were flying in all directions, some heading towards the stadium. The dragon's roar was loud, and Leo Flame was spotted crashing into the ground outside the stadium walls. But he quickly recovered, jumping back from the dragon's lunging bite and sent a powerful kick at it. Leo Flame's kick struck across the skull, addling the dragon.

From here, it was a horrendous, bloody, one-sided fight...

* * *

**An Introduction of Technology to Wizards**

So technology was introduced to Wizarding Britain.

Laser-guided bombs destroyed all locations affiliated with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Because Wizarding Britain allowed this evil asshole to grow unchecked and were too prideful to accept outside help, the muggles intervened. Of course Wizarding Britain's pureblood population was at an all-time low since the majority died in the span of two months.

But at least Private 1st Class Harry Potter of the British military was never forced to die a martyr for the bigoted magicals of England.

* * *

**Harī**

Harī Kurosaki was born British. He was adopted by a Japanese family. The reason is his "former caretakers" (he refused to ever call them a family) beat the metaphorical shit out of him when he was only five years old and then tried to drown him by throwing his body off the London bridge. Isshin Kurosaki was on vacation with his family and was the only ones witness to the event. Isshin jumped in to save Harī while Masaki dialed the emergency number for London.

Many courts and police dates later he was taken away from the family and the family arrested for attempted murder, and as far as he knew were in prison for many years. He was then promptly adopted because he was shown for the first time in his five year old life love and adoration, not hatred and glares.

"ICHIGO!"

CRASH!

"GOD DAMN IT DAD! STOP DOING THAT!"

And Harī face plants the desk with a groan.

Harī Kurosaki was born British. He is currently sixteen years old. Why must Isshin be so weird? Suddenly a heavy force presses down upon him for a brief moment and Harī's earlier emotional expression is wiped away, replaced with an etched glare upon his eyes and a turn of his head towards his bedroom window.

Ever since Aizen had been defeated his brother Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers. It had fully vanished two months after a certain episode regarding Hell. He on the other hand while NOT as powerful as his brother, was still able to prove he wasn't weak. Ichigo may be out of commission, but he wasn't. With a pop of candy later, Harī was racing across the rooftops while the Soul Candy in his human body continued to act like him.

His hair was just slightly longer than his brother's with noticeable sideburns, in messy locks of black. His eyes were the richest of emerald green, almost like prized gemstones. His Shinigami uniform was similar to Ichigo's Bankai outfit, only replace the single red strap with a double crossing green one, and add a green sash around his waist. In a few more bursts of Shunpo, Harī saw what caused the disturbance.

It was a Hollow; a dangerous one known only as Faceless, and it was attacking what looked like flying black wraiths with a rotted zombie-like appearance if the exposed hands and part of its face is anything to go by. Harī could not believe that the five flying wraiths had so much spiritual pressure inside their rotted bodies. Their presence alone is what may have attracted Faceless to them.

"Not in a million years," he mutters, drawing his Zanpakutō. "Kagayaki no Seijōna Hane, Midorihime," Harī invokes his Shikai.

His blade bleeds into a shimmering emerald color. In a similar fashion to the Shikai of Kuchiki Byakuya, his blade breaks apart into petals of emerald light right down to the handle (which he releases hold of). But unlike Senbonzakura, the multiple petals of light shift and warp, soon forming phoenix-like wings that take place of the sword growing from an emerald gemstone which is gripped by phoenix talons fused to the transformed sword's handle. Each feather on the twin wing-shaped blades was as sharp as any other knife.

Whereas Ichigo was in a constant state of Shikai, Harī had to learn his Initial Release.

This attracted the Hollow as it not only tries to kill the flying spirit pressure corpses, but also tries to kill him (being a Shinigami and everything). Harī simply fights back. The battle went on for five minutes until Harī saw the hint of cherry blossoms flutter into his view. Familiar ones...

He uses his Shunpo to move back just as a cloud of cherry blossoms wash over Faceless and the five flying wraiths or Demi-Hollows, whatever the hell they were. He sees Byakuya standing there across from him. He wasn't alone. Renji was also with him swinging Zabimaru to slice at the three surviving wraiths. The two that was torn to shreds by Senbonzakura exploded with a light show, and thousands of human souls flew free into the air, vanishing in a manner of a Shinigami using Konso.

"Byakuya!"

"We detected powerful spiritual pressure coming from Karakura Town, Harī. I expected you to investigate since Ichigo is no longer a Substitute Shinigami."

"I don't even know what those flying things are. I'm simply pegging them as Demi-Hollows. They could be such, but I have a dark feeling that they are something else entirely. You saw that light show, right?"

Byakuya simply nods, eyes narrowed by a fraction as his sword reforms in his hand. Within those flying wraiths, Byakuya knew what Harī was mentioning. The tell signs of devoured souls. Normally when a Hollow devours a human soul, it gets crushed, torn apart, and then absorbed. These things have eaten plenty of souls, but the souls themselves are yet to be "absorbed"; it's like eating too much food and not expecting to explode or puke. And the aura they gave off was chilling, yes, but having fought alongside Toshirō, Harī was used to cold weather.

"Whatever they are... they are an abomination that must be cleansed."

Renji appears next to Harī.

"Hey there kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore Renji," he replies, shooting off a smirk in the redhead's direction.

The Dementors were indestructible. The wizards could never destroy them. They feed off emotion and thoughts, created dark auras that chilled the very air around it, and at most they could only be deflected away by radiant light of positive emotions. Two of their number was destroyed in a mysterious way. They elude their auras even more, making frost to form on everything. But the three Shinigami, while registering the chilled presence, were not as affected as the human wizards would be. They decided they weren't human.

"Shit! They're getting away!" Harī cried rushing forward and sending cutting waves of golden light with swings of his winged blades.

"Chire," Byakuya calls upon his Shikai again, as the cherry blossoms flow around forming a concave-like wall blocking their route. One wasn't so lucky and got torn. Its captured souls were free to go to heaven.

"Take this, freaks!" Harī calls, as a wave of gold light bisects them from their rotted waists, before the cutting swing of Zabimaru sliced one in a vertical split. The other one was bisected a moment later by another gold wave cut from Harī's blade.

The Dementors shrieked as they explode, and their decades of devoured souls free from the darkness. Off the souls vanish, as if someone had performed a mass Konso. Harī shunpos close and catches the falling rags of one of the creatures, and immediately let's go of it. Renji appears next to him as Harī was wincing in pain. Where he had touched the rags, something akin to burn marks were on his hand.

"Just touching that cloth burned my hand. It... It felt like it was trying to drain my energy."

"That's bad news," Renji mutters.

Faceless peers from where it was hiding, and tries to sneak away. One of Harī's swords impales the back of his large bulbous cranium, and it evaporates into spirit particles with a dying scream. The weapon seemingly flies back into his uninjured hand.

"That was a nice throw," Renji comments with a smirk.

He and Renji land on the ground and Byakuya joins them. The rags of cloth from the destroyed creatures lay discarded.

"Whatever these things are... they're not full Hollows. But they exhibit similar traits such as devouring of human souls," Harī comments on the strange predicament that he had just gotten into.

"Kurotsuchi-taichō will likely analyze their remains. The Soul Society will be looking for answers into these things."

"I'll send an immediate message, Byakuya-taichō," Renji says and goes to do his job.

"Harī, how is Ichigo doing in his life?" Byakuya questions the brother of our lovable strawberry.

Harī smiles. "Well now that he no longer has to worry about saving the world and stuff, he's doing fine. He has gotten over losing his Shinigami powers, and doesn't fret over me taking over his subbing now and then. He's focusing on his school work. Still the big protector of his friends..."

"I see," Byakuya mused, knowing that Ichigo regardless would always desire to protect his friends.

"Byakuya... how's Rukia?"

Harī looks at the elder Kuchiki, who stares back at him. He then responds with, "She is doing well, as befitting as a Shinigami."

"I see," Harī muses over his response. "Tell her I said hello."

With a fleeting smile playing on his lips, Harī disappears in a burst of Shunpo, leaving Byakuya alone with the remains just as reinforcements and a containing group appear via a Senkaimon.

"Did Harī leave already, taichō?"

"Yes he did. Come Renji, we should report this to Yamamoto-sōtaichō."

They leave through the Senkaimon back to Soul Society. In two minutes the containing Kido group has safely contained the deadly cloth remains of the soul-eating demons and they also leave through the same gate. When it closes shut with a bell-like tinkling, and promptly vanish, pops echo in that same area revealing robed individuals wielding wooden sticks a minute later after the departure of the Shinigami.

"Spread out and search for those Dementors," one of them issues a command. The followers silently spread out, wands ready for anything. "Stupid British idiots and their Dementors... those flying demons should be destroyed for good, not be allowed to fester as prison guards."

However ten minutes later this mysterious group could not find anything of the Dementors detected in this part of Japan.

"Sorry captain, no Dementors around here. We concluded that they did not attack any muggles around here. No mysterious reports of comatose muggles as far as we know," one of them tells the captain.

"Report back to the Imperial Ministry then."

"Yes, captain!" a chorus rings.

In pops, they vanish.

They just never knew the Containment Kido Group was very thorough in cleaning up crime scenes. They made sure nothing remained of the soul-eating demons. As far as the Japanese wizards were concerned, rogue Dementors were flying through the area and luckily did not go on an eating spree on the helpless muggles without the strange things that don't already happen in this part of Japan...

Returning to his room after a quick visit to see Orihime, he re-enters his body and spits out the Soul Candy. He was confused as to what the flying demon cloaks were. But at least Faceless was eliminated. No more souls being devoured. Even if Ichigo no longer has Shinigami powers, the boy was still spiritually aware, although not as strongly.

"If he asks, I'll tell him," he says to himself.

=0=0=0=

Weeks later Ichigo has been meeting up with some mysterious guy. Harī did not say anything because whatever Ichigo was doing was his business, and that Ichigo would have said something to him if anything was feeling off. But still, despite being the younger sibling of the family he still had to make sure Ichigo did not get himself into any trouble. He made sure to draw the man's face on paper by memory. Along the way, Harī had discovered something while traveling to Tokyo when a Hollow break was detected. Having gone to Tokyo as a human to pick up a few things from a music store, the Hollows gave him a reason to eliminate them before any unsuspecting humans got killed.

That's how Harī discovered Japan's wizarding equivalence of Diagon Alley in England (only a bit high-tech with 20th century modern architect). And that's how he overheard a group of adults speaking about the "black wraiths" he had pegged as Demi-Hollows and their mysterious disappearance in his backyard of Karakura, on the date Faceless was discovered and slain along with said wraiths full of devoured human souls.

With such information pertaining to these "Dementors" now that a name was known on those flying soul-sucking zombies, he had to get word to Soul Society. Such information would be useful, considering that their "magic library" gave him a wealth of knowledge on said demons. But after he finished his music shopping and picked up his orders from Japan's Sony store. Hours later and one train ride, Harī went straight to Urahara and asked the man if he could open a gate to Soul Society so he could see the captains regarding the wraiths that invaded a small block of Karakura when Faceless was discovered. Harī made sure the man didn't fool about with subtle threats to his manhood (much to the laughing chargin of Yoruichi watching in the corner).

=0=0=0=

"That's the core information I have discovered about the Dementors," Harī finished, sitting in front of the Gotei Thirteen whom were summoned after he had run into Rukia. In turn, they went to Byakuya where the man managed to get contact, and thus this meeting. "There's more information pertaining to the spooks but I can easily write them down on paper; having perfect memory can be something of a blessing."

"And what of this mysterious location that we were unaware of, Kurosaki-san?" the old man, Yamamoto, speaks up; listening intently to the discussion the younger child has brought to them.

"If you will allow it, I can lead those you choose to the location in Tokyo, I still recall my steps I had taken during my battle with that Ajunchas Hollow when I was in the city to pick up my music orders from Sony."

Yamamoto stares at the teen, before nodding.

"Very well. I agree that having more knowledge on these Dementors will help us in solving how these demons have remained undetected for so long, especially since they feed on human souls. And the discovery of a location that we cannot detect also concerns me. Kurosaki Harī, I will allow you to take Hitsugaya Toshirō, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Rukia to the World of the Living."

Harī nods. "Of course, Yamamoto-sōtaichō. Also, sir..."

"Hm?"

Harī looks into the old man's wise eyes. "Lately Ichigo has been meeting with a man who out of the blue revealed himself to my brother. I have said nothing to Ichigo because it was his business, and if there was something wrong, he would have spoken to me about it. However I cannot ignore my gut instincts that the man he is meeting gives such a bad vibe worse than Aizen."

The traitor's name mentioned had everyone on edge. Those who had fought alongside the Kurosaki Brothers knew that Harī has had an in-depth perception in thigh as well as skill. Often, whenever he's had these "gut instincts", they often listen because more than once they have proven right.

"With my recall of perfect memory I have drawn the man's face down on paper in excellent detail. His spiritual pressure is very high, but the man is able to keep it smothered down to such a level not even Hollows could detect him. It scares me, actually. This is the man I saw when I spied on my brother from a far distance out of the man's detection skills."

He withdrew large paper from his pocket, on it detailing a portrait sketch of the man in question. Upon handing it to Yamamoto who accepts it the old man's eyes harden at the face that greets him.

"I see. Truly you have every right to be cautious of this man. Do not worry yourself; we will handle this part of the investigation ourselves. You simply keep an eye on Ichigo, and make sure he does not get himself involved."

"Is that man dangerous as I had anticipated, sir?"

"Very much," was the cryptic answer. "For now, Hitsugaya Toshirō, you are dismissed to leave with Kurosaki Harī to the World of the Living with Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, and your fukutaichō Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Of course, sir," the white-haired captain says with a bow, and leaves with Harī.

Once fully out of earshot, Kyōraku Shunsui speaks up. "Hey old man, who is it that has Harī all worried about?"

"Ginjō Kūgo," Yamamoto answers.

=0=0=0=

A gateway opens and out steps Harī, along with Rangiku, Toshirō, Renji, and Rukia. Since Urahara was no longer seen as a "traitor" he was no longer hunted by Soul Society. Often his candy shop was used as a base of operations for many a minor things. It was here their Gigai was picked up and Harī exits the shop.

"So, who's ready for a car trip to Tokyo?"

"Wait, you can drive?" Renji asks.

Yoruichi from the doorway chuckles, having heard Renji's surprised outburst. "Yeah, Harī can drive. After all I helped him learn so he can earn his license legally."

Harī laughs.

"Other than tousan, I'm the only other person in the family that drives. Yuzu and Karin take advantage of this sometimes." He then looks at Yoruichi. "Oh, and the pussycat as well..."

"Hey," Yoruichi barks out, a mischievous glare in her eyes.

"So... who's up for a trip?"

Harī's car was capable of fitting the driver, a passenger, and three others in the back seat of the nice ride Harī got. Yoruichi also joined because it was a little adventure. She stayed in her cat form and was sitting up front in Rukia's lap. Said green car that eerily matched his eye color with chrome finished lining along the car's bottom and the front sped down the street (safely, mind you), heading towards Tokyo's north district from Karakura. Renji and Matsumoto sat on the sides in the back, leaving Toshirō in the middle of the two older adults. Harī's radio was on and JRock music was blaring, a band that Harī loved greatly playing on the chosen radio station.

"You know, we can do some shopping," Rangiku speaks up.

"Possibly, but do you have any money on ya, Rangiku-chan?" Harī asks the busty woman, smirking.

"Oh, I was hoping you could foot the bill, Harī-kun," the woman coos.

Harī laughs. "Well... maybe if Toshirō doesn't argue. But first and foremost is showing you that mystery shopping area I discovered after I killed the hollow. Showing you guys the information on the Dementors can help you all in finding out where they are in the World of the Living, and prevent them from disrupting that delicate balance of life and death."

"Those things, Harī, are demons. Something that should exist in Hell, not on Earth," Toshirō spoke up, "Mayuri-taichō has told us on his findings on the remains of their corpses when destroyed. They STILL actively feed on reishi as well as any type of energy that can exist. Not only does it affect the living, but it also in turn affects the dead to a degree."

"Does it explain anything about the harsh burn I got when I barely touched one of their rags?"

"It was trying to steal all of your energy to feed and an attempt to revive itself. Yamamoto-sōtaichō determined the remains too much a danger to the safety of Soul Society and had them destroyed completely. He personally sought their destruction after using Ryūjin Jakka."

"So one thing is proven: like most zombies, fire destroys them," answers Harī.

"Or shooting them in the head," Renji says.

The drive wasn't long, but it was spent on friendly banter, and Harī attempting to get Toshirō to loosen up for a bit. But they soon arrived to Tokyo, and at the shopping center, Rangiku giggles like a school girl and drags her captain off for some shopping. Everyone did their own thing, and Yoruichi was in her human form (and yes clothed after doing so when no other human was watching). Sometime later Harī was done running after barely getting away from becoming another bag carrier; he pitied Toshirō... that poor eternally youthful shota...

But then Harī ran into someone.

"Oh, please forgive me sir. I didn't know where I was going. Sorry."

"Harry Potter?"

That name. Harī backed away from the creepy old man who was staring at him, giving him a strange look. The name mentioned... Harī did not like it. It belonged to a person who died and was reborn as Harī Kurosaki.

"Harry is that really you?" the old man whispers, still staring.

"Hey Harī! There you are!"

Renji runs up to the teenager, before the redhead with his hair done in its pineapple style stares at the strange old man wearing... are those blue bath robes with stars and moons? What an eyesore...

"Sorry Renji but I had to get away before Rangiku enslaved me to her shopping bags. I feel sorry for ditching Toshirō like that..."

Renji chuckles a bit, eyes still on the old man. This guy felt strange...

"Yeah... who's the old man?"

"I ran into him by accident. When I apologized he looked at me, and then wouldn't stop staring at me. He called me by another person's name."

"I see... well Yoruichi called and said she found a good place where we can enjoy lunch. Then we can look for that library to study on our school work."

Harī caught the underlying meaning in that sentence.

"Sure Renji. Sorry ojiisan but I'm not this Pottā Harī person you're mistaking me for."

Without another look Harī left, Renji following quickly. Both Shinigami felt something odd about the strange old man with the beard and half-moon glasses he wore. Not creepy "I'm Gin, pleased to meet ya" in-your-face weird, but more a mysterious "Am I what you really believe" weird.

Once out of earshot of the strange old man, Harī whispers to Renji, "he has a similar energy spike as the people in that hidden part of Tokyo."

"Did you feel any bad vibes off him?"

"No, but he looks so kooky in that robes he wore. You'd think he escaped an insane asylum. No old man would dare wear clothes that bad an eyesore, not even tousan on his weirdest of days."

Renji nods. "Should we tell the others?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure the old man won't follow us. Maybe I remind him of an old face or something. You'll never know... reincarnation and such."

"Yeah, maybe..."

The strange encounter was quickly put to shelf as Yoruichi led everyone to a fast-food place where Harī paid for everyone's food. McDonalds is a wonderful place, isn't it? Now if Toshirō would stop glaring at Harī because he was left at his lieutenant's shopping mercy. After lunch, they all went to search for the mysterious location Harī had entered. They soon found the place, going through the very clever hidden portal that led to said mysterious block that not even Soul Society knew about. There was a woman behind a small kiosk with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Mahō Shōten Machi, the central location for all your wizarding needs in Japan. Please enjoy your visit."

The woman paid them no more attention as the group walked by her booth and into the area. But Harī knew something was really off. The area from above was too small a location, because it was discovered from a small alleyway behind some buildings. But inside, the place looked like the inside of Tokyo's largest shopping malls. Planted trees and flower beds behind classic brick fencing, tiled walkways and floors, and various buildings where all manner of strange and bizarre sold as if it was a normal thing to find in a bazaar in Cairo.

Many adults and children running around looked normal; dressed in normal clothes, unlike the old man in the robes Harī and Renji saw, however some things were off: one pointed detail is that some adults in their shops were waving small wooden sticks around and things left and right would levitate off the ground for shoppers that looked for whatever they want. They detected no spiritual energy being exerted which was very strange. To them, it looked like Kido, but wasn't.

What was it, then?

"Follow me; I know where this library is."

Harī led the gang through the magical mall until coming to the library he had discovered. Pretending to be part of the locals, they had grabbed several books of interest and sat at a corner away from most people. Harī returned with the main book about the Dementors.

"This is where I discovered about our soul-sucking fiends," he tells them, flipping the book open and to a section that detailed the Dementors. "And they are classified in his Wizarding World as dangerous creatures because they enjoy devouring souls as a source of food. And the bad thing is they are regulated creatures in a hidden wizarding government primarily in Europe."

The existence of magic actually existing was a shock to the system, but quickly overcome. The only thing all of them were interested in is the fact that creatures like Dementors could exist in the World of the Living, and from the information Harī just found, horrified as said monsters were USED as government property (or government property that may not exist amongst the actual governments of the Living World or the United Nations; otherwise such crap like this or magic would have been made national or even world news many years ago).

This smelled like one large conspiracy...

"What do we do with all this information?" Harī questions the group, half an hour later of studying into this whole complicated mess.

"Well, we have to make sure no one knows we're hearing things these people don't want outsiders to know," Toshirō says, "and then we have to make inquiries to the other Heavens regarding this magic existence."

"Are we going to take these books out?"

"You mean steal, Renji?"

"We have to get this information out somehow. It'll help us if we decide to take out these Dementors that exist in the World of the Living."

"I agree with Renji. Half the books I read I can recreate but only what I read. The rest if I had time to carefully read through will take us awhile, and I have no doubt this library like all others have times when they open and close their doors."

"Why not return back later? That would be a better solution," Rukia speaks up.

"That sounds a lot less complicated than simple thievery, Renji," said Toshirō.

Renji just shrugs.

"So we return later at night when the place is closed."

They put the books back where they were located, and all of them left the library, but Harī was unaware the same old man with the eyesore of clothes was staring at him from a distance. They did return later at night, Yoruichi managing to get inside in her cat form before undoing the doors to let them inside. They had raided the books they looked at during the day but just before Harī could start making quick copies of all information, alarms started going off.

"Ahh shit, now what?"

POP!

Wizards showed up from outside, wands drawn as they ran into the store.

As they were there in their shinigami forms, they quickly escaped but Harī took a few seconds longer gathering all the books. He vanished in a Shunpo, just as a wizard let out a spell failing to get him. High above Harī arrived to the others.

"Hasty retreat!"

"Harī! Did you just take those books?" Toshirō demanded.

"No time! Move it!"

=0=0=0=

Everyone arrived safe and sound at Urahara's shop. The man kept the back door open for them as they all sat down, adrenaline wearing off now they were safe.

"So, in the end you still took some books from a place that technically doesn't exist. Must be interesting," said Kisuke, taking a look at Harī's "acquired" loot.

"I was hoping we didn't have to resort to this, but it doesn't matter in the end. We never knew they had strange alarms or security. We should have checked first," said Toshirō.

"We got books detailing those Dementors, and some apparent conspiracy that the majority of the World of the Living doesn't know of. This magic force is definitely a dangerous unknown. For all we know, it could very well affect souls in a negative way. The best we can do of this situation is you guys to get this info to the sōtaichō while I return back home and check up on Ichigo-nii."

"That's something worth following. I'd like to head back and just rest after that long day we spent," said Renji.

"I'll grab my bags from the storage," Rangiku says aloud, getting up and heading out of the living room.

Harī stood and heads to the front doors, with Rukia shortly following.

"Harī, wait a moment."

Harī turns back, looking at Rukia. "Yes, Rukia-chan?"

She grabs him and locks lips with the green-eyed teen, who promptly kisses back.

Yes, Harī Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are in fact going out. Byakuya doesn't know although if he does, he's not acting like an overprotective brother... or going nuts on Harī via Bankai.

"And what was that for?"

"Been awhile. Ever since Ichigo lost his powers... it would have looked strange on your part to be making out with thin air."

Harī sweatdrops briefly, finding some logic in that.

"Well, your kisses always were sweet to taste," he whispers to the beautiful girl, causing Rukia to blush at his kind words.

"Get going. No doubt your father is wondering where you are," she tells him.

"That's true. Heh. See ya, hon."

Harī disappears in a burst of speed. Rukia smiles fondly, before heading back inside the shop and locking the doors. Time to head back to Soul Society...

Harī returned home, just in time to hear his father also greet Ichigo with his usual cry. He slips in the window, and enters his body. With a stretch Harī exits his bedroom and down the stairs, leaping over the twitching form of his dad.

"Hey Ichi-nii!"

"Harī, what have you been doing today?"

"Oh, took a little trip to Tokyo with a certain feline and candy shop owner," he lies.

Ichigo nods. "Oh, I see. How are they?"

"The usual craziness excluding our father's eccentrics," was the answer.

He follows his brother into the washroom.

"And what about... uh, Rukia and everyone else?" Ichigo finally asks his brother.

"... They're doing well, Ichigo. You shouldn't have to worry much. Besides, I'm taking over your job as a Substitute Shinigami. You shouldn't need to worry much, nii-san. Even fi your spiritual awareness isn't as strong as it was before you lost your powers, I know you can still detect faint traces now and then."

"Just feels so weird, little brother. I no longer hear Zangetsu in my mind, or hear the crazy mutterings of my Inner Hollow..."

Harī washed his hands after Ichigo was finished. "Maybe one day your powers will return? Who knows, Ichi-nii." Ichigo was about to say something, but he held back. Eventually the older teen decides not to mention about a group of people that he's recently joined.

"Maybe, he finally says, leaving the bathroom and Harī joins his brother at the dinner table, where dinner was being served. Or it would have been had everyone heard the knocking at the front door.

"Who would be knocking at this hour? I closed the clinic," Isshin would mutter as he goes to investigate. Being curious, the Kurosaki kids all follow their father to the front door where Isshin opens it. There was a familiar face Harī encountered earlier today while in Tokyo with Renji and the others.

"Sorry sir, but the clinic has closed for the evening," Isshin told the old man, after a few moments of getting over the eyesore of an outfit the man was wearing. Who would wear such gaudy clothes?

"Who is this guy? He looks like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings," Karin would whisper softly.

"Excuse me, but I've been looking for someone who has been missing for years and earlier today I had bumped into him," he makes a show to point a finger at Harī himself, "while in Tokyo. I was very surprised seeing the son of two of my old friends back in Europe."

Isshin stared hard. His joking and playful demeanor was gone. Now a protective father was staring back at the old man with the half-moon specs.

"Who are you? Why are you following my son?"

Isshin moved to protect Harī, as did Ichigo being the protective older brother. The girls moved closer to Harī.

"My apologies but his name is Harry Potter, and he was said to be missing from England for sixteen years. The Dursleys were supposed to be his caretakers but then he vanished and no one could find out where he vanished."

Harī was hyperventilating a bit. The name, that word... the old man knew the Dursleys, the people that tried to murder him by throwing him into the river all those years ago before being rescued by his father Isshin. Isshin's eyes turned cold at the mention of the name of the family that tried to snuff out Harī's innocence when he was young.

"I don't know who the hell you are, old man, but those monsters tried to murder my son whom I legally adopted from them after they were put in prison in a court of law. Now, kindly go away and never darken our house again."

Before the old man can speak, Isshin slams the door in the goat's face and turns to his children. Harī was calming down now after soothing back rubs from his sisters, and even Ichigo was concerned over what had just happened.

"Harī, my son, it'll be alright."

Isshin hugs his son tightly.

"I pray those monsters are still in prison," Harī whispers.

"That old man gives me strange vibes. Where did you bump into that guy exactly in Tokyo?"

"When I was with some of my friends after I went to check out the music store there at the shopping center... It was when I got away from my friend Rangiku before she could mob me into being one of her bag carriers, I ran into him quite by accident. I apologized but the guy called me by my old name... the name I hate... so I told him he had the wrong person and left in a hurry."

Isshin lets go of Harī. "No sense in worrying. If that old man returns I'll make sure he doesn't even come near you. He gives me such strange vibes and it's telling me not to openly trust that old man. Now come, our dinner's getting cold and we should eat."

Harī smiles a bit. Yuzu's cooking was always a wonderful affair. But soon Harī Kurosaki will begin to learn that things from a past he left behind to live a new one would start interfering in Karakura Town, as well as learn of threats that involve the group Ichigo was hanging out with, and the man whom Harī has dark feelings about. A week later, the old man would return with friends of his wearing golden medallions around their necks.

This is around the time a hollow attack occurred and Harī had just exited his body to join Rukia and Renji in combating the hollows that were trying to hunt down recently departed souls. That's when things become much more complicated when the Order of the Phoenix witness Harī Kurosaki (or who Dumbledore believed was the missing Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter) transform into his shinigami form via exiting his mortal body.

* * *

**Harry Gives Up**

So, Harry Potter had murdered his former fiancé Ginny Weasley because she was a trampy whore, having been caught fucking Draco Malfoy. He killed her by sending her to hell through an unorthodox way. Eventually, he decided to kill Draco after three months of just going wild. As far as anybody was concerned Ginny mysteriously vanished and no one could find her while Draco's death was ruled a mystery (i.e. Harry killed Malfoy using no magic; getting a needle injected into one of your veins and injected with simple oxygen can kill instantly). But, Harry got bored after awhile.

He and his friend Hermione were bachelors, although while he enjoyed the life more Hermione also juggled a very successful career in America after Ron wanted her to quit and be like his mother (that is walk barefoot playing house witch and pump him lots of red-headed kids). Then he actually started to MISS Ginny. Mourning over his grievous mistake he started doing secret research that didn't involve having half the Wizarding World hunting for his head. Then he found a way to get Ginny back.

He decided to go into hell itself through the gates of the underworld. Harry Potter armed with the Sword of Gryffindor, all his magical knowledge, the Cloak of Death, and the Elder Wand he reclaimed from Dumbledore's tomb, fought through whatever evil abominations that stood in his way to take Ginny back to Earth and bring her back to life. He had fought through evil ghosts, demon monsters, fish men, vampire bats, skeletons, living conjurations of fiery snake gods, gas bubbles, reanimated stone titans, floating spiked brain pods, man-eating plants, creatures called Togabito (in which one of them was Voldemort in a tortured chain-clad form), flying winged skeletons, Phantoon oddly enough from the Metroid universe, and all manners of monsters Gothic attire or otherwise.

And throughout this trek into hell Harry had found artifacts of hell that helped him conquer the powerful souls of the damned, including his most powerful acquisition of a Skull-Clad Form when deemed worthy by a Kushanāda, one of many guardians of hell that watch the Sinners whom were cast into hell. In the end he had found Ginny. He only had to kill Draco (again) who had somehow become a Prince of Hell and built himself a castle befitting of the fires of hell overlooking the Lake of Damned Souls. So imagine Harry's surprise when after he killed Draco, Ginny didn't love him no more recalling that he murdered her. He had fought and bled fighting through hell itself just to get her back in his life and she said no. So in a manner befitting WWE Superstar Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's quote Boots to Asses, he gave her ass the boot into a pit of lava and told her he was going to go fuck Hermione and ask her hand in marriage.

Soon Harry returned to the mortal plane and sealed the gates off, and eventually he got married. Harry and Hermione Potter lived a wonderful life with four children, while Ginny burned in hell (again). As for all of his things he got while in hell, he brought them back into the mortal realm although his Skull-Clad Form was left back in hell since a Kushanāda can only reside in hell (it melted off his body upon crossing the gates). Said weapons were sealed away to never be touched by other human hands. If you're wondering how Harry ventured into hell, he simply went through the gateway the muggle archeologists from Italy uncovered in their excavation of the Greco-Roman site of ancient Hierapolis in Turkey.

* * *

A heavy growl pierces the silence, followed by the high-pitched whines/cry of another creature. The blurriness went away as green eyes open up, hidden behind a translucent lime green visor of a red helmet.

"Why am I still alive?"

The visor would detail scrawls of text, partly fuzzy like a low definition television monitor. The Chozo Varia Armorsuit's internal alarms are blaring loudly in his ears, but the Energy Tanks of the suit are showing that they are being refilled with energy from an outside source. The feeling of complete weightlessness, like a doll dangling from unmoving invisible strings, was something that can't be described in greater detail.

"The Baby," Harry Potter would whisper, now remembering what was happening.

Mother Brain: the foul evil within the depths of Tourian. He had fought against it when Mother Brain connected to a type of battle body, valiantly surviving until it unleashed a powerful energy blast that drained his suit's energies as well as disrupt his missile and bomb systems. In fact, the powerful beam of energy disrupted the suit's power-ups collected from all around the caverns, nooks, and crannies of Zebes, leaving Harry at the creature's unforgiving mercy. Then the Baby arrived and not only blocked the final attack that would have killed him, but also drained the energy of Mother Brain to the point of Metroid Predation. He had blacked out watching the Baby keep a death latch on Mother Brain as it would try and fight its deadly embrace.

But judging from what he could see whilst within the "embrace" of the giant Metroid after coming to, Mother Brain had somehow revived and was now trying to kill him. But the Baby was using itself as a shield, protecting its "mother"; all of the energy drained from Mother Brain was being transferred into him. It was what researchers theorized Metroids could do; they can drain the energy from creatures but it could also give back the energy that it had drained into another person. As for Mother Brain, it was a giant bloated spiked brain with a single giant bloodshot eye with a toothy maw, connected to a long membrane-like neck coming from a feminine-looking body, with powerful mechanical-looking legs and a pair of skinny but strong arms. The spines along Mother Brain's back glow as the alien began to supercharge its attack.

The Baby had revitalized Harry's Armorsuit and released him from its grasp and charged forward, eliciting a gasp of shock to come from Harry. Mother Brain at this point released its charged-up attack. A high-pitched scream emanated from the Metroid; Mother Brain's energy attack pierced the hemisphere-like membrane of the Metroid's shell. Harry could not believe it. To Harry, silence reigned as he fell to the mechanical flooring of Mother Brain's chamber, his heart thumping with emotion as the Baby expanded like a overinflated balloon. Harry lands with a crouch, as an explosion echoes loudly from the remains of Mother Brain's attack striking one of the walls of the chamber. He looks up hearing the Baby's death cry, and then it explodes. Millions of particles of the dead Metroid rain like soft snow as Harry stood up. A piece of the Baby's shell drifted into his open left hand. A loud growl reminds him of Mother Brain, as it rips through several cables and hanging wires and piping, sending the debris scattering before it.

Gritting his teeth, anger washed over his entire being as he looks up at Mother Brain. Mother Brain stares back with a defiant roar, ready to kill again. "Mother! Time to go!" Harry Potter's helmet visor flashes turning a solid color as he brings his arm cannon back, prepared to end Mother Brain's life. The final gift from the Baby was in the form of Mother Brain's "Hyper Beam", fired from Harry Potter's arm cannon...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A soft hiss is heard. A white mechanical arm was attached to a type of breathing apparatus, which slowly removes itself from the face of one Harry Potter, clad in a green rubbery-like bodysuit. His eyes were closed as the arm retracts into the ceiling as another arm swings before him, and a window of light forms with a short series of beeps. Displayed was a young woman with blonde hair wearing glasses.

"Alright, Potter, everything seems normal."

Her I.D. badge had a name on it pinned to her medical coat: Rowling.

Harry's eyes slowly open, revealing those hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes of his.

**_I awoke to the sound of a Quarantine Officer._**

"All vital signs stable. Let's try sitting up. Slowly now," said the quarantine officer.

**_A dream... I had been reliving the tragic moments of my recent past. Thanks to the Hyper Beam, which was given to me somehow by the Baby, I laid Mother Brain to waste._**

(A visual flashback: Harry Potter would glare through his visor, as Mother Brain would be pelted again and again by the Hyper Beam, ripping, tearing through its heavy defenses, and ultimately killing the fiend once and for all.)

**_And the explosion that followed destroyed planet Zebes, along with the remains of Mother Brain, the Space Pirates, and my long-standing nemesis, Voldemort._**

(A visual flashback: Harry Potter's gunship escapes the atmosphere of Zebes as the Time Bomb that activated upon Mother Brain's death ultimately coursed the planet's core, thus generating an explosion that vaporized the planet from existence. It would be hours later that Galactic Federation personnel are inspecting Harry Potter's battle-damaged armor.)

Harry's eyes recollect these events, as he focuses back to the present...

**_And the Baby..._**

Harry has gotten off the chair and looks around. He sees his reflection in a mirror. His eyes show a hardness of a person who has seen nightmares no normal human could ever comprehend. His dark unruly hair was in shoulder-length cut. It's been awhile since he last trimmed his hair back. Behind this one-way mirror, two quarantine officers are watching him from the adjacent observation room. Behind the two officers was the head quarantine officer.

"C'mon, Potter, let's go next door," the woman would order calmly.

A beep echoes and Harry sees a door to his right turn red to blue, signaling the locks were released. Following the command, Harry would walk through the doors as they open automatically for him, and down a short hallway and into another room. A large expansive room with reinforced bunker walls, ceiling, and floor, and in front of him was the Head Quarantine Officer, at the controls through a observations deck window.

"Right. Let's get started."

Taking this cue, Harry activates his armor. In a flashy transformation sequence, Harry Potter dons the infamous Chozo Armorsuit given to him by the Chozo race. Yellow and red compact cybernetic armor, shaping over his legs, his chest, the arms, with a arm cannon forming over the right forearm. The helmet is the last to take form, encasing his head and hiding his face behind a lime green visor that flashes once and turned a solid color. All systems green. A series of tests would commence, just so Harry would know nothing was wrong with his weapons. The Charge Beam, the Bomb system, to the Missile test with a hologram Zebesian Pirate. The woman even tested Harry in his reflexes, escaping traps, and basic enemy combat. The test ended with a test of the Power Bomb system; of course the area was well-fortified and blast shields protect the window just in-case.

"Looks like you took quite a bit of damage. It's unbelievable how well you've held up," Rowling reported.

**_I wondered if this, too, was a result of the power the baby gave me._**

She would glance up from her monitors and stare down at Harry through the viewing window. "Right, you're due in the meeting room. The big dogs are waiting! I gave your suit a polish so you'd be at least somewhat presentable." The Head Quarantine Officer smiles somewhat creepily at Harry, as she readjusts her glasses. The light coming from the monitors before her would reflect off the surface of her frames.

**_Not even a fragment... None of the baby remained on me. I knew it to be true but still couldn't help looking at my palm for a sign._**

Harry would leave, and report to his destination. After some time, he is walking down a long empty corridor.

**_Never again would I encounter the baby. Never..._**

He reaches the end of the corridor, and stands within a blue scanning device. The device scans his body, confirming his identity and unlocking the door to allow entry.

**_And the finality of it struck me once again..._**

The room was a darkened chamber. Behind their seats was the large council of Federation officers. They had been waiting diligently for Harry Potter to report on the mission given to him. After what seemed like many long boring hours, their wait was finally over. Looking across the sea of faces, Harry would step into the single light that shined down overtop him.

"Mission completed," he reports like a dutiful soldier would a superior officer. "The planet Zebes was annihilated... And all Metroids were exterminated..."

The crowd claps and cheers. It was a simple report. An almost dull report, even, but to everyone here today, even a simple report meant one thing: the Space Pirates are no more. The threat of the Space Pirates was gone, and the galactic communities would soon celebrate when the news is released to public media. Harry felt momentous in this bask of glory. After the cheering and clapping end, the Chairman sitting on the tallest seat in the chamber would commend Harry for his actions and the success. Harry would soon leave after being dismissed.

Weeks would go by. A yellow gunship is flying through open space. It was piloted by one Harry Potter. Since the "big mission", Harry would return to life as a solitary bounty hunter. While the main Space Pirate threats have been vanquished, there were still minor clusters of survivors here and there. It was nothing the Galactic Federation Marines couldn't handle. Often, Harry would come across these clusters, and he would eradicate them while going after simple bounties offered by the Federation.

**_I don't know how much time passed since then. Days went by in their quiet way, and people's recollections of Metroids and Space Pirates grew nebulous over time, relegated to a past concern of the galactic communities... Nothing more than a faded memory..._**

ALERT - Incoming rescue signal

Harry blinks as his instruments light up with an incoming transmission.

**_Code name: "Baby's Cry." It is a common SOS with the urgency of a baby crying. The nickname comes from the fact that the purpose of the signal is to draw attention to anyone capable of listening. And it was coming from a remote region of space..._**

Harry taps the instrument panel, preparing to set a course. The deck light up with windows, displaying the signal's origins and Harry finalizes the set course entered into the computers. One of the gunship's instrument panels reveals the following incoming data: Incoming rescue signal - Seeking transmission source - Cosmos region A47 - Reef sector - Presence of space dust confirmed

**_I altered the course of my ship as if this detour had already been part of my flight plan._**

Harry engages the ship's throttle.

**_Baby's Cry..._**

And his ship streaks forward into interstellar space.

**_It was as though it was crying specifically for me..._**

**HARRY POTTER  
Other M**

A streak of light precedes Harry's arrival in a region of space filled with reddish-brown space dust. The instrument panel on the deck displays a long, bottle-shaped facility.

Rescue signal origin - Model number - Unknown (destroyed) - Terraforming type - Accumulation of space dust/high density gas emissions - Shield leakage detected - Airtight colony - Bottle Ship

Harry looks at the image displayed on the monitor, before gazing out through the windshield of the ship.

Rerouting - Destination - Bottle Ship - Generator at full power

By scans picked up, it was known as "The Bottle Ship", and it can be seen, floating within a thick cloud of space dust. The gunship streaks through space, flying towards the Bottle Ship. The facility was massive up-close. Zigzagging throughout the ship's exterior hull, going through underpasses and evading floating debris of torn metal hull parts, Harry's ship eventually finds an open hangar bay highlighted by the ship's internal scanner. He pilots through the opening, and reaches the end where he docks on a landing platform. The engines shut down with a final hum and back-up systems turn on.

Harry would exit his ship via the underside hatch. It was very quiet as he walks up a ramp to a higher connected platform. He gazes around, vigilant and aware of his surroundings. His visor's enemy scanner detected no hostile threats. But as an old Federation soldier, Admiral Moody, would say, constant vigilance. As he turns to his left, he spies another ship, a larger one that was docked on the adjacent platform. As he engaged his view finder, his visor picks up a familiar insignia painted on its outside hull.

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Galactic Federation...?"

BOOM!

An explosion is heard and Harry goes into battle mode. The sound came from afar. He wasted no time in running, going through an automatic door and into an L-shaped empty hallway. But it was at the end entering the next room, zigging through several containers within the warehouse-like chamber that he is greeted by the cocking of guns taking aim at him, he crouched and pointing his arm cannon at the intruders. It was a tense stand-off.

"Ah... fancy meeting you here, Prince."

One of the trooper's presses a button on the side of the helmet, causing the visor to swing up, revealing a pale-skinned face and wispy light blonde hair and silver eyes. It was a familiar face for Harry.

"You haven't forgotten me, have you, my prince?"

No. Harry would never forget that face. "Luna..." Harry relaxes his battle stance, as Luna herself was casually lowering the guns of her other fellow comrades.

**_There's only one person who calls me "Prince." And that person is Luna Lovegood of the Galactic Federation Army._**

"I haven't seen you since that last mission. Hey, and your buddy's here too!"

Luna gestures toward another soldier. Behind the visor was a stern-looking face. Harry could never forget that face, either. Despite the obvious sign of his white beard having been shaved off, those eyes he could never forget...

**_Albus Dumbledore, a general in the Galactic Federation Army. Not only was he a trusted confidant, but he was also my former superior officer. Yes, there was a time when I was enrolled in the Galactic Federation Army. And then I... well, I was young and inexperienced... As the result of a certain incident, I left Dumbledore's command and set out on my path as a solitary bounty hunter._**

"What are you doing here?" questions Dumbledore sternly.

**_The first words out of his mouth were typical, coming from Albus._**

"I was flying after a recent successful hunt when I detected an SOS coming from this region of the cosmos. After I checked the details, I set my path and flew here; coming across the Bottle Ship after my hyperspace jump where I docked at the hanger I found surveying the facility. I discovered your ship docked opposite of my docking pad. So... my question is what is the Galactic Federation doing examining this derelict facility?"

"That information is not for an outsider," Dumbledore immediately retorts.

Luna glanced from Dumbledore to Harry, feeling sympathetic to her friend.

**_The word he so obviously chose, "outsider"... pierced my heart._**

Another trooper stands up from his work on the blast shielded-door. He salutes Dumbledore.

"Commander, we're all prepped!"

Harry and the troopers step back from the door as they brace themselves. A beeping sound precedes an explosive device, detonating on the door. When the smoke settles, it reveals that the explosive device attached to the blast shield remains virtually untouched. In other words: no damage.

The man grunts, as he reaches up and disables the visor of his helmet, revealing a young face with freckles dotting the cheeks, and fiery red hair. "No dice! I think our only option is to use the laser to slowly burn our way through. This is gonna take a while..."

"The electrical system here is out, and we can't get the barrier wall to open," said Luna. "We tried using explosives, but it's tricky to pull off without collateral damage. What we need is some way to focus the power onto one centralized location..."

And here she glances, almost smugly, towards her friend Harry who catches on quickly what Luna was suggesting. Lifting his arm cannon up, the barrel snaps open and he fires a missile. The explosive impacts the door creating an explosion. The other troopers were shocked as Luna snickers quietly to herself. Dumbledore remained neutral in facial expression as the red-headed trooper who suggested the laser cut examines the door. The blast shielding was destroyed and the outer hulls are manually pried open, revealing the door behind it which opens up. He preps his gun. No enemies. He gives the all-clear to Commander Dumbledore.

"Let's move."

All the other troopers except Luna and Dumbledore move in guns ready for any kind of movement.

"Alright... heh, I'm going on ahead, Harry," said Luna to Harry as she activates her blast visor on her helmet, and marches on to catch up.

Dumbledore is the last person to go, but not without giving Harry a stern, but silent glance. His eyes pierces into the bounty hunter, as he lifts his gun and marches on ahead leaving Harry all alone inside that warehouse storage room. A minute of silence and Harry lifts his arm cannon up and types away on it.

**_Dumbledore hadn't authorized it, but I decided to remain on-site for the sake of the others._**

For Dumbledore's sake, he disabled the Bomb and Power Bomb Generator, and Missile Launcher of his Chozo Armorsuit. With only the Charge Beam of his arm cannon activated, he begins his careful trek into the facility, ready to take out any hostile creatures that may lurk within the shadows of the industrial sector of this part of the facility.

* * *

**I'll admit: half of **_Harry Gives Up_** was inspiration from the promotional anime episode for **_Bleach: The Hell Verse_**, the other half an idea born after playing Super Mario World game hacks called **_Mario Gives Up 1_** and **_Mario Gives Up 2_**. Everything else is completely randomized stuff, and in the case of **_Harry Potter: Other M_**, a universe where everyone is carefully replaced with select characters from the HP-verse and a certain scene cameo from its creator.**


End file.
